Motherhood
by Ashe Flight
Summary: Orihime's family is financially unstable. So when Japan's most in demand actor, Kurosaki Ichigo offers her an unusual job will she accept it? Or will becoming Kurosaki Ichigo's child's mother seem a little too desperate for her? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there ^-^ I'm back with a new kind of FanFic (well at least I think it's new). I'm trying to make a story out of every genre, All Around the Town being mystery and Eve of the 7th for fantasy and this one is my entry for family genre. So hope you enjoy this one**

**Summary: Orihime had always aspired to finish college but since her family is financially unstable, her goal seems to be a distant dream now. So when Japan's most in demand actor, Kurosaki Ichigo, offers her an unusual job. Will she take this desperate measure for her desperate ordeal? Or does becoming Kurosaki Ichigo's child's mother sound a little too desperate for her?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-san and Doraemon belongs to me . . .no just kidding Doraemon belongs to Fujiko F. Fujio-san.**

**Chapter One:**

**Doraemon Grants My Wish**

_**When I was younger there was this anime that I often saw. The protagonist was a blue cal-like creature that could stand upright and has a pocket which can produce gadgets that the boy really needs or that will simply help him. I think its name was Doraemon. **_

_**I really hated him**_

_**I get really irritated when I see him. I mean, come on! What is he? A hybrid of a cat and ball? There is no such thing as a creature that can pull anything from its pocket and save you whenever you're in trouble. And besides, you can't have everything you want so the boy, Nobita I think, must be delusional. **_

_**But would you ever believe me if I said that Doraemon gave me what I've always wanted? Yeah, I must be delusional too. But it's true he gave the thing I long for most and here is how Doraemon granted my wish.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>If I do not hold the sword. I cannot protect you. While holding the sword, I cannot embrace you" <em>a man wielding a huge sword said to a woman with short black hair.

"_You don't have to do this, please" _the woman cried, "_I just don't want to loose you" she stared at him with pleading violet eyes._

"CUT!" the director shouted, "Good take everyone! Good take!"

"So Shunsui is it another box office hit?" a man with light blond hair asked

"Definitely!" the flamboyant director exclaimed, "And with Ichigo as our star, this will absolutely be an instant hit"

"I hope so" the blond man sighed. Urahara Kisuke was Ichigo Kurosaki's patient manager, as well as the model-turned-actor's uncle.

Ichigo was probably the most famous male celebrity in all of Japan. He was tall, handsome, filthy rich and was good at acting. He was unquestionably Japan's most wanted bachelor.

Ichigo was from the affluent clan of Kurosaki. He was born and raised into show business. He started out as model, who endorsed big company names then jumped to commercials and was now finally one of Japan's most in demand actors.

"Good job Rukia" the sword wielding man congratulated as he took his long hair wig off

"Tch" the small woman scoffed, "It would've been better if you're acting didn't suck, Ichigo" she said

"No, Rukia it would've been better if you were taller" he retorted

The woman gasped "Take that back!" she glared at him. "How imprudent of you to blame my height for your bad acting skills? Bastard!" she spat before walking away from him

Ichigo groaned. How Rukia manages to make the press believe she's such a goodie-good girl, he would never know. She could act like a saint or an angel and the people wouldn't even know how bitchy she could get at times. Nevertheless, Rukia was one of Ichigo's best friends since elementary. And, no matter how much they insult each other and fight, they would always be like brother and sister.

Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh. He had been taping 'The Substitute' since last week and he hasn't had a decent shut eye since then. It was a good thing he was going to go home today, he might be able to get some rest. _Might_

"Mr. Kurosaki" one of the staff members called, "you have a phone call" she said, blushing at being able to get this close to the mighty Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Thanks" Ichigo murmured before taking his cellphone from the girl. "Hello?" he said through the phone, he listened intently as the person from the other line began to explain something. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes shot open. He's scowl deepened and his brows furrowed further

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The bright morning sun beamed through the windows of the small shop at the heart of Karakura town. It seemed like a different world inside the modest shop. Outside was a fast paced world filled with tall gray buildings, gray cement roads and businessmen dressed in gray. But inside was full of bright colors and the fragrant smell of flowers filled the air. It was as though time was different in the humble flower shop, and what made the shop even brighter was the smile of young woman who owned the flower shop called Le Fleur._

_The tinkling of the bells indicated that a customer had just entered Le Fleur. "Welcome!" the auburn haired woman greeted, "how may I help you" she asked._

_Then man looked around the shop and picked a bouquet of roses, which the florist immediately wrapped in special paper. She inserted a small card into it and smiled at the customer, "Shall I be the one to write on the card or will you do the honors?" she asked, holding a pen up for him._

_The man took the pen and began to write on the card. Once he was finished, he returned the pen and thanked the woman for her help. _

"_Inoue"_

_You're most welcome" she beamed, thinking that it was her customer who called her_

"Inoue!" it called again

"INOUE!" a screeching voice pulled the young woman from her LaLa Land

She shot up only to come face to face with the seething face of her boss. "Thunderwitch-san!" Orihime gasped

"Why the hell are you sleeping Inoue?" she roared, "I don't pay you to sleep! Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes ma'am" she stood up and fixed her uniform, "I'm terribly sorry, Thunderwitch-san" she bowed

"You better be! Now go serve some cakes before I decide to fire you!" she barked at the girl before storming into her office.

"Orihime" a short haired girl spoke, "you shouldn't be sleeping here. You'll get a cold if you do that" she reprimanded her best friend. "And you know Thunderbitch gets easily pissed when any of us slack off"

Arisawa Tatsuki is Orihime's very best friend. They've been together through thick and thin, they were practically sisters. Tatsuki could read Orihime better than the gray eyed girl can figure her own emotions out. She'd always been there to protect Orihime. From the bullies in middle school, from the boys in high school, and now from the Thuderbitch, as Tatsuki likes to call their boss.

Orihime simply smiled at her best friend "I'll be fine Tatsuki" she said as she fixed her fuchsia apron and rushed to deliver orders.

This was the daily life of Inoue Orihime, a 22 year old café waitress in the heart of the amusement park in the small town of Karakura. Orihime came from a humble background and she didn't get to finish college because her brother needed the money so that his baby could be born health and properly in a hospital. But Orihime had never blamed her niece for not being able to finish her schooling; instead she takes strength in the little bundle of joy and works even harder for her. It had always been her dream to become a florist. Her adoptive mother was very fond of Ikebana and that's how she acquired her love for flowers. And that was why she wouldn't hesitate to work two jobs just so she could be able to continue studying and establish her own flower shop someday.

A sigh escaped from her pretty pink lips. Today seemed to be even longer than most days, the café was more packed than usual and the people were more demanding too. Orihime blew out a breathe, _Oh Kami, _she cried, _help me_

Suddenly their manager burst into the kitchen. "Jiro called in sick" she announced, "I need someone to fill in for him"

"Are you kidding me?" a man with brunet hair said from the corner, "who wants to put that stinky mascot costume on?"

"Keigo shut up if you're not going to volunteer!" she hollered at the boy, "now you get an extra pay for putting this shit on" she said but no one seemed to be willing.

"I'll do it!" a certain auburn haired girl blurted out. She needed the money and if putting on a smelly mascot would get her a little more for her family, then she would do it.

"I'll do it, Thunderwitch-san" Orihime repeated

"Don't do it Orihime-chan!" You'll ruin your beautiful hai-" Keigo was cut off by the washcloth that was shoved into his mouth by their irate manager.

"Here" Cirucci tossed her the costume, "change and in that and go give flyers to promote our café" she said unenthusiastically before heading back into her office.

"You don't have to do this you know" Tatsuki said, leaning onto the lockers in the ladies' dressing area.

"Hm fime Tathuhi-hahn" Orihime burbled as she struggled to put the thick costume on

Tatsuki sighed as she pushed herself from the lockers to help Orihime. "If you need the money badly I'll just lend it to you" Tatsuki zipped up the costume for her friend.

"Eh!" Orihime exclaimed, "But still I haven't paid you the last time I burrowed money" she cried. "I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, I appreciate you're concern but I have to work for them money so" she turned to her tomboyish friend, "so please let me do this" she begged

Tatsuki's serious expression broke into a smile "at least pin you're bangs dummy" she chuckled

"Hai!" Orihime nodded, "Ganbarimasu!" she pumped her fists in the air

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the middle of a sea of people in the amusement park , one little boy pushed through the crowd as he ran here and there trying to search for something.

_Where am I? _He thought as he searched for anything that looked familiar to him. _I managed to ditch Hana but I don't know where I am. _He grabbed a fist full of his orange hair. He began running again, frantically this time.

Everybody stared at the little boy. He had strange orange hair that stood out like a sore thumb, and observant brown eyes, two traits he inherited from his father. A father he loved and looked up to as his hero. But right now he hated his dad. He had been working so much that he didn't have time to play with the little boy anymore. But the reason he was so mad at his father was because his mother had been missing for the past two years and his father didn't seem to care. So he made it a point to look for her himself.

The crowd was overwhelming. How was a little boy going to search for his mother when there were so many people here? He turned around but collided with something abnormally soft, making him fall on his bum.

The little bow frowned as he tried to stand back up. He glared at the thing that bumped into him

"Doraemon!" he shouted, "get out of my way!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was unbelievably scorching hot. The mascot that they made Orihime wear was so thinck and so smelly, she wanted to faint. It was so hot and the weather didn't seem to be cooperating with Orihime today for the sun shone high, making the temperature even higher.

She had been walking around in her Doraemon costume for more than an hour. Sweat covered her body and she felt like her stomach was churning at the smell of the costume. She continued walking around until she felt herself bump into something. Through the peepholes called Doraemon's eyes, she saw a little boy with bright orange hair on the ground.

"Doraemon!" he glared at her, "get out of the way!" he shouted

He began running away again but stopped when he didn't know where to run anymore. _Is he lost? _Orihime asked herself as she continued to follow the boy.

_He's definitely lost. _Orihime confirmed. He had stopped running and just walked in circles. Orihime could see the tears that were forming in his eyes. Finally, Orihime approached the little boy.

The boy glared at Orihime, "You're still following me? Leave me alone!" he shouted

"Are you lost?" she asked through the costume

The boy shook his head, "I know where I am so leave me alone!" The boy acted tough but Orihime could see that he was on the verge of tears. And she just couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Slowly she took the head gear of, relieved that she could breath fresh air even for just a bit. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to the little boy, "would you like me to help you find you're parents, sweetie?" she said gently

The boy's eyes widened when Orihime took the head piece off. He was so overwhelmed when he saw Orihime's face that he just began to tear up.

Orihime smiled at him but her smile dropped when the boy began to cry.

"MOMMY!" he cried before running towards her and hugging her with all his might, "I've found you!"

"EH?"

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's a tad bit too short for a first chapter but I had to end it there for suspense hehe. So how'd you like it? I know the title's a bit wierd but you'll soon discover why it's like that. This chapter was just a little taste of how the story is going to be, it has a lot of twist and turns I tell you, so I hope you keep on reading ^-^**

**Anyway thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review (n.n)**

**~Ember~**


	2. Endearment

**Author's Note:**

**Eeeehhh! You guys like Motherhood better than Eve of the 7th? o.o Demooo~ Eve of the 7th is much more difficult to write . . .well anyway thank you guys for reading and reviewing ^-^ It makes me really really really happy.**

**Don't forget to review**

**Well guys . . .here ya go^-^**

**Note: Italicized parts are flashbacks **

**Chapter Two:**

**Endearment**

Kurosaki Ichigo was at his foulest mood yet. He had just received a call from Hanatarou, a call that almost made him crush the cellphone in anger.

_"Hello?" _

_"A-ano, Ichigo-san" a timid and shaking male voice said from the other side of the line_

_"Ah Hanatarou, why did you call?" the orange haired man asked_

_Suddenly, Hanatarou began to sob through the phone, "B-B-Bocchama" he sniffled_

_"What? Did Rio bully you again?" Ichigo chuckled, amused at how a five year old boy could make his nanny cry so often._

_Ichigo heard Hanatarou inhale sharply before wailing, "I-I lost Boucchama, Ichigo-san!"_

_"YOU WHAT?" Ichigo bellowed_

_"He said he wanted candy so we went out to buy some and just when I was about to pay for the candy, he-he let go of my hand and ran away!" Hanatarou tried to explain_

_Ichigo could not believe his ears, his son, his five year old son had run away._

_"I-I-I tried to run after him, but hic- he was hic- just to-to f-f-fast" Hanatarou managed to say between sobs._

_"Where are you now?" Ichigo asked, trying to suppress his anger_

_"K-Karakura town, sir" _

_"Okay, don't leave your spot and if you see Rio, grab him and don't move an inch" Ichigo ordered as he shoved his iphone into his pocket_

Ichigo was speeding through the highways of Japan at a little past the speed limit. He didn't care if he would be caught; he needed to find his son, now. And he was not going to let the damned speed limit delay him from getting to his son.

Ichigo, despite being the lionized celebrity that he is, was very private. He absolutely hated it when the media got in between his private life. Up until now he had been protecting his son from public view but it seems as though, his secret was going to be out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared at the little boy as he happily devoured another hamburger. It was his sixth, not that Orihime was counting though.<p>

_"MOMMY!" the little boy exclaimed as he ran towards her and hugged her with all his might, "I've finally found you" he began crying_

_"EH?" _

_Orihime stood there, puzzled as the boy continued to hug her. "W-Wait! You've got it all wrong! I'm not your mommy" Orihime began to panic._

_"You are my mommy!" the little boy began to cry even harder, his lifted his tear-filled eyes to her. "I've missed you so much Mom!" he buried his face into the costume Orihime was wearing_

_"W-Wait!" she tried to say but the boy didn't seem to want to listen to what she was going to say. Orihime looked around, the people were staring at them. What am I going to do? She asked herself. Not wanting to attract any more attention, she held the little boy by the hand and ran towards the café._

And that's how she ended up watching a certain orange haired boy gobble up a bunch of hamburgers. _Oh, that's his eighth. _Orihime mentally noted.

After she had changed out of the costume, the little boy had tugged on her uniform saying, "Mom, I'm hungry" followed by the loud grumbling of his stomach

Orihime had approached Tatsuki and burrowed a few bucks from her so that she could feed the little boy then return him to his worried parents.

She learned that this orange haired boy's name is Kurosaki Rioichi, or Rio as he said everyone called him.

"Sweetie" Orihime called the little boy, "How old are you?"

The little boy, Rio, looked up at her and cocked a brow "Have you forgotten Mom? I'm five years old" he answered with his mouth full.

"I see" Orihime simply said, wondering how a five year old could have such an appetite

She had long abandoned telling him that she wasn't his mother because no matter how many times she would say it, he would just cry even harder.

Orihime sighed. Today definitely was not her day. She was so sure her boss was going to fire her for she had just taken another break so she could feed Rio. She just couldn't say no to the little boy. Orihime let out a heavy breath, no matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't remember giving birth to a son. Heck, she's never even had a boyfriend and so how in the world could a five year old boy with orange hair and captivating brown eyes claim that she was his mother. _Oh Kami. _She cried

"Mom" the little boy called timidly

"Yes, sweetie?" Orihime turned to the child, smiling at him

"Is that my new nickname?" he asked

"What is?"

"Sweetie" Rio answered, biting on to a new piece of hamburger

"D-Don't you like it? Would you like me to call you something else? Like uh . . .Rio or um . . . Ichi?" Orihime asked, worried that the child would cry again

"No" he smiled at her, "I like it" a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, "I'm so happy you're back Mom"

Orihime's lips curved into a sad smile, she couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly happened to this boy's mother.

"Say, Rio-kun, where is your father?"

"Dad?" Rio tilted his head, "shooting somewhere I guess" he answered, chomp on another burger

"Shooting?" Orihime's eyes widened, "shooting who?"

Rio stared at Orihime for a good 5 seconds before bursting into laughter. "That's funny! Really funny Mom" he giggled, "Shooting a movie Mom, not shooting someone"

_Could his father be famous? _Orihime pondered

"That's so silly of you Mom" Rio continued to laugh

Orihime could do nothing but laugh with the little boy. "Hey Rio-kun, maybe that's enough burgers for today, don't you think so?" she coaxed

"Eh?" the little boy pouted, "but I'm still hungry"

Orihime sighed. _If you eat more than that, I won't be able to pay for what you just ate_. Orihime thought. "How about some cake?" she asked sweetly

"Is there chocolate cake" Rio's eyes lit up, smiling at her genuinely

"Lots and lots of them!" Orihime answered.

* * *

><p>"I am terribly sorry! Ichigo-sama!" a weeping young man knelt before Ichigo, "how will I ever atone for my sins?"<p>

"Hanatarou stand up and don't call me Ichigo-sama!" the man demanded, "start searching for Rio if you really want to atone for your sins" Ichigo barked at the poor nanny

"H-Hai!" Hanatarou dashed away to search for his 'Boucchama'

Ichigo breathed deeply, he had to calm down. He needed to think. Where would Rio go if he were to run away? Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He fished his pocket for the gadget and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo-san!" he heard Urahara's voice, "where in the world are you? You have an interview in fifteen minutes-"

"Cancel it" Ichigo cut his uncle off, "Cancel it. I need to look for Rio" he said his tone serious

"Rio is missing?" Urahara sounded aghast, "I'll send Tessai over right now. Where are you?"

"Karakura town-" Ichigo suddenly stopped talking when he saw a head of orange hair skip towards a cotton candy stall inside an amusement park. "Send them here right away, Urahara-san" Ichigo said before putting his iphone into his pocket and running towards the park.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find the kid?" Tatsuki asked, studying the little orange haired boy who was clinging onto Orihime<p>

"Rio-kun was lost and I wanted to help him find his parents" Orihime answered patting the boy's head softly

Tatsuki stared at the boy, "you look like someone I know" she mumbled. She squinted her eyes, trying her best to figure out just who the little boy looked like.

"Ah I give up!" Tatsuki sighed, "Anyway you should bring him to the police station then maybe they can contact his parents"

"I'll take him there once I finish my shift" Orihime said putting on her apron and her hat.

"Mom is this where you work?" Rio inquired

"Uh yeah" Orihime replied sheepishly, still finding it awkward that the boy was referring to her as 'Mom'

"Mom?" Tatsuki asked, dropping the napkins she was folding, "he calls you mom?"

"Yeah she's my mom, got a problem with that old lady?" Rio scowled at Tatsuki

"Old lady!" Tatsuki gasped. Her jet black eyes narrowed at the boy "Why you little-"

"Tatsuki-chan please, he's just a child" Orihime prevented Tatsuki from grappling the little boy. She then turned to the boy, "Rio-kun, that isn't very nice. Now apologize to Tatsuki-chan" she reprimanded the boy.

Rio pouted at Orihime, he didn't want to apologize. He only voiced out what he thought so why was he going to apologize? He then looked up at his 'mother', her chastising expression fixed on him. The little boy let out a sigh. He didn't like apologizing but because he was just too happy to see his mom, he would do it.

"I'm sorry" Rio said softly, "I'm sorry Auntie Tatsuki"

Tatsuki's expression softened, "I'll let you off this once brat! But I swear call me old lady again and I will pluck those orange spikes of yours right off your spoiled head" she said

"Whatever" the boy replied, shrugging his shoulders at Tatsuki, who could only boil in annoyance

Orihime patted Tatsuki's back then turned to the little boy "Rio-kun, would you like to help me fold these napkins?"

Rio thought for a moment. _Isn't that the maids' job? _He asked himself but looking back, no one has ever asked him if he'd ever want to help at something. For Rio, Orihime's question was something new to him. Rio beamed at the auburn haired girl, "really? You'll let me help?"

"But of course"

An hour later, Orihime and Rio had finished a stack of napkins "Good job, Rio-kun!" Orihime gave him a thumbs up for working hard.

"Well that's because you're a good teacher mom" Rio replied with a grin

"Okay, my shifts over now" Orihime stood up, "shall we go now?" offering him her hand

Rio smiled up at Orihime and took her hand, nodding eagerly, "let's go"

* * *

><p>"It's him! It's really him!" a girl squealed, "ICHIGO-SAMA!"<p>

"KYAAAAAHHHHH!"

_Crap._ Ichigo thought as he ran away from the screaming fan girls. It was so stupid of him to recklessly dash into amusement without wearing at least a disguise. Who knew that girls could run _this _fast! Despite having long legs, these girls were still closing in on him. Oh how he regretted reacting according to his impulse.

_Damnit! _Ichigo cursed silently as he ran faster, he needed to get away from these psychotic girls.

Just as he turned a corner, he noticed a small a café, it seemed to be closing. _Good. _Ichigo thought, maybe he could hide in there until Tessai arrives. But just as he was about to enter the café, the doors opened and a smiling little boy holding the hand of an auburn haired woman came out. The little boy stopped in his tracks and turned to Ichigo

"Dad!" Rio exclaimed

Orihime turned her gaze to the direction of Rio's gaze. She found a tall man with the same orange hair and tantalizing brown eyes as Rio. She couldn't help but stare at the panting man, who had the stature of a model and the face worthy of a celebrity. _Maybe he is a celebrity. _She thought

"Look Dad" Rio ran towards Ichigo, "I found mom"

"Rio, Mom is-" he was about to scold the boy but was literally breath taken when he averted his eyes to the woman Rio was insisting to be his mother. Ichigo was speechless, he was dumbfounded. Could it really be?

"A-Ayaka" he croaked

"Excuse me sir" she suddenly spoke, "but are you Rio-kun's father?" she asked. Her stormy gray eyes boring into his own brown ones

"Y-Yeah" Ichigo stuttered.

A sleek black car suddenly arrived, parting the crowd of girls shrieking for Ichigo. A huge and brawny man suddenly stepped out of the driver's seat. His glasses were strange, as were his braids and the mustache that decorated his face. "Ichigo-dono! Rio-dono!" he cried out.

Another man came out of the car. A shorter man with dopey eyes and shy expression. He began tearing up at the sight of Rio. "B-B-B-Bocchama!" he cried

"Tessai! Hana!" Rio smiled widely, "Look, it's Mommy" he said running towards Orihime and holding her hand tightly

"M-M-Madam!" Tessai gawked at Orihime, "Is that really you, Ayaka-dono?"

"A-A-Ayaka-sama!" Hanatarou gasped

"A-Ano " Orihime blushed at being mistaken for a celebrity's wife

"She's not" Ichigo answered, he seemed to have snapped out of his trance. He neared Orihime, making her blush harder at his commanding presence. He gently took Rio's hand and said "She's not your mother Rio", he pulled the boy, handing him over to Tessai, who immediately complied

"What are you talking about Dad?" Rio shouted, struggling in Tessai's hold, "Why are you trying to keep me away from Mom?" He kept on squirming and trying to get out of Tessai's grasp

"Rio-dono you mustn't do that" Tessai reprimanded the boy

Rio only glared at their bodyguard then continued shouting, "Now I know why Mommy won't come home" he glared at his father, "because you're keeping her away, because you're always fighting with her!"

"Rio enough!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, taking the boy by surprise, "Tessai "he simply sighed

It was a silent command; Tessai knew what his boss meant, "Understood" he said before carrying Rio to the car. Hanatarou knew what Ichigo meant as well. Immediately, he moved to help Tessai get Rio into the car.

"What are you doing Tessai! Put me down! Put me down!" Rio thrashed violently, making Orihime worry.

"I hate you Dad! I HATE YOU!" Rio shouted before Tessai closed the door. Hanatarou slipping into the front of the car

Orihime felt so sorry for Rio. He was still crying harshly and it made her fret. Would he be alright?

"Thank you" the orange haired man spoke, forcing Orihime to peel her concerned gaze to him, "thank you for watching over my son" he said dully, placing a stack of money on Orihime's hands. Before Orihime could refuse the money, the man had already entered the car and took off.

_What just happened?_

Orihime jumped in surprise when she felt people staring at her back. When she turned around, it frightened her to see all those girls glaring at her

"How are you related to Ichigo-sama?" one bold girl asked

"Why were you with that child?" another questioned

"Is the Ichigo-sama's kid?"

"Are you the kid's mother?"

"I- uh. . .um" these girls were bombarding Orihime with questions she couldn't answer. Questions she herself were asking, "I-" she was about to say when she got a glimpse of the clock, it was already 5 o'clock

"I'm late!" she suddenly shrieked, sprinted away from the crowd

From eight in the morning till 4 in the afternoon she was a waitress at a cafe, but from 5 in the afternoon till eight, she worked at a local inn, cleaning rooms and serving guests. And her boss was very similar to Thunderwitch, tetchy with a slice of cuckoo.

_She glanced at her watch again. _

_4:45 pm_

She needed to hurry

* * *

><p>Orihime was tired, dead tired. Working two jobs was tough but doing nothing at all for your family is even tougher. Sure, Orihime would be physically drained when she gets home and sometimes she gets so tired she forgets to eat, but it was alright, as long as she was helping her family, as long as she was helping her brother.<p>

Orihime put on her faded jeans and a peach t-shirt, true, the clothes weren't very flattering but at least she had clothes to wear. Orihime always thought that no matter how old her clothes were, she was still better off than most people because there are a lot of people who are in worse situations than her. This kind of thinking helps her get by everyday.

The bus stopped and it was Orihime's stop. After five minutes more of walking, she finally arrived at their humble home.

Orihime opened the door and the fragrant smell of home cooked food greeted her nose. "I'm home" she announced, slipping on some slippers.

A loud thumping sound came from upstairs, coming closer and closer until

"Welcome home Autie Hime!" a little girl with messy green jumped oh Orihime, hugging her in the process.

"Nel-chan!" Orihime hugged the little girl back

This was Nel, Sora, Orihime's brother's five year old daughter; the little girl who brightened the household and relieved Orihime of her stress whenever she came home from work. This was Orihime's precious niece

"Hey Nel! Don't jump on Hime like that! You'll break her back! You know you're as heavy as a boulder" a woman with longer green hair scolded the child.

She had the same body type as Orihime, busty but slim. She had enchanting amber eyes that put a spell on Orihime's brother the moment he saw her. This was Neliel Tu Odushvank or rather Inoue Neliel now. Nel's mother and Sora's dear wife

Neliel turned to Orihime, "Welcome home, Hime" she smiled, "I'll heat up your dinner"

Orihime smiled back at her sister-in-law and asked, "I'll do it, Neliel-san?"

"No. It's fine" Neliel answered, "Why don't you rest. I know you're tired from work" she said heading into the kitchen

"Auntie Hime" Nel called, still clinging to Orihime "How wath your day?"

"I had a lot of fun!" Orihime grinned at Nel, "I became Doraemon today!" she exclaimed

"Dowaemon!" Nel gaped, "can you pull thingth from yow pocket?"

"I sure can" Orihime beamed as she pulled something from the pocket of her jeans. "Here ya go!" she said handing Nel a bar of chocolate.

"Uwaa!" the little girl's eyes widened, smiling at Orihime with a missing tooth. "Thankth Auntie Hime!" she embraced the auburn haired girl tightly

"Your welcome, Nel-chan" Orihime managed to say despite grasping for air at Nel's death hug. Nel let go of Orihime and ran towards her mother. "Mama look what I got!" she said in a sing-song manner

"Nel come on you have to get ready for bed" Neliel called from the bathroom

"Bed?" the little girl pouted, "but Papa'th not even home yet" she whined

"Papa will be home soon" Neliel carried her daughter, "So you have to smell good when he arrives" she explained as she headed for the bath

"Okay~"

Orihime headed upstairs. She turned to her right and entered a room. Inside laid a pale man with long white hair, his face still as handsome as ever, despite his age.

"Ah Orihime-chan! Welcome home" he greeted

"Hi Dad" she knelt beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

Kneeling opposite of Orihime was a lovely woman with silky black hair and kind blue eyes. She smiled at Orihime tenderly and asked "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was fine" Orihime answered, "thank you for asking, Mom"

Ukitake Juushiro and Retsu, Orihime and Sora's adoptive parents, the two good hearted people who saved Orihime and Sora from starvation. They found fifteen year old Sora in the streets one rainy day, clutching a small bundle wrapped a thin blanket and what seemed to be Sora's jacket. They learned that Sora was running away from their abusive parents and took his baby sister with him. Their hearts wrenched at the sight of the siblings, so without hesitation, they took in Sora and Orihime and raised them as their own children.

Juushirou and Retsu loved Sora and Orihime dearly. They were happy to have come across the two that fateful rainy day. Though Retsu loved children, she could not have one because she was barren but when Inoue siblings came along, she finally had the chance to become a mother.

"How are you today, Dad?" Orihime asked, softly touching the man's hair

"I'm fine" Juushirou smiled at his daughter.

Juushirou was a proud soldier in his younger years. He once led a whole squad and defended his country. It was in the military that Juushirou met his wife, who was at that time, the army's nurse. Until six years ago, the captain fell ill, to the point where he would easily tire and he would faint from sudden movements. The doctors say it was because his heart was not functioning properly and that his heart could not produce enough blood for his body. Every other day, Juushirou and Retsu would go to the hospital for a blood transfusion.

When Juushirou's disease became worse, Retsu had decided to retire and stay home to care for her husband. That was when Orihime had to stop going to school and she and Sora began working two jobs a day to pay for their father's medication and maintenance.

"I'm sorry Orihime" Juushirou said softly, "I'm sorry for making it difficult for you and your brother"

"It's okay just keep getting well Dad and leave the rest to Onii-chan and me" the auburn haired woman clutched her father's hand

"We're really sorry, sweetie" her mother added, "we, parents should be the one's providing for you, our children but instead you and Sora are the ones working hard for us. I'm really sorry" she said sorrowfully

"You don't have to worry about anything Mom" Orihime rushed to Retsu and embraced her, "We'll get through this" she said

Retsu returned her daughter's hug and caressed her back "Of course we will" she said lovingly. "Now go down and eat. I know you're hungry. I can hear it" she laughed lightly. Orihime nodded and headed for the kitchen.

It didn't matter if they were poor, it didn't matter if Orihime had to work two jobs. What's important is that their family was in tact and still filled with love. _Yes, everything would be just fine. _She assured herself as she ate her dinner.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Superstar, Kurosaki Ichigo is known for keeping his private life away from the media. But today, we finally found out why. The most sought-after bachelor has a five year old son. This afternoon, the boy was found in an amusement park in Karakura town. Now that we know that the actor has a son, the million dollar question is, who is the mother of Kurosaki Ichigo's child?"<em>

"Neliel-san" Orihime called

"Hm?" Neliel looked up from checking papers

"Do you know this Kurosaki Ichigo person?" she asked, referring to the television. The orange haired man she had just met was on TV, in fact on the headline news

"Kurosaki?" the lime haired woman thought for a moment, "I haven't really watched any of his movies or shows but I do hear that he's a really good actor and he's really handsome too, isn't he?"

"U-um yeah" Orihime nodded, a faint dust of pink creeping on her cheeks

"Do you like him?" the older woman probed

Orihime reddened even more, she remembered how the celebrity looked like up close. "Well uh- I guess so" she answered awkwardly then looked back at the papers she was helping Neliel check

Neliel grinned at her "Oh~ Hime's got a crush" she teased

"Neliel-san" Orihime cried, "it's not like that. Maybe it's just a celebrity crush" she insisted

"It's still a crush though" Neliel grinned even wider. She laughed when Orihime blushed harder before turning back to checking papers

Neliel was a middle school English teacher. She was originally from a rich family but her father disowned her after she declined an arranged marriage and wedded Sora instead. It seems Neliel would renounce all the prestige and wealth she had just to be with the person she loved the most. And she stuck to her decision, not even turning to her father for financial help when Nel was about to be born.

"I'm home" a tired voice announced from the front door

"Welcome home, honey" Neliel stood up to greet her husband. She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

Sora smiled at his wife and placed a loving kiss on Neliel's forehead. His gaze suddenly turned to a little green head, curled on the sofa, snoring softly

"She wanted to wait for you" Neliel explained, smiling at her daughter. She turned to Sora and cupped his face saying "I'll heat the food for you" before moving into the kitchen

"Thanks"

"Welcome home, Onii-chan" Orihime welcomed her brother with an embrace.

Orihime then turned to the sleeping girl on the couch "Ara! Why is Nel-chan sleeping here?" she asked

"Neliel said she was waiting for me" Sora answered, gazing affectionately at his daughter, lifting her up, "I'll take her to her room" he said

"Okay, I'll help Neliel-san" Orihime whispered as she rushed to the kitchen. When she got there, Neliel was already stacking up the papers.

"Eh? Was that all?" Orihime asked

"Yes" Neliel smiled, "Thanks for your help Hime. You better get some rest too"

Orihime nodded and said, "Well then, good night Neliel-san" she smiled

"Night night, Hime"

Orihime dropped herself on her futon. Oh how she loved how soft her bed was. Her body was sore and the bed's softness was like healing balm to her aching muscles. She snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes

"_Mommy!"_

Her eyes abruptly shot open when she remembered the orange haired little boy and the longing that was in his eyes when she met him.

"_I hate you Dad!" _

She recalled Rio's cries when his father forced him the car.

_Poor child. _Orihime thought. She could not help but wonder just what happened to Rio's family. Why was he searching for his mother? Why did his father have the same longing look when he saw Orihime too? Was Rio still crying? Was he okay? Did he eat dinner?

All of these questions were flooding her exhausted mind. She couldn't help but worry about Rio. Oh but she needed to sleep, she would have to wake up early tomorrow and work again. So she let out a sigh "Oh Kami, please watch over Rio-kun" she mumbled before drifting off to sleep

* * *

><p>Two days have already passed and Orihime still worried about Rio. She would still wonder if he as still crying or if he was eating well. She knew that she didn't have to occupy her thoughts with questions she might never get the answers to but still, she asked them. She thought about how Rio's father was doing. Was he suffering too, like Rio? Was he crying too? She would never know<p>

BAM!

Orihime sprang out of her chair when her manager's hand banged the table. "Why are you daydreaming, Inoue?" she asked between gritted teeth. "Do you want to get fired?" she roared

"I'm so-so sorry" Orihime bowed, "please don't fire me" she pleaded

"First, you sleep during your shift, second, you ask for two breaks in one day, and now you're day dreaming when the café is so packed? You really are testing my patience" she threatened Orihime

"I'm really, really sorry Thunderwhitch-san. I will work even on my days off to compensate for all my slacking but please don't fire me" Orihime begged

"You-" Cirucci was about to shout again when, Tatsuki's head popped into view

"Thunderbitch- I mean Thunderwitch-san, a customer is looking for Orihime" she announced

Cirruci shot Orihime a glare "what did you do again?" she hissed before standing up and heading outside to greet the customer.

Orihime stayed in the office, wondering what she has done again for a customer to come looking for her. _Better find a new job. _Orihime said to herself. Suddenly, she heard her boss shriek. Thinking something bad was happening, she bolted out of the chair and dashed to see what the commotion was all about.

As she reached her boss, she halted when she saw a familiar tall figure standing in front of her boss.

The figure turned to her and immediately Orihime knew who it was. Those eyes were just too hard to forget. It neared him, standing just a foot away from her, his brown eyes looking into her gray orbs.

"Hello, Inoue-san"

**Author's Note:**

**Well how was it? Sorry for the errors, I didn't quite have the time to read through this one. Thanks for reading guys. **

**Review plsss... It'll be much appreciated :)**

**~Ember~**


	3. Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! Thank you so much to all those who left their reviews. . .I appreciate them very much. **

**So I know you guys are shocked, well not maybe shocked about the Sora and Neliel pairing in this story. I know there are no Sora/Neliel fanfics (are there?) and it might not be acceptable to most of you but hey I thought I'd bring something new. **

**Anyway I based Orihime jobs on Skip Beat's Mogami Kyoko's jobs.**

**Don't forget to review ^-^**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter Three:**

**Damage Control**

_"Hello, Inoue-san"_

Orihime was baffled. What was he doing here? He was a celebrity right? Moreover, why was he asking for her?

"Inoue-san? Do you not recognize me?" the tall orange haired man asked

Orihime blushed in embarrassment, she had spaced out on him. "G-Good morning, K-Kurosaki-sama" Orihime bowed, trying so hard to hide her reddened face.

"It's okay, you don't need to use that honorific on me" Ichigo assured her, his tone strangely kind.

Orihime's eyes couldn't help but peek at the handsome man. His brown eyes were really very enthralling. But he seemed different today. Two days ago, when he came to pick Rio up, he had a serious and aloof approach, but today he was oddly nice to her. Yes, his voice was gentler and his expression more subtle but his eyes, they still held the same frosty look they had two days ago.

_He looks sad_. Orihime thought

"Thunderwhitch-san" Ichigo turned to the gaping boss, "is it too much for me to ask for a thirty minute break for Inoue-san?" he asked

The initially irascible manager immediately swooned at Ichigo's presence, "N-Not at a-all. She can have an hour break if she wanted. Please you can take your time" she encouraged

"Very well" Ichigo nodded, "Inoue-san, would it be alright if I bothered you for a moment?" he turned to Orihime, that mild-mannered voice of his making her uneasy. When Orihime nodded, he smiled at her again and said "Then why don't we go somewhere more private"

"P-P-Private?" Orihime blushed into a ridiculous red

"Yes, you see we can't talk if everyone is staring at us, right?" he referred to all the people gawking at them

Ichigo had led Orihime to his car, where his huge bodyguard, Tessai, Orihime recalled, stood. "Good morning, Inoue-dono" he greeted as he opened the door.

"G-Good morning" Orihime greeted meekly, finding it awkward to be treated like someone important.

Orihime fiddled with her uniform as she sat beside the famous Kurosaki Ichigo. Orihime glanced at the person sitting beside her. He was staring out the window with his head prompt resting on his palm. He had a blank look on his face, a cold and distant aura emanating from him.

When he felt Orihime's gaze on him he turned to her and smiled, a smile that was not natural but still made Orihime flush.

They stopped at a fancy coffee shop in Karakura. Orihime was in awe of the place, she didn't even know that a coffee shop of this caliber was in their humble town.

Ichigo had asked the waiter for their most private table. The waiter instantly complied and ushered them to a room at the far end of the shop. The room was fabulously decorated with lush maroon curtains and a glass coffee table with white gold swirls serving as the table's legs and a pair of chairs in the middle. The room had a cozy yet elegant feel to it and Orihime felt as though she did not fit into such a classy place.

Orihime snapped out of her daze when she heard Ichigo move a chair for her, signaling her to sit. With her head bend low, she timidly sat down as the tall man settled himself on the chair opposite of the blushing woman.

"Here you go ma'am and sir" the waiter offered the two their menu

"Thank you" Orihime smiled at the waiter, who in turn blushed a heavy pink

"You can pick whatever you like" Ichigo said behind his opened menu

Orihime's mouth fell open as her eyes ran through the prices of the coffee they had. Was coffee ever this expensive? _Didn't they have instant coffee here?_ She asked herself as she wondered what she would order. She didn't want to get anything expensive nor did she want to be rude to Ichigo not to order.

A few moments later the waiter came back to take their order. "I'll have a cup of black coffee" Ichigo said without breaking a sweat. The waiter nodded then turned to Orihime. Uh-oh! She panicked. I haven't decided yet.

"I-I'll have brewed coffee please" she mumbled, "i-if that's okay" she then glanced at Ichigo to check if he was alright with that.

The waiter repeated their order and exited, promising that he would not take long.

"So" Ichigo began, resting his elbows on the coffee table, "I'd like to thank you for taking care of Rio. I know he can be a handful"

"Oh no" Orihime shook her head, "I don't really mind. He's a really sweet boy"

"Sweet?" Ichigo chuckled, "I'm not sure about that. He's more manipulative and cunning than sweet really"

"He is a sweet boy" Orihime defended Rio, "he would apologize when he knows he's done something wrong and he's very smart too"

"Apologize?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the auburn haired woman, "are you sure we're talking about the same kid here?" he asked

The waiter then came in, bearing their orders. He placed the black coffee in front of Ichigo and the brewed in front of Orihime. He also placed the small jar of sugar and cream in the middle of them. With a quick bow, he exited the room.

Ichigo took the jar of sugar and began putting spoons of it into his coffee. He stirred his drink and turned to Orihime, who was staring amazed at how much sugar he had put in his coffee.

"Speaking of Rio-kun" Orihime began, "How is he?"

"He's fine" he lied. There was no way he was going to tell her that Rio was on a hunger strike right now and hasn't stepped out of his room for two days now. "He's doing well actually" Ichigo smiled fictitiously at Orihime.

_There it is again_. Orihime thought. She felt so uneasy whenever he used his acting skills on her. No, uneasy was not the word, she felt scared when he gave her smiles that did not reach his eyes.

"I-I just wanted t-to s-say, K-Kurosaki-san" Orihime paused for a moment, thinking twice before speaking again. "T-To s-say that-" Orihime stuttered, it's as though her ability to speak would be thrown out the window whenever his chocolate brown orbs would gaze upon her. She gathered up all her courage and said, "I-I wanted t-to s-say that it's alright for y-you to b-be yourself"

Ichigo simply stared at her.

"W-What I meant was, you don't have to be awfully nice to me. It's okay for you to be yourself and relax" Orihime tried to justify what she had just said, "There are no cameras here so-" she was cut off when the man in front of her chuckled darkly

"Be yourself, you say?" he smirked at her, "don't say things you don't know of, you'll regret it"

"It's better to regret saying it than regret having kept it to myself" was Orihime's bold answer that took Ichigo aback.

The room suddenly fell into an awkward silence. Ichigo didn't know what to reply to Orihime. He did not like what she had just said, not because she talked back to him but because her words actually had an impact on him.

Orihime wanted to slap herself for uttering such words. She just wanted to sink into the floor and never be seen again. Oh how was she going to apologize? She glanced at Ichigo to check his reaction. He was scowling now; his eyes have turned into an intense brown that pierced right through her. The silence was nerve wrecking and the tense atmosphere was making her dizzy.

"Well" Ichigo began, breaking the silence; "since I'm being 'myself' I'll go straight to the point, seeing as I didn't come all the way from Tokyo to have coffee with you" he spoke in a brusque manner that was completely different from the Kurosaki Ichigo that greeted her earlier in the café.

_So this is him being himself_. Orihime thought.

"You have an uncanny resemblance to my wife. That is why Rio thinks of you as his mother" Ichigo informed Orihime, his tone serious, "That is why I am going to offer you a rare job"

_I look like Rio's mother? That's why he was calling me Mommy._ The girl concluded as she continued to listen to the male celebrity's proposition.

"I am willing to pay you ¥1,000,000 every month if you pose as Rio's mother until he is old enough to understand the situation"

Orihime almost spat out the coffee she had just sipped. ¥1,000,000 per month? That's more than enough to pay for the mortgage and it can send Nel-chan to a private school too?

"But of course if you agree, you will not only pretend to be Rio's mother but as my wife as well. We will have to get married and you will have to live with us" he added

"G-G-Get m-married?" Orihime gasped

Ichigo simply nodded, "it's easy to divorce once Rio understands the situation or better yet, have the marriage annulled" he said taking a sip from his black coffee as though what he had just said was as simple as ABC.

Divorce? Annulment? Weren't all those expensive? Furthermore, she was taught that marriage was something very sacred. It wasn't something to be taken so lightly. Her mother told her that she should take her time in choosing the man she was going to marry and when she does, she should marry the one she loved with all her heart.

"Wouldn't that be like deceiving Rio-kun?"

"Yes it would but if that is the only thing that would make him happy then why not give it a shot right?" Ichigo shrugged.

This was all too much information. She couldn't process all these at once. Her head was spinning and she could not think straight right now. It would make Rio-kun happy. Orihime would really like to make the little boy happy but she had a family to think of too. What about her father and mother? Sora and Neliel-san? What about Nel-chan?

"You don't have to decide now"

Orihime turned to Ichigo, who slid a piece of paper across the table to her. She gingerly took the paper, "Kurosaki Ichigo' it read, with his digits under his name.

"When you've finally decided, you can call me through that number" the orange haired man told her. Shakily, Orihime tucked the paper into her pocket.

"And if you do choose to decline my offer. Then I'll pay you ¥800,000 to keep quiet about this meeting" Ichigo said gravely

"¥800,000?" Orihime gasped

Again Ichigo just gave her a small and bored nod for a response, "I'll pay you before the media gives you money to spill about my private life" he said rather rudely.

"What makes you think I would give them information about you?" Orihime asked a little irritated

Ichigo was looking eye-level at Orihime but with the sneer that was evident on his face, it was as though he was looking down at her. "You're poor right? So you'll do anything for money" he said cockily.

That was it! Orihime was appalled. It was true that her family was financially struggling but to say outright that they were poor and too assume that she would do anything, even give up information about a person's life just for money, now that was just really degrading.

"You know nothing of my family, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime raised her voice

"I do" he smirked again, "I had someone do a background check on you"

Orihime was really annoyed now. "If you wanted to know things about my family, all you had to do was ask" Orihime narrowed her eyes at him,"You say you do not like people probing about your personal life and yet you do it to other people" Orihime said sardonically

Again Ichigo was taken aback; this is the first girl who has ever talked back to him with such a tone. Sure, he often fought with Rukia but never did she ever sound so sarcastic and revolted when she retorted to him.

"Look, Inoue" Ichigo sighed

_What happened to Inoue-san?_ Orihime noted

"What I'm doing here is something called 'damage control'. And because you caused it, it would only be proper that you solve it" Ichigo said to Orihime's face

"I caused it?" Orihime almost shouted, "How is this my fault?"

"If you had not been in that amusement park then Rio would not have seen you and there would be no problem" Ichigo snapped at Orihime

"If you had been more attentive to your child then he would never have ran away and gotten lost in the amusement park! If you were a better father then you would man up and tell your child the truth about his mother! And if you were a man with shame then you would _not_ be here bribing me with money just to keep quiet!" Orihime shouted, her voice filled with anger

Orihime would rarely be pissed off. She was a really patient person but this man had just crossed the line. Not only did he belittle her family and demean her but blamed her for something that was inevitable.

Orihime let out a heavy breath to calm herself down and faced Ichigo, "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but I will be refusing your offer. Now if you think I would sell off your story then you are wrong because I have more self-respect than you will ever know because you know nothing of me Kurosaki-san, no matter how many background checks you do on me" she said standing up.

"And please keep this because I do not accept money for doing something that I see was only right" she slammed the stack of money that Ichigo had given her two days ago on the table before storming out of the room.

Ichigo stared at the door and to the stack of money. It hasn't been touched, or unrolled. She probably didn't even check how much this money was. Ichigo frowned. Damn woman. Did she just call me shameless? Who was she to lecture him about being a parent? If she didn't want the money then fine, he could always find other ways to make Rio happy . . . maybe

With a grunt, he stood up and left the stack of money on the table.

* * *

><p>Orihime was annoyed, no, annoyed was an understatement, she was enraged. How could a person be so tactless? Was he that famous that he could look down on people that weren't of his status? Was he so damn rich that he could just throw money at people and force them to do the things he wanted them to do? Orihime huffed. Unfortunately, he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo had spent hours in his study. It was nine thirty in the evening. She should be home by now. Ichigo thought as he stared at the paper that contained all the information about 22 year old Inoue Orihime.<p>

Through these files, he found out what time Orihime woke, when she would start working and what time she would go home, where she went to school and who she was close to.

"_I have more self-respect than you will ever know because you know nothing of me, Kurosaki-san, no matter how many background checks you do on me!"_

Her words reverberated in his head. And he felt himself smirk at what she had said. _I have all the information about you, there's nothing more to know about you?_ He thought

He had learned that she was adopted by a retired captain and nurse. That her father needed constant blood transfusions and that the company who collected mortgage from them was insisting they pay full in two months and that her five year old niece was about to start going to school. Her family desperately needed money for a lot of reasons, so he just could not get she refused the job he had just offered. Maybe she was weak in the head

Ichigo sighed. This Inoue Orihime really wasn't his wife. Though the resemblance was immense, there was still a lot of contrast between the two for Ayaka would never raise her voice at him. For someone who was just looking, they would say that Orihime and Ayaka are one and the same but for someone like Ichigo who had been very close to Ayaka he could see very well the difference. This girl had a brighter shade and longer auburn hair. She was a few inches shorter than Ayaka but had bigger 'assets', a thought that made Ichigo blush lightly. But the biggest difference between Ayaka and Orihime were they eyes. Ayaka had dark brown eyes that could captivate anyone the moment they laid eyes on her. Orihime on the other hand had stormy gray eyes that seemed to see right through his very soul, a pair of smoky orbs that held depth and kindness in them.

Oh how he missed Ayaka. And he was very sure Rio missed her even more.

_Rio_

Oh that boy really was giving him a headache right now. From his nanny's reports, Rio hasn't left his room since they got home from the amusment park and hasn't eaten anything but the chocolates from his secret stash. Rio could be such a baby sometimes and be one hell of a pain most of the time but Ichigo loved his son with every fiber of his being and would do anything, _anything for him_. He knew that Rio could be difficult at times but only because his little heart was suffering and missing his mother so much. Ichigo hated how he could do nothing about his son's pain because only Ayaka could heal Rio's heart.

_But she's not here_

Ichigo closed his eyes. He needed some sleeping pills. He would be taping again tomorrow and he needed to rest to be ready for another sleepless week. He stood up and decided to check on Rio before he would settle into bed. He stepped out of his massive master bedroom and walked towards his son's room. Just as he neared the door, he found Hanatarou slumped outside of Rio's room, crying his eyes out.

"What are you doing Hanatarou? You're soaking the carpet" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo-san" the male nanny wailed, "B-Bocchama hasn't eaten for the whole day and he won't let me come in" he wept

Ichigo sighed. Who knew that children could be in their rebellious stage at the age of five? "Rio" Ichigo called as he knocked on the huge Agarian wood. "Rio, It's Dad" he knocked again but there was no answer.

Ichigo was starting to lose his patience, he didn't like knocking twice, "Rio I'm coming in!" he announced as he barged into the room.

The room was messy and strangely quiet and dark. "Rio" Ichigo called a little softer this time, "Rio where are you?"

There was no response again, not even a snort or a grunt. Ichigo neared Rio's bed and just as he approached the bed, he found a small figure sprawled on the floor.

"Rio, why are you sleeping on the floor?" Ichigo chortled as he turned the light on to move Rio to his bed. But as picked the little boy up, he noticed that Rio was unnaturally pale and that his breathing was not even. His lips had no color and his body was limp. Though he did not look like it, Ichigo was a graduate in medical school and he knew from the way his son looked that there was something very wrong.

"Hanatarou! Get Tessai!" he ordered, "NOW!"

* * *

><p>Orihime was yet again tired. She was just glad that she had the day off tomorrow. At least she could rest even if it would only be for one day. She glanced at the clock on her desk.<p>

_11:00 PM_

"_You're poor right? So you would do anything for money" _

She let out a heavy sigh. She still felt her nerve twist whenever she would remember his words and how the side of his handsome mouth would lift into a smug smirk.

"Handsome?" Orihime blushed, "his arrogance ruins his looks" Orihime mumbled, fighting the heat that crept into her cheeks. Argh! Why does her heart race when she remember that man? He's just a man right? An incredibly drop dead gorgeous man who had a deep and attractive voice with a built fit to be a model.

"What am I thinking?" Orihime buried her face into her pillow. Wasn't she angry at that man for talking badly about her family? So why was she fawning over his good features? "Forget about that man, he's not worth my time" she told herself.

"_Mommy!"_

She recalled Rio's megawatt smile and shou couldn't help but smile to herself too. How was he? Was he still sad? Did Kurosaki-san tell him about his mother yet? How well did he take it?

"What are you doing right now, Rio-kun?" she asked, staring at her ceiling.  
>She just wanted to hold the crying boy when she saw him crying and reaching out to her. But she couldn't because she didn't have the right to meddle with circumstances that did not really have anything to do with her. But oh how she wanted to hold Rio that time.<p>

"_If that's the only thing that would make Rio happy then why not give it a shot right?" _

Orihime contemplated on what the tangerine haired man had said. Even though he had offended her, even though he saw her as inferior to him and said unkind things to her, he was only trying to make his son happy. He just wanted to do what he thought would be best for Rio.

Orihime closed her eyes but she could still see those deep brown eyes and his scrutinizing gaze. Why do you look so lonely, Kurosaki-san? She pondered. Though Orihime would not admit it, she was also concerned about Rio's father. Despite angering her, she felt as though Kurosaki Ichigo, even though he was an actor, couldn't express his feelings properly and had a lot on his shoulders. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to. She thought.

"Oh enough!" Orihime cried, "I need to go to sleep" she tossed in her futon and snuggled under her comforter. But sleep was something Orihime couldn't get right now so she thought of heading down stairs to get a glass of water to help her clear her thoughts and maybe help her sleep.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed that the lights were still on. And she wondered who would still be awake at such an hour? Orihime tiptoed her way towards the kitchen and peeked through the door to see who was up so late.

Sitting on the dining table was her brother and his wife, who seemed to be discussing something very serious. They both look down as though something terrible had happened.

"Dear" Orihime heard her brother's soft and troubled voice, "I don't think we'll be able to send Nel to school this year"

Orihime's eyes widened. _No way!_ She gasped. Sora and Neliel had been working so hard and saving up just so Nel could attend the only kindergarten in Karakura town, unfortunately that kindergarten was a private school with an expensive tuition fee.

"Maybe I should work two jobs too" Neliel held onto her husband's hand, "Maybe Mother (Retsu) can take care of Nel when I'm out"

"Even if you work two jobs, Neliel it won't be enough. We still have to pay the mortgage or else they'll send us away, Father's condition is worsening and the bills are piling up" Sora sighed. "Even if you had a second job, our salaries, including Orihime's, won't be enough for us to keep this house, we'll still be a million yen short" he sighed

"I'm sorry Neliel, if not for me you wouldn't have to think about financial problems. If not for me you would still be living a privileged life" his voice sounded so disheartened, it made Orihime's heart wrench, "If only I could provide better for Nel"

The lime haired woman smiled tenderly at her husband and pulled him into a loving embrace, "If not for you Sora, I wouldn't have been free from my father's grasps and if not for you I would not be part of this lovely family. Don't worry honey, we'll get through this" she encourage her husband as she stroked his back, "Maybe it's okay if we post pone Nel's education for just one more year"

Orihime was devastated. The money that they were earning was all insufficient to send Nel-chan to school. This was Orihime's worst nightmare. To have Nel-chan's education put off just because of their financial short coming. She didn't know that her father's condition was getting worse, she didn't know that the loaning company was bugging Sora to pay up. What if they lose their house? Or worse what if they lose their father? The thought made Orihime tear up. She ran up to her room and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her tears. All of the stress had just pent up, all the difficulties had just taken its toll on her and she just needed to let it out. Oh what was to become of them?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Orihime set out to find another job. She searched through newspapers and asked through the town for any kind of job opening but to no avail. No shops were in need of a saleslady, no restaurants were hiring waitresses, nothing. Orihime was desperate. She would do anything just so they could keep their house, alleviate her father from his sickness and send Nel-chan to school.<p>

Suddenly she herd a loud rumbling from the heavens as the sky began to darken. Small droplets of rain had begun to fall from the heavy Nimbus clouds. Great, it was raining, and she didn't have an umbrella.

Realizing that she didn't have any chance of getting a job today and she decided to just head home for the day. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bus station. As she neared the bus stop, she came to the realization that she did not have enough money for the fare. It meant, she needed to walk home under the rain.

By the time Orihime had reached their house, she was completely drenched with rain, even her underwear was soaked. She shivered in the cold wind as she fished her pockets for her key. But what she found was not her key but a piece of paper with the blurry words 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and his digits. Clutching the piece of paper in one hand, she lifted the foot rug beneath her feet where the spare key was. After a few minutes of fumbling with the keys, she was finally able to enter into the comforts of their home.

Immediately after taking a shower and a change of clothes, she picked their phone up and dialed the numbers that were written on the wet piece of paper. But before she could even proceed with the last few numbers, she dropped the phone. What was she going to say to Ichigo? She had shouted at him, a celebrity, when they last met. She wasted the coffee that he treated her and left if untouched. She had refused his offer.

"Oh God!" she cried, "There's no way he would ever reconsider"

Orihime stared at the numbers. This _might not even be his number_. She thought. _I might even have to go through his bodyguard, secretary and his manager and schedule and appointment with him before I could actually talk to him._ Orihime breathed deeply, maybe it was impossible.

Abruptly, the auburn haired woman shot up and shook her head. _Desperate times call for desperate measures!_ She was desperate and accepting the job Ichigo offered her just might be her separate measure. Even though it hurt her pride to call the man, who saw her as a pauper, she would apologize and beg Ichigo to reconsider the deal. She was doing this for Nel, as long as Nel could have a good future, her pride did not matter. So with a racing heart and trembling fingers, she contacted Kurosaki Ichigo.

The other side of the phone rang three times before a deep voice picked up and said "Hello?"

_It's him!_

"H-Hello" Orihime gulped, "M-May I s-sp-speak to K-Kurosaki Ichigo-san, this is I-Inoue O-Orihime-" she was cut of by a soft and low voice

"Inoue"

Orihime was surprised. Why did he sound so dejected? Why did he seemed relieved?

"A-Ano . . .K-Kurosaki-san I would just like to a-a-" she was cut off again but a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Inoue but could you look out of your window"

"My window?" Orihime repeated as she moved towards the windowsill, she moved the curtains aside and wiped the fog off the window.

Orihime gasped when she got a glimpse of a familiar sleek black car parked just in front of their house. A bright orange haired man standing just beside it. She would recognize those bright colored locks anywhere. He had his bodyguard with him, holding up an umbrella for him.

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime squeaked. What was he doing outside of their house?

"Can we come in?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe pretty long ne? Forgive me for my errors I was a little too excited when I posted this and I forgot to check it for errors.**

**Thanks for reading . . .I hope you liked it :D**

**Review pwease . . . **

**~Ember~**


	4. Cover Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaackk! So I know you're wondering why the heck I took so long to update . . .well guys, I've been busy with life and my guy friend borrowed my computer and ended up deleting all of my files, so I had to rewrite everything.**

** I truly am sorry for the delay, so to compensate your wait, I wrote a long one.**

**Hope you enjoy guys ^-^**

**Chapter Four:**

**Cover Your Eyes**

"_**Can we come in?"**_

Orihime almost dropped the cordless phone in her hand. Kurosaki Ichigo, Japan's hottest and most sought after actor was asking permission to enter their house. Immediately, Orihime sprinted towards the front door and opened it for her visitors.

"G-Good afternoon" Orihime greeted as the orange haired man entered the house.

Ichigo did not greet her back, he did not say anything, he did not even spare her a glance. He simply proceeded to sit on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-dono" Tessai greeted, "Please excuse us for intruding" he said before enter the house.

"Oh please make yourself at home" Orihime laughed nervously. She led the two to the living room and told them to make themselves comfortable.

"This is quite a cozy home" Tessai commented, "and it's neatly kept too"

"Cozy? More like cramped" Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry what?" Orihime turned to Ichigo but he simply shook his head and looked away.

"I'll go make tea then" Orihime excused herself from the two and headed towards the kitchen.

Her thoughts ran wild as she prepared the tea. What was Ichigo doing here? Why had he decided to come to her house? Was he going to charge her for wasting the coffee? Was he going to sue her for shouting at him? She thought as she poured the tea into the cups. And then it hit her. _Oh no! _She panicked. He was going to send her to jail for wasting the coffee that he had bought her that day. He was going to make her suffer for shouting at him._ Oh!_ How was she going to apologize for her outburst? What was she going to say to him? How was she going to start begging him to reconsider the deal?

_Kami! What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at his surroundings. Their home really was simple, a soft beige couch, a small wooden center table, and photographs of the family decorating their modest home. There was something so warm and inviting about their house and he wondered how a family of six could live in such a small place.<p>

He then noticed a picture of Orihime cuddling a little girl with messy green hair, smiling toothily at the camera. He assumed the child was maybe five or six years old. _Same age as Rio. _Ichigo thought.

Oh the things he'd do for that little brat. If not for his son, he would not be in this cramped place and swallowing his pride just to convince that woman to agree to his plan.

He was snapped out of his reverie when the auburn haired woman came with the tea. She settled the tea in front of Ichigo and Tessai and sat opposite of the bodyguard. The three of them sat silently with only the ticking of the clock resounding throughout the room.

Orihime hated uncomfortable silence. It made her nervous to the point where she might even faint so she would try to start the conversation.

"Ano-"

"Inoue"

Ichigo and Orihime uttered at the same time. They stared at each other before lowering their heads and falling back into an uneasy silence.

"Before you say anything" Ichigo suddenly spoke, "I'd like you to hear me out, Inoue". "I'll only say this once so you better listen carefully" his voice was so serious and assertive. He paused for a moment, as though contemplating on how he was going to say it, "I'm sorry for yesterday" he finally said in a soft almost like a whisper but audible enough for Orihime to hear.

Ichigo scowled further and sighed, "It was immature of me to blame you of problems that weren't really your fault"

Hearing those words come from Kurosai Ichigo made Orihime's eyes widened in shock. Orihime did not expect to hear that from the rich and famous man in front of her. And from the look on Tessai's face, he was not anticipating that as well.

Ichigo looked so annoyed at what he was doing. Surely, his ego was bruised by what he had just said. And he hated it even more that Tessai looked more shocked than Orihime. "That's why I ask you to please think about my offer once more before declining the job" he looked at Orihime in the eye and she could tell that he was dead serious.

"I know that you didn't finish college because of your . . . uh . . .financial situation" Ichigo suddenly blurted out, trying his hardest not to sound too harsh. Orihime on the other hand thought he was going to start insulting her again but what he said next left her speechless

"And so I am willing to pay for your college tuition fee. All you have to do is become Rio's mother" Ichigo stated

Not only did Ichigo apologize but he said please too. A blush crept into Orihime's cheeks, she felt so overwhelmed. He was not only going to pay her a million yen every month but he was going to sponsor her education as well. Who was she to say no to him?

She kept her hands clasped together on her lap and mustered the courage to ask him, "I don't mean to pry, Kurosaki-san but what happened to your wife?" If she had to pretend to be Rio's mother, she at least needed to know what happened to the real mother.

"She passed away two years ago" Ichigo answered

"I'm sorry" Orihime whispered. No _wonder he couldn't tell Rio_. She thought. _It would just break his poor little heart._

"She died in a plane crash just a week after our divorce. Rio was just three years old, even if I told him, he wouldn't understand" Ichigo sounded so disheartened that it made Orihime's heart wrench at his tone. "She meant the world to Rio, she meant the world to me too" a quick flicker of pain flashed in Ichigo's eyes then he looked her in the eye, determination showing in his brown depths.

"I don't care if the media finds out about my son, I don't care if more and more scandals come up about me, all I want is Rio to be well again" Ichigo sighed and heavy and exhausted sigh, "and right now, only you can make him better again"

"Better again?" Orihime asked, worried that something might have happened to the little boy, "Is he sick?"

"He collapsed last night. He doesn't want to eat or leave his room, not until he sees his 'Mom' again" Ichigo said severely

"Is he alright now?" Orihime asked, concern written all over her face

"Yes, he's conscious now but he still won't eat"

Orihime lowered her head. Her heart went out to the both of them. Ichigo may not show it but inside he must be suffering just as much as Rio. Orihime closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Seeing her reaction, Ichigo was positive she wasn't going to accept. _Damn. _Ichigo thought. _Why is she being so difficult? _ Was she offended when he told her that he knew she didn't finish college? Did he need to apologize to her again? If so, then he would do it because he was determined to bring her home to Rio as his mother. Ichigo was starting to get anxious, she hasn't said a word of refusal or approval. But then what she did next caught Ichigo off guard.

"Kurosaki-san" she exhaled, "may I speak to Rio-kun right now?"

* * *

><p>"Bocchama please you have to eat" Hanatarou begged his young master for the enth time and failed. The little boy would simply grunt and turn to his side.<p>

Hanatarou sighed. When his young master fainted last night, he was so worried he thought his heart would stop right there and then and when he came to moments after the private doctor came, the nanny just could not help but shout his relief to the heavens.

Ever since Rio was born, Hanatarou had dedicated himself to doing everything he can to care for his boss's son. And if pestering Rio to eat was for the betterment of his health then he would do so. "Please bocchama" Hanataru begged, shaking him lightly in the process.

"I don't want to!" Rio suddenly shot up and yelled at his nanny. He narrowed his eyes at Hanatarou, biting back his tears, he threw himself on his plush pillow and began to sob.

It pained Hanatarou to see his young master like this. But there was nothing he could do about it and he felt his own hot tears threatening to spill.

"What's the commotion all about?" a bespectacled man with bluish black hair inquired from the doorway

"Ishida-san" Hanatarou sniffled, "boucchama still won't eat"

The renowned doctor sighed and neared the weeping boy, "Rio" he patted the orange head, "Your Dad would get angry if he found out that you still haven't eaten" he told the child gently.

"He won't get mad" Rio mumbled through the pillow, "he doesn't care anyway"

"Your idiot of a father might not always show it but he does care. He cares about you a lot and loves you more that anything in the world" he sat down at the side of the bed

"Liar" he heard Rio grumble before turning to his side to move away from his godfather.

_I was expecting that. _Uryuu thought. Rio was so much like Ichigo and it amazed everyone how little he got from his mother, and by little, he meant only one thing- her smile.

"But you're Mom won't be happy if she came home to find you sick, now would she?"

"She's not coming home" Rio said bitterly

""Of coarse she is" Uryuu tried to explain, "She's just a little busy right now"

"That's what everyone tells me" Rio's voice cracked, "but the truth is she's not coming home" his tears began to form in his eyes.

_Kurosaki. _Uryuu mentally sighed. _Why do you have to put this poor child in so much pain. _Uryuu didn't know Ayaka very well and aside from their occasional exchange of 'hellos', they didn't talk to each other. Uryuu and Ichigo went to the same medical school in New York, where they met Ayaka, who at that time was studying fashion. She was very quiet and a little bit antisocial but Ichigo loved her very much. That's why after their divorce Ichigo was never the same again. He would busy himself with work and spend less and less time with his son.

Poor kid. He only has a few hazy memories about his mother and grew up with only pictures reminding him of how she looked like. Oh how were they going to tell this boy of the tender age of five that he might never see his mother again?

Hanatarou almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing that the name of his boss on the caller ID he immediately picked up thinking that Ichigo was just checking in on Rio, "Ichigo-sa-" he suddenly froze when the person on the other end of the line spoke.

His eyes were wide as saucers and his face was drained of color. "b-bocchama, it's for you" he shakily handed the cellphone to the little boy.

Rio grudgingly snatched the phone and groaned "Hello?"

"Hello, Rio-kun"

Rio couldn't believe his ears when he heard the sweet voice. His body began to tremble and he just could not fight back the tears anymore. "M-Mom" he sniffled, choking on his tears.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?"

This really was his mother, his kind and loving mommy. "I-I m-miss you Mom" he said between sobs.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long Rio-kun" Orihime said gently, "But I'm coming home soon that's why you have to eat and get well soon because we're going to play a lot when I get home"

Rio wiped his eyes dry with the back of his small hand, "I will" he promised "I will"

"Wait for me Rio-kun. I'm coming home"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was once again speechless as the auburn haired woman in front of her spoke to his son as though she really loved Rio.<p>

_Maybe she does_

Suddenly, she put the cell phone down and handed it to Ichigo, thanking him in the process. She gazed at him with such intensity, conveying with just her eyes her decision. She took a sharp in take of breath and said "before I officially accept the job. I would like to ask a favor of you, Kurosaki-san"

* * *

><p>"We're home~" a small voice announced from the door<p>

"Nel! Take off you're raincoat before you enter the house!" the little girl's mother reprimanded. "Sheesh, Nel you never listen" Neliel huffed, "Now you've left a trail of mud"

"Baa-chan!" Nel called for her grandmother, who was in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate for Sora, Neliel and for the green haired lass. She then turned to the ailing man drinking tea by the dining table, "Jii-chan!" she called

"TADAIMA!" she announced loudly

"Nel you don't have to shout" Sora told her daughter, who in turn pouted at her father

"Welcome home" Restu kissed the little girl's forehead and gently dried the rain off her lime colored hair. Nel rushed towards her grandfather and rolled up her sleeve, "Look Jii!" she pointed to a small red dot on her arm "They thtuck a needle here and blood came out but I didn't cry" she said proudly

The old man patted her granddaughter and smiled "What a brave girl" he complemented. The little girl rushed to her auburn haired aunt who as sitting by the window, staring at the raindrops that hit the window pane. "Auntie! Auntie!" Nel called but Orihime did not avert her gaze to her niece and continued to stare into space as though lost in her thoughts.

"Auntie! Auntie! AUNTIE!" Nel screeched, finally catching Orihime's attention

"Yes?"

"You're weird today" Nel scrunched her nose, "but lookie!" she showed her the spot where the doctor took the blood. "da doctor thayth I'm a blood type O" she beamed

"Really" Orihime murmured and turned back to the window.

"What's with Hime?" Neliel asked

"She's been like that since we came home" Juushirou sighed. Orihime was unusually silent and she was spacing out more than normal today, it worried her family.

"Hime" her brother sat down beside her, "what's on your mind?"

Orihime turned to her brother, she couldn't possibly tell her family that Ichigo Kurosaki was here in their living room, sipping their tea and looking at their pictures. "Umm . . .you know today I went to the inn that I work for" she told her family

"But isn't it your day off today?" Sora asked

"Yes but I forgot something and I went there to get it, but when I got there the staff lacked and they needed flower arrangements for their guest so I volunteered to do the arrangements. And when the guest arrived, he like the flowers and-"

She paused for a minute only to see that her whole family was listening intently to what she was saying. "And he" she dithered, "he said I had the potential to become a florist and offered to sponsor my schooling and offered me a job as his friend's secretary"

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful!" her mother exclaimed

"I'm so proud of you Orihime" her father smiled, while her brother gave her a quick hug

Orihime felt so horrible for lying to her family. She wanted to die in her spot. This was her family; she swore never to keep secrets from them. But her family is the reason she's doing this, they are the reason why she is willing to accept this risky job.

"Who was this guest? We have to thank him properly" Neliel suggested

"U-Urahara Kisuke" that was the name Ichigo said she was to say

"Urahara Kisuke!" the green haired woman gasped, "he's Kurosaki Ichigo's manager! He's really well known in the show business!"

"Wow Hime!" Sora squeezed her sister's hand, "Who knows you mighteven become a celebrity"

"But" Orihime spoke, "But they want me to go to Tokyo because the school for Ikebana Arts is there" she blurted out

"Oh" was the only thing Orihime's sister-in-law could utter before the house fell silent. Orihime stared at the floor, not wanting to see her family's reaction. No one said a word for a full minute until, Juushirou stood up and slowly walked towards his beloved daughter. He knelt just before her and hugged her "give it your best okay" he said softly, stroking her soft auburn locks.

Orihime could no longer hold her tears back. She held onto her adoptive father and sobbed harder. She was crying for her family, for herself, for Rio and for Ichigo.

"It's okay sweetie" Retsu caressed her back, "you're a strong girl. I'm sure you'll do well in Tokyo" she said tenderly. This only made Orihime cry even more.

"_Before I officially accept your offer, I would like to ask a favor of you, Kurosaki-san" Orihime's stormy gray eyes pierced into Ichigo_

"_You don't have to pay me a million yen every month but I ask you to please, please support my father's blood transfusions. It's all I ask of you" she begged, tears threatening to spill, her voice trembling._

_Ichigo sensed the gravity of Orihime's voice. She was afraid of losing her father more than anything in the world and Ichigo understood that._

_Ichigo nodded as he stood up and headed for the door. "Tessai will come and pick you up tomorrow at exactly six in the evening" he told her_

"Don't worry Hime, Tokyo is just 2 hours away from here. You can come home anytime you want" Sora reassured her sister

_It's not that simple. _Orihime thought. "I'll be here twice a month" she simply said

_I'm sorry Mother, Father, Onii-chan, Neliel-san and Nel-chan but this is all for you guys._

* * *

><p>"So tell me again when and how this Urahara Kisuke met you?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Orihime.<p>

"W-Well at the inn I work at, Urahara Kisuke-san was a guest and I arranged the flowers there and he said I had potential so he-" Orihime tried to explain for the nth time but Tatsuki wasn't buying any of it. "Don't you believe me Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki shook her heard "First of all Orihime, Urahara Kisuke is a big name, there is no way that he'll stay in a local inn instead of a five star hotel. Secondly, there was no way that you'd be in the inn yesterday because; one, it was your day off and two, because it was closed and under renovation"

_Uh-oh! _

"Why are you lying to me?" Tatsuki asked, hurt that her best friend in the whole world wasn't telling the truth

"I'm not" Orihime protested in a small and unconvincing voice

"Really?"

"Really"

Tatsuki raised a brow at her friend and stood up "Okay then call me when you're ready to come clean" she scowled. "You know you can trust me, Orihime"

Orihime hesitated for a moment. She couldn't bear lying anymore; she needed to at least tell one person. "Okay, fine, but swear you will never tell my family" she kept her voice low.

"Cross my heart. Hope to die" Tatsuki swore before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo!"<p>

"Ssshhh" Orihime tried to keep her friend quiet.

"I knew that little boy looked like someone I know" the tomboy mumbled. Her expression then softened and she sighed "Are you sure about this Orihime?"

Orihime looked up at Tatsuki and with a strong resolve she nodded, "I'll do this for my family"

Tatsuki knew that when Orihime sets her mind into something, there was no way anyone can change her mind. If this is what Orihime feels it would be best for her family then she wouldn't try to go against her. "I respect your decision but if that guy ever try to hurt you I can't guarantee you he can ever show up on TV with his face in tact"

Orihime giggled at her 'sister's' protectiveness. Orihime stood up and gave her best friend a hug "I'll miss you Tatsuki-chan" she murmured

"Be careful Orihime and remember we'll always be here for you" Tatsuki patted Orihime's back lightly

* * *

><p>At 6 o'clock sharp, Tessai came to the Inoue household to collect Orihime.<p>

Juushirou, Retsu, Neliel and Sora, who had taken a leave from his second job just to see Orihime off, gave her long and heartfelt hugs. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" Orihime smiled to lighten up the atmosphere. She then turned to the little bundle of joy tugging at her sleeve.

"Don't' cry Nel-chan I'm not leaving forever, I'm going to come home from time to time" Orihime wiped Nel's tear filled eyes.

"But why'd ya have ta go away?" Nel hiccupped, "Can't you jutht thtudy here?"

"I'm sorry Nel-chan I have to go to Tokyo but don't worry when I come back I'll tell you all about my adventures and how I beat the little blue men, okay?" she pulled the little girl into a tight embrace

"Be caweful" Nel hugged back

"I will"

And with that, Tessai took her bag and escorted her to the car.

_I'll do this for you Nel-chan. _

Orihime prepared herself for the two hour drive to Tokyo. What was she supposed to expect when she gets to Tokyo? Honestly, she had no idea of what to anticipate in Tokyo.

"_Wait for me Rio, I'm coming" _were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Inoue-dono" the huge bodyguard shook the auburn haired woman lightly, "Inoue-dono we have arrived"<p>

Blearily, Orihime opened her eyes, only to see Tessai extending a hand towards her to assist her out of the car. "Are we in Tokyo?" she asked and Tessai nodded.

She gaped at the sight of the tall buildings and the bright lights. It was already eight in the evening but the people in Tokyo seemed not to mind the time, in fact they've only started to come alive during this time of the night.

Karakura was not really a rural place it was more urban actually but it was not as fast paced as Tokyo. Tokyo was the capital of Japan, the melting point of all Japanese people and most of all it was the place of opportunities. Orihime might need some time to get used to the city.

"Hai Inoue-dono" the beefy man answered, "We are in Seireitei, the hotel that Isshin-dono owns" he explained as he walked up to an enormous five star hotel.

"I'm sorry-who?"

"Isshin-dono, Ichigo-dono's father" Tessai smiled as he led her to the lobby of the hotel.

The receptionist smiled at Orihime and asked, "Good evening. How may I be of assistance to you, miss?" but when she saw Tessai behind her guest, she immediately bowed at Orihime. And without wasting much time, she handed over a keycard, "This is the keycard the suite Kurosaki-sama reserved for you, ma'am" she said

"Oh"

"A bellboy will take escort you to your suite" she said, signaling for one of the hotel bellboys to relieve Tessai of the bag and take the lady up to her suite

"Good evening" the boy bowed

As the boy opened the door, Orihime marveled at the sight of her western style room. It was like a room fit for a princess. A big, plush bed covered in cream sheets and black velvet pillows in the middle of the majestic room. There was a sitting room by the huge window that overlooked the busy town of Tokyo. Adjoining the room was a huge luxurious bathroom that was size of Orihime's living room. Her eyes almost pooped out at how extravagant this place was and yet again, she didn't seem to fit into it.

"Do you like it?" a voice that was becoming very familiar to her asked from behind her

"Yes" she answered, twirling to face the orange haired man. "Do you own this hotel, Kurosaki-san?"

"No, it's my father's" Ichigo simply replied, heading to the sitting area of the suite. Orihime followed Ichigo and sat opposite of him.

"Now, that you're here, let's talk about how we're going to execute this plan" Ichigo began, his tone becoming serious. He presented her with a small black box and Orihime gasped at the sight of this. She'd forgotten that upon accepting this job, she was obliged to marry Kurosaki Ichigo. Shakily she took the box, she drew in a breath before opening it.

What she found inside was not what she expected. Sure there was a wedding ring inside but along with the expensive diamond ring was a pair of brown tinted contact lenses.

"What are the contact lenses for?" she inquired

"To hide the color of your eyes" Ichigo answered simply, "You see my wife had brown eyes unlike your eerie ones"

_Eerie! _Orihime thought. _Since when are my eyes eerie? _She knew that she had an unusual shade of eyes but her they were not eerie.

"My eyes are no-" she was about to protest when Ichigo rudely shut her up

"Putting that thought aside, let's talk about how this thing is going to work" he said seriously." Other than caring for Rio, playing with him and making him believe that you are his mother, you also have to pose as my wife. I need you to act like an heiress, who carries herself with poise and elegance"

"So basically you want me to become Ayaka-san" Orihime interjected

"No" Ichigo snapped, "Ayaka is no longer here" he said, his tone bitter "you are going to be Kurosaki Aya"

"Aya?"

"Yes, Aya" the man nodded, "The world doesn't know of my marriage to Ayaka, they don't know that I have a son, at least before three days ago the didn't. And they don't need to know about my marriage to her, what I am going to tell the media is that I have been married to a Miasaki Aya or rather Kurosaki Aya for six years now with dashing boy of five years of age"

Aya was Ayaka's nickname. Miasaki Ayaka was the reserved and silent heiress but Aya was the loving and sweet woman that Ichigo be wedded.

"So you're going to lie to the media?"

"Yes I suppose I am" Ichigo said between gritted teeth. Wouldn't this girl just keep quiet and let him explain. "And this is how our 'love story' goes"

"We met in New York where we studied for college, though we were both only eighteen, we decided to get married after a year of dating because we love each other too much" Ichigo cleared his throat and looked away. "After entering show business I decided to keep you and Rio away from public view because I wanted Rio to live a normal life"

Orihime remained silent. "Do you think they'll believe that?" she then asked

"Well have to make it believable" he answered back, challenging her with his tone. He then drew a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her.

Orihime stared at it. 'Contract' it read. And she looked up questioningly at the orange haired man

"It's a contract marriage" he told her, " Seeing as marrying you in a church would be too much trouble, I decided that we'll be married by contract. Though we won't be bound by the heavens, we will be by law making it perfectly legal. All I need is for you to sign here" he pointed to a space at the lower right of the paper.

Orihime shuddered. She'd completely forgotten that the moment she agreed to this job, she'd have to marry and become a totally new person. Her head hung low and she thought about how sacred marriage was.

"Don't worry" Ichigo said as though sensing her worries, "I'm marrying Aya, not Inoue Orihime" he chuckled. "You can just make up any signature you like, since it's fake anyway"

Slowly Orihime took the pen from Ichigo and wrote a very simple 'Miasaki Aya' on the paper. As she handed the paper back to Ichigo, he opened the box and took the diamond ring. He held his hand, signaling her to put hers atop his. Hesitantly, Orihime gave him her hand.

"Do you, take, Kurosaki Ichigo, to be you wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he uttered as he slipped the ring into her slim finger.

"I do" Orihime blurted out, making Ichigo burst into laughter

"I was just kidding, you didn't need to reply to that, we aren't really getting married you know" he laughed.

Orihime blushed a bright red as the celebrity before her laughed at her honest mistake. She looked away and took her hand back. "Then you shouldn't have said the vow" she mumbled under her breath but Ichigo didn't seem to hear her.

"Aren't you going to put this ring on me?" the orange head asked, holding out a ring that a male's version of the ring that she now had on.

Gingerly, she took the ring and held Ichigo's left hand. She could feel heat rise up to her cheeks as she put the ring on his middle finger. There was a tingle under her skin as her soft skin touched with his calloused ones. His hand was warm and was big enough to almost engulf her lithe hand.

"There" Ichigo mumbled, "we're married now"

"I suppose we are" Orihime replied awkwardly, letting go of his hand.

With the awkward atmosphere worsening, Ichigo stood up and moved to the doorway, "You should rest now, you had a long trip" he said surprisingly gently. "I'll have Tessai pick you up at nine in the morning tomorrow" he said before shutting the door behind him.

Orihime didn't know what to say. Ichigo never failed to surprise her. The Ichigo she had just seen tonight was not the same as the brusque celebrity that brought her to the café or from the downcast father that apologized to her yesterday. This Ichigo was kind to her, or at least he was trying. He laughed at her, a genuine laughter that she enjoyed seeing.

Orihime let out a heavy sigh and dropped herself on the soft bed. She lifted her left hand and stared at the gleaming diamond on her middle finger.

"Kurosaki Aya eh" she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think? Remember to comment okay ^-^**

**~Ember~**


	5. Tadaima Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

**Okay seriously guys FanFiction needs more IchiHime love! And the increasing (not to mention fierce) IchiRuki fans are starting to tick me off. I need your support guys! I'm going to enter forums and argue with those IchiRuki shipper. Seriously, I think we IchiHime supporters need to defend dear Hime from the IchiRukis**

**Let me just make it clear, I don't hate Rukia . . .in fact I love her, she rocks! But I just don't think she looks good with Ichigo like Orihime does.**

**So if you support IchiHime, PM me and tell me if there is anytime in all of Bleach that Ichigo told Rukia (directly I mean) that he would protect her and not just save her, like he did with Orihime.**

**IchiHime FTW!**

**Chapter Five:**

**Tadaima Sweetie**

Beams of sunlight peeped through the golden curtains that hung by the huge windows of the grand suite that was prepared just for her.

Orihime snuggled deeper into her soft pillow. Oh how she loved the bed, though she initially missed her futon at home, she was growing to love this bed more and more. She sighed as she cherished the feeling of the soft bed.

"Oh she's cute" she heard high pitched squeal

"She really looks like Ayaka" a lower feminine voice said

_Who is it? _Orihime wondered as she groggily opened her eyes. As she did so, it took her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room and then when her eyes were finally functioning properly, she saw two face staring down at her. Startled by the presence of unknown women, Orihime abruptly shot up and pulled the covers towards her chest.

"Oh we're sorry to intrude, Ichigo let us in" a tall and voluptuous woman with long wavy strawberry blond hair smiled. She must be qualities of a perfect woman personified. She had beautiful crystalline blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark on the under right side of her mouth. She was dressed very stylishly yet somewhat provocatively, with a great deal of her cleavage and a lot of her legs exposed.

"Where are my manners" she chuckled as she neared Orihime, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, a pleasure to meet you" she offered her hand

"It's nice to meet you too" Orihime shook the hand meekly

"Oh you're just too cute!" the older woman exclaimed as she pulled Orihime into a tight hug.

"Matsumoto-san, you're suffocating her" the small woman behind her reprimanded the strawberry blond.

"Oopsie~" Rangiku giggled as she released a gasping Orihime

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Are you alright?" the petite woman asked. Orihime knew that this woman was an actress of Ichigo's caliber, she had seen her once in a movie that she and Tatsuki watched. Her huge violet eyes were very captivating, her short black hair that contrasted to hair pale skin. She was also beautiful.

"I'm fine thank you very much" Orihime smiled. She then realized that the two women have introduced themselves but she hasn't even greeted them. Hurriedly, she hopped off of the bed "I'm Inoue Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you both" she bowed

"Such a polite girl! I think Ichigo got more than he bargained for" Rangiku nudged Rukia lightly

"Not to sound rude, but are you two Kurosaki-san's friends?" Orihime asked

"I am, I guess" the raven haired woman shrugged, "but she's Ichigo's aunt" she referred to the Rangiku

"Aunt?" Orihime gasped, "You look to young to be Ichigo's aunt"

"Oh now I really love you!" the older woman clapped her hands excitedly, "but really, I'm Ichigo's mom's little sister". She sat down on the bed "so" she began, "how old are you Orihime?"

"I'm 22 years old"

"hmm . . .that's going to be a problem" Rukia thought, "when the media asks you how old you are just say you're 24 yrs old, or else there's going to be a conflict with the story Ichigo made up about your love story" she instructed Orihime

"You know?" Orihime asked

"Yes I know" Rukia smiled at her, "and I admire you for agreeing to this job, that's very brave of you". Her smile was that of someone who was looking to a person she admired and Orihime blushed at this.

"Now, shall we move on to our mission for today?" Rangiku asked the elfin actress who in response, nodded.

With that sign of approval, the strawberry blond woman dashed towards the walk in closet that contained Orihime's clothes and rummaged through it. She threw clothes that she found were not flattering for Orihime or for anyone at the floor. Coming with the conclusion that Orihime had nothing presentable to wear, she happily announced that they were going on a shopping spree.

"B-But I don't have money for that" Orihime blurted out

"Oh don't worry about that, Ichigo's paying for everything you're going to buy" Rangiku assured the girl. "We're going to give you a makeover" she gleamed

"A makeover?"

"Yep" Rangiku nodded enthusiastically, "That's what Ichigo sent us for. He asked us to 'make you look like a woman'"

_Look like a woman? _ Orihime thought. Did she not look like a woman? She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. The oversized shirt that she had on certainly did not look very attractive, the worn out shorts she was sporting was not something a woman would wear. And she lowered her head; okay maybe she didn't dress like a woman.

"We better make it fast" Rukia said as she glanced at her watch, "Ichigoi's going to pick you up at 11 for lunch"

And with that said, the two woman hurried Orihime to get dressed.

They had a quick breakfast at a nearby café then immediately proceeded to search for clothes that would suite Orihime.

Orihime had learned that Rukia had been friends with Ichigo since they were in Primary school and that the two entered show business at the same time, in the same agency and debuting on the same drama. Rukia had also told her that despite being very close to each other, their relationship had always been and will remain platonic.

"Tch, like I'd date a moron like Ichigo" Rukia snorted

"Really? Why not?" Orihime asked

"Because he is as dense as dense can get" Rukia said with all the conviction, "besides I'm already engaged"

"You are! Congratulations!" Orihime beamed. "To whom?"

"Abarai Renji" the small woman blushed a faint pink

"Oh" Orihime exclaimed, "I'm sorry I don't know who he is" she laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head

"Seriously?" Rukia leaned closer to the embarrassed girl, her big violet eyes growing wide. "You don't know Abarai Renji?" she asked

"I'm sorry" Orihime shook her head

"Whoa, what planet are you from? He's a really famous rock star" Rukia explained

Orihime simply smiled. She really didn't know this Abarai Renji person. Orihime spent all of her time working so she didn't have enough time to watch TV or listen to the radio.

"How about you Matsumoto-san? Are you engaged too?" Orihime asked the older woman

"I'm married" the strawberry blonde answered dryly

"Wow!" Orihme exclaimed, "For how long?"

Rangiku thought for a moment and counted with her fingers, "eight years I think"

"You'd think she's single right?" Rukia told Orihime, "she's married to Ichigo's uncle"

Again Orihime's eyes widened in amazement. "So you're a Kurosaki too? But I though you said Matsumoto"

"I just like using my maiden name, I think it's better than Kurosaki" she laughed. "But don't tell Ichigo okay" she said in a hushed tone

"He must be really handsome. Is he famous too?" Orihime inquired innocently

"He is. But not in show business" Rangiku said nonchalantly, "I haven't seen him for a month now"

_Did I hear right? _Orihime wondered. _Did she just saw she hasn't seen her husband for a month now? _"Are you fighting?" Orihime hesitated with the question

Rangiku shook her head. "Not really. He must be off on a business trip" she shrugged

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nah, he always leaves without telling me anyway. So he'll be fine" there was a faint sound of sadness in her voice and a flash of pain in her blue eyes. And when she realized that Orihime noticed this, she quickly smiled at her and said "Well then, are you ready?"

"I-I'm n-not su-"

But she never got the chance to finish her sentence for Rangiku grabbed her and Rukia and dashed off to the limousine and ordered the driver to take them to the spa.

* * *

><p>"Cut!" the director announced, "Okay guys that's a wrap"<p>

With that said, Ichigo removed the headset that he was wearing. He had just finished dubbing the 5th episode for an anime that was written by the famous Tite Kubo. He was chosen to be the voice of the protagonist, Masakazu Morita, a 15 year old boy who has the uncanny ability to see ghosts and becomes a substitute shinigami. It was a huge project. The anime was an instant hit. Otakus from all around the world fawned over and go crazy about the anime. And having Ichigo voice the hero only made it more popular.

Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. Voice acting was not as easy as he imagined it to be. You have to convey emotions with just your voice. If you do it over the top, it sounds awful, if you don't put enough emotion, it turns out dull so it has to be just right, And hell, how difficult that was.

"Are you going to pick her up now?" a voice asked from behind him

"Yep" Ichigo answered simply. He recognized the voice instantly. He'd been hearing that voice since he was a kid, and this was the voice that guided him throughout his journey in the show business and brought him projects. This voice belonged to his manager, Urahara Kisuke.

"Okay then" he said, nearing Ichigo "remembers, you have to be nice to her. You're reputation lays with her, so be a gentleman" he reminded the actor

"Yeah. Yeah" Ichigo nodded wryly

"Oh and Ichigo" his uncle signaled him to come closer to him before whispering something to the orange haired man. Who, after hearing what Kisuke had to say, arched a brow at him.

"Trust me" Kisuke smiled slyly, "it works every time" he said before walking away from Ichigo.

The actor scoffed and brushed the thought off then he made his way to his car. _Rukia and Rangiku-san better be finished with her. _He thought as he sped through the streets of Tokyo.

In thirty minutes, he arrived at a high class boutique that Rangiku said they'd be in. He walked through the automatic sliding glass doors and was greeted by the employees. Instantly, he recognized a river of auburn hair standing next to a raven haired midget he knew so well. A blur of strawberry blond rushed towards his 'wife'

"Try these on" she smiled widely. Orihime smiled tiredly at Rangiku then proceeded to the dressing room.

Finally detecting Ichigo's presence, Rangiku turned to him "Oh you're here!" she exclaimed. "Sit down. Sit down. You're just in time for the show" she pushed Ichigo to sit beside Rukia.

"I thought you'd be done by now" he complained

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia raised her voice, "we just finished going to the spa and you're expecting us to 'be done by now'?"

"Uh . . .yeah" he rolled his eyes, "how long does it take for women to pick out clothes? I mean it's just lunch" he spoke with growing irritation.

"You're really an idiot" Rukia insulted, "it takes much more than an hour for a woman to pick out clothes" she scolded her childhood friend. "And how dare you call it 'just lunch'? no matter how simple an event is, a woman has to look stunning" she added

"Whatever" Ichigo mumbled as he took the tea that the saleslady offered. He would never understand women, and has no plans of doing so. Things are always much more complicated when it comes to woman. The lectures that both Rangiku and Rukia give him about women don't really sink in. All he hears when they talk about 'the way of ladies' is just blah blah blah.

"Rangiku-san!" they heard a whine from the dressing room

"What is it Orihime-chan?" Rangiku asked, "it won't fit your boobs?"

"Rangiku-san don't announce things like that" Ichigo grumbled

"What?" the young aunt pouted, "having big breasts isn't something to be ashamed of. It's a weapon!" she declared, making Ichigo blushed lightly.

"Oh c'mon you're acting like a teenager who's never seen a woman's body before. Man up Ichigo" Rangiku teased much to Ichigo's displeasure.

The doors of the dressing room opened slightly and Orihime's bright red face poked out then retreated back in. "Come on out Orihime-chan! Don't be shy" Rangiku stood up to pull the girl out of hiding.

"B-b-but" Orihime tried to protest but Rangiku was just really strong.

Ichigo almost spat out the tea he had just sipped as Orihime was dragged out of the dressing room. "What the f*** is that?" Ichigo growled angrily at the sight.

His 'wife' was dressed in a white lace tank top that clung to her bust and exposed much of her cleavage, it looked more like a lingerie rather than a blouse. It matched with a small black pleated skirt that showed a lot of her shapely legs and a pair of black stilettos.

"Doesn't she look hot?" Rangiku beamed

"Rangiku-san this is too much" Orihime blushed, trying to cover her almost exposed breasts.

"Nonesense!" Rangiku laughed, "If you've got it, well I say, flaunt it!"

"It's rated X! I'm not going to present her as my wife looking like that!"Ichigo bellowed, he stood up and pushed her back into the dressing room, hoping that no one saw her practically naked.

"Ichigo if you're worried that other men might drool at her, it's alright all you have to do is just prove to them that Orihime-chan is yours and yours only" Rangiku patted Ichigo's head like a little boy.

Oh how Ichigo wanted to scream bloody hell. This woman did not have one bone of decency on her body.

"But I agree it's showing off a little too much skin" Rukia said from the couch. She stood up and disappeared into the many clothes that were on display in the store, she came back shortly after carrying clothes with her, which she handed over to Orihime to change into.

A few minutes later, Orihime stepped out wearing a frilly white doll dress with matching silk stockings and doll shoes. Rukia put ribbons on her hair for added effect.

"What the hell!"

"Aren't You just adorable!" Rukia giggled in delight as she shot pictures of the flushed Orihime

"She looks like a child" Ichigo complained, "I'll look like a damn pedophile if I step out of this place with her looking like that! Change it!" he ordered

"What?" Rukia reacted violently, "she looks cute and for you're information, that's a Chappy branded dress" she griped

"No wonder she looks ridiculous" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar "You bastard! I wear that brand of clothes!" she snapped, "if you've go nothing better to say then shut the hell up!"

What Orihime was witnessing right now was astounding yet concerning. She was in awe of how strong Rukia was. Who knew that despite their height difference, Rukia could throw Ichigo to the floor.

"Damnit! Let go of me Rukia!" Ichigo growled

"Okay okay, that's enough now" Rangiku got in between the two, "No need to get rough" she said as she tried to pull Ichigo away from Rukia's death grip.

"Orihime-chan why don't you go in and try that on" she pointed to a set of clothes a saleslady was holding.

"O-okay" Orihime stuttered as she walked to the dressing room.

When the two have finally calmed down, Orihime decided to let them see the outfit that Rangiku had picked.

She was wearing a white blouse topped with a blue blazer, paired with a skirt that stopped just above her knees of the same color as her blazer and a pair of navy blue stilettos.

"She looks like my secretary" Ichigo grumbled, "it makes her look older than me, change it" he ordered

Rukia glared at him while Rangiku simply sighed and gestured Orihime to change into something else.

"How about this!" Rukia exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal Orihime's new outfit. It was a simple stone washed shirt for a top and a pair of black skinny jeans and colorful sneakers.

" That's awful" Ichigo groaned, "she looks like a teenager. I need her to look like my wife, not like my sister" he said harshly

"If you don't like any of it then why don't you just dress her up yourself!" Rukia said in between gritted teeth

"That's what I asked you two to come here for" Ichigo shot back

Rangiku blew out a breath, she was starting to get annoyed with Ichigo's constant negative reactions. "Okay, let's try it one more time" Rangiku told Rukia, "this time, let's try to make it simple" she said as she went to pick out more clothes.

Loosing his patience Ichigo stood up "I'll get my self some coffee first, Inoue better look like a woman when I get back" he told his midget of a friend. Rukia who stuck her tongue out at him. "You better stop being a scumbag when you get back" she mumbled, thankful that Ichigo didn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo checked his watch. An hour had passed since he left the boutique, he presumed the girls would have finished. He got his phone and dialed Rangiku's number.<p>

"Where are you right now?" he asked

"We're at Yumachika's salon. They just finished with Orihime, you can come here now, she's ready" Rangiku answered.

With a curt 'on my way', Ichigo walked briskly towards their friend's salon which was a few blocks away from the coffee shop. He was just thankful that in this shopping district, the people were used to seeing celebrities and would not mob them when one is walking around.

In a few minutes he arrived at Ayasegawa's Beauty Salon, where he was greeted by the beauty obsessed, and egoistic pretty boy owner. "Long time no see, Ichigo" he greeted

"Yeah"

"That your wife in there?" a rough voice asked from a corner

Ichigo turned to the voice but was temporarily blinded by the light that was reflected on his shiny bald head. "Yeah" he answered, rubbing his eyes.

Ayasegawa Yumachika was known as the best celebrity hairdresser and makeup artist. A lot of people mistake him for a homosexual but little did they know that he was the biggest play boy in all of Japan.

Madarame Ikkaku on the other hand was a renowned Fencer who was liked hanging out in Yumachika's salon. The two were best friends, an odd friendship if you asked Ichigo.

"You got a beautiful wife Ichigo" Yumachika smirked, "And I rarely call anyone beautiful"

"Yeah I wouldn't think anyone would want to marry you, not with your temper" Ikkaku snickered

Ichigo ignored the two and proceeded to sit on the couch of the waiting area. Soon enough, Rukia and Rangiku stepped out of the curtain with the widest grins Ichigo had ever seen.

"Presenting!" Rukia announced

"Kurosaki Aya" Rangiku continued

The two stepped aside to reveal a beautiful young woman shyly stepping out. Orihime blushed a pretty pink as Ichigo, Yumachika and Ikkaku stared at her. Her hair had been brushed neatly and it seemed to shine like cascades of auburn silk. She wore a simple white flowing sundress that reached her mid thigh, there was a turquoise silk sash tied around her waist, emphasizing her hourglass figure. On her feet were beige wedges that complemented her shapely legs. Orihime's garb was simple yet elegant. And though Ichigo would not voice it out, he thought it was perfect.

"Okay" he cleared his throat, "now let's go" he grabbed Orihime by the wrist and led her towards his car.

"A thank you would be nice" Rukia shouted at Ichigo's speeding off car. "sheesh that ingrate" she shook her head

* * *

><p>Orihime wondered why Ichigo brought her to a simple Italian restaurant, in a public place at that. She wondered why girls did not mob him, or even dare to approach him<p>

"That's because I'm with you" Ichigo said as though reading her thoughts

"huh?"

"Girls aren't trying to come near me because I'm with you" he told her

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" Ichigo grinned

"Why in this place?"

Ichigo chuckled at her question and said "I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to go to a fancy restaurant for lunch"

"No" Orihime blushed, "that's not it. I was just wondering". _Is he teasing me?_

"Well" Ichigo leaned on his elbows, "I heard you like pasta" he said

Agaim Orihime blushed harder. _How did he know? _"Was that part of the background check?" she frowned

"Well . . .yeah" he replied honsetly

There was silence between the two, until

"You look beautiful" Ichigo suddenly said. He was staring right into her eyes. A micro smile on his handsome face.

Orihime didn't know how to react to that. She felt heat travel to her cheeks and a huge lump in her throat. Her heart began to race and she could feel tingles in her stomach, it was all making her dizzy. Aside from her family members and Tatsuki telling that she was pretty, she had never been complemented before and she wouldn't wonder why because she knew that her old clothes didn't really make her look good, her hair would always be in a braid so that she wouldn't have to worry about it getting in her way when working. She had always been so wrapped up in working that she had failed to notice, fashion, trends and all that stuff.

"T-Tha-Thank Y-You" she managed to say

Orihime sighed. She just couldn't understand Ichigo. There are times when he would tease her, and she could tell, he enjoyed it when he does. Sometimes he was gentle towards her, other times he'd be harsh and judgmental towards her. She couldn't tell when he's acting or when he really means what he says.

"Um . . .Kurosaki-san" she mumbled

"I think you should start calling me Ichigo" her employer suddenly spoke

"Eh?"

"I think it'd be awkward if you called me 'Kurosaki-san' when you're going to be a Kurosaki from now on" he scratched his chin

"B-but I-I'm not really married to you" Orihime reddened, "besides I would like it to be professional between us whenever we are alone" she tried hard not to stutter

"Hmm" the orange haired man scrutinized her, "I wonder how you can remain professional when this job I have offered is rather personal"

Orihime was taken aback by that. True, her job was personal and she had no clue whatsoever as to how she was going to be professional about the things she has to do but still she wanted her and Ichigo to remain employer and employee whenever Rio is not around or when there is no need for them to act as husband and wife.

"Well" Orihime sat up straight, "first of all I would like us to call each other by our surnames when we are alone, that is to respect the fact that I am not actually married to you and that I am your employee". Orihime kept her hands on the table and kept her chin up to show Ichigo that she meant business

"And-" her voice softened, "I would like you to never forget that even though I look a lot like Ayaka-san, I am not her and I will never be able to replace her". She wasn't sure if she should have said that and she was sure Ichigo would be mad at her but she just had that strong feeling that she needed to tell him that.

Ichigo was silent, he just kept a hard and steady gaze on her. Orihime pondered on what might be going through his head right now. _Oh no I'm going to get fired! _She panicked. Oh if only she could control her mouth at times likes these. Was he mad now? Was he going to lash out on her when they get to the hotel? Was he going to send her to jail?

"They're here" he spoke, disregarding everything Orihime had just said

"Eh?"

Ichigo pointed towards the a mob of paparazzi out side of the Italian restaurant. "They're finally here" he said

"Did you invite them to lunch?" Orihime asked innocently making Ichigo burst into laughter.

"That's a stupid question" he chided, "why would I invite paparazzi to lunch when I hate them with all my soul". Really, this woman would always surprise him with her weird train of thought but sometimes, it was her unpredictable way of thinking that entertained and intrigued him.

"You said 'they're finally here' so I'm guessing you wanted them here" Orihime tried to defend herself despite being flustered at Ichigo laughing at her

"You're right I want them here" he nodded, "I want them to see you". His gaze softened at her and she felt his huge and warm hand clasping hers. "I want the media to see me _with you_" he said as he leaned closer towards her.

Orihime finally understood that he was doing this to get some kind of publicity. But couldn't he have thought of a less embarrassing way for the media to find out about Aya Kurosaki? Orihime could fell the people around them looking intently at them and the paparazzi and reporters trying to get closer to them.

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo squeezed her hand to get her attention, "have you ever been kissed?"

Hearing that question, Orihime whipped her head towards Ichigo, only to find that his face was just inches away from hers.

"N-N-No" She could feel his breath on her face, making her flush even more

"Then" Ichigo leaned closer, "I guess this will be your first" he said before closing the gap between them. His lips touched her soft ones gently, a sweet chaste kiss that made the butterflies in Orihime's stomach flutter.

Instantly, light from the cameras of the journalist and photographers trying to get a scoop on Japan's hottest actor flashed around the two. Slowly, Ichigo pulled away, still gazing at her shocked orbs.

Realizing that someone had just took her first kiss, Orihime shakily trailed her lips, not believing that Ichigo's lips were the culprit.

"You should get used to this" Ichigo smirked, "my wife"

* * *

><p>"Hana!" Rio ran towards his nanny, "do you think Mom would like this?" he asked holding up a shirt he had picked from his closet<p>

"I'm sure she will like anything you wear" Hanatarou smiled. He was so relieved that his bocchama was finally healthy again. It was after that phone call that Rio begun eating again and became eager to recover faster. But still, Hanatarou could not believe his ears when he heard Rio call the person on the other side of the phone 'Mom'. It was like a miracle.

"Well I am handsome" Rio bragged

"Yeah right" a voice snorted from the doorway.

Rio turned to the owner of the voice, only to see an adult version of himself smirking at him. "Dad!" Rio exclaimed, "You have to admit I am handsome"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head "whatever"

"Hey Dad" the little boy jumped up and down in front of his father, "what time are we going to pick Mom up?"

Ichigo looked down at his son, those big brown eyes sparkling at the though of his mother coming home. "At 3 o'clock" he answered, ruffling his son's orange locks

"Yes!" Rio shouted, "just an hour more" before sprinting towards his closet to look for something to wear.

Ichigo smiled inwardly at the sight of an overjoyed and hyperactive Rio. It had been so long since Rio was this happy. He'll have to thank Orihime one of these days, without dropping his nonchalant attitude. He'll regret lying to Rio about his mother later, but right now, he wanted to enjoy seeing his son, happy and healthy.

* * *

><p>Orihime's heart pounded painfully against her chest. Today was the day that she was to become Aya Kurosaki. She was so nervous. What of Rio found out that she wasn't his mother? What if someone found out that she was an imposter?<p>

Her palms have become sweaty and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. And thinking about the kiss yesterday only made the pain in her chest worse.

"Orihime-chan" Rangiku tapped her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I-I think I am" Orihime smiled nervously

"Are you nervous?" the strawberry blond asked. Orihime nodded

"Oh don't worry. Just be yourself and Rio will love you instantly" Rangiku smiled tenderly at the auburn haired girl.

"But what if I make a mistake and Rio realizes that I am not his mother"

"You don't have to be just like Ayaka. The truth is Rio doesn't really remember a thing about his mother, and he only knows her face from pictures so if you just let loose and be yourself I'm sure he won't notice a thing" she said as she brushed Orihime's long auburn tresses.

Orihime stared at the mirror in front of her. She was now wearing the contacts that Ichigo gave her with the wedding ring, now that her eyes were brown and no longer ashen gray, she looked like a completely different person. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. She let out a breath and gazed at the diamond ring on her finger, oh Kami, what did she get herself into.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo's aunt asked

"I am" Orihime answered with a determined gaze.

* * *

><p>Rio hummed a happy tune as they rode towards the airport. Ichigo watched fondly as Rio sung a song from one of the animes his been obsessing with.<p>

Long ago he had told Rio that his mother had gone somewhere really far. And the story consistent, he told Rio that they'd pick 'Mommy' up at the airport.

When they've finally arrived, Ichigo took Rio's hand and led him inside. The people stared at the father and son as they waited for Aya.

"Why didn't we use the jet to pick Mom up in France?" Rio tugged at his father's arm.

"Well I know you'd just bug the pilot from Tokyo to Paris if we did that" Ichigo teased.

Suddenly, Ichigo got a glimpse of auburn hair coming down from the First Class plane. It was Orihime, he was sure. She looked so elegant as she descended from the plane. She looked just like Ayaka, and it made Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. He felt Rio treble at the sight of his mother and he let go of Ichigo's hand and ran towards his mother.

"Mommy!"

Orihime saw the little boy rush towards her and she immediately dropped her bags to welcome him. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the crying little boy. She embraced him tightly and kissed his forehead.

Rio could not contain the emotions that were rushing through his small body. He quivered and cried as he clung to his mother, afraid he'll loose her again if ever let go. He felt her kiss his forehead and he couldn't help but cry even harder. Oh how he missed his mother. For two years, he spent all his time wondering when Mommy would come home or where she went. And now that she was here with him, he was so overjoyed.

"I-I-I" Rio sniffled

Orihime rocked Rio in the embrace, "Tadaima, sweetie" she said before hugging the little boy tighter.

**Author's Note:**

**Tadaima means something like 'I'm home' in Japanese. **

**I decided to update again because I was gone for too long ^-^ If you liked it, review . . .if you didn't still review hehe**

**Thanks for reading guys**

**~Ember~**


	6. Mistress of the House

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long *bowing really low* **

**It's just that I've been in and out of the hospital these past few months and I've been diagnosed with a sickness I can't even pronounce because it's too long . . .all I know is something's wrong with my heart. And the worst part is I lost my flash drive somewhere in hospital so I had to rewrite everything! _An I mean EVERYTHING!_**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys! I've reached 100+ reviews! whoohoo! Oh you guys make me so happy :3 I love love love you guys so much and I can't thank you enough for staying with me despite my incompetence in updating.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys :) they're much appreciated ^-^ And who knows they just might cure this thing going on with my heart.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. If it were, there would've been more Ichihime moments**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter Six:**

**Mistress of the House**

Orihime smiled tenderly as she stroked the little orange head that was on her lap. Rio had cried so much at the airport that the moment they entered the car, he instantly fell asleep on her's lap. Even in his sleep he was still clinging tightly to her.

_Poor child_

She smiled lovingly as she touched the sleeping boy's soft cheek. She didn't know what it was like to loose a mother, because even if Retsu was not biologically related to her, she'd always been a mother to Orihime. Even though she was just adopted, Retsu always treated her like a real daughter.

Orihime did not only accept this job because of the offer that Ichigo had made but also because she felt a certain connection with Rio. She could feel his pain and it made her heart twist into knots.

She never knew the loneliness of not having your mother with you, nor did she experience the pain of longing for a mother's touch. But she promised to herself that while she was Rio's 'mother', she would not make him feel lonely anymore, and she would shower him with love as Retsu had done with Orihime. Even if it was only pretend, she would still love Rio as a mother would have loved her child.

She then glanced at her 'husband'. He was serenely staring out of the window, watching the buildings and the people they had just passed by. Just by looking at the handsome man before her, heat rose to her cheeks.

"_Tadaima sweetie" Orihime murmured to Rio as she embraced the boy tighter. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up only to find Ichigo smiling tenderly at her, a genuine smile that made Orihime's heart skip a beat._

"_Welcome home" he said before bending down to plant a kiss on her hair_

Orihime shook the thoughts off and looked to her side. She had to be professional.

_Be professional_

_Be professional_

_Be professional_

_Eh?_

She blinked twice in confusion when she noticed that they were going the wrong way. They were on the route towards Karakura but weren't they suppose to stay in Tokyo?

"Um . . .why are we heading towards Karakura?" Orihime asked

"Because we're going home" Ichigo turned to the auburn haired woman

"But I thought your house was in Tokyo"

"I have an apartment in Tokyo but our house is in Karakura" Ichigo explained

Hearing this, Orihime's face paled. She had always assumed that she would be staying in Tokyo because that was where Ichigo reportedly lived but she never expected to hear that they were actually going to live in Karakura. Orihime began to worry, what if she suddenly ran into Tatsuki? What would she say? What if her family found out that she was in Karakura and not in Tokyo? How on earth was she going to explain?

* * *

><p>Once at the Kurosaki residence, Orihime's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they entered a huge gate with a big golden K on it. They had 2 gardeners tending to the front lawn which seemed to be as big as a park in Orihime's neighborhood. Then Orihime's eyes landed on the mansion in the middle of the whole property, a massive European style house that Orihime had only seen in magazines.<p>

"Oh my God" Orihime gaped, "it's a castle"

"You're exaggerating" Ichigo laughed, "it's not that big"

"Not that big? Then what do you call my house if yours is 'not that big'?" Orihime turned to Ichigo

"Puny"

Orihime pouted at Ichigo's comment but immediately dropped the expression when she felt Rio stir. "Are we home?" Rio mumbled

"Yup" Orihime nodded, helping Rio up and fixing his shirt.

Rio smiled at his mother's actions. Oh how happy he was to have his mother back. His body felt warm and tingly inside and he just could not help but embrace his mother again, making Orihime smile.

The car stopped and Tessai rushed to open the door for the family. As Orihime stepped out of the car, she was greeted by the numerous servants that Ichigo had. Ichigo had approximately ten servants all lined up to greet their mistress. Orihime blushed at the treatment she was receiving, she had never been bowed down to in the twenty two years of her life. Usually, she would be the one bowing and serving others so it might take her some time to get used to being treated like a queen.

Orihime smiled as the servants introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, madam" a woman, wearing glasses with her black hair tied behind her head in braids, bowed. She was dressed in the standard maid uniform, only her skirt was shorter and she did not wear an apron. "I am Yadoumaru Lisa, I am the head house caretaker"

"It's nice to meet you to Yadoumaru-san" Orihime smiled

"Please, call me Lisa, Aya-sama"

A short young man approached Orihime with his head held low, he stopped a few feet away from Orihime and bowed, "I'm Hanatarou, I'm currently Bouchama's nanny. It's an honor to be in your presence Aya-sama" he said in a shaking voice.

Orihime neared Hanatarou and placed her hand on his shoulder, "thank you so much for looking after Rio-kun while I was away" she said smiling down on him, making him blush at being praised.

A muscular man with short white hair stepped closer to Orihime. He was dressed in a white chef's uniform with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his well toned arms. "I'm Muguruma Kensei" he bowed slightly, "I am your chef, Aya-sama"

"He-Hello" Orihime replied nervously. She found it a little strange that Ichigo's chef is a man who could have passed as a body builder.

Just as Orihime was about to enter the mansion, she heard a loud thumping getting louder and nearer to her. All of a sudden a golden retriever appeared out of nowhere and jumped on her, licking her face and snuggling onto her chest.

"Kon get off of her" Ichigo commanded but the dog just looked at his master then continued to express how happy he was to see Orihime. Annoyed by being disregarded, Ichigo dragged him by the collar, away from Orihime "I said get off her" he growled "perverted mutt" he added. Kon whimpered at the loss but immediately ran off ecstatically to his little master who received him with open arms.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he helped Orihime up.

""Yes" she replied as she righted her skirt. "Was the your- I mean 'our' dog? Kon was it?"

"Yeah the mutt's a pain in the ass" Ichigo grumbled

"If you don't like Kon, then why do you still keep him?" she wondered

"Well" Ichigo furrowed his brows in thought, "because Rio likes Kon and besides he was a gift from Rukia and the shelter didn't want to take him in" he shrugged, "so I had no choice"

Orihime smiled inwardly at antics, it was obvious that he was just trying to make excuses just so he would not admit that Kon was a part of the household already. Orihime found it adorable.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Ichigo gave Orihime a tour around the mansion and she marveled at how splendid the house was.

"So don't get lost okay" Ichigo told the girl

"Yes sir!" Orihime beamed, saluting him in the process. Ichigo smirked at her before heading towards his study to talk to his manger.

* * *

><p>Orihime sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the vanity mirror. Everything around her seemed so expensive that she was afraid to touch them. She feared that she'd break something and wouldn't be able to pay for them. She looked around Ichigo's – their bedroom, an enormous bed covered in satin sheets of white and maroon, dark red draperies and tapestries hung by the huge windows, a sitting room at the corner of the room, a walk-in closet adjoined to the bathroom and a balcony with the most breathtaking view of an untouched part of Karakura town.<p>

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror, despite being the 'wife' of rich and famous Kurosaki Ichigo, she was just a common girl working so she could sustain her family. The more she thought about posing as a rich woman, the more she sees herself only as a poor and plain girl and she would feel even more out of place in her new luxurious environment.

Letting out another heavy breath, she began brushing her long auburn hair. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw a small orange head peek in through the slightly opened door. The head poked in then retreated, then ounce again looked in, only to retreat once again.

"Rio-kun?"

Upon hearing his mother call him, Rio immediately entered the room and stood by the doorway. He swayed back and forth on his heels and the balls of his feet. He stared at the floor as though hesitating to say something.

Remembering what Ichigo had told her about Rio's mother passing away when the boy was only 3 years old, Orihime figured that maybe Rio was still shy and hesitant in approaching her. She turned to the little boy, offering him the brush saying " Rio-kun, would you like to help mommy brush her hair?"

The boy's face lit up at her words, "You'd let me?"

"Of course sweetie" Orihime smiled at him, gesturing him to come and sit beside her

Hastily, Rio jumped onto the chair and stood behind Orihime to begin brushing the his mother's locks. "Be careful Rio-kun, you might fall" Orihime warned

Rio was in awe of how soft his mother's hair was and how sweet it smelt. It felt like silk through his small hands as it glided through the brush. _So this is what it's like to have a Mommy. _Rio thought and he smiled widely as he continued to brush the auburn tresses.

"Your hair is beautiful Mom" Rio complemented

"Thank you sweetie" Orihime smiled up at the boy adoringly

"You're hair is so different Mom. Don't you ever get teased because of it?" Rio asked

"Hmm . . ." Orihime thought, "I did" she recalled those times when girls would pull on he hair and boys would attempt to cut them. "I used to get bullied a lot because of how long my hair was and because of its strange color" she answered.

"What did you do about them?"

"I have a very good friend who would help me when I get bullied" Orihime unconsciously smiled as her tomboyish best friend came to mind, "she always protected me from bullies" she said. She then turned to face Rio "Why are you askimg Rio-kun? Are you being bullied because of your hair, sweetheart?" she asked worriedly

"Sometimes" Rio mumbled softly, "but it's nothing I can't handle" he assured him mom. " I am a tough boy you know" he stated proudly

"Indeed you are" Orihime giggled

"But you know Mom" the boy's tone changed into a serious one, "I won't let anyone bully" he said. "Me and Dad will protect you, always" he wrapped his small arms around Orihime's neck and buried his face at the crook of it.

Again, the boy's words touched Orihime's heart. And she vowed that while she was Rio's 'mother', she would love him, care for him, protect him and cherish him.

"That's so sweet of you, Rio-kun" Orihime smiled tenderly as she stroked his little orange head gently, "Say, would you like to sleep next to Kuro-I mean Daddy and me?"

The boy pulled away from the embrace and beamed at Orihime "I'll sleep in the middle" he grinned before squeezing Orihime again

By the time Ichigo entered the room, Orihime and Rio were already on the bed as the auburn haired woman told him a story.

'Little blue men' Ichigo smirked. He overheard Orihime tell Rio about a mech-Hime defeating the evil blue men. Ichigo smiled inwardly when Rio's brows furrowed when she described to him the horrible things the little blue men did to the citizens of bean paste nation with a serious expression.

Ichigo let out a sigh. He was just relieved that Orihime was good with kids and that Rio did not suspect anything. He's have to thank Orihime one time. Right now, he was just grateful that even for a brief moment, Rio could experience having a mother.

He let the two bond as he entered the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He came out just a few minutes later wearing a thin white cotton shirt and just his dark blue boxers. When Orihime got a glimpse of Ichigo, she immediately turned into a bright red. She could see his perfectly sculpted abs right through the cotton shirt and she hhad never seen a man in _just_ his boxers. She instantly looked away and pretended that she was used to seeing Ichigo in those kind of clothes.

"Okay kid" Ichigo neared the bed, "if you've brushed your teeth then off to you room" he said, climbing onto the bed.

"But Mom said I could sleep here!" Rio pouted

Ichigo raised a brow at Orihime, who immediately said " Well he can sleep here with us right? Just for tonight?". Though it was true that Orihime knew that it would make Rio happy but she was also using the opportunity as an excuse so that she didn't have to sleep next to Ichigo alone just yet.

"please Dad!" Rio begged

Again, Ichigo's brow shot up, "when did you learn to say please?" he wondered

"Mom said that 'please' is a magic word like 'abracadabra'" Rio explained, "and that if I say 'please' _kindly_" he put emphasis on the last word, "then I have a good chance of getting what I want"

Rio never bothered to say please or thank you. He had always just told people what he wanted and expected them to comply. Ichigo had to admit that Rio was a brat and it was partly his fault, so to hear his son be so polite surprised Ichigo a lot.

"Fine" Ichigo sighed, "but you better let your mother sleep or else I'll have you transfer back to your room"

"Hai!" Rio hugged his father, taking Ichigo aback even more

They settled into the bed as Ichigo turned the lights off with the remote control by his nightstand. "Good night Mom! Good night Dad!" the little boy exclaimed as he snuggled in between the two adults.

"Night Rio" Ichigo yawned

"Sleep tight sweetie" Orihime replied softly

Orihime laid there for a few minutes, waiting for Rio and Ichigo to fall asleep. When she heard their soft and deep breathing, she sat up and slipped her contact lenses off. She reminded herself to wake up earlier than Rio so that he won't discover the true color of her eyes. She laid back down on the soft bed and stroked Rio's orange hair, "good night Rio-kun" she said lovingly. She then turned her gaze to Ichigo, "good night, Kurosaki-san" she mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

She failed to hear the low yet gentle voice of the orange haired man, "thank you Inoue" he said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A pair of stormy gray eyes fluttered open as the rays of morning light peeked through the thick curtains. Orihime sat up and stared at her surrounding. '<em>It wasn't a dream<em>' she thought. No, it definitely was not just a dream, for here she was in a luxurious mansion, pretending to be the wife of a famous actor. She abruptly turned to the father and son who were both still sleeping soundly. She giggled at the sight of the two. Both of them were kying on their stomachs with their mouths slightly agape.

She glanced at the bedside table, _6:30 AM, _it read. If she was still working at the amusement park café waking up at 6:30 meant an agonizingly long scolding from Ms. Thunderwitch.

After stretching a bit, Orihime hopped off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. She then put on her contact lenses and soundlessly exited the room.

Orihime roamed around the house for a couple of minutes, gazing at the fascinating ornaments that decorated the Kurosaki household and occasionally getting embarrassed by the royal treatment the Kurosaki household staff was giving her. After going around in circles, she finally found her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was made of the finest black marble and furnished with appliances of the highest class. It was spic and span, not a grain of rice could be found scattered, all the utensils are arranged in their specific drawers and Orihime couldn't help but admire the chef's orderliness in the kitchen.

"Inoue-sama?"

Orihime almost jumped at the sound of the deep stoic voice. She swiftly turned to see the muscular white haired chef standing at the doorway.

"Oh Muguruma-san! You startled-" she abruptly stopped when she realized something. Did she just hear him call her 'Inoue-sama'?

"Y-you know m-my n-n-name?" she was hesitant to ask

The chef nodded and said "Ichigo-sama told us about you and your special job". He took a spatula from one of the drawers and began whipping something up. He glanced over his shoulder "and might I ask why you're up so early in the morning?" he inquired.

"Well you see, I wanted to make Rio-kun and Kurosaki-sama today" Orihime told Kensei with a shy smile.

"You don't need to do that. That's my job" he answered before turning back to cooking

"um . . .please if you could lend me your kitchen just this once" she clasped her hands together as she begged, "I just really want to make breakfast for Rio-kun"

Kensei raised a brow at Orihime, scrutinizing her. Though Kensei was not good with children, he actually liked children; he's especially fond of their young master and would not allow anyone to harm the little boy. It's not as though Orihime was a threat, in fact she looked practically harmless but one could never tell. Orihime just came in yesterday. But Kensei could sense the sincerity in Orihime's eyes, so with a heavy sigh, he handed her an apron and said "Just don't burn my kitchen"

Orihime happily accepted the apron and mumbled her thanks as she grabbed two eggs. Kensei leaned on the nearby counter and watched as the auburn haired girl worked.

"So" Orihime began, "is everyone in the household aware of my . . .un my job?"

"Yes" Kensei answered monotonously, "Ichigo-sama tells us everything that concerns Rio-sama and we would never ever try to betray him" he said with all the conviction.

He, along with Nanao and the rest of the staff have been serving the Kurosaki family since the day Ichigo decided to move out of the Kurosaki compound. Each one of them was hand picked by the head of the clan himself, assuring Ichigo that these people were fiercely loyal to him and would not spill information about him to the media.

"I see" Orihime smiled, "Kurosaki-sama must be a wonderful employer then" she smiled. "And you guys are so loyal to him, you guys are remarkable" she complemented.

At that moment, Kensei thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to have a mistress of the household, even if it was just for pretense sake, it felt almost good to have her here.

* * *

><p>By 8 o'clock, both Ichigo and Rio were up and fighting.<p>

"I didn't mean to!" Rio whined, "I was sleeping Dad how should I know I hit you"

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked

"Dad woke up at the wrong side of the bed" Rio answered, smirking at his father.

"I woke up on the damned floor!" Ichigo grumbled

"Mind your language Ichigo" Orihime shot a disapproving look at Ichigo who, in turn, grunted

"You surprised me! You were snoring on my neck" Rio defended, "you snore like an ogre" he added

Ichigo was about to retort when the maids began to serve their breakfast. He was silenced when he caught a whiff of the pleasant smell of freshly made waffles. He stared at piled waffles covered in cream, topped with strawberries and drizzled with a little bit of strawberry syrup.

"Wow Kensei" Ichigo exclaimed, "this is a little too girly even for. Are you trying something new?" Ichigo teased

"Just so you know, it was Aya-sama who made breakfast today" the chef said phlegmatically before heading back to the kitchen.

"You made this Mom! It smells good!" the little boy gleamed

"Thank you" Orihime mumbled quietly

"You didn't have to bother cooking" Ichigo started, "It's not you job to cook, that's why we have a chef" he said in a reprimanding tone.

Orihime was a bit offended by Ichigo's words. 'Just because it's not my job doesn't mean I can't cook for Rio-kun' she thought.

"I was away from Rio-kun for too long. I simply wanted to make him breakfast. Is that so wrong?" Orihime replied.

Ichigo didn't like it when Orihime talked back but when she did, she only proved that though she did not finish college she was in fact smart and sensible. "Anyway let's just enjoy our breakfast" he waved the matter off.

Orihime simply nodded and proceeded to top her waffles with peanut butter, bean paste and strawberry syrup. The two boys started at Orihime who seemed so delighted with her food. She only took her eyes off her food when he heard the two orange haired boys burst into laughter.

"You're food looks like something out of a sci-fi movie" Ichigo laughed

"Alien food" Rio giggled

"But it's good!" Orihime protested, "here try some" she held up a piece of her peanut butter and bean paste covered waffle to Rio who kept his mouth shut and shook his head. Orihime then offered it to Ichigo who declined with a grimace.

"More for me" Orihime shrugged

As the 'family' began eating. Orihime realized that it was much more interesting to watch the father and son eat. Rio was so much like Ichigo. She watched fondly as Ichigo flooded his waffles with chocolate syrup then passed it onto Rio, who did the same.

"That's enough syrup you two" Orihime laughed, snatching the bottle from Rio. She gave it to one of the maids and asked them to keep it away from the two boys. "Be sure to drink lots of water and to brush you teeth afterwards" she reminded

"Aww but I hate water" the little boy whined, "it's not sweet"

"Nah I'll just drink coffee after this" Ichigo disregarded Orihime's reminder

"Since you put a lot of syrup too, you're going to have to drink lots of water and brush your teeth with Rio" Orihime enforced. "And no buts Ichigo" she added when she saw Ichigo open his mouth to object.

"Hah!" Rio smirked at his father

Ichigo glared at his son before turning to frown at the auburn haired woman. " you have to be a model to your son, right?" she smiled sweetly at Ichigo, who simply rolled his eyes at her and started eating.

"Oh by the way Aya" Ichigo began, "we have an interview scheduled today after lunch" he said nonchalantly

Orihime almost choked on her food at Ichigo's announcement. "I-I-In-Inter-v-view?" she stuttered

Ichigo simply nodded. "We're going public, honey" he smirked at her, amused at how red Orihime was from the endearment.

* * *

><p>"Orihime!" the voluptuous strawberry blonde waved as Orihime and Ichigo entered the sitting area of Rangiku's office. "Welcome to my boutique!" she gleamed.<p>

'Boutique?' Orihime thought, 'more like a whole clothing company'

"How are you doing?" the older woman asked

"I'm doing well. Thank you so much for asking" replied softly

"Oh you're just too polite!" Rangiku squealed before pulling the girl into a death hug. Once she was satisfied, she let the gasping girl go and turned to Ichigo. "How's life kid?" she asked, playfully slapping his cheek twice, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Now" Rangiku moved to sit behind her large oak table. "I hear that you have an interview this afternoon".

Ichigo nodded

"Well I've already picked out an outfit for you Ichigo but I haven't quite decided on what Orihime should wear" she said. She had her male secretary usher Ichigo to the male's department of the 'boutique'.

Rangiku was about to stand up and accompany Orihime when she was stopped by bespectacled woman standing behind Rangiku. "Matsumoto-san" she exclaimed, "Please finish the paper work first. I'll accompany Kurosaki-san" she insisted. Ise Nanao was a woman of average height. Her dark hair was tied neatly in a bun with her bangs covering her right eye. She seemed like an uptight woman who seemed like the perfect secretary for someone as carefree as Rangiku.

"Nonesense!" Rangiku laughed, "I cannot let Orihime allow Orihime to pick out a dress without me overlooking it. You can come with us if you want Nanao". Rangiku hooked her arm around Orihime's and led her to the elevator with Nanao just a few steps behind.

When they reached the top floor, Orihime's eyes almost budged out of their sockets at the sight of the numerous beautiful clothes. Rangiku explained that this was where they kept the limited edition and exclusively designed clothes and shoes.

"Now where is that" Rangiku mumbled as she rummaged through the racks of high fashion clothes. "I'm sure it was here somewhere. Nanao can you help me look for that charcoal dress that I designed for that ingrate singer" she told her secretary.

"The dress that Haineko-san wanted to discard?"

"Yup that one"

Nanao took a gold colored box with bronze swirls decorating it from the shelf at the far end of the room. She handed it to Rangiku, who thanked the lady before opening the box. The strawberry blonde took the dress and held it up for Orihime to see.

"It's beautiful!" Orihime gasped, "who would want to throw that away?"

"Well Haineko's a bitch" Rangiku spat "but besides that, this dress held painful memories for her and she didn't want to wear it anymore" she explained. "You see, this was the dress Haineko wore on her engagement party, she was so happy that day. But after a few weeks, her fiancé began having severe migraines that turned out to be brain tumor. Narunosuke died just two weeks before their wedding day" she leaned on a nearby table.

"That's so sad"

"Haineko wanted me to throw her dress away but I told her I won't and she told me to give it to someone who is about to be engaged" she smiled at Orihime

"but I'm not going to get engaged" Orihime's brows furrowed

"Oh but I have a feeling you will be soon" she grinned artfully, "so try it on. I'm sure it'll look good on you"

* * *

><p>Ichigo observed himself on the full length mirror. "I don't really have to wear something like this, it's just an interview" he said to the male secretary<p>

"I cannot do anything. It was Matsumoto-san who picked that out" he replied with a shrug, "and you know how dictatorial Matsumoto-san can get when it comes to dressing you for public appearances"

Ichigo wore a pale lapis dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone, giving women a glimpse of his well tones chest. He had on a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Fine" he said between gritted teeth before proceeding to the sitting area to wait for Orihime.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours to Ichigo, Orihime stepped in wearing a semi formal dress that stopped mid thigh. The tub top part of the dress was made of silver silk that hugged Orihime's well endowed chest. The skirt portion of her dress was a charcoal gray with intricately embroidered flowers embellishing it. On her feet was a pair of silver strappy heels. Orihime's hair was let loose, curtaining over her shoulders and framing her face.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Orihime. She looked stunning. Who knew that she could make such a simple dress so dazzling. And the most beautiful thing about Orihime was that she had no idea of just how beautiful she was.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rangiku interrupted

"Yeah" Ichigo responded immediately. "I mean of course she's beautiful, she looks like Ayaka" he added

"Prick!" Rangiku spat, "you don't tell your wife she's only beautiful because she looks like your ex!" she reprimanded. "The dress would've complemented Orihime's eyes more since she has gray eyes but _since they're made to look like Ayaka's dull brown eyes. _It doesn't make her eyes pop that much"

Rangiku never like Ayaka. Though she never really got to talk to Ayaka, she always felt distant from Ichigo's wife. Even when Ayaka would just walk by or wait for Ichigo to finish trying on clothes, Rangiku always felt that something was off with Ayaka but she just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Okay now go on to the studio. I asked Yumichika to go to the studio for a retouch just before you go on air" she smiled patting Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo cleared his throat and offered Orihime his arm. "Let's go" he murmured. But Orihime didn't seem to hear him at all. She just kept staring at her feet and blushing. She just can't control the heat that was rising up to her cheeks. She knew that Ichigo was handsome and she'd seen him a few times on TV wearing formal clothes but to stand before him when he looked so good, it was too much for her burning cheeks.

"Hey!" Ichigo nudged Orihime

Orihime snapped out of her reverie and whipped her head to Ichigo's direction. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked

"I said let's go" he said in a slightly irritated tone, offering his arm once more.

* * *

><p>"Okay let's go over it once more" Rukia leaned forward, "where did you meet Ichigo?"<p>

"At the school campus when we were studying in New York for college" Orihime answered effortlessly

"What course were you taking?" the small woman probed

"Literature"

"and Ichgio's?"

"Medicine"

"Why did you leave for so long?" Rukia asked once more

"Because I stopped college when I had Rio, I went away for a while so I could finish my schooling" she answered without a second thought

"Good!" Rukia exclaimed, "Now you're ready" she beamed at the auburn haired girl

"Rukia" a man with long fiery hair entered the room, "Yumachika and Ikkaku arrived, they're looking for Ichigo's wife. I thought Ayaka-" he suddenly stopped when he caught a glimpse of Orihime. His face pale as though he saw a ghost. "A-A-Ayaka!" his eyes widened

"No you idiot!" Rukia stood to stand before the man, "Her name is Orihime. Inoue Orihime but we call her Kurosaki Aya" she explained, "I told you about this before remember?".

"Oh that"

"Orihime, this is Abarai Renji, my fiancé" Rukia introduced the man. His long red hair was tied behind his head in a pony tail; he had tattoos oh his forehead, on his neck and on his exposed arms. He really did have the aura of a rock star, the way he dressed, the he carried himself, it all suggested that he was in fact a rock star.

"Nice to meet you" he boyishly grinned at her, "you must be a really patient person to be able to put up with Ichigo and all" he chuckled

"Shut up!" a huge hand wacked Renji's head, "what are you telling her? You're scaring her" the familiar voice said

"I was just complementing her for tolerating a dolt like you" Renji shot back

"You-" Ichigo was about to answer back when one of the backstage managers came in and informed them that hey will begin in 5 minutes.

Ichigo took Orihime's hand and led her to where the backstage manager told them to enter. Yumachika approached Orihime and began combing her hair. He smirked when he felt her tremble. "Relax" he murmured, "Ichigo will answer the questions for if you block out. So don't worry just be yourself and you'll be fine" he said. "Good luck" he said before moving to stand next to Rukia and Renji.

Orihime kept her hands to her chest, she was trying to calm herself down. She was shaking so much. She wasn't very good with audiences and the thought of having millions of people watch her was making her stomach churn. Oh what has she gotten herself into? 'What if I screw up? What if I say something to embarrass Kurosaki-san? What if I suddenly throw up?' these were all running throught her mind, making her even more nervous.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to an equally warm body. "Calm down" he whispered, "I'm with you. I won't let anything happen to you". His words were said so tenderly that it made Orihime's heart flutter. She felt Ichigo's hand grasp hers and squeeze it as though assuring her of his presence.

With just simple gestures, Orihime felt a burst of confidence.

"_I'll do this for Rio-kun and for Kurosaki-san"_

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for taking time to read this. Again I'm sorry I couldn't update as fast as I wish I could. And again thank you so much for making my reviews 100+.**

**I hope to hear more from you^-^ Don't forget to review~**

**~Ember~**


	7. Public Notice

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaackkk! Thank you so much to everyone who were so concerned about my health ^-^ You guys are so sweet~**

**I'm feeling better now so I'll be able to update faster now. Oh and I will be updating my other fics too:D**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Disclaimer: Okay so again Bleach isn't mine neither are the characters.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Public Notice**

"_I won't let anything happen to you"_

"Let's welcome Ichigo-san and his wife, Aya-san"

Hearing their cue to enter, Ichigo led Orihime out into the studio. He held her trembling hand firmly and plastered his well practiced smile as they stepped into the bright lights.

A young woman with long curly hair smiled welcomingly at them and motioned for them to sit down. "Good evening Ichigo-san and Aya-san and welcome to B Station" she greeted the as the applause began to die down, her big brown eyes bright with delight

This was Tenshiru Ahiru, popularly known as Ahi-chan. She is one of the best talk show hosts and her program, B Station was amongst the top rated and most viewed shows in Japan. To be invited as a guest in B Station meant you're popular enough to be featured on her program

"I'm so excited to have you guys here!" Ahiru beamed, "Especially you Aya-san. Everyone has been dying to meet the woman who stole Japan's hottest guy's heart"

"I'm honored to be here" Orihime smiled back

"Wow" the energetic host leaned forward to examine the auburn haired girl with her large doe eyes, "you're really pretty! Even prettier in person than in the pictures on the net or on the newspapers" she exclaimed

"Thank you" Orihme mumbled sheepishly, a tinge of pink tinting her cheeks

"So tell us a little bit about how you met Ichigo-san. Was it before or after he became famous?" Ahiru began the interview

'_Here goes nothing'_ Orihime thought before gracing Ahiru with another smile, "We met in New York where we were studying. Ichigo wasn't a big icon back then, he was just a fledgling model" she answered with ease

"Was it love at first sight?"

_That isn't part of the questions Rukia and I practiced!_

"Hmm" Orihime thought for a moment, "No. I don't believe in love at first sight. I think you have to truly get to know a person first before you can say that you've fallen in love with him her" she answered

'_She's doing well' _Ichigo sighed in relief. _'But the worst isn't over yet' _

"Oh" Ahiru said with an animated expression. "We all know that Ichigo-san is drop dead gorgeous" she then turned to the studio audience "right girls?" extracting a little too enthusiastic responses form Ichigo's fan girls. "But what is it that attracted you to Ichigo-san? Was it just his good looks?" she inquired

'_Now this is interesting' _Ichigo smirked inwardly as he shifted in his seat to watch his 'wife'

This was not one of the questions she rehearsed with Rukia and Orihime knew that she had to extemporize with this question. Orihime put a slim finger on her chin and turned to Ichigo before answering "His scowl" with a giggle

"Pardon?" Ahiru's brows knotted in confusion

"His scowl" Orihime smiled sweetly at the host

"Scowl? Why of all things would you fall for his scowl?"

"WellI think he looks funny when he scowls. He looks so adorable when he does that. You can't paint what he's thinking when he scowls; just remembering his scowling face makes me laugh without fail. Oh and you should see Rio when he frowns, he looks just like a mini version of Ichigo" she began laughing. Her laugh seems to be contagious for the audience and the host herself started to lauhg with her, amused at Orihime's answer.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Rukia and company where laughing their guts out.<p>

"Did she just say his scowl is funny?" Renji clutched his aching stomach as he laughed. "It's not cute, Ichigo looks constipated when he scowls" the singer only laughed harder

"That's a good one Orihime!" Rukia chortled

"Orihime? Who's Orihme?" Ikkaku asked

_Oops!_

"Clean your ears Ikkaku" Rukia immediately frowned at the bald man, "I said Aya not Ori-whatever name you heard" It was a good thing that Rukia was a good actress or else Orihime's cover could have been blown

'_I have to be more careful' _the petite woman noted

* * *

><p>"But seriously, Ichigo has this ability to make you feel safe. Just his presence makes you feel like nothing wrong will happen to you" she smiled at Ichigo." Despite his cocky appearance" she grinned at him, "he's actually really thoughtful and has a really big heart"<p>

"Not as big as yours" Ichigo's gaze was so gentle that it made the butterflies in Orihime's stomach flutter.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Ahiru squealed

"What about you Ichigo-san" the curly haired woman turned to the actor. "What was it that made you fall for Aya-san?"

"Aside from her beauty, it was her personality" Ichigo answered without missing a beat . "She's the first person to actually render me speechless" his smirked, making Orihime blush a rosy hue. "And you'll never get bored when you're with Aya. She'll tell you stories about evil blue men. You'll even learn about the citizens of Bean Paste Nation and Mecha-hime" he grinned like a little boy. The audience along with the host burst into laugher at the silliness of Ichigo's words.

"Blue men?" Ahiru asked, whipping a tear from her big brown eyes as her laughter came to a stop

"The blue men only come at night. They come to steal bean paste. They always take my bean paste" Orihime blurted out. Realizing that she wasn't supposed to say that, she clamped a hand over her mouth and stared at Ichigo with an apologetic expression.

Ichigo chuckled at Orihime's antics and placed a hand on her thigh to somehow put her at ease. "I told you it's fun" he laughed.

Ahiru watched in glee as she observed Ichigo. She's witnessed Ichigo grow in the entertainment business, even when she was just a columnist for a teen magazine, she's had a few interviews with him and he has never laughed or smiled like this before. Ichigo had always kept quiet about his private life and made sure that he always had an impassive or even smug expression. But now, in the presence of his wife, he was letting loose.

"Ichigo-san you must be really happy to have Aya-san back" Ahiru commented

"Yes" Ichigo smiled genuinely, "I am"

Ahiru couldn't help but blush at the sight of Ichigo truly smiling. "Which reminds me" Ahiru cleared her throat, "why did you leave Aya-san? And for so long too" she inquired

"Well when I had Rio, Ichigo asked me to take the time off and stop school temporarily, as not to stress myself out and for Rio-kun to grow into a healthy baby. But now that Rio-kun's a little older I opted to finish my studies. It was hard being away from Ichigo and Rio-kun though" Orihime answered as rehearsed

"I know it's very wrong to ask a woman this question, especially on live television, but how old are you Aya-san?"

"I'm 22 years old" Orihime answered impulsively

"22?" came Ahiru's shocked voice. The studio audience gasped and murmurs began to erupt almost filling the room with the buzzing sound of loud whispering.

Orihime wanted to slap herself silly. She was supposed to be 24 years old, the same age as Ichigo. She was too relaxed and she let her guard down, now she said something that was not according to their script.

"And from what Ichigo-san said in an earlier interview, Rio-san is 5 years old?" Ahiru sounded flabbergasted

"Uh . . . yeah" Orihime answered nervously.

"So you were 16 when you had Rio-san?"

"No" Ichigo answered before Orihime could even react. "She was 16 when she married me, she was 17 when we learned that Rio was joining our family" his tone turning serious.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Rukia's sweat dropped at what Ichigo said. 'Great Ichigo. That really helped' she sighed sarcastically<p>

"16? Why so young?" Ahiru asked getting more and more interested in their 'love story'

"I knew that I wanted to marry Aya the moment I saw her. It was difficult to persuade her parents, I almost got her disowned by doing so but I love Aya more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her so even though we were still young, we got married" Ichigo told the host wit h a gently tone

"But we don't advice young people to marry so early" Orihime suddenly interjected, "you guys have to remember the importance of marriage and how sacred it is. It's not a joke so don't take it lightly"

"That was a friendly reminder from our dear Aya-san" Ahiru giggled, "when we come back we'll have Ichigo-san and Aya-san answer questions from the studio audience" she said to the camera

"And cut!"

"You guys were wonderful! I'm so pleased to be able to talk to you guys " Ahiru shook hands with Ichigo and Orihime and smiled at the couple, "please excuse me for a moment:" she moved to have her make up retouched

When Orihime was sure Ahiru was out of earshot, "I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san" she said almost inaudibly, "I messed up". Her head was bent low, her dejected eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Nah you just made out love story even more interesting" he grinned at her. "You're doing a great job Inoue" he said in a voice as soft as hers, patting her head.

Instantly, Orihme burned a bright red. Her whole body froze and her heart hammered against her chest so hard that she thought her heart was going to jump out. Soon, the lights where on again and the host was back on her spot, looking so refreshed.

* * *

><p>"Wait if Aya-san is only 22. And Rio is 5 now then she was only . . . wait one two three" Ikkaku counted with his fingers but soon his own fingers were not enough for his calculations. "Yumichika! Let me borrow your fingers for a moment" he said as the pretty boy make up artist and hairdresser immediately complied, holding up his hand for his best friend.<p>

"Don't strain yourself" Rangiku suddenly appeared from behind the busy man, chuckling as she patted his shiny skin head.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku retorted, "you're no smarter than me!"

"Yeah!" Yumichika seconded, "Don't act all high and mighty on us!"

"I'm a hell lot smarter than both of your empty heads combined" the strawberry blonde snapped back at Ikkaku and Yumichika

"Says who?" the professional kendo player challenged

Rangiku wanted to come back at him but instead she found a better way of rebutting. "If I told you, you'd have to babysit my niece, the little bundle of cuteness, Yachiru again" Rangiku retorted with a sadistic smile on her lovely face.

Ikkaku shuddered at the thought of the little pink haired girl. 'Bundle of cuteness?' he thought, 'more like spawn of the devil himself' he began to sweat at the thought of the little girl and how terrible things went when her father, the notorious Mafia boss, Kurosaki "Zaraki" Kenpachi, asked him to look after his daughter. Who knew that such a small kid could be so sinister. She would not stop taunting him about his bald head (as if he wasn't aware enough of the fact that he had zero strands on his head) and she would pull pranks on both him and Yumichika. Take your eyes off the little imp for a second and the next thing you know you're tied upside down. In Ikkaku's case, Yachiru kept on poking him, saying that she'd found a brighter light bulb for her playroom.

Immediately, Ikkaku kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to babysit that little devil again, not in a million years. The last time was too traumatic even for a grown man like him.

"I thought so" Rangiku smiled triumphantly as she rubbed his head, "that's a good boy" she coed, much too the latter's displeasure. "How're they doing?" she suddenly turned to the raven haired woman

"Better than we expected" Rukia simply answered

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Ahiru beamed at the camera, "we're live with Ichigo-san and Aya-san who are now going to answer questions from the studio audience. First up is Mira-san"<p>

A blushing teenage girl stood up with shoulder length maroon hair. She blushed a deep red when Ichigo turned his attention to her, waiting for her question. "A-a-ano. . .Ichigo-sama" she stuttered, "what was the first thing Aya-san said to you?"

"She said 'It's okay to be yourself'" he smiled at the young girl who almost passed out at being smiled at by the great Kurosaki Ichigo. Unbeknownst to the girl, Ichigo was not smiling at her but he unconsciously smiled at recalling that day in the café when he offered Orihime the job.

"Next up is Ruriko-san"

"This question is for Aya-san, What was your first date like?"

Orihime giggled as she remembered that day Ichigo pulled her out of work in the middle of the day and brought her to a high class cafe. "It wasn't romantic at all"

"Why do you say so?" Ahiru followed up a question

"Ichigo tricked me into going to a café with him. He wasn't very good at expressing himself so we ended up arguing" she had a bright smile on her face as she told them of that day. "Personally I liked the second date better"

"I liked the honeymoon the best" Ichigo suddenly said, giving Orihime a sly look. The crowd only laughed and reacted wildly to Ichigo's comment.

Orihime turned as bright as a tomato at that point. "Ichigo!" she playfully slapped his arm.

Throughout the whole interview, both Ichigo and Orihime seemed to be enjoying themselves. Orihime learned to loosen up and became more spontaneous with answering questions that weren't part of the script she rehearsed with Rukia. Ichigo on the other hand seemed satisfied with the outcome of the interview. The mass seemed to like Orihme and was even surprisingly fond of her, never criticizing or trying to say anything bad about her.

'_The worst is finally over'_ he sighed or at least he thought

* * *

><p>"Mommy look!" Nel exclaimed, jumping up and down and tugging on her mother's sleeve to force her to look at the TV. "Look! Auntie Hime is on TV" she cried, tugging harder.<p>

Neliel immediately turned her amber orbs towards the television set in their kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the auburn haired woman sitting next to Kurosaki Ichigo on Tenshiru Ahiru's show. "Orihime?" she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the woman.

Tatsuki felt alarmed when she saw Neliel examining the screen. She couldn't let them find out that Orihime was not actually away just to study but to pose as the mother of Kurosaki Ichigo's son. No, she could never let that happen. "Nah" Tatsuki shook her head, "Orihime would never bother wearing such extravagant clothes"

Hearing Tatsuki, Neliel eased in her seat and nodded, "but Orihime would look wonderful if only she had clothes like this Aya woman" she said in a slightly sad tone.

Tatsuki smiled at the older woman. It was obvious that even though Orihime has only been gone for less than a week, the whole family already missed Orihime. Tatsuki couldn't blame them, she too missed her best friend already. Today, she was helping Neliel check some papers in place of Orihime . Tatsuki had always been treated like family whenever she came over and they said it helped that she was here most of the time to sit on Orihime's chair when they had dinner but everybody knows she could never replace the presence of the bubby and always cheerful Orihime and she can't always be there during dinner time.

"That's not Orihime" a deep voice said from the doorway.

The three girls turned to see Sora, leaning on the doorframe, smiling tiredly at them.

"Tadaime" Neliel greeted

"Yo Sora nii" Tatsuki grinned

"Daddy!" Nel leapt towards her father, locking him a death hug. Sora struggled in Nel's embrace, who knew that a little girl could be this strong. 'Well it's no wonder' Sora chuckled, 'her mother is strong , it's only natural that Nel is strong too'

"But strangely, she does look a lot like Orihime, doesn't she" Neliel stared harder at the screen

"Well she does" Sora admitted, "but my sister is more beautiful" Sora declared, "besides Orihime has beautiful gray eyes"

"Your right" Neliel agreed

Tatsuki let out a sigh of relief. What would she say of they found out that that _was _actually Orihime speaking to Ahiru on live television.

"No!" Nel suddenly protested, "That ith Auntie Hime!" she claimed

"Sweetheart, Auntie Hime maybe away but she's studying so she can't be on TV" Sora tried to explain but Nel shook her head in disagreement.

"Nuh uh" she stood her ground, "That ith Auntie Hime and she ith on TV!" she instead.

"Swee-" Neliel interrupted but Nel suddenly ran upstairs "THAT ITH AUNTIE HIME! I JUSTHT KNOW IT!" she shouted before running to her room.

Sora sighed "She really misses Orihime"

"We all do" Tatsuki offered Sora a comforting smile, "but Orihime really wants this so all we can do know is pray that she stay safe while in Tokyo"

"You're right"

* * *

><p><em>Go!<em>

Ichigo wondered what it was that sounded so annoyingly familiar. Just the sound made a vein pop dangerously on his forehead.

_Yo!_

_Why was it so noisy in the morning? _He thought_. 'I hope Kensei and Lisa are not fighting again'_

_San!_

The noise was getting louder and louder and Ichigo began having dreadful feeling that something really bad was going to happen. Like a storm was coming. A really loud and bothersome storm was coming.

_Ni!_

_ICHI!GOO!_

"Oh crap!" Ichigo shot up the moment he recognized the voice. He quickly dodged the mad man that came straight at him, throwing him on the floor with ease. "Dad" he said between gritted teeth.

"I taught you well my son!" the goofy man gave him a thumbs up, "But I still have a lot to teach you" he cackled

"Teach my ass!" Ichigo barked at his father, stomping at his face for emphasis. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging into my room like that Dad!" he shouted. Those teenage years where in his father would burst into his room and attack him for no apparent reason flooded back. For eight years, this was how Kurosaki Isshin woke his son up, by tackling him and wrestling him.

"I'm a grown man now for God's sake" Ichigo said in an exasperated tone

"Oh but you're still my son regardless of your age. As your father I have to make sure you're in shape and alert" Isshin flashed his son his pearly whites

"Keep it down!" Ichigo ordered, "Or else Orihi-" it was too late, Ichigo had already heard a yawn and a groggy "Kurosaki-san?"

When Orihime's eyes finally adjusted to the light that filtered through the thick curtains of the master bedroom, her eyes fixed upon Ichigo, who was standing over something squirming and something rather noisy. 'Is the carpet talking?' she wondered as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. When her gray orbs were finally in focus, she gasped. It was a man Ichigo was standing on.

"Goodness! You're stepping on a man!" she exclaimed

"What this?" Ichigo pointed dully to his father, "This thing here's my Dad" he said wryly

"Your Dad?" Orihime repeated in alarm, "He might suffocate!" she rushed to the man as Ichigo finally lifted his foot off his father. "Are you alright?" Orihme asked

Isshin stared at the auburn haired woman for a full minute before bursting into tears. "Oh Masaki! My love! I was saved by an angel!" he cried to the heavens, "and what's more, the angel is our idiot son's wife"

"Dad!" came a reprimanding voice from the doorway. "I told you not to barge into Onii-chan's room!" the teenage girl with short honey brown hair scolded her father. She had brown eyes just like Ichigo's, only hers were lighter and held a gentler gaze. "Now look! You've startled Onii-chan's wife! Poor her" she said as she dragged the man out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Onii-chan and Orihime Nee-chan" she apologized before closing the door behind her.

Orihme was still in a state of shock. What had just happened? Was she still dreaming? Were the green gnomes messing with her head again? She pondered as she stared at the closed door.

"Sorry about that" Ichigo interrupted her thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Sorry you had to meet my family like that". Ichigo was taken by surprise when Orihime began laughing so gaily that it made Ichigo smile involuntarily. "Your family is cool" she giggled, "I like them a lot!"

"Well that's a first" Ichigo snorted.

"Does your family know about my . . . um my job?" she hesitantly asked

"They know" Ichigo answered simply. "I told them. Even if I wanted to I couldn't keep it from them anyway" he shrugged. He then turned to her and said "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll introduce you properly to my family"

"Okay" Orihime smiled. She stood up and headed towards the adjoining bathroom.

Ichigo watched as Orihime stopped by the dressing room to retrieve fresh clothes before heading towards the bathroom. Things have been brighter since Orihime came; even his room seemed to brighten up every morning he woke up to see Orihime snoring softly, almost falling off of the bed.

'I'll have to thank you properly sometime' he thought

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Orihime was sitting in front of two girls and the man that broke into their room earlier. "Orihime" Ichigo began, "This is Yuzu" he motioned to the girl with honey colored hair smiling sweetly at her. "I'm so happy to finally meet you Orihime Nee-chan!" the girl stood up and embraced Orihime, taking her by surprise.<p>

"I'm glad to finally meet you too" Orihime hugged back

"And this here" Ichigo then pointed to a girl about the same age as Yuzu with jet black hair and passive look on her face, "is Karin. She's just minutes younger than Yuzu" the orange haired man explained

"You're twins?" Orihime's eyes widened

"Yep" Karin nodded, her deadpan face breaking into a tomboyish smile that reminded Orihime of her dear friend Tatsuki

"That's so cool!" the buxom girl exclaimed

"And you've met my whimsical father" Ichigo pointed to the man grinning widely at Orihime. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san" Orihime bowed

She stole a glance at Ichigo. He introduced her to his family as Inoue Orihime and not Kurosaki Aya. She felt privileged to have meet Ichigo's family as herself and not pretending to be someone else. Her heart swelled and her cheeks burned in appreciation

"Oh she's just as Rangiku said she'd be! Polite and beautiful" he gleamed, "Oh my goddess Masaki! What ever did our foolish son do to deserve such a treasure" he shouted to the heavens

"Don't shout Dad!" Ichigo yelled at the man, "You'll wake Rio-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a mini version of him dashed past him and onto the older Kurosaki.

"Grandpa!" a certain orange haired boy jumped onto Isshin's lap.

"Rio!" Isshin hugged his precious grandson. Rio began telling his grandpa all about his 'heroic exploits' and soon they were lost in their own world.

"Grandpa! Come with me I have something to show you!" the little boy leaped off of Isshin's lap and tugged on his grandfather to follow him. "Okay, okay, slow down champ" Isshin chuckled

"Oh Orihime nee-chan! I've heard so much about you!" Yuzu beamed at Orihime startling the auburn haired girl. "I've heard so much about you from Rukia-chan. She says you're really nice! And you _are _really nice and pretty!"

"Thank you" Orihime smiled a little embarrassed and being showered with praises. "You're really cute too"

"You think so?" Yuzu asked, her eyes gleaming

"I'm positive" Orihime replied.

It was true. Kurosaki Yuzu was cute, in fact she was adorable. Her soft brown eyes gazed kindly at Orihime and her cheerful disposition only made her cuter. On the contrary, Karin was more pretty than cute really. Her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face only accentuated her dark gray eyes.

It was funny how the three siblings didn't look alike and yet if you look closely, you would see that they actually have things in common. For example, Yuzu has the same shade of brown eyes as Ichigo but Karin held the same hard stare that Ichigo usually had. Orihime was amazed at how Yuzu., Karin and Ichigo were so close to each other despite their obvious differences in personality.

The three girls began chatting. Ichigo didn't bother to engage in their conversation, he couldn't understand a thing they were saying anyway. He sat there drinking black coffee as he watched Orihime interact with his sisters.

'_She seems to fit right in' _he thought. Even Karin was talking to Orihime and that was rare for Karin was a really picky person and was often cynical to people she didn't like.

"I like you a lot better than Ayaka Nee-san" Karin suddenly blurted out

There was an uncomfortable pause before Yuzu spoke. "Karin! That's not a very nice thing to say" she scolded her sister

"What?" Karin raised a brow at her twin, "I was only being honest"

"A-A-Ano" Orihime stuttered, glancing at Ichigo to see his reaction. But his bangs covered his eyes, hiding what he felt at hearing his ex-wife's name.

"Daaaaadd~" Rio interrupted, "Let's play soccer outside!" he shouted from the backyard.

"Soccer!" Karin stood up moving towards the little boy, "let me tag in" she said

"It can be two on two!" Isshin grinned

* * *

><p>For the whole afternoon, Orihime watched as the Kurosaki family played. At first it was just Isshin, Karin and Rio, then with much persuasion from the little orange haired boy, Ichigo joined and soon Yuzu was running around with the rest of them. She laughed as Ichigo and Isshin fought over the ball and she cheered when Rio was able to kick the ball to the goal. She couldn't help but miss her own family.<p>

'_I wonder how they're doing at home?' _she pondered, _'today is Sunday. It's Onii-chan's day off and Neliel-san doesn't have work. I'm sure they're having fun together at home'_

Orihime was snapped out of her reverie when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her arm "Hey it's not fair that you're the only one sitting down!" he grinned at her, "C'mon! We're playing tag"

"N-no I'm alright"

"No buts Inoue" he gave her a pointed look," you have to be a good model to your son" his serious look broke into a boyish grin, before pulling her out of the shade and into the sun's warm light.

"Oh and just so you know" Ichigo paused for a moment, "You're 'it'!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as Orihime caressed Rio's head as she laid him to sleep. He listened as she sung him sweet song that lulled the little boy.<p>

When Rio was finally breathing softly, indicating that he was asleep, Ichigo entered the room. "He's finally asleep" he said

"Yeah" she looked up to him with a smile, "He wanted to stay up a little longer to hear a story but I told him I'd sing him a lullaby instead"

Ichigo's expression softened as he approached his son and planted a kiss on his orange hair. "Good night" he whispered.

As the two were walking back to their room, Orihime interrupted the comfortable silence. "It was fun having your family here" she said.

Ichigo only nodded

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother?" Orihime inquired, "I've met Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-san and Karin-san but I can't help but wonder about your mother"

Orihime began to sweat when Ichigo remained silent. He did not look at her, he did not say a word, he simply kept on walking. _'Oh no!' _Orihime mentally screamed, _'I'm so stupid! Why did I have to ask such a personal question?' _she slapped her forehead.

Ichigo opened the door to the room, still not speaking. He stood in the middle of the room, just staring at the floor. Orihime was still trying to check if Ichigo was mad, she slowly entered the room and stood a few feet behind Ichigo. The room was completely silent that it almost felt eerie.

"My mom" Ichigo suddenly spoke, startling Orihime a bit, "died when I was eight "he said in a soft and sad tone.

"Oh" was all Orihime could say, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" she said in a faint voice.

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Ichigo moved towards the bed and sat down. He let out a heavy sigh and said "Mom was the center that our family revolved around. With Mom there, everything was alright and I have to admit I was a mama's boy" he chuckled slightly but his smile turned into a sad one. "Mom always picked me up from karate class. That afternoon it was raining. I saw a girl who I thought was going to jump into the river. I let go of my hand and ran towards the girl. A truck was coming but I didn't see it and all I remember was the when I woke up Mom was on top of me and all bloody".

Orihme waited patiently for Ichigo to speak again. His head hung low and he stared at the floor. "I've always blamed myself for Mom's death. Because of me, Yuzu and Karin grew up without a mother, Dad doesn't have anyone to grow old with anymore and Rio will never know his grandmother" he said in a voice so pained that Orihime could feel his pain too.

"I can't say I know how you feel" Orihime spoke, "because I don't but it was not only your sisters and father that grieved, you lost a mother too and I can see that you still grieve. It was not your fault. And I know that your mother is very proud of you and what you have achieved"

"I'm not sure about that" Ichigo snorted, "I'm not a very kind person Inoue and I don't know if I'm a good father either. That's not something to be proud of"

Orihme became silent. She knew that Ichigo was hurting. She had always thought that Ichigo was just some spoiled brat who thought he could buy everything. But as she spent more time in his house, with his child, his staff and with him, she got to know him more and learned to understand him. Now, she knows that behind his tough and confident exterior is a boy still grieving his mother's death, a man who grieves the death of his wife and a father who worries he would not be able to be the best father he can be for his child.

'_Now I know' _Orihime smiled tenderly at the slouching figure, _'I'm not here just to care for Rio-kun but to keep Kurosaki-san company too' _she thought. She bent towards Ichigo, so that she could look into his eyes. She peered into his deep brown eyes and she smiled.

When he felt her come closer, his eyes shot up. She gazed at his eyes and smiled at him. Her face was really close and her could smell her sweet scent. And then she said the most astounding thing

"Do you want a hug?"

Ichigo couldn't help but burst into laughter. She would sometimes say the most unpredictable things during the most unexpected times. He clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Orihime pouted

"You just asked me if I wanted a hug" he said in between laughs, "what am I a child?"

"Well when I'm sad or when I remember something painful, my mom always asks me if I want a hug" she explained.

Ichigo seized his laughing and smiled at her "I'm not a kid anymore" he said

"I know" Orihime smiled again, "but that doesn't mean you don't need a hug anymore"

She had the power to surprise Ichigo. Her words were always simple yet there was wisdom in them. She spoke honestly, imparting the principles she learned from her parents. Everyday Ichigo spent with her, he learned more about her, he learned to understand her and he learned about life through her.

"Since you say you're too old for a hug" Orihime placed a slim finger on her chin as though she was in thought, "how about some ice cream then?" she beamed at him. When Ichigo chuckled, she sprinted out of the room to get some ice cream she had asked Kensai to hide from Rio.

A few moments later, Orihime came in with two bowls filled with vanilla ice cream sprinkled with chocolate syrup. She handed Ichigo one of the bowls and a spoon. She sat beside him on the bed and began to dig in.

"I'm guessing you'll make me drink lots of water after this" Ichigo smirked at gleaming auburn haired girl

"Yup!" she nodded

The two ate in silence, enjoying the late night treat. "Kurosaki-san" Orihime broke the silence, "why did you suddenly open up about your mother?"

Ichigo turned to her with a bewildered look

"I mean, you could have just ignored my question but you didn't, you answered me and told me about you mother"

"Well" Ichigo thought for a moment, then he boyishly grinned at her

"It's better to regret saying it than regret keeping it to myself"

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading guys ^-^**

**Leave me a review please. It'll be much appreciated**

**~Ember~**


	8. Class Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

**Haluuuu! :D **

**I just discovered something grave! My best friend is an IchiRuki! And she's trying to talk me out of being an Ichihime shipper. Hah! Good luck with that!****I love you to death**** sis but I'm just as much a die hard Ichihime fan as you are an IchiRuki fan. **

**I don't mind if she's an IchiRuki fan but I can't take it when we watch the Fullbring Arc of Bleach and she keeps on insisting that 'it's going to be IchiRuki' all throughout the season!**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings and let's get on with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy this one ^-^**

**~Ember~**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Class Cherry Blossom**

The huge doors to the spacious bedroom creaked as small hands slowly opened them. A pair of brown eyes peeped in and caught the sight of two sleeping figures. The soft snores of a sleeping man echoed through the room, eliciting a whispered snicker from the little boy. Quietly, he tiptoed across the master bedroom, trying to suppress his excitement. As he approached the huge bed, a wide grin spread across his face and he leapt onto the bed.

"WAKE UUUPPPP!" he screeched, "Rise and shine!" he began jumping up and down the bed, earning a groan from his father.

Orihime opened her eyes to see her 'son', bouncing ecstatically on the bed. Feeling her gaze on him, the lad stopped and stared at his mother. "Mom?" he cocked his head to the side. Something was different, he thought.

Realizing she did not have her contacts on, she gave as small squeak before screwing her eyes shut. She was just really thankful that Ichigo was alert enough to grab Rio and rush to the corner of the room. Preventing the little boy from seeing the true color of her eyes.

"What are you doing Dad?" the child complained as he was being lifted from the bed

Ichigo himself was shocked at the speed of his reaction to the small sound Orihime made. That must have been a world record. Before Rio knew it, his father had set him on the floor, facing a wall.

"What was that for?" Rio asked, confused as to why his father was acting so strangely. The little boy was about to turn back to his mother when Ichigo took hold of his shoulders to keep him from looking to Orihime.

"W-Why don't we exercise!" he blurted out. He couldn't think of any other way to distract Rio and give Orihime enough time to put her contacts on. "C'mon, son, so you'll grow as big and strong as me" he said, finding it a little annoying that he sounded like his idiot father.

Rio raised a small orange brow at Ichigo, "You're weird today" he eyed his father suspiciously

"Tsk just do as I say" Ichigo muttered in between gritted teeth. As soon as he bent his upper body to the right to stretching his muscles, his miniature began to imitate. "Okay now to your left" Ichigo instructed and his little boy followed.

The two then began to reach up. "Stretch a little more" Ichigo told his son, "Try reaching up so you won't end up like Rukia"

"This is the highest I can go Dad" Rio whined

"Reach for the ceiling"

"I can't do that!" Rio protested, "Even you can't do that!"

Orihime giggled as she watched the two. It was undeniable that the two argued a lot but that was only because they were so alike. Not only was Rio a carbon copy of his father but he seemed to have inherited his personality as well. The little boy was just as stubborn and head strong as his father. But despite often butting heads with Ichigo, Rio looked up to him so much that to him, his father was a hero better than any among all those in comic books. He loved his father a lot and would not want anything more than to be just like him when he grows up.

Ichigo loved Rio more than anyone could even imagine as well. And it was that strong love that brought Orihime to where she was right now. If not for that love, she would have never been able to know Rio and spend time with the darling little boy.

This time, Orihime let out a louder giggle.

Hearing this, Ichigo turned around to check if Orihime was done putting her contacts on. Before Ichigo could even say anything, Rio had already sprinted across the room and hopped onto his 'mother's' lap.

Orihime mouthed a 'thank you' to Ichigo before turning to the little boy who was tugging on her shirt. "Mom I'm going to school today!" he beamed at her

"Yes you are!" Orihime smiled fondly, "That's why today is a special day".

Starting today, Kurosaki Rioichi is a kindergarten student.

Rio had been so excited that he could barely settle into bed last night. It took Orihime and Ichigo about four bedtime stories to get the little boy to sleep. Orihime unconsciously smiled as she remembered how Rio was running around his room, preparing his school bag.

"I'll give you a bath" Orihime lifted Rio from her lap, "and help you put your uniform on then we'll have breakfast together"

"Can we have waffles today?"

"Of course we can" the auburn haired woman nodded, "but we'll have to watch your syrup"

Ichigo watched as Orihime walked out carrying his son. It has been two months since Ichigo practically begged Orihime to reconsider posing as Rio's mother. And he was oh so thankful that she accepted. For the two months that Orihime stayed with them, she had been doing her job as 'Rio's mother' exceptionally. She spent so much time with him, taught him things only mothers could teach children and took care of him rather well. She still let Hanatarou do his job though, dressing his Boucchama, bring the young master his snacks and stuff nannies would do but occasionally, Orihime took over especially during special days like these ones.

Ichigo let out a sigh. His son was now a kindergarten student. _"Nest thing you know, he'll be in college" _he thought wryly. Oh how time flies. Ichigo wondered briefly if Ayaka would have been as excited as Orihime had been for Rio now that he was finally going to school or if she would just keep that gentle smile on her face and watch fondly as Rio bounced up and down.

Ayaka was never the type to get all hyper about things. She was always calm and composed, showing her excitement through her smiles and her eyes. Now, Ichigo wondered if Rio would've been as happy as he is now with Orihime, who was always animated about things, than with Ayaka, who was more often than not soft spoken and low key.

The actor only shrugged the thought off and headed for the shower.

Today was a special day.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ichigo entered the dining hall to find his miniature bribing his nanny into giving him more chocolate syrup.<p>

"Please Hana!" he begged

"I'm sorry Boucchama but I can't" the meek nanny tried to explain, "I promised Aya-sama I wouldn't give you too much"

"It's not too much! Just a little more than usual" the little boy tried again. Just then, Kensei came in with the bottle of chocolate syrup in hand. He drizzled Rio's pancakes just a little bit more.

'_And they say I spoil my kid'_ Ichigo mentally chuckled

As Kensei was about to return to his kitchen, he came face to face with the stern face of the household's chief housekeeper. "Muguruma Kensei" she started threateningly, "I remember Aya-sama specifically asking us to mind Boucchama's sugar intake" she said in a reprimanding tone

"It doesn't hurt to give the kid a little more" the chief shrugged

"It doesn't hurt to give a little more?" she raised a brow at him, "Cavities are little things and they hurt like hell!" Lisa finally shouted. "We are not depriving Boucchama of sweets we are just trying to make sure he doesn't eat too much. You know how hyper he can get when he has too much!"

"Give it a rest it was just today" Kensei spoke with growing irritation

"Fine then, every ounce of chocolate syrup you give Boucchama more than he is intended to have will be a deduction to your salary"

The silver-white haired man's jaw dropped. Every ounce? Was she friggin' serious. "You can't measure that" he tried to retort but Lisa only gave him the most evil smile he had ever seen yet.

"Try me" she smirked before greeting their young master a good morning then turning to Ichigo to do the same.

"Damned she-devil" Kensei cursed under his breath as he marched towards the kitchen

"Where's Mom?" came Rio's little voice

"She's still getting ready" Ichigo answered as he slid onto his seat. Rio sat to his left while the seat on his right was intended for Orihime.

"I'm a kindergarten student now Dad!" Rio gleamed at his father, "what class will I be in?"

"From what Hanatarou told me, you'll be in Class Cherry Blossom" Ichigo chuckled when Rio cheered. Rio stepped down from his seat and stood for his father to see his uniform. "Look Dad! I look awesome in this"

Ichigo shook his head at his son's words. Maybe his son shouldn't be spending so much time with Renji, he's rubbing off on his child. But it was true though, Rio looked good in his uniform. The small white shirt with a tailor's collar, a pair of navy blue shorts, polished black school shoes and a white beret with red linings and Rio's name embroidered on it. Yes, Rio did look like a kindergarten student

"It looks so cute on you" they heard a squeal from the doorway. There, stood Orihime wearing a simple pastel yellow Sunday dress. The outfit reminded Ichigo of peaceful mornings.

"Mom you don't call guys cute" Rio giggled, "Cute is for dogs"

"Oh but you are cute!" she grinned as she took her seat, "And who ever told you that only dogs can be called cute?" she asked

"Dad"

Orihime raised a brow at Ichigo who gave her a shrug. "I just figured it's not right to call a guy cute" he said

"But you do know that girls all over Japan call _you_ cute" Orihime chuckled

"They do not!" Ichigo was appalled. He was fucking handsome, not cute. "Girls call me hot" he protested.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Kurosaki" she laughed.

"Oh C'mon, even you think I'm hot Mrs. Kurosaki" he teased, successfully making Orihime blush to a rosy hue that he liked

"Why do they call you hot?" Rio suddenly asked, "Do you have a fever?"

Ichigo and Orihime looked to 'their' child before staring at each other, not knowing how to explain it to the little boy. "I'll tell you when you're older" Ichigo finally said

"No. Tell me now" Rio demanded

"I said when you're older"

"But I am older. I'm in kinder now" Rio insisted

Ichigo let out a breath and said "Rio you're still too young and you won't understand yet"

"Then if I don't understand you're not explaining it clearly" he crossed his small arms over his chest, giving his father a stubborn look.

"I know you wouldn't understand because you are too young" Ichigo retorted, equally stubborn

"Okay okay" Orihime interrupted, "that's enough now. Let's eat"

"Hai" the two boys replied in unison.

* * *

><p>Rio, as expected, could barely keep himself seated as they drove to the school. "Are we there yet?" Rio kept asking Tessai as he stood behind the driver's seat.<p>

"Almost Rio-dono" the big man chuckled

"Rio let Tessai drive in peace and sit down" the older version of the little boy said commandingly

The orange haired boy only looked at his father before turning back to their chauffer. "Tessai?"

"Yes Rio-dono?"

"Am I bothering you?" he asked

"Not at all" Tessai replied fondly

A smug grin spread across his handsome little face as he turned to his father. "See Dad" he cockily said, "I'm not bothering Tessai"

"Cheeky kid" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Rio-kun" Orihime's sweet voice interrupted, "Can you please sit down". It was a request just like Ichigo's, the same authoritative tone but a lot gentler. To Ichigo's surprise and displeasure, his son complied and sat down beside him.

"Mama's boy" he frowned at his son

"Am not!" Rio answered back

"Yeah you are. And it's unfair" Ichigo sounded like a little boy and Orihime had to stop herself from laughing

"I'm the father. I hold complete authority over you" he told his son

"Oh you do?" Rio said sarcastically, earning a glare from his father

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Alright! That's it. This is war" Ichigo declared before shifting to face Rio. The little boy, faced his father too with calculating eyes.

As swift as a blink of an eye, Ichigo's hands were at the little boy's side, attacking his ticklish spots.

Rio laughed so hard, his stomach ached. He attempted to reach for his father's sides too, hoping to get some revenge. But to no avail. It was not only the fact that his arms were a little too short to reach his father but there was the fact that it was definitely difficult to fight back when you're laughing you lungs out.

"Okay! Okay! I gave up" Rio threw his hands up in surrender. "You have total authority over me!" he cried.

"Ah victory!" Ichigo chuckled in triumph as he watched his son clutch his stomach, still laughing.

Orihime couldn't help but laugh along with them. This was a side of Ichigo that Orihime had never seen and doubted he even had in him. But now that she saw those rich brown eyes filled with joy and love for his son, now that she heard his laughter that seemed to echo in her ears, she felt a strange skip in the beating of her heart as she watched him. This was a side of him that only she was privileged to see.

"Mom?" a pair of soft brown eyes looked up at her with concern, "you're red. Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie" Orihime kissed the little boy's forehead, "I'm fine" she assured him

"That's great!" Rio beamed, "I thought you were sick then they'd start calling you hot too"

Orihime couldn't fight the heat that was rising in her cheeks. Ichigo shouldn't have mentioned 'hot', the boy's going to think when you call someone 'hot', they're running a fever.

"Rio" Ichigo chuckled, "I'm the only one who can call you're mother hot". He smirked when Orihime's face only grew redder.

"Why?" Rio inquired again

"Like I said, I'll tell you when you're older" Ichigo ruffled his son's hair fondly

"But-"

"We have arrived" Tessai's voice boomed, interrupting the little boy.

Rio practically flew out of the car when Ichigo opened the door. "Rio don't-" Ichigo began reprimanding but never got the chance to finish because his son was running inside the gate, gaping at the school and the wide school playground.

"He's so energetic today" Orihime laughed by Ichigo's side

"Shouldn't have given him extra syrup" the orange haired man mumbled

"What?" Orihime stared questioningly at her 'husband'

"What? I didn't give it! Kensei did" Ichigo replied defensively

"I'll let it go for now" Orihime giggled, "It is a special day after all". She then ran towards Rio, who was waving animatedly at his parents.

Sometimes Ichigo thought Orihme has somehow rubbed her personality on his little boy, not that he minded though. Rio seemed to laugh more, smile more and though Ichigo thought it was impossible, Rio was more polite now.

Ichigo has grown fond of Orihime. He would never say that out loud but he could not deny it either. It amazed him how a single woman could change things in his life so drastically and she wasn't even aware she was doing it.

_She's a breath of fresh air, _he thought. _It's really good to have her for a wife. _

Then his mind screeched to a halt.

_Whoa! Don't go there buddy! _Part of him warned. _This is business remember. Don't forget what she said, you are her employer and she is your employee . . . purely professional._

_But normal employers and employees don't share a room, let alone, sleep in one bed. _Ichigo thought

_Who said you were anything but normal? _Another side of him grinned

_You've got a point there. _He smiled inwardly

"Ichigo?" Orihime's angelic voice shook him out of his reverie, "Are you alright?" she gazed at him with concern

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when she called him by his first name. It left his insides tingling when she said his name. "I'm fine" he said, taking her hand, "Let's go meet Rio's teacher" he said softly.

Orihime shivered under Ichigo's touch. They way he looked at her, it was so different from the cold gaze that he gave her the day he offered her a job in that extravagant café. The expression in his eyes when they looked at her today, she knew she'd seen them before; in her father's eyes when he looked at her mother, in her brother's eyes when he spoke to Neliel.

Love?

_No. No. No._

Orihime shook her head. Be professional! She reminded herself.

But how on earth can she remain professional when he held her hand like that? Like the way a lover holds his most beloved's hand.

_Oh no!_ A voice in her head shouted. _Don't start imagining things._

By the time they entered the school, they found Rio chatting enthusiastically to a little boy sitting across him. The orange haired boy spotted his parents and waved at them. The bright haired pair smiled back and waved at 'their' son.

Karakura Kindergarten was a big school for a preschool. It was almost the size of a primary school. This institution was known all throughout Japan not only because of the impeccable quality of education they gave but also because of the school's outstanding facility. The playgrounds were large and had swings, slides, a sandbox, a seesaw, a variety of balls of every size and color and a playhouse. The seats and tables were painted in pastel shades of pink, blue, yellow and green. The classrooms were decorated with letters and pictures that you usual find in a preschool classroom. But the tuition fee was a tad bit expensive, by expensive it means ¥7 million. But it's nothing Ichigo can't handle

'_How I wish Nel-chan could go to a school like this' _Orihime sighed

After meeting the teacher and asking her not to treat spoil Rio just because he is the son of a famous actor. They asked her to take care of their son and headed off. As they walked towards the car, Ichigo stopped right in front of the car. "Inoue" he said, "I have something for you" he handed her a phone.

With a look of bewilderment, Orihime took the phone and stared at the caller ID.

Inoue Neliel.

Orihime's eyes became wide as she stared at the phone then looked up to Ichigo. He urged her to answer it

"Hello?" Orihime said reluctantly

"Hime!" Neliel's familiar voice squealed, "Oh It's good to hear from you! I have good news!" she almost shouted in excitement. "Just a week ago, your employer, Ms. Matsumoto was it? She came to our house and personally delivered to us Nel-chan's school uniform! Can you believe it?"

"That's great! That was very kind of Rangi- I mean Matsumoto-san" Orihime answered

"Oh but she said she was only delivering it for us because the person who is going to pay for Nel-chan schooling is her nephew, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Orihime had to distance the phone from her ears just so keep her eardrums from breaking. "She said that Kurosaki Ichigo saw how hard working you were once when he visited Matsumoto-san and decided to sponsor Nel's schooling. Oh Hime we've got nothing to worry about now! Nel-chan can go to school now"

"I'm so glad!" Orihime sniffled. She was so happy to hear that Nel could finally go to school. They have all been working hard to get Nel into a kindergarten. And she was really devastated when she learned that all of their salaries weren't enough for Nel-chan's tuition fee. She felt tears of happiness fill the brim of her eyes. "That's great! It really is!" she wiped her eyes

"Well thank you for working hard Hime! If not for you, Nel wouldn't be able to go to school. Stay safe Orihime. Oops gotta go or else Nel will be late for school. Hugs and kisses Hime"

"Bye"

Ichigo's brown eyes had a warm expression on them as he watched Orihme talk to her sister-in-law. He had wanted to do something to thank her for taking up the job of being Rio's mother so bad but couldn't think of any, until he remembered the picture of the little girl with the green hair he saw back at her house. That was it! He was going to sponsor that little girl's schooling, just as he was going to sponsor her father's blood transfusions.

It wasn't part of the contract, yes, but still he wanted to do it for Orihime.

His breath was literally taken when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck, engulfing him in her embrace. "Thank you" she said softly, "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome" he replied with a tone equally soft.

Slowly she moved away from the embrace and smiled at Ichigo. As mile that he'd only seen now, a smile of happiness, gratitude and something else he just could not name.

"Let's go" he opened the door to the car for her, "we wouldn't want you to be late for your first day back in college" he smiled

* * *

><p>Neliel saw a sleek black car drive off as they neared the gates of Karakura Kindergarten. Today was Nel's first day as a kinder student.<p>

She was so happy that they didn't have to postpone her daughter's education further and what 's more, Nel was given the opportunity to study in one of the best preschools in Japan.

"Mommy!" Nel gasped, "The thchool ith big!"

"It is !" Neliel stared at the big school. "C'mon sweetheart, Let's get you to your class now"

"Mommy what clath will Nel be in?" the little girl asked as her mother adjusted the ribbon on her uniform.

"You will be in class Cherry Blossom" Neliel smiled down at her daughter as they walked to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"I'll pick you up at 3" Ichigo reminded Orihime as she stepped out of the car.<p>

"Okay" the auburn haired beauty replied. She was no longer wearing the dress she wore when they took Rio to school. She changed into a simple gray skirt matched with a beige baby doll blouse topped with a soft brown cardigan. She no longer wore those brown contacts she was always required to wear and she felt a little relieved to be herself again.

Today, Inoue Orihime was a college student again.

"Bye" she waved at Ichigo

"Bye" Ichigo mumbled as he watched her ascend the steps towards Tokyo University.

* * *

><p>Rio loved school.<p>

He loved how much he was learning in such a short period of time. He already knew how to read three letter words without breaking a sweat but today he was learning to read longer words.

He had immediately made friends too. Rio and the boy who sat across him, Nashiya Shouta, instantly became friends. Rio could tell that Shou, as he liked to call Shouta, was a rich boy like himself. They talked about cars, toys and pirates. Rio liked Shouta because he was almost as smart as him. _Almost, _the little orange haired boy emphasized.

It was playtime and Rio and Shouta decided to play ball. That was until the ball rolled onto the sandbox where a little girl was playing alone.

"Can you give us the ball?" Shouta asked the girl.

The little girl who had long and a sort of sandy gray hair turned to them. She looked at the ball, then to Shouta and Rio. She gave them a big smile before kicking the ball to the two boys.

"Thank you!" Shouta shouted

"Hey Shou" Rio tapped his friend, "Who's that?" he pointed to the little girl

"That is Sakashita Yuzuyu" a girl with blond hair answered from behind Rio, "she's from class Peach"

This was Momozawa Sumire, also in Rio's class, obviously a spoiled little princess.

"Why is she playing alone? Let's go play with her" Rio pulled Shouta to the sandbox but was stopped by Sumire. "You can't play with her!" she exclaimed

"Why not?" Shouta asked

"Because she doesn't have a mommy" Sumire announced

A frown formed on the little orange haired boy's face, a frown very similar to his father's. "That's it? We can't play with her because she doesn't have a mommy?"

Sumire nodded vigorously

"Well you have a missing tooth. Does that me we shouldn't play with you too?" Rio crossed his arms over his little chest

"That's different!" Sumire huffed, "My mommy said stay away from Yuzuyu because she doesn't have a mommy, she'll be a bad influ-influ-something!"

"Well you're mommy is wrong!" Rio fought, "My mommy said just because someone doesn't have something doesn't mean you should treat them differently". He then walked to where Yuzuyu was playing

"Can we play?" Rio asked the little girl

But when the little girl looked up, her brown eyes were filled with tears. Rio then noticed the gash on her knee. "What happened?"

"I-I fell" she sniffled

Just then Shouta appeared behind Rio, he looked at the little girl. "You're hurt. What happened?" he asked before bending down to her level. He looked at her knee then pulled a band aid out from his pocket. "I have a band aid. I'll give it to you so don't cry" He peeled the plastic from it and stuck it to her knee.

"What do you think ya guyth are doing?" a screeching voice interrupted. "Why'd ya make Yuzu-tan cry?"

The three turned to a little girl with messy green hair, glaring at the two boys. "Bullieth! Thtay away from Yuzu-tan!"

"Bullieth?" Rio cocked a brow at the little girl who helped Yuzuyu up

"Nel-chan" Yuzuyu smiled, "Their not bullies! They helped me. See" she pointed to the band aid.

Nel then turned to the two boys and toothily grinned at them. "Oh!Thankth for helping Yuzu-tan. I'm Nel!" she offered a hand

Shou shook the hand "I'm Shouta!"

"Thouta!"

"No. Shouta, not Thouta" the brown haired boy pouted

"Shou-chan!" Yuzuyu blurted out

"Aww that's sound's like a girl's name" Shouta frowned

Nel turned to the little orange haired boy and said "I'm Nel. Nith ta meet ya!"

"I'm Rio" he shook the hand, "It's funny the way you talk" he laughed

"Ith not"

"Is too. 'Nith ta meet ya'" Rio imitated, annoying Nel further

"Nel doesn't thpeak like that!" she snuck her tongue

"Hey, let's play!" Yuzuyu beamed, offering the two a bucket and a shovel.

* * *

><p>Orihime stood by the gates of the university, waiting for Ichigo. Earlier today, A bunch of girls approached her and asked her name. When she said her name was Inoue Orihime they smirked at her. "You look like Aya, you know Kurosaki Ichigo's wife but then again I figured you weren't her because Aya wouldn't want to get caught dead in what you're wearing" they snickered.<p>

The people in college looked at her in a different way, as though she was a strange exhibit. Some openly glared, others gawked while a few and I mean very few smiled at her. Most of the girls didn't like her, and they were very vocal about the way they felt.

This always happens. Even when she was in high school, girls seemed to like to pick on her even when she's done nothing wrong. Back then, she had Tatsuki to defend her but now there was no one to help her. But it was alright. She had to finish college and she won't let anyone affect her schooling.

She almost jumped when the car parked in front of her and honked. "Ah!" She didn't even realize that the car stopped in front of her.

The tinted glass of the windows rolled down. "Spacing out again?" Ichigo smirked, "It's a bad habit of yours isn't it?"

"Good afternoon to you to Kurosaki-san" Orihime just smiled.

Ichigo stared at Orihime, making her blush under his gaze. "C'mon. Let's go fetch Rio" he said, opening the door for her.

* * *

><p>"Don't spray it on me!" Shouta complained. He grinned evilly before opening the faucet and spraying it all over Yuzuyu.<p>

"Shou" Rio called his friend, "Sensei says clean up and get dressed-" he stopped when he felt cold water rain on him.

Shouta and Yuzuyu both laughed. "That's not fair!" Rio hissed before running to the faucet and spraying them water too.

"R-Rio-kun?" a familiar sweet voice called. Immediately, Rio jumped from the where he was standing and rushed to the voice.

"Mommy!" he beamed

"Why're you all wet?" she asked, wiping his orange spikes.

"I played with water!" he said happily, squeezing the water from his play clothes.

"Well why don't you go on and change so you won't catch a cold" she urged her 'son', who skipped back to the school, pulling Yuzuyu and Shouta with him.

Just as Orihime stood up, she spotted a pair of hazel eyes staring up at her. "A-Auntie Hime?" her small voice quivered

"Ith that you Auntie Hime?" the little lime haired girl sniffled

"Y-You've got it all wrong" Orihime stuttered, "I'm not your-"

"But you are!" the little girl wailed, "Did Nel make you mad? Why are you pretending you're not Auntie Hime?". Fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks, trembling as she cried.

Orihime's heart twisted as her niece sobbed. It made her so painfully aware of what she was doing to her family as she lied to them about what she was really doing. She was doing it for her family, yes but she was still deceiving her family. And seeing Nel like this, broke herheart into a million pieces.

"Nel-chan" she let out a defeated sigh, "I'm not mad at you" she knelt in front of the weeping girl and hugged her. "I'm sorry it's just that Auntie has to do this"

"Auntie Hime has to ignore Nel?" Nel asked, her eyes filled with tears

"I'm sorry sweetie" Orihime held onto the little girl tighter, "I'm missed you so much Nel-chan"

"Inoue?" Ichigo's voice interrupted the tender scene

"Kurosaki-san I'd like you to meet someone" she gestured for him to come closer. Ichigo complied and stopped right in front of the little girl. "This is Nel-chan, my niece" she introduced, "And Nel-chan this is Kurosaki-san"

"Oh" Nel's mouth formed an 'o'. "You're Mr. Kurotagi!" she gasped, "you're the one who let Nel go to thchool. Thankth mithter" she beamed at him, exposing her missing tooth.

"No problem, Nel" he patter her head, "I'm Ichigo"

"Itsyogo" Nel repeated

"No. Ichigo" the orange haired man tried to correct

"Like Nel said Itsyogo" Nel smiled

Orihime smiled. Nel seems to like Ichigo. Now her problem was how she was going to convince Nel not to tell their family about this. She felt bad, she was going to make Nel lie to her parents. Oh the last thing she wanted to happen now was to come across one of her family members. How was she going to explain?

"O-Orihime?"

The gods were not on her side today. She sighed

The auburn haired woman's body became rigid as she heard that familiar voice. No, no, no, this can't be happening, she thought. That voice, she grew up with that voice, she missed that voice but right now, she really dreaded that voice.

She turned around to the owner of the voice, eyes wide with surprise.

"Onii-chan" she breathed

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffie! I really love cliffies. . . they keep you at the edge of your seat and wanting more.**

**I used Yuzuyu and Shouta from Aishiteruze Baby. I just really thought they were the best choice for Rio's friends.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**See ya in the chapter**

**~Ember~**


	9. Oopsie! Wrong Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

**You probably want to crucify me now for the super late update and I'm really sorry about that but please spare me. Final exams really are stressful. But I've finally overcome Chemisty bwahahaha! And I'll be free to write to my heart's content now so expect more updates.**

**Kyaaaah! I've reached 200+ reviews! Thank you guys so much. Oh you guys are just so awesome I could kiss all of you!**

**Well here you go~**

**~Ember~**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Oopsie! Wrong Kindergarten**

A pair of gray orbs stared at the smoke that rose from the tea that was set before her. She glanced at the man before her. Oh I can't look at his eyes! Orihime covered her face with her hands.

"_O-Orihime?"_

_Letting out the breath she was holding, she sighed "Onii-chan"_

"_Mom!" a certain orange haired boy called, "Mom I can't-"he stumbled upon the shoelaces that he was so desperately trying to tie. The little boy fell with a 'thud'._

_Rio sat up from the ground and looked down at the throbbing sensation on his knee. A dirty and bloody wound greeted him and tears began to well up in his eyes. "O-ouch" he sniffled_

_Orihime rushed to the boy and picked him up" There, there, don't cry sweetie" she rubbed his back. _

"_I-I'm-I'm not crying" Rio huffed in between sobs. _

_Ichigo took Rio from Orihime and the auburn haired woman turned to her niece. "Ne, Nel-chan, Rio-kun hurt himself, do you think you can help Ichigo-kun cheer him up?" she asked _

_The lime haired girl nodded and beamed at her aunt, "No problem!" _

_She then turned to her brother, who was staring wide eyed at her in bewilderment as he watch the scene before him. Again she sighed and said "Onii-chan, would you like to have tea with me?"_

But now that she was in front of her brother, she didn't know what to say. How was she going to start explaining?

"So" Sora spoke first, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

_There it is_. Orihime thought. _He always says that when he knows I'm hiding something_._ He always says that when he's urging me to apologize disobeying our parents. But this time, I don't think I know how to apologize._

"I-I" she stuttered, "I don't know where to start" Orihime admitted

"Maybe you can start by explaining why that little boy was calling you 'Mom'"

Orihime looked up to her brother, who was giving her a pointed look. She glanced down at her tea then back at her beloved brother. Oh she just couldn't take it any more. "Oh Onii-chan" she began, "The poor child was so lonely!" she exclaimed, confusing her brother. "He was looking for his mother when I first met him; he thought I was his mother. I only wanted to return him to his parents but he cried and cried when Kurosaki-san tried to tell him that I wasn't his mother. I couldn't take it Onii-chan, he was so sad and it broke my heart to see him so lonely"

Sora almost smiled as his sister talked. She always spoke fast when she was trying to explain something.

"And Kurosaki-san came to me and offered me the job to pose as Rio-kun's mother" she inhaled. "At first I didn't accept but then I thought about Rio-kun and how sad he was. Then I remembered Nel-chan and her schooling and Dad's medical maintenance and our house's mortgage. It was the only way Onii-chan" she finished.

"Slow down Orihime" he said in a calm tone, "Breathe and talk a little slower"

Orihime did as she was told and chugged her tea down as though it was water. She let out a heavy breath then said "Kurosaki-san offered me a job and that was to become Rio's mother".

Sora was quiet for a moment then he asked, "How much did he offer you?"

"A million yen and that he would sent me to college"

"So everything about being Matsumoto-san's secretary and impressing Urahara-san with your flower arrangement and staying in Tokyo, they were all lies?" Orihime's older brother asked softly

Orihime paused for a moment, contemplating on what to say, "Yes" she finally answered. "A-Are you mad at me for accepting a contract without your consent?" she hesitantly asked.

"Orihime" Sora sighed heavily, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little disappointed" he said. "I just feel a little bad that you made such a big decision without even mentioning it to us. What's worse, you even lied about it"

Orihime bowed her head in shame as her brother continued to scold her. "Orihime you should have just told us. We're a family. Families are there to support you whatever your decision may be" Sora clutched Orihime's hand. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble if it's just money matters" he said.

"I didn't do this just for money" Orihime looked her brother in the eye. "I love Rio-kun like he is my own. I wanted to take his loneliness away. I just wanted him to be happy"

"But you do realize that with what you're doing you're just deceiving him"

Orihime nodded. "But even if it's just for just a while, he could be happy" Yes this is what Ichigo told her.

"Have you ever wondered how Rio would feel when he finds out that you are not his mother?"

That took Orihime aback. She had once pondered on this but she immediately pushed it away because she was enjoying caring for the boy too much that lately, she 's beginning to forget that she wasn't really Rio's mother. It made her sad to think about parting with the little boy but it made her feel even worse to think about Rio hating her for deceiving him.

"I assume you haven't" Sora concluded.

Orihime was deep in thought. _Will Rio-kun hate me?_ She thought. It broke her heart to see Rio cry, no, she didn't want the little boy to cry but was she making things worse by lying to Rio? She was snapped out of her reverie when Sora clutched her hand and said "I'm glad, Orihime, that you seem happy"

"They've been taking good care of me" Orihime smiled back, "and Kurosaki-san is very kind to me"

"Kurosaki-san? The man with the orange hair?" the brunet cocked his head. "Your employer?"

"Well yes and technically, my husband as well" Orihime laughed nervously

Sora's warm brown eyes widened once more, "What?" he almost shouted. "You even got married?"

"But Onii-chan it was part of the contract" they younger Inoue tried to explain. "And I'm not really married since I didn't sign the papers with my name, I signed as Aya"

"Oh Hime" Sora sighed once more, "what have you gotten yourself into?" shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry Onii-chan, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I only wanted to provide for our family" she smiled sadly at her brother, "I never meant to hurt anyone"

She felt her brother's warm touch on her cheek and the gentle smile that she was so accustomed to "It's okay" he said tenderly.

"Thank you for understanding Onii-chan" Orihime leaned on closer to the hand

"So" Sora "How are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

The sweet smile on Orihime's face fell. "Oh" she laughed nervously, "haven't thought about that"

* * *

><p>The house fell silent as Orihime finished explaining her 'job' to her parents and apologizing for leaving them in the dark for 2 whole months.<p>

Currently, her parents were speechless and Orihime wondered what they were thinking and how they were going to react. She presumed they'd be disappointed, angry even but staring at her parents right now, she just couldn't tell. They've been quiet for far too long. Maybe still absorbing what their daughter had just said.

"So" Retsu broke the silence, "you're married?"

"Not really" Orihime said sheepishly, "When I signed the contract, I used Miasaki Aya, who I am posing as, not my real name but technically I . . . kind of . . . married now"

"Oh sweetie" her mother exclaimed, "you could be sued for what you're doing". She gazed at that auburn haired girl with concerned blue eyes. "What if Kurosaki-san's real wife finds out?"

"She's-" Orihime hesitated, "She passed away 2 years ago". Again, her parents fell silent and Orihime took the opportunity to explain further. "And that's why I couldn't just ignore Rio-kun" she said. "The poor boy has been living his formative years with just pictures to remind him of how his mother looked like. He doesn't even know that he won't ever get to see his real mother again" she didn't even realize that she was tearing up.

"He was so lonely, angry and confused" she cried, "And it broke my heart to see him hurt so much. He's just a child. I know he'll hate me when he finds out but right now, Rio-kun needs me". It wasn't the money that prompted Orihime to accept the job, no; it was those innocent yet lonesome and lost brown eyes.

Retsu gazed sympathetically at Orihime. Her daughter had just put into words what she felt when she first saw young Sora and baby Orihime huddled in the streets that one rainy afternoon. It didn't matter what the neighbors would say. As long as she could care for and love these children, nothing else mattered.

She glanced at her husband who has been quiet since Orihime as asked to speak with them. "Jushiro?" she placed a hand atop of his.

There was a pregnant pause and every second made Orihime more and more nervous.

"Well" he suddenly spoke, "Let's meet our new grandson then" he clutched his wife's hand and smiled at her.

Retsu squeezed his hand and smiled back "Yes let's do that"

Without warning, Orihime leapt from her seat and pulled her parents into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"We'd love for Rio to be part of our family. We'll have to make him feel like he's not alone. Of course, his father is welcome too" Jushiro smoothed his daughter's hair. Orihme's snuggled closed to her father. She couldn't express in words just how grateful she is that her family has accepted Rio and Ichigo.

With bright eyes, she turned to her brother, who was sitting patiently at a corner. "I told you" he broke into a gentle smile, "they'd be happy to have an addition to the family. Of course Nel and Neliel would be ecstatic too" he said. Orihme ran to her brother and hugged him too. Oh she cannot ask for a more understanding family.

* * *

><p>"There's no need to get mad Ichigo" Urahara tried to calm his nephew down as he spoke through the phone.<p>

"I specifically asked you to enroll Inoue's niece at the Karakura Kindergarten's _second campus _at the other side of Karakura!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well oopsie wrong kindergarten" the manager chuckled, annoying Ichigo even more.

"If our cover is blown I swear Urahara-san it'll be your fault!" the orange haired man growled before cutting the line. He roughly shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to his son.

The little boy was sitting on hood of his black car, staring at his sore knee. His cheeks were still red and tears were still in his eyes as he stared at his sore knee. Ichigo noticed that snot was coming out from the child's nose and he let out a sigh.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to Rio's nose. "Blow" he said.

The orange haired boy stared at his father, then at the cloth that covered his nose and back at his Dad again. This was the first time that Ichigo had done this for his son and gesture gave Rio a funny yet pleasant feeling.

After they've cleaned Rio's nose, Ichigo threw the handkerchief. ''Does it still hurt?" Ichigo asked his sniffling son, securing a band aid on his knee.

"Not as much" Rio murmured. "Dad?"

"Hn?"

"Who was that man Mom went to talk with?" Rio asked

Ichigo thought for a moment. Actually, he really didn't know. All Orihime said was that she had to talk to the man immediately. "I don't know" he answered honestly

"Why don't you know?" Rio inquired demandingly.

An orange brow rose, "Because I'm not psychic that's why" he replied with a tinge of annoyance. Geez, his kid can really get unrelenting sometimes.

"Tch" Rio scoffed, "That's boring" he mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from his father.

"That" Nel suddenly interrupted, "wath Nel'th Papa. And Papa ith Auntie Hime'th brother"

The two orange haired boys looked at each other before Rio asked "Hime?"

"That's your Mom's nickname" Ichigo informed his son

"Her nickname? Then why you don't you call her that, Dad?" Rio probed

"Mom?" Nel's brows furrowed, "Nel'th Auntie Hime'th not a Mom, she'th an Aunt"

"Well she's my Mom" Rio replied possessively. Suddenly, a thought hit the little boy. "Dad" he called, "if that man with Mom is her brother and he's also Nel's Dad, then Nel and I are . . . We're. . ." he trailed off as he thought deeply

_Oh no!_ Ichigo panicked. He can't let Rio know that this little girl here would be his cousin if only their situation wasn't as complicated as it was. Before he could even say a word, Orihime's bubbly niece beat him to it.

"We" she said with a serious expression. _'Shit! She already figured it out!'_ Ichigo thought.

"We are classmates!" Nel broke into a wide grin, showing off her missing tooth.

"And you guys are cousins too" a sweet voice added , a voice that has grown so familiar.

"Mom!" Rio beamed

Orihime neared her 'son' and bent down to his level. She touched his knee "You're a brave boy" she smiled fondly. She then turned to Nel and said "Nel-chan, I know you've already met Rio-kun, but he's my son" she declared and Ichigo couldn't help but get a fluttering feeling inside him at the auburn haired woman's words. "You guys are cousins" she told the two kids.

She clutched the two kids hands and turned to Ichigo, "Kurosaki-san, I want you to meet my family" she smiled at him, gesturing him to follow her inside.

As they entered the house, Ichigo made sure to leave his shoes and change into a pair of slippers unlike the first time he came to the simple house. Last time he was here, the whole family was out and now that they were here the house looked smaller than it actually is but brighter with the family's presence.

"Dad, Mom, Onii-chan" Orihime began, catching Ichigo's attention. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo" she placed a hand on his arm, "He's well . . . my employer and . . . husband " she blushed at just saying it. "sort of" she added

Jushiro smiled at Ichigo and extended a hand towards him "Thank you for taking care of my daughter Kurosaki-san".

Ichigo took and shook that hand, smiling at the man as well. For a man who had a severe illness, Ukitake Jushiro was quite a vibrant man. Now that he met Orihime's father, he could tell that Orihime got her optimism from her father.

He then turned to a lovely woman with the shiniest black hair and the most captivating blue eyes. "Hello" she greeted him, "It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

"Oh no" Ichigo shook his head, "the pleasure is all mine". _She has the same warm presence as Orihme_. Ichigo thought.

"And this here" Orihime spoke, gesturing to the little boy hiding behind her legs, "is Rio-kun" she placed a hand over his orange head, "our son".

Ichigo's eyes widened at Orihime's words. _'our son' _it echoed in his head over and over, it sounded so . . .so right.

Rio moved from behind Orihime and stood before Jushiro and Restu. The silver haired man opened his arms to welcome the young boy. "How are you doing Rio-kun?" he asked as he placed the boy on his lap.

"I'm good" Rio replied, relaxing onto the man's lap. "Are you my grandpa?" he asked innocently

"Why, yes of course I'm your grandpa!" Jushiro exclaimed, hugging the boy in the process. Rio giggled at his 'grandpa's' antics then turned to the woman beside them. "A-Are you my grandma?"

"Yes, darling" Retsu replied tenderly, kissing the boy on his forehead.

"Wow!" Rio's eyes lit up, "I've never had a grandma before" he said

"Well now you do!" Retsu said fondly

Ichigo's heart warmed at the sight before him. Orihime's family was treating his son with so much love. It was no wonder Orihime had a big heart, she grew in a family filled with love. If only Ayaka's family treated Rio with the same love and acceptance, heck they never even cared to visit when Ayaka gave birth to their son.

He suddenly felt Orihime's hand on his arm again, she looked up to him and smiled "Welcome to the family, Kurosaki-kun"

"Why the sudden change of honorific?" he asked, a gentle look on his face as he faced her.

"You're not just my employer now" she beamed, "You're promoted"

"Promoted?"

"Yup" she nodded, "you're my friend"

* * *

><p>Rio and Nel were sitting on Sora's lap, while Orihime's parents conversed with Ichigo when the door flew open and a female voice announced "I'm home!".<p>

"We're in the living room honey" Sora called back

"Do we have visitors? You should have told me then I would have come home earlier to prepare tea, you know we ran out of tea that's why I-" she stopped mid sentence when she spotted the orange haired male sitting right next to her much missed sister-in-law

"KYAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked, "You're Kurosaki Ichigo!" she dropped her groceries. "Kurosaki Ichigo is sitting with us in our living room!" she exclaimed

"It's nice to meet you too" Ichigo chuckled

"Calm down, Neliel-san" Orihime stood up to pick up the groceries

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" the lime haired woman shrieked again, "You're home Hime! Oh I missed you!" she grabbed the girl into a rib crushing hug. When she released her sister-in-law, she felt a pair of brown eyes looking up at her. A dashing young boy with the same orange hair greeted her and grinned up at her. "You look just like Nel" he said

"And who's this little cutie" she bent down to pinch the child's cheek

"Mama he'th Rio-tan! We're couthins" Nel filled her mother in

"Don't call me Rio-tan!" the little boy frowned at Nel

Neliel's hazel eyes widened "Cousin? How?" she almost shouted

"I'll tell you everything" Orihime said as she led Neliel to the kitchen to prepare tea while explaining.

It was strange. Ichigo thought. He felt so at home, yet this was only the second time he's been to this house. He felt like he's known these people for years when he's only just met them. He glanced at Orihime, who was talking animatedly to her sister-in-law.

"Papa" Nel ran to Sora

"Yes?"

"Can we go to da park puh-weath" she begged

"But it's already late afternoon sweetheart, it's going to be dark soon" Sora touched his daughter's hair affectionately

"Puh-weath Papa, jutht for a lil' while" the little girl pleaded harder.

Sora glanced at Neliel who nodded in approval. "Okay, okay but only if Rio can come with us too" he smiled and Nel and Rio cheered at this.

"Can I go please?" Rio jumped on his father's lap

Orihime looked up to Ichigo who just nodded "Sure", and said "Have fun kid" before ruffling his hair

"Aren't you coming with us?" Rio asked both Orihime and Ichigo

Ichigo's face fell into a scowl. He remembered the last time he rushed into a public place without Tessai or anyone to guard him. He ended up being chased after a crazy mob of girls. He shuddered at the memory.

As though reading his thoughts, Orihime smiled at him and said "Don't worry, I know just the thing". She stood up "You guys go on ahead of us, we'll be with you in a moment" she told her son before rushing up the stairs to grab something.

Ichigo wondered just what Orihime had in mind. He watched as Nel and Rio skipped out of the house, Neliel running after them with their coats. It was late autumn and the wind was becoming more and more chilly by the moment.

Just then, he felt something warm cover his head and a pair of gentle hands touch his hair. "Can you bend a little? You're too tall" came a sweet voice.

He looked up, only to see Orihime trying to put a bonnet on his head. "We have to keep your hair from being seen" she said, "they stick out like a sore thumb" she giggled as she pulled the bonnet lower to fully cover his orange mane.

"Says the girl who has weird auburn hair" Ichigo answered back playfully.

"I don't think you have the right to call my hair weird" she chuckled, "not when your hair is a lot brighter than mine" she said as she wrapped a scarf around his neck to complete his disguise.

"There we go!" she exclaimed proudly at her work. She had completely covered Ichigo's hair, now he looked like any normal person accompanying his son to the park. "Shall we?" she gestured for the door.

Ichigo nodded and headed for the door.

"We'll be going now!" Orihime called to her parents

"Enjoy, sweetie!" Restu answered back.

* * *

><p>As the they walked down the path to the park, Orihime noticed that Ichigo was smiling to himself. "You know" Orihme started, "they say a person is crazy when he smiles to himself" she giggled<p>

"And what are you trying to imply?" Ichigo raised a brow at Orihime but she only laughed even more.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Rio's never been to a public park" he said

"Oh"

"Neither have I" he admitted

"And you're excited that's why you're smiling to yourself" Orihime concluded gleefully

Ichigo watched Orihime from the corner of his eye. He already noticed from the moment he first talked to Orihime that she is by nature, a cheerful person but today she seemed more happy than usual for she had a certain skip to her steps and her smile seemed brighter.

'_She must be really happy to see her family' _he thought

She stopped just before the gate to the park and turned to face Ichigo. "Well then Kurosaki-kun" she beamed at him, "Welcome to the wonderful land of the public park!"

It seems that during this time of the day, the park was empty for the only people there were Sora, Neliel, Nel, Rio, Orihime and Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Nel and Rio took turns on the slide. He never allowed Rio to play in a public park because he was afraid the media would swarm his child but then again, no one knew he even had a son. So now he wondered why in the world he forbade Rio from playing in a public park.

"Hey" Orihime sat beside him on the bench, "let's play!" she grinned

"Are you kidding me? I'm 24 for Kami's sake!" he looked at her as though what she had just said was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Doesn't mean you can't" Orihime pulled Ichigo up. "C'mon!" she insisted, "You should be enjoying your first time in public park". Orihime kept on pulling him to stand up but he just would not move.

"Please" she gave him a pleading look.

Ichigo stared at her for almost a full minute before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine" he stood up, much to Orihime's pleasure.

She took him to the seesaw. "You can go sit there" she pointed to the other end of the seesaw.

"No way" Ichigo protested

"But that's what your supposed to do when we're playing on a seesaw" Orihme explained

"I know how a it works" Ichigo frowned as he made his way to the seesaw."I look like a complete idiot" Ichigo complained as he sat on the thing

"Not really" Orihme tried to hold in a laugh. He really did look silly. With him sitting on something that was supposed to be for little kids, he only made the seesaw look even smaller.

Orihime began to climb up on her end of the seesaw. When she was finally settled, she let out a confused squeak.

"Why isn't it working? "she huffed in frustration as she forced her part of the seesaw to go down. He watched as she tried again and again and again but failed miserably. "Kurosaki-kun I think you're too heavy" she turned to him.

Ichigo scowled at this, "And what are you trying to imply?" he raised a brow at her. again

"Oh no!" Orihime held her hands up defensively, "I'm not trying to imply anything. Just that we won't be able to make the seesaw move since the weight isn't balanced" she explained.

Ichigo gave her a sharp look before giving her yet another defeated sigh. He stood up abruptly, making Orihime's end of the seesaw fall to the ground. Orihime shrieked in surprised but as she was about to hit the ground he sat back down, making her rise again.

Orihime squealed in delight as she went up and down. Her hair seemed to fall in slow motion as she descended, her eyes seemed to grow brighter as she laughed and giggled.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he watched Orihime. Her soft auburn hair seemed to blend with the beautiful colors of autumn. He couldn't have seen a bigger smile than hers. Her laugh filled the air and he decided that he loved the sound of her laughter.

Finally, he came to a stop and Orihime's laughter died down too. They just sat there gazing at each other, gray colliding with brown. Then she broke into a smile. "That was fun!" she beamed as she stood up from the seesaw.

She then ran towards the swing where Rio was trying to push himself. "C'mon Kurosaki-kun!" she called out, "Let's play with Rio-kun!". She put Rio on her lap and began to make the swing move. Suddenly, she felt a slight push behind her. Looking back, she found Ichigo smirking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planni-aah!" she didn't even get to finish her question for she and Rio were being pushed higher and higher.

"Hold on tight" he said before pushed them even higher.

Rio giggled in delight as he felt the wind in his face. He felt like he was flying. He clutched his mother's torso and imagined that he was soaring higher and higher.

This was, by far, the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked along the streets of Karakura, carrying a sleeping Rio, who had a content smile on his face, with Orihime by his side.<p>

It was already sunset and if Rio hadn't announced that he was really sleepy, they would have played until nightfall. Now they were on their way back to the house.

"Rio-kun sure enjoyed playing in a public park" Orihime suddenly spoke

"He sure did" Ichigo answered

"Did you enjoy too?"

"I did" He gave her a genuine smile.

Orihime stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened in realization. "Kurosaki-san just _really _smiled at me" she whispered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wondered how why her heart was reacting so erratically at the small smile that Ichigo gave her.

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo snapped her out of her thoughts. "Last one back owes me 2 crepes" he smirked at her before speeding up his pace.

"Eh?" Orihime whined, "That's unfair! You're legs are longer than mine!" she said before running to catch up with her 'husband'.

* * *

><p>"It was a good thing that you guys got home just before the rain began to fall" Retsu said as she placed a plate of cookies in front of Rio and Nel who were watching in the living room.<p>

"It really is" Neliel agreed, "If we didn't hurry back we might have been caught in the rain and the kids might get sick" she then popped a cookie in her mouth.

"Inoue, we should really be going now" Ichigo tapped Orihime's shoulder.

She was staring out the window. Watching as the raindrops hit the window pane. It reminded her of the day Ichigo gave her the offer in the café, how he called her 'poor', how he assumed she'd do anything for the sake of money, how he was trying so hard to keep up his façade. Now that she was thinking about is, Ichigo seemed so different from the first time she met him. Sure there were times when he would still pick on her or act a bit cold towards her but lately it seems he was beginning to warm up to her.

Orihime couldn't help but smile when she remembered how _he _smiled at her.

"Oi! Orihime!" Ichigo waved a hand in front of the dazed auburn haired woman.

"Wh-what?" Orihime jumped from her seat.

"I said we better get going" Ichigo repeated

"Oh" Orihime's voice saddened. She wanted to stay just a bit longer here with her family. She's been away from them for long and she missed them too much.

"Kurosaki-san, why don't you guys sleep here for the night?" Sora interjected

Upon hearing his 'uncle's' suggestion, Rio bolted from his seat to his father, jumping up and down. "Sleep here!" he exclaimed, "Dad please can we?" he pleaded

Ichigo looked down at his son, who was now trying to persuade him with his puppy dog face. He then turned to Orihime, whose face brightened immediately at the idea. He knew she missed her family so much and he knew Rio wanted to spend more time with their new family so with a sigh, he relented.

"Okay we'll stay here for the night, that is if it's alright with you sir" Ichigo turned to the silver haired man who was the father of this household.

"Of course you're welcome to stay here besides it would be dangerous to drive in such weather" Juushiro smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Yay!" Rio cheered at his grandfather's approval. He bounced from his father's spot to where his mother was sitting. "Mom! We're going to sleep here!" he said excitedly.

"I know, sweetie! Isn't that great?" she said with equal enthusiasm, hugging the little boy in the process.

* * *

><p>Somehow Orihime didn't predict that staying over would be as awkward for her and Ichigo as the first time they had to sleep in one bed.<p>

Ichigo was standing in front of her, staring at the futon that was laid before them. "Uh- Sorry" she uttered sheepishly. "I gave the extra futon to Rio, and that was the only extra we had". Rio asked if he could sleep in Nel's room, of course, Orihime said yes so now she and Ichigo were stuck with just one futon.

"It's alright" Ichigo said before slipping into the futon.

Orihime watched him as he did so and she felt even more nervous. The room that they shared in the Kurosaki mansion was a lot bigger compared to hers, and the bed was too. And even thought they had to sleep in one bed, the bed was big enough for more then two people so they never really slept close to each other. But now that the futon was barely enough for two people, it made Orihime nervous just thinking about how close they had to be to fit into the futon.

"Oh c'mon" Ichigo smirked at her, "it's not like this is the first time we're going to sleep on the same bed" he said, lifting the covers for her to join him.

"You're right" Orihime laughed nervously as she moved to turn the lights off.

As she settled next to Ichigo, she felt her cheeks burn at feeling the warmth that he was emanating. She'd never been this close to him and it was making her heart go wild once more. She tried to calm her heart down or else Ichigo might feel how hard her heart was beating in her chest. Why on earth was her heart acting like this everytime Ichigo was so close?

"I wonder" Ichigo spoke and she felt Ichigo turn to face her. "How you survived for 22 years in this room" he said

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, her back still to him

"I mean, no offense, but it's small" he said frankly

This time Orihime shifted to face him too. She gazed into his eyes and smiled at him. "It's not so bad, really" she said, "You get used to it and along the way, you begin to understand that somehow it's not how big your room is that matters, it's how cozy and how comfortable you are in it". She moved again to face the ceiling, "I think the same goes with a house".

"You mean you're rather live in a small house that in a mansion?"

She nodded. "When I was a little girl, I had a very rich friend. Everyone envied her because she always had the newest toys and the prettiest dresses" she explained. "One day, she invited me to play at her house. Her room was absolutely beautiful! She had a huge bed that was fit for a princess, her curtains were floor length and her room was filled with toys that I could only dream of having."

"But as I stayed longer in the room, I began to feel how lonely my friend was. Sure her room was beautiful but despite everything that was there, it was rather. . . empty" she turned again to face Ichigo. "I realized that the whole time I was there, I didn't even see her parents check to see if she was okay. She didn't even have siblings to play with or even argue with". Her eyes never left his as she continued, "I realized from then on that I would rather have a small room than be as lonely as my friend was. Sure, it must be wonderful to have such a room but soon you'll get tired of that room and you'll realized that the toys won't laugh at your jokes, the dolls won't hug you when you cry" her voice softened

"I pitied my friend" she said finally.

Ichigo couldn't figure it out. He couldn't understand why Orihime despite appearing to be such a ditzy girl, held so much wisdom and depth to her. He was a grown man with a son, yet he was learning that familial love was still so much valuable than the most expensive things in the world.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime laid her hand on his. "Don't let Rio-kun think that all the toys he has are just to compensate for the absence of your presence. It's not good for the both of you".

"You should know" she said, her eyes slowly closing, "that you mean the world to him" her eyes finally drifted a close.

Ichigo watched as she slept for a few minutes. She really was something. For a simple woman like her to turn his and his son's world upside down, she most definitely is something else.

Gently, Ichigo moved closer to Orihime, brushing a stray strand of auburn hair away from her angelic face. "You mean so much more to Rio than you will ever realize" he said to her sleeping form. "Thank you" he then whispered, moving closer to her face, "for everything, Orihime" He lowered his head to five her kiss on the forehead.

"You're beginning to mean a lot more to me too"

**Thanks to:**

**akito kyo, Nata, Vermouth, Talita Silva, .saint, BelladonnaSoul, hannehbuns, psforever, Orihime Kurosaki, sorakun9, Angelina Cat, thesearemyconfessions, HalfJillHalfJack, ScaredofLove, ranipaki, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, mystery girl, luversblues, moonlightrurouni, makaykay15, xXRottWeilerXx, Pisces00, M, ArtofBleach-Naruto, Aiasaka, nypsy, himelove22, AllieOutOfWonderland, saveme57, xlilslayerx, and Bleach3**

**akito kyo - no, thank _YOU _for reading my stories. ^-^**

**ranipaki - Oh God bless your soul! I'm so touched. I'm doing well ranipaki-san. Thank you for asking. How about you? How are you doing?**

**beyondavalon - of course I'll be continuing Motherhood. I can't let my reader-samas down and quit on this fic, right? Besides I've made it my mission to complete all of my fics. So you don't have to worry :D**

**Author's Note:**

**The seesaw scene is based on one of my experiences. When I was a little girl, I used to play with older neighborhood boys ( *shrug* I had no choice, I was the only girl in the neighborhood), we played on a seesaw and since I was so much lighter than the older boy I was playing with, he began to jump up and down so that I would go up and down too.**

**It's just really a shame that I forgot his name and never saw him again after we moved. **

**Well then thank you guys for reading~ I'll update soon **

**Don't forget to leave a review ^-^**

**~Ember~**


	10. Picture Perfect

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm baaack~**

**I'd like to thank everyone who congratulated me for that chemistry test, though I can't say I passed, thanks anyway ^-^**

**Okay, so I just started writing a Naruto-Bleach crossover. It's set in the 16th century with the theme of kings, chivalry, war and historical romance. But I still don't know which couples to put in. There will definitely be Ichihime in it, that I guarantee but the other pairings I'm not so sure yet. **

**So if you have any suggestions on pairings that you want to see in my Naruto-Bleach crossover, don't hesitate to PM me or better yet include them in you reviews.**

**Alright! On to the story~**

**~Ember~**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Picture Perfect**

Chocolate brown eyes opened as the warm sunlight hit his face. _'Who the hell opened the curtains?' _he thought. Those thick red curtains in his room should be protecting him from the rays of the morning sun.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he found himself staring right up at a plain white ceiling. _'Huh? My ceiling isn't white' _he mused. He looked around and realized that he was not in his luxurious room but rather in a small and simple white room that was, judging by the few stuffed toys decorating it, owned by a girl.

He felt a shift of weight by his side and was greeted by the auburn haired girl's sleeping face. He stared at her and for the first time he became conscious of just how close they were.

He watched her as she slept peacefully, her mouth slightly open as she breathed evenly, her bright auburn hair splayed all over the pillow which they were now sharing. He chuckled to himself when he realized that somehow, through the course of the night, she had managed to pull the blanket all to herself.

This was not the first time he woke up without a blanket. Sometimes he would even wake up on the floor. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the first time he woke with a start when he felt his back collide with the cold floor after receiving a mighty kick from a sleeping Orihime.

He gazed at her, her face so close to his. It was undeniable that she had such a strong resemblance to Ayaka yet Orihime was beautiful in her own unique way. She was the type of girl who would wear her heart on her sleeve and Ichigo had to admit, her heart was as beautiful as she was.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Orihime stir; Ichigo began to panic.

Orihime always woke up earlier than him and he was so used to waking up to see Orihime already taking care of Rio. So his first instinct was to lie back down, close his eyes and pretend to be asleep.

He tensed when Orihime sat up and yawned. He wondered what she was doing. He could feel her gaze on him and Ichigo could not help but feel more awkward. Suddenly she laid back down beside him but this time, closer. He then felt soft hands touch his hair and sweep stray strands away from his face.

"You have such soft hair" she said gently "I like your hair". Her fingers then touched the middle of his brows, "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping".

_Does she always talk to me like this when I'm not yet awake? _Ichigo pondered.

He then felt her fingers brush his lashes, "You have such long lashes", the same fingers traced the line of his nose bridge, "and a strong nose" she continued. She moved her hand lower until it came to a stop on his lips. She traced them. He felt her move closer to him, like she was hovering above him. He could feel her breath on his lips and he was oh so tempted to crack an eye open but he restrained himself. He wanted to see what she was going to do next.

Minutes passed and Orihime moved away. "Rio looks just like you" she giggled. She cupped his cheeks and Ichigo couldn't do anything but blush, "I'm sure he'll grow to be as handsome as you are" she said with a tinge of emotion that Ichigo just could not recognize.

By this time, he could no longer take it. He wanted to see her and touch her too.

"You know, I wonder how a human could be so handsome . . .hmm . . .it's no wonder you're Japan's most sought-after bachelor"

"Am I really that handsome?"

"Yes" Orihime nodded.

Suddenly, she looked down at sleeping Ichigo, who wasn't exactly asleep anymore, only to find him grinning cockily at her. Her eyes widened and with a squeak she jumped out of the futon.

"Wow Inoue" Ichigo chuckled, sitting up from the bed. "I didn't know you thought I was _that_ handsome"

"I-I-I" Orihime stumbled.

"I'm flattered" Ichigo said before standing to move towards her.

With her heart pounding in her chest and finding it suddenly hard to breathe, Orihime stood up "I'll go see if Rio-kun's awake" she managed to say before dashing out of the room.

"Silly girl" Ichigo shook his head with a chuckle, "you don't know what hearing that from you means to me"

* * *

><p>The whole family was there for breakfast. Still feeling embarrassed about what happened earlier, Orihime felt uncomfortable sitting next to Ichigo.<p>

"Did you sleep well, Rio-kun?" Retsu asked the little boy sitting beside her.

"Yes" he beamed at his grandmother. "But Nel snores so it was kind of hard to sleep when she's so noisy"

"Nel doethn't thnore!" the lime haired girl protested from Rio's right.

"Yeah you do"

"No Nel doethn't!"

"Yes you do and you even drool" Rio stated matter-of-factly

Nel stopped and blushed before sticking her tongue out at the orange haired boy and going back to her food.

"Nel that's not nice" Sora chastised his daughter

"How about you Kurosaki-san? Did you sleep well?" Jushiro turned to the celebrity

"Yes I slept well" Ichigo answered, "though I think I liked how I woke up better" he grinned at Orihime with a mischievous glint, effectively making the auburn haired girl burn a bright red and the white haired man wonder.

"Mom" Rio called

"Yes sweetie?"

"Dad"

"Hm?"

The two adults turned to Rio, waiting for what he was going to say.

"I want a baby sister or a baby brother" he announced.

Orihime dropped her chopsticks.

Ichigo choked on his food.

"Wow!" Neliel laughed, "That's quite a demand" she said to Orihime who was now trying to soothe a violently coughing Ichigo

"W-Why do you suddenly want siblings?" Orihime hesitantly asked the little boy

"Well" he began, "I can't just be the only kid at home and well Nel's okay even though she snores and drools so I thought it would be fun to have a little brother or sister. I'd like a little brother more but I guess a little sister would be fun too" he explained

"Oh sweetie we can't just- well –" Orihime was at a loss for words so she turned to Ichigo for help.

"So can I have a little sister or brother tomorrow?" Rio persisted

"We can't just give you a baby brother tomorrow" Ichigo finally spoke

"Why not?" Rio cocked his head at his father who opened his mouth to say something but decided not to say it. "Well it takes time" he murmured

"So you will give me one but not tomorrow!" the little boy's face lit up.

"No! That's not it!" Ichigo tried to explain with an exasperated tone.

"So you can't give me a baby brother?" Rio inquired

"We can but-"

"Then it's settled!" the little boy declared, "I'll be having a baby brother but not tomorrow! Maybe next week or next month?"

Ichigo could only gape at his demanding son while Orihime just continued to blush an impossible shade of red.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye and promising to come back to play once in a while, Ichigo, Orihime and Rio headed home for a change of clothes before going to school and work.<p>

Ichigo was in a very good mood. Kisuke could tell. The moment Ichigo walked into the building, he knew his orange haired nephew woke up at the right side of the bed.

"You look happy" Kisuke commented as they walked to the elevator

"I am happy" Ichigo replied

Kisuke hid a grin behind his fan. _I think I know why you're happy. _He thought as a certain auburn haired woman came to mind. He glanced at Ichigo again and thought that this was the perfect time to tell him.

"Ichigo" he began, "Bleach Magazine called me today, they want to feature you, Inoue-san and Rio in a five page spread. Are you up for it?" he asked

"Bleach Magazine?"

Bleach Magazine was one of the world's top magazines, distributing not only in Japan but also around the world. To agree to being featured in a magazine of such high calibre meant fame all throughout the world.

Clearly not thinking it through, Ichigo turned to his manager and nodded "Sure that's okay"

"Are you sure?" Kisuke asked again, "You do know that Bleach Magazine is an international magazine, right?"

"I know"

"So you do know that if you let the magazine feature you and your family, the whole world will know about Kurosaki Aya and Rio?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned to his uncle with a crooked grin. "Urahara-san Inoue already appeared in an interview. All of Japan knows about Aya. They might as well know more about her and get to know Rio too" he said

Urahara dropped the fan and gave Ichigo a stern look, "Think about this thoroughly Ichigo"

"It's okay" Ichigo decided, "I think it's time the world found out about my family"

"Fine" Kisuke sighed, "but be ready for the consequences Ichigo" he said as he patted his nephew's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur for Orihime. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the university campus then being pulled into a car and now, she was sitting in front of a mirror, Yumachika styling her hair.<p>

"Wh-why am I here?" she asked

"Well from what I heard, you're going to be featured in 5 page spread on Bleach Magazine" he answered as he blew dry her hair

"But why?" she asked through the booming sound of the blow dryer

"Because Ichigo wants the whole world to know about you and Rio" Rangiku suddenly answered from the door, a little out of breath, her male secretary trailing behind her.

"Rangiku-san I don't understand! I haven't rehearsed anything with Kuchiki-san!" Orihime panicked. "I'm not prepared for this! What if I say something stupid? What if I give the wrong answer? What if I suddenly pass out or throw up?" Orihime ranted

"Whoa" Yumachika chuckled, "Relax Aya-san" he patted her head, "this is just an interview not a test. Just relax and be beautiful"

"Yumachika's right" the strawberry blonde nodded as she went through different dresses, trying to pick one for Orihime.

"But what if they ask me something about Ichigo-kun that I don't know about?

"I think you've been married to Ichigo long enough to know everything about him" Yumachika reassured

_2 months is barely enough!. _Orihime mentally screamed

"Matsumoto, why such a simple dress?" Yumachika pointed to the blue dress that Rangiku was holding up for Orihime.

Rangiku stared at the dress then shrugged, "They're asking me to dress Orihime casually so I picked this dress, besides it goes well with Ichigo's shirt and Rio's sailor clothes"

"Rio-kun is here too- ouch!" she winced when part of her hair was yanked as she turned to face Rangiku.

"Stay still Aya-san" Yumachika said sternly

"Well they do want to feature the whole family" the older woman moved to hand the dress to Orihime so she can change in it. "It'll be alright Orihime" Rangiku whispered, "Like I said, just be yourself and everything will be fine".

* * *

><p>Ichigo thought Rio would be nervous because this would be his first public appearance but he was wrong, he was very wrong. For the little boy was not nervous at all, in fact, he was talking to the staff confidently as though he was so used to being covered in an international magazine.<p>

"You're so cute!" the girl fixing Rio's clothes squealed

"I know" Rio grinned smugly, "My Mom always tells me I'm cute too"

"Cheeky little brat" Ichigo muttered.

The moment the room suddenly became louder, the orange haired man already figured that his aunt and her hairdresser friend must have entered.

"That simple dress does not go well with the grand hairdo that I've done for her" came Yumachika's insistent voice.

"Grand hairdo? All you did was blow dry her hair. " Rangiku retorted, "besides that dress suits Aya"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bickering stylists. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the subject of Rangiku and Yumachika's argument. Stepping into the studio was his 'wife' looking as lovely as ever.

How it was possible for the auburn haired girl to look stunning even in such simple clothes was beyond him. And the moment she beamed at him felt like his breath was knocked right out of him.

"You're so handsome!" she gleamed and Ichigo could feel a smile creeping onto his face. But the smile immediately fell when he realized that she was not talking to him but rather to his miniature standing right next to him. He felt completely ignored when Orihime rushed to Rio and hugged him tightly, going on about how unbelievably cute Rio looked in a sailor uniform.

"Competition sucks" Ichigo said between gritted teeth. But despite the irritating feeling of being disregarded, a warm feeling surged within him at the sight of his son and his 'wife' cuddling.

"Are you nervous?" Ichigo asked the gray eyed girl

"A little" Orihime replied with a nervous laugh

"Sorry I agreed to an interview on such short notice" he said surprisingly sheepishly

"It's alright" Orihime smiled at him, "By the way, you look dashing" she added

* * *

><p>The set was rather simple, just a bench in the middle of a white room. The editors of the magazine said that they wanted to portray the Kurosaki family as a down-to-earth family despite being filthy rich.<p>

The photographer asked Orihime and Ichigo to sit together on the bench with Rio on Ichigo's lap. The shoot was going smoothly, that was until Rio decided he didn't want to wear the hat anymore.

"You can't take that off yet" Ichigo reprimanded through a well practiced smile

"But it's hot and I want it off" Rio replied, pushing the hat off his head

"No keep it on, just for a few more minutes" Ichigo pulled the hat back on the little boy's head

"But it's hot" Rio whined.

"One, two". Just as the photographer was about to take another shot, Rio stood up on Ichigo's lap and placed the hat on his father. Making it time to smile for the camera

The photographer laughed as he viewed the shot.

The two orange haired boys began to push the hat onto each other's head, bickering while at it, completely forgetting that the photographer was still taking shots.

Orihime was worried that the two would go too far and decided to break them off. "That's enough you two" she said but as she moved closer to the squirming boys, she was accidentally pushed off the bench and landed on the floor with a thud

Rio and Ichigo stopped and stared at the woman on the floor.

"Mom!"

"Oh sorry" Ichigo extended a hand at Orihime but instead of using it to stand, she pulled Ichigo down with her and burst into laughter.

It was like they've completely forgotten about the photo shoot and continued to play together. Not that the photographer was complaining, in fact, the stolen shots he got from the family were even better than he expected. So he decided to just let them be instead of dictate how they should pose.

* * *

><p>They were interviewed separately. They asked Ichigo the typical questions, 'What was it like being a young father?' 'How he manages work and family?'' If Rio was any different from other kids?'<p>

"Well he's a lot more confident than most kids" he answered with a chuckle

They also asked him about his 'wife'. If the romance started to fade as time passed and if it was difficult raising Rio without her for 2 years.

He replied to the questions with a small smile "No, it will never fade. I love her more ever day. And yes, raising Rio alone for 2 years was a challenge, especially since Rio is so headstrong and is a 'mama's boy'"

"I am not!" a small voice protested from behind the journalist

The questions they had for Orihime were fairly easy. Questions like 'What was parenthood like for her?', 'What is Ichigo like at home?', 'Is it difficult to have to boys in her life?'

"It's fun" she answered with a laugh, "Though it is a challenge to keep them off the chocolate syrup. Keep your eyes off them for a minute and they're pouring chocolate syrup on their pancakes like it's cream or something"

They asked her about her relationship with Ichigo and she could only blush all throughout. They also asked her tell them something about Ichigo that the world does not know of yet.

"Well" she began, "he's full of wonderful surprises. He's such a wonderful father and a loving husband. He never breaks his promises and takes responsibility seriously. He'll do everything he can to protect the people he cares for"

She gave the correspondents tender smile and said "He's handsome but everyone knows that already. What they don't know is if you look past his physical features and look into his heart, his soul, you'll find him even more attractive. I guess that's what I saw and well I fell hopelessly in love with him". She turned to where Ichigo was sitting with Rio, "and everyday, he makes me fall in love with him even more" she answered honestly

During Rio's interview, the interviewers could not stop laughing. The boy was just too clever and too charming. They asked him what it was like to have a celebrity for a father and the boy replied with an instant "It's cool!"

"Dad gets me awesome toys from the places where he shoots movies. Like once he went to France and got me a miniature Eiffel Tower. And then he got me a Kendama when he went to Kyoto. And it's so cool when I get to see Dad on TV or in a magazine!" he exclaimed.

"But" he added, his tone becoming serious, "it's not fun when he goes abroad to shoot for movies for too long"

They asked him if he gets to have everything he wants since his father is a rich actor. He shook his head and said "I don't get everything I want because Dad says I'll become a spoiled brat if I get all the toys I want. But I do want something that Mom and Dad won't give me _yet" _he emphasized the last word

"What's that?"

"A little brother!"

* * *

><p>The day the latest issue of Bleach Magazine was released, the whole world clamoured about Japan's hottest celebrity and his family.<p>

"Lilynette" a man with dark brown hair spoke, "what are you reading?"

A young girl with the light green hair turned to the older man. "Well brother" she answered with a mischievous glint, "Things are becoming more interesting back in Japan"

"What do you mean?" another man, this time with the strangest blue hair entered the room.

"What I mean dear brother Grimmjow" she handed the magazine to her brother, "is that someone seems to be posing as our sister there"

The blue haired man stared at the magazine then flipped through the pages, stopping to scan the ones where the Kurosaki Family was featured. He scoffed then tossed the magazine to their eldest brother, Starrk.

"Well that's not good" the eldest said monotonously

"So what do we do?" Lilynette asked, "We can't let that Kurosaki replace our sister, that bastard!" she spat. "What're we going to do Grimmjow?"

"Go back to Japan"

"Why?"

"We're going to pay our _'sister' _a visit" he grinned deviously.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the magazine was published and Japan raved on about the interview since then.<p>

Orihime's phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to see the caller id.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

"Hello?"

"Hi Inoue" Orihime was greeted by Rukia's cheerful voice. "I just wanted to say congratulations on doing a job well done on the interview! You were great!"

"Hehe thank you Kuchiki-san" Orihime laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Inoue"

"Yes?"

"What I'm going to ask you may be a little bold" Rukia started nervously, "but you're the only female friend that I have since you know I don't have a lot of friends and they're all guys so-" she paused as though contemplating on what to say

Orihime waited patiently. The petite actress sounded hesitant and anyone who knew her knows that Kuchiki Rukia does not shilly-shally.

"I think you've heard that I'm getting married in 2 weeks"

"Yes congratulations Kuchiki-san" Orihime said cheerily

"Well you see I still don't have a maid of honour" the raven haired woman admitted, "and I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honour" she asked nervously. "I know we haven't known each other that long but I feel so close to you already and you're the only I can really-"

"I would be honoured" Orihime interrupted, "But aren't maid of honours supposed to be single women? But Kuchiki-san, I'm kind of married"

"Not necessarily single women" Rukia replied instantly, "besides so what if you're married? If I want you to be my maid of honour then they can't object to that, right? It is my wedding after all" she chuckled

"I would definitely love to be your maid of honour Kuchiki-san" Orihime affirmed

"Then would my maid of honour be available next weekend to help me fit my wedding dress?"

"I'll be there Kuchiki-san" Orihime giggled

"Oh and one more thing" Rukia added with a serious tone, "It's Rukia now, Orihime, we're friends it's only proper to call each other by our given name" she said kindly

"Hai Rukia-san" Orihime nodded

"Well I'll see you this weekend then"

"Bye Rukia-san"

"Bye Orihime"

Orihime closed her phone, a fluttering feeling inside her. Now she had not only Tatsuki for a best friend but a famous actress as well.

She made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast and spotted a certain orange haired little boy, telling his nanny all about the interview. When he realized that his 'mother' had entered, he waved the publication in the air. "Mom! We're on a magazine!"

Orihime greeted the boy a good morning and sat next to him. Today, Ichigo would not be able join them for he was out of town shooting a new movie that he would star in and would not be back for a couple of days.

"Dad looks funny here" Rio giggled, pointing to the picture where the little boy was shoving the hat to his father.

"He does, doesn't he?" the auburn haired girl laughed. She picked the magazine up and scanned through the pages. She suddenly stopped and stared at the full page picture of them.

She was sitting in the middle. Rio was sitting by her left, hugging her torso. Ichigo on the other hand was at her right, an arm around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers. He smiled at the camera and Orihime could tell that that was not his practiced smile but one of Ichigo's rare genuine smiles.

She traced the picture with a finger. The editors of the magazine picked the perfect title for this feature. _The Kurosaki Family: The Portrait of the Perfect Family. _For it was, undeniably picture perfect.

_If only it wasn't just pretense. _She sighed

All of a sudden, Ichigo burst through the door, panting and sweating. "I-Ichigo-kun?" Orihime squeaked, "B-but I thought you won't be home until a few more-"

"They want us" Ichigo interrupted

"huh?" Orihime cocked her head in confusion

"They want us there right now" he said in between ragged breaths

"Who wants us where?"

Ichigo loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He gulp down Rio's juice, much to the little boy's annoyance. "We're going to Seireitei" he announced

"Where's Seireitei?" Orihime pressed, still puzzled

"Seireitei is our estate"

"But why?"

He stopped right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye with an austere expression. "Grandpa wants to meet you"

**Arigatou to**

**Mayuka, Reina Kuran, HalfJillHalfJack, Vox, jylener22. hannehbuns, ranipaki, Yuukiren, saphireracoongal, Angelina Cat, XoreandoX, luversblues, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, xXRottWeilerXx, Ichihime supporter, it0takes0skill0to0be0me, crono, Fostersb, akito kyo, Samantha Fleur, makaykay15, moonlightrurouni, Talita Silva, Pisces00, thesearemyconfessions, himelove22, Manga reader 125, kitjos, AbaraiArekushisu, nypsy, Aiasaka, GuiltyIchihime, perfect beauty, saveme57, and Sasha88.**

**akito kyo -** Hai hai I'm working on Risque right now ^-^

**.saint - **ehehe Lemons? Maybe I'll try writing smut first before I move to lemons :D

**hannehbuns - **yeah I know how you feel. . .exams DO suck . . .especially when it's chemistry

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I know Bleach Magazine is such a lame name for a magazine . . .I mean c'mon where's the originality in that? Unfortunately, I could think of a better name so I guess you'll have to bear with it.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than most of my chapters but this is kind of a filler because the action starts in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to include your suggestions in your reviews :3**

**Till next chapter~**

**~Ember~**


	11. Dear Readers

Hello dear readers :D

Ember here though I'd prefer it if you called me Ashe by now. I've got good news for all of you. . .I will finally be updating ALL my stories again :D

I'd like to first and foremost apologize for being gone for so long. I didn't intend to do so . . .it's just that things have become so difficult in the past years that I just could not find the time to write again. And yet, despite being the incompetent writer that I am, a lot of you continued to read my stories, put me and my stories on your alerts and favourites. I can't thank you enough for that. I'd like to thank those who PMed me and expressed how much they wish for me to continue my stories. You guys have reminded how much I love writing, the joy of watching a persistent plot bunny grow into a full blown multichaptered story, and the wonderful feeling of sharing these stories with you guys. Thank you all so very much.

Now, why have I been gone for so long? Well, remember in some of my stories, I have mentioned that I have a sort of heart disease. . .it's actually rheumatic heart disease. Now the disease was not harmful at first and I didn't think much of it because I honestly thought it wasn't anything serious. But as time passed, I began neglecting my RHD, I skipped my antibiotics and at a certain point stopped taking them completely (I know that was stupid). I didn't know that that was the worst thing I could possibly do. I started having fevers more often and was having palpitations, chest pains and difficulty breathing almost everyday. But still, I refused to take my meds or return to my cardiologist. After being rushed to the ER countless of times, I finally went back to my cardiologist. And after more tests and check ups, it became official. My RHD had progressed to heart failure. I had an operation to repair the damaged valve after that. I focused on recovering, regaining my strength and making up for all the school work that I missed and with that failed to update my stories.

Another reason as to why I've been gone for so long was because I'm now a college student. And we all know that college is . . .well stressful and hectic. But now that I've adjusted and now capable of balancing studies, health and performing, I WILL NOW BE CONTINUING ALL MY STORIES AND WILL BE WRITING MORE ICHIHIME FICS!

I can't apologized enoug for keeping you guys waiting too long. The past 2 years was just really difficult. . .even now I still suffer from constant attacks. But I will not let that hinder me from writing again. This is my passion. Writing is part of who I am and I just cannot live with the thought that I still have unfinished stories.

So guys, get ready for the new and improved Ashe Flight!


	12. Acting Naturally

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**My dear reader-samas! The long wait is over! xD There will be a lot of cursing here so please do excuse that. And to compensate for my 2 year absence, I present to you a 15 page (on MS word) long chapter mehehe :3**_

_**So here it is. . .I hope you guys like it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach is sadly not mine.**_

_**Acting **__**Naturally**_

Orihime's heart was going to give out. She was so sure of it. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she felt as though it was going to jump out. She had survived through a live nationwide broadcast interview and a photo shoot with an international magazine, but she wasn't quite certain if she was going to live through the inevitable challenge that she was bound to face today.

"_K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime panted as she tried to keep up with Ichigo's long strides. After his announcement, he called for Momo and marched into their bedroom. "Please stop for a minute!" she pleaded_

"_We're only staying there for 2 days, pack light Hinamori" he instructed. The maid only nodded before trotting off into the huge walk-in closet to prepare the necessary clothes. _

"_Look" Ichigo turned to his fretting 'wife', "even though I hate going back to the estate, we have to" he said. Orihime watched as he ran a hand through his orange spikes. "Gramps wants to meet you" he sighed, "and the rest of the clan"_

_Orihime paled._

So here she was, trembling in her seat as they were bound to arrive at the Kurosaki Estate any minute now. She turned to Ichigo who was staring out the window. He really didn't want to go, Orihime could tell by his deep scowl and the irritated aura he was emanating. She then turned to Rio, who had been relentlessly trying to convince Tessai to let him drive. Astoundingly, seeing the two so relaxed only made the auburn haired woman even more nervous.

She bit onto her bottom lip and clutched her skirt tighter. What if they didn't approve of her? What if they found out that she was just posing as Rio's mother? What if they have her executed for impersonating Ayaka-san? All these thoughts made her skin go cold and clammy. _Good Lord! Give me strength! _She prayed.

"Relax" Ichigo's deep voice snapped her out of her reverie. He had somehow sensed her distress and when he turned to check on her, she was pale as the white cardigan she was wearing. She was twisting the hem of her maroon dress and Ichigo was beginning to feel sorry for the poor piece of cloth. "You'll ruin your dress" he chuckled as he placed a hand over her sweaty ones.

"But what if they find out?" she asked, worry manifesting in her eyes.

"They won't" he reassured her, "Just act naturally and they won't suspect a thing" he said with one of those boyish grins he seemed to be giving Orihime more often lately.

_Act naturally? _Orihime screamed mentally. _How on earth do you act naturally? _"But what if they don't like me" she mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll like you" he smiled to himself as he continued to stare out the window, "it's hard not to" he added softly. But Orihime didn't seem to hear it as she was too focused on staring at the warm hand that squeezed her trembling hand.

"We're here!" Rio announced gleefully.

Orihime snapped up at Rio's declaration. She was so anxious about meeting Ichigo's grandfather that she had failed to notice that they had left the urban premises of Karakura and had been coursing through the peaceful countryside since half an hour ago.

Her ashen gaze widened as they entered the gates of the Kurosaki Estate. Lush green trees surrounded the place, colourful flowers littered the vast gardens, the sound of flowing water and chirping birds filling the fresh air. And at the center of the estate was a large traditional Japanese style mansion.

"Amazing" Orihime gasped

Once the car stopped at the front of the mansion, several servants dressed in kimonos rushed to open the door for them. "Welcome, Ichigo-sama, Aya-sama and Rio-sama" they greeted.

Still not used to being bowed down to, Orihime flushed at the royal treatment. "Hello" she bashfully replied.

"Rio don't run!" Ichigo reprimanded as his son dashed off into the mansion. "Stubborn kid" he muttered, trudging after the little boy, Orihime just a few steps behind him.

As they entered, Orihime could not help but gape at the splendour of the house. It was as though she had entered a whole new dimension, like she had travelled back in time and was now in Edo Japan. Antiques and paintings that attested to the rich Japanese culture decorated the place. Traditional rice paper doors, polished wooden floors and porcelain ornaments that were so purely oriental.

Ichigo, on the other hand, fought hard not to show the smile that was threatening to surface as he watched the auburn haired girl gawk at the place. It amazed him how she was a grown woman and yet her eyes would light up with childlike wonder at the most simple things. Her eyes were definitely one his favourite things about her.

_Stop!_

A part of Ichigo's mind screamed. _You are her employer! You are not allowed to have any kind of favourite thing about her! _The thought made Ichigo scowl. He had become so used to her, it was beginning to bother him.

Hearing his son's footsteps, his brows furrowed further as he sighed "Rio I said don't run! You might break something and Gramps is going to break my neck in exchange for it"

Once again ignored, Ichigo proceeded to the courtyard where he believed his loony clan was lounging. But before he opened the door, he turned to Orihime and grabbed her shoulders. "It's going to get crazy when we go out there" he said staring right into her eyes, "whatever you do, stay close to-"

But before he could even finish his warning, a hand clamped down on his shoulders, "Taking our sweet time, are we Ichigo?" came a deep chuckle from behind Ichigo. "I've been waiting for you" he said darkly.

It happened so fast that Orihime could not even comprehend how it was possible. All she knew was that Ichigo had quickly dodged what looked like a katana that the large man with black hair and an eye patch was swinging around.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime panicked as she helplessly watched Ichigo barely dodge another blow. Forgetting how she should call her 'husband' in front of his family.

Immediately, the young woman searched the place for anyone who could aid Ichigo or even stop the heedless man. She spotted the strawberry-blonde haired stylist, sitting at a table nearby, calmly reading a magazine as though the chase that was happening between her nephew and the man was something that happened every day.

"Rangiku-san!" she urgently called, "we have to help Kurosaki-kun!"

Light blue eyes glanced at her and the beautiful woman smiled, "Oh hello Aya-chan! You're finally here!" she said excitedly.

"Rangiku-san we have to help Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime begged

The busty woman turned to the fighting men and shrugged, "Let them be" she waved the dilema off. "Come sit down and have tea with me" she patted the chair beside her.

"But Rangiku-san-" Orihime was about to plead but when she saw that the large man was about to strike her employer, she sprinted to where Ichigo slumped on the floor and wrapped herself around him, covering him from the attack. She was waiting to be pierced by the katana but there was none. No pain. No blood. Nothing. Bewildered, Orihime looked up.

"What the hell is this?" the man said gruffly

Orihime stared up at the frightening man. There was something menacing about the way he looked down at her and the way his katana gleamed only alarmed her even more.

"She" a hand settled on Orihime's shoulder as she was pulled to a warm body, "is my wife" Ichigo announced, holding her to his side.

"Icchi's wife?" a little girl with short pink hair suddenly popped from behind the large man's shoulder. Her pink eyes scanned over Orihime's form and then she beamed, "She's got big boobs!"

Orihime reddened at the child's comment. She knew she was endowed but did the child have to announce it like that? "Yachiru, you don't blurt things out like that!" Ichigo scolded the little girl. Orihime caught Ichigo glance at her chest before he looking away, trying hard to hide the dust of pink that spread through his cheeks.

He cleared his throat. "Aya, this is Kurosaki "Zaraki" Kenpachi, my uncle" he gestured to the tall man. "And his daughter, Yachiru" the little girl waved animatedly at her.

"It's nice to meet you" Orihime bowed, "I'm Kurosa-"

"Your wife?" Kenpachi's booming laugh startled the auburn haired girl, "You have a wife?"

"Of course I do!" Ichigo argued, "How did you think I got Rio?"

"I dunno" the big man shrugged, "the same way I got Yachiru?" he patted his daughter's pink head.

_The same way I got Yachiru? _Orihime pondered. _What does that mean?_

From the corner of her eye, she saw her 'son' trotting after an older boy with silver white hair. Following Orihime's ashen gaze, Yachiru spotted her two nephews looking like they were discussing something interesting. " Tou-chan! Rio-Rio!" she called out, jumping down from her father's shoulder. "Come meet boobies!" she invited enthusiastically.

"Don't say vulgar things" the young boy with silver hair frowned.

"Boobies?" Rio's brows met in confusion.

"Don't say that!" the older boy covered Rio's mouth. "Really Yachiru, where do you learn those wor-" he grumbled but was was cut off when a slim yet strong arm grabbed him and shoved him onto what seemed like his aunt's bountiful bosom. He protested but it was in vain for he and Rio were being dragged to where Ichigo and Orihime stood.

"You can't really blame the girl" Rangiku's voice tinkered merrily as she let the struggling boy go. "considering how foul her father's mouth is" she smiled, fixing his silver tresses. She shot a glance at the towering figure of Kenpachi, flashing him a mischievous smirk.

She then turned to her guests and grinned widely. "Aya-chan! This is Toushirou" the busty woman pushed the boy closer to Orihime, "he's under my care for now" she said with delight.

Orhime smiled at the boy and offered a hand to him, "Hello, My name's Kurosaki Aya" she said warmly. But the boy only stared at her then her hand and back at her face, his turquoise eyes showing nothing but indifference and boredom.

Awkwardly retrieving her hand back, Orihime rubbed the back of her neck and averted her attention to Rangiku. "Umm what did you mean by 'he's under my care'?" she probed. Realizing that it was not her business to ask, she immediately apologized "I'm-I'm sorry it wasn't my place to ask".

"Nonesense!" Rangiku chortled, "You're part of the family now" she pulled the bashful girl into a tight embrace, leaving Orihime breathless. She gasped for air when Rangiku finally decided to release her. "Toushirou's parents are somewhere in Europe so I'm taking care of him" she said proudly.

"Poor kid" Kenpachi murmured, earning a glare from the strawberry blonde.

"What are you trying to say?" she glowered.

Kenpachi was about snap at her with a creative retort when a loud crash interrupted the two, followed by a " You bitch?! What the hell was that for?!"

And then "I told you to wake me up when they arrive didn't I? You dipshit!" yelled a course female voice. Followed by another crash and another holler of colourful curses.

Immediately, Ichigo grabbed his son and covered his ears. "This is why we don't come here often" he sighed, blocking the foul language from Rio's hearing.

Orihime almost jumped when a lanky man staggered out into the courtyard with a bleeding nose. He hissed cuss words again but stopped when he noticed everybody staring at him. His brown eyes widened when he spotted the auburn haired woman standing beside Ichigo, a hand clamped on her mouth, her gray orbs wide with shock.

Instantly, he wiped the blood from his nose and straightened his jaw length blond hair. A flirtatious grin replaced his frown as he swaggered towards the woman. In a flash, he was hugging Orihime as though they were old friends who had not seen each other for a long time. "Oh my first love!" he cried, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Eh?"

Brown eyes narrowed. A dark aura loomed over the blond man and a powerful hand dragged him away from the surprised woman

"That's my wife, bastard!" Ichigo growled standing in between Orihime and the assailant.

"Don't touch my mommy!" Rio shouted, standing beside his father, glaring at the man with as much intensity as his father. It was almost comical the way the two looked so much alike. Same hair, same penetrating brown eyes, the same intimidating scowl.

The man's face split into a wide grin, showing two rows of perfect teeth. "Now isn't that cu-" he was about to say when a slipper slammed into his face, knocking him down.

"Scumbag!" a small blond female roared, " Don't turn your back one me when I'm still talking to you!". A small girl with light blond hair styled in two messy ponytails stood over the slim man.

"Hiyori" the bleeding man hissed

"Don't Hiyori me, dickhead!" she yelled, straddling him and attacking him again.

"Go Hiyori baa-san!" Rio cheered, watching the two wrestle on the ground.

"Don't lose Hira-chan!" Yachiru rooted for the blond man.

Ichigo groaned. _They never change. _His cousins were still as rowdy, boisterous, impulsive and crude as ever. He grew up with them here on this very estate they were on. And coming back was bittersweet to him. It was good to see his whole clan again but he felt heavy being in the place filled with his childhood memories.

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw his 'wife' who was staring at his cousins' playful brawl, shock still evident in her eyes.

"They're my cousins" he said, earning Orihime's attention "Hirako and Hiyori". He chuckled when Rangiku caught the two by the ear, reprimanding them for knocking her tea over.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" she said anxiously

"Nah" he snorted, "they'll get tired sooner or later"

"But they'll hurt each other" she turned to him, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yup" Ichigo grinned, sniggering at Orihime's priceless reaction. As his laughter died down, he placed a hand on the small of her back, "Welcome to the Kurosaki Estate, Inoue"

* * *

><p>"You don't look like an Aya to me" Hiyori frowned at the auburn haired girl sitting by her left. It took them a while to get the petite blonde off her brother but it took even longer to convince her to sit with them and have tea.<p>

"Y-You think so?" Orihime laughed nervously

"You look more like a princess to me" she huffed

"She looks more like a goddess sitting next to you" Hirako snickered from Hiyori's right. The small girl cast a glare at her brother before elbowing him on the rib, making him sputter his tea.

" You little-" Hirako growled between his gritted teeth. A simple insult flaring up into a full blown argument between the two.

Orihime giggled at the scene before her. Since she got here, she has seen nothing but relatives bantering. But it was funny, she thought. Their skirmishes was their love language, their way of showing each other that they were comfortable around each other.

Peeping through her thick lashes, she peered at her 'husband', his brows furrowed as though he was fighting a migraine. He had sent Hanatarou to take the children out for ice cream but it seems the cause of his headache was not the shrieking children running around but his cousins, uncle and aunt who were relentlessly bombarding him with questions about how the hell he managed to convince Orihime to marry him.

The auburn haired girl smiled to herself. Despite all the quarrelling and violent outbursts, the Kurosaki Estate held a kind of peace that was difficult to get by.

Suddenly, the large doors burst open, a flash of jet black speeding towards them.

"I-"

"CHI-"

"GO!"

Without so much as a glance to his father, Ichigo ducked, making his father fly straight across the room, out the sliding door that led to the garden and skidding towards the bushes.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime gasped, "That wasn't very nice" she said in a reprimanding tone.

"What? Would you rather he break my neck?"

Orihime pouted. She didn't want her employer to have a broken neck but the older man could have been seriously injured as well. "Are you okay Kurosaki-san?" she asked, helping the poor man up.

"Oh my darling Aya! You are such an angel!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "What did my idiot of a son ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Tch. Get off her" the orange haired celebrity scoffed.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt, Kurosaki-san?"

A hearty laugh erupted from the older Kurosaki's chest. "My dear you should stop calling me, 'Kurosaki-san'" he smiled at her tenderly. "You are a Kurosaki now! You can call me 'Papa'"

"Papa?" Orihime repeated, testing it out.

Kurosaki Isshin stared at his 'daughter-in-law', mouth wide open. Unexpectedly, he squealed in delight "Masaki my love, I have gained a lovely new daughter!"

"Yeah yeah quit your theatrics" Ichigo grumbled, "Where's Gramps?"

The dark haired man shrugged, "Dunno" he said, giving his son a blasé look.

"God, you're so useful" Ichigo huffed sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aren't I?" the older man grinned holding his thumbs up, irritating his son further. A vein popped out of Ichigo's head. His father could be so insufferable sometimes.

"I think he went to Tokyo for a business meeting" Rangiku interrupted

"Tokyo?!" Ichigo said in disbelief, "but that's an hour drive from here"

"You think I don't know that?" his voluptuous aunt deadpanned, making Ichigo's scowl even more. He needed to talk to his grandfather alone before he officially introduced Orihime as his wife. He had to know why he was suddenly organizing a clan reunion all for the sake of a woman he had not even met. Ichigo knew his grandfather was calculating and a little bit conniving so he had to be cautious. Finally making up his mind, he stood up "I'm going to Tokyo"

Orihime nearly chocked on her tea. "Wh-what?" she spluttered

"I need to see Gramps"

"And leave your lovely wife alone here? Can't you just wait for him?" Isshin said through the cigarette that he was about to light.

"I need to talk to him now" Ichigo snatched the nicotine stick from his father, flicking it out the window. He turned to his little 'wife', who was giving him a pleading look "I'll be back in a few hours" he said gently, touching her cheek. "Till then" he regarded his father, "don't do anything weird to her" he said before leaving.

"Impatient brat" Isshin droned. He then turned to the fretting auburn haired girl, he could sense that without his son's presence, all the anxiousness had returned to her system. "Hey" he said softly, "would you like a tour?" he offered his arm to her.

Wide ashen eyes stared up at him. She glanced at the arm that was offered to her, then returning the warm smile she replied "That would be wonderful".

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Ichigo left for Tokyo. And hour and Orhime had seen the mansion's library, dining area, guest rooms, tea room, main hall and so on. The place was truly splendid! Oh how she wished she could take her family here. Her father would enjoy the tranquillity and her mother would surely love the eastern design of the place.<p>

Orihime beamed at the man walking beside her. Isshin was a very nice man, not to mention funny. Despite knowing the fact that she was merely his son's employer with a rather complicated job, he treated her like a father would with his daughter. The way he talked to her and smiled at her as though she truly was part of his family, warmed her heart.

"The next room is very special" Isshin said as he opened a door at the far end of the hallway.

Simple. It was the only word to describe the room. There was nothing relatively extravagant about it. White walls, a small beige couch in a corner, books neatly placed in a self, a blue rug , a window with the most breath-taking view of the premises of the Karakura Estate and the most prominent feature of the room, a stool and a canvas stand in the middle.

"This was Masaki's favourite room" Isshin said softly

"Masaki-san? Kurosaki-kun's mother?"

Isshin nodded, a loving light in his eyes as he gazed at the canvas stand, touching it ever so lightly. "She was a model but she loved to paint"

Orihime gazed at the numerous picture frames that lined the shelves, pictures of a beautiful smiling young woman with light orange curly hair. Some of them were shots of a younger Kurosaki Isshin, holding onto a the same lovely woman with so much love. But most of them were pictures of what appears to be Ichigo, Yuzuyu and Karin when they were just kids.

A soft smile graced the auburn haired woman's lips. _So this is how Kurosaki-kun was like before. _"Kurosaki-kun looked so much like Rio-kun" she giggled.

Orihime looked around once more and spotted a few canvases in a corner. She neared it, "May I?" she asked, hoping to see them.

"Of course" the elder man smiled

Taking the biggest one, she gazed at the oil painting of what seemed like a scene of a family playing on the beach. The father holding a picnic basket with his left hand, his right, on the shoulder of his wife. Three children beamed at her, a tall boy holding a colourful beach ball and two little girls holding hands. "Beautiful" Orihime whispered.

Suddenly, she realized that what she was holding was a portrait of the Kurosaki family and that tall boy smiling at her was in fact her 'husband'.

"That was the last of her works" Isshin suddenly came up behind her, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She's lovely" Orihime breathed.

"Indeed" Isshin agreed, his voice filled with love. "Would you like to see another place Masaki adored?"

Orihime returned the canvas back to its place. "If it's alright with you" she said politely

"Well then" Isshin held his arm out to her again, "come with me!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Orihime gasped, failing to supress her astonishment.<p>

She had never seen so many flowers in her whole life. Most of the flowers here she had only read about in the books she borrowed from the Karakura public library. And now, to be able to see them in person, touch and smell them, it was a dream come true.

"Masaki called this 'Little Patch of Heaven'" Isshin said from behind her.

"It really is a little patch of heaven!" Orihime exclaimed. Touching every flower she came across. Isshin followed her, content at watching her delight in his wife's flowers.

Walking a little further down the bricked trail, Orihime caught a glimpse of what seemed like a swing bench. She squealed and ran towards it, a girly skip to her steps. Vines wrapped around the old rope that held the swing, making it look like something a fairy would sit upon, at least that was what Orihime thought.

With an elated giggle, she sat on the swing and pushed it a little. "Isshin-san!" she waved vigorously at the older man, "Come sit with me!"

Isshin chuckled as he began to move towards the excited girl. This woman was just too energetic. But as he neared her, he froze. Images of his dear wife sitting on the same swing bench, calling to him, flashed before him.

_Isshin look! _

_Isshin can you believe it! _

_Isshin!_

"Isshin-san?" Orihime's brows furrowed in concern, "Are you alright?"

The older Kurosaki shook off his musing, his dazed expression replaced by an affectionate one. He stared at the girl before him, she was so much like his wife.

"It's no wonder Masaki-san loved this place" Orihime blurted out dreamily, "it's magical!"

_Isshin! Isn't it magical?! _

Again, memories of his beloved flooded his mind and there was a slight pain his heart. Oh how he missed his Masaki.

"I think there are fairies here" Orhime said with a serious face, interrupting his thoughts. "They live within the flowers and they only come out at night so nobody will see them" she explained She motioned for Isshin to come closer then she whispered "We have to be careful not to scare them off".

Isshin could not help but laugh at the girl's wild imagination. "You think so?" he grinned. Abruptly, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at it, Ichigo's name appearing on the caller ID. "Excuse me" he told Orihime before answering the phone.

Orihime averted her attention to the beautiful scenery before her. She inhaled, catching the wonderful floral scent. Everything was so peaceful here and she understood why Masaki loved this place so much.

"Good God, you don't need to shout!" Isshin retorted. From where Orihime sat, she could hear the person at the end of the line and she wondered briefly who it was.

"Okay, okay I'll meet you there" Isshin sighed rolling his eyes, probably at what the person on the phone had said. He closed his phone and frowned, "Orihime, I'm afraid I have to leave you for a while, your husband's on a rampage and someone has to knock some sense into him" he chortled.

"Okay but don't hurt him" she pleaded

"I won't" Isshin grinned, "not badly" headded, laughing impishly.

"Can I stay here a little bit longer, Isshin-san?"

"Of course" he replied, "Will you be alright? You won't get lost, will you?"

"I'll be fine, Isshin-san. Thank you very much" she bowed politely. She watched her 'father-in-law's' retreating figure before she stood up and began exploring "Little Patch of Heaven". She would looked at the swing one last time, she would definitely bring Rio here when he comes back from the ice cream parlour.

Chrysanthemums, lavenders, irises, tulips, sunflowers and even forget-me-nots, there were so many flowers here, most of them she did not even know the names. Oh but it thrilled her to be surrounded by them. It had always been her dream to put up a flower shop. Her mother was a frustrated florist and so she made it a point that she would become one for the both of them.

"Mom would love to be here" she sighed quietly. When she was just a little girl, she would watch her mother tend to their small garden, she learned a lot by doing so and Orihime took them all in and put them into heart. It seems her mother's love for flowers was something she had adapted.

As she walked further into the garden, relishing in the beauty of the well maintained flowers, she noticed an old man standing by the bed of roses. He wore a thin white long sleeved shirt, loose brown pants, a pair of sandals and an old worn straw hat on his head. He leaned onto his cane as he slowly bent to reach for something on the ground.

Orihime's heart clenched at the sight of the old man. She assumed he was the gardener and she believed that senior citizens, as old as this man before her, shouldn't be working so hard anymore._ God knows how long he's been working and under the blazing sun too!_

She neared the old man and when he moved to lift a sack of what appeared to be fertilizers Orihime shrieked. "No!" she rushed to him.

She knelt beside the gardener and took the sack from him "You don't need to lift such a heavy thing. Let me help you" she offered kindly.

The old man turned to her, looking at her with austere slit eyes. "Child" he began in a gruff tone, "do not startle me like that" he chastised. He grabbed the sack from Orihime and grunted "Leave me be and let an old man do his job"

Orihime almost laughed at herself when she realized that the sack was not even heavy, it barely had anything in it. _There you go jumping into conclusions again._ She scolded herself. Again she scrutinized the old man. He looked as though he had experienced a lot for he looked quite sagacious, it fascinated Orihime.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked coarsely

"I'm Kurosaki Aya" she flashed a smile, "and I would like to help you"

The old man halted from his work, "You're a Kurosaki?" he looked to her, eyes void of emotion, "the more you should leave me be and let me do my work then".

But Orihime did not listen to the old man, instead, she began scoping up the dirt with her hands and filling the whole that was on the ground. "You know, Grandpa" the old gardener's ears irked at being called such by a complete stranger, "I used to do a lot of gardening when I was a little girl. My mother loved flowers and she would let me help her with weeding and stuff like that".

"You will get dirty, Kurosaki jou-sama" the gardener interrupted, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh but that's alright" Orihime replied cheerfully, "It can easily be washed off" she said, returning to her work.

"These roses are absolutely beautiful" she exclaimed, "I've never seen so many roses in the 22 years of my life. . .and so many colors" she began to rant, "I didn't even know that there were roses in these colors" she touched a lavender rose. "Oh but I would love to see a blue rose. But there aren't any, right Grandpa?" she stood to get more soil from the cart that was at the gardener's right.

When she returned to where she originally sat, she resumed her prattling. "Have you heard of the story of the blue rose? Well, once upon a time there was a king with a beautiful daughter who was already of marriageable age. He thought about who was worthy enough to marry his daughter and succeed his throne. . ."

"He wanted a clever man to be his daughter's husband so he- Grandpa?" Orihime ceased from her story telling when she noticed that the old gardener was staring at her. Though his eyes only in slits, Orihime could tell that his eyes were deadpan. "Grandpa? Are you alright? Do you want to sit down for a while? Do you want water? I could get you some" she fussed over the old man, fanning him with a leaf she grabbed from somewhere.

"Child" came the old man's voice, "you talk too much"

The auburn haired girl turned red at the gardener's comment, "so I've been told" she laughed sheepishly.

"You remind me of my granddaughter" he said, a softer expression on his face. Slowly, he stood up and gazed at the roses, "Roses were her favourite flowers and she cared for them the most, it almost seemed unfair" he chuckled.

Orihime stood as well and she marvelled at the beautiful flowers as she listened to the old man.

Poke!

"Ouch!" Orihime grabbed the leg where she had been jabbed with a crane, "Grandpa" she whined, "what was that for?"

"You were spacing out" he said simply. "Are you coming with me?"

"Where?"

The old man raised a white brow, "I thought you were going to help me?"

With that, a bright smile spread through her face and she ran to walk beside the gardener.

The two spent hours tending to the garden, plucking weeds and watering the plants. For the majority of those hours, the conversation was one sided, with Oirhime ranting and telling stories but soon enough, the gardener had begun to react to her and tell her stories as well. And when Orihime finally elicited a laugh from the old man, she felt pride swell within her.

"You smile just like my granddaughter" the gardener commented again, "but she was more beautiful"

"Tell me more about your granddaughter" Orihime moved closer to the old man like a child would when about to hear a bedtime story.

"Well" he began, "She isn't really my granddaughter, we aren't related by blood but in my heart she was". A tender look graced his aged face, "She came here so often, she almost lived here. And when she did, she would hold my hand as we walked around this garden. She would listen to my stories and sometimes she came up with her own. We would make tea together and watch the sun set as we drank it"

"You must have loved her very much" Orihime touched the old man's arm.

"Yes I did" he nodded, "very much"

"Your granddaughter is very lucky to have a grandfather like you" she smiled sweetly at him.

"And I am blessed to have had a child like her for a granddaughter" for the first time, the old gardener smiled at Orihime, a small but loving smile.

"I wish you were my grandfather" the auburn haired girl uttered under her breath, a sort of longing lingering in her eyes.

A course yet soft hand touched hers, "But child" he called to her tenderly, "you call me 'Grandpa' already, don't you?"

**Author's Notes:**

**And there you have it! A very long filler it you ask me but these scenes were necessary. Btw, I'm looking for a cover art for this story, if you do have any suggestions I'm just a PM away :)**

** Again thank you for reading and please do review :D**

**Ashe**


	13. Work of Heart

_**Ashe's Rant corner! **_

**Hello my dear reader-samas! Sorry it took me a while to post this one. . .I had one heck of a writer's block and was so busy with school and theater -.-**

**Oh and I'm nurturing yet another plot bunny so watch out for a new story that I will be posting very very soon :D**

**So here it is my lovelies . . .**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Work of Heart**_

"Calm down Ichigo, there's no need to get mad" Kurosaki Isshin chuckled while he dodged his son's furious punches.

"There's no need to get mad?" the orange haired man growled, landing a kick on his father's leg. "You knew that Gramps wasn't in Tokyo! You arrived with him and you said you didn't know where he was!" he bellowed.

The older Kurosaki simply laughed at his son's tantrum. "I didn't know where he was_ in the estate_ and I told you to wait didn't I?" he caught Ichigo's fist. "But you just couldn't" he shrugged.

With much force, the fuming orange haired man retracted his hand, "I would have if you told me he was already here". He suddenly punched again, hitting his father square on the jaw. The older man stumbled backwards, laughing as he rubbed his sore jaw. "That was a good punch, my son!" he cheered, "I taught you well!"

Ichigo ignored his father, instead he stared impassively "So where is he?" he asked almost venomously.

Again with a booming laugh Isshin answered "Dunno".

* * *

><p>"Mommy!"<p>

Orihime spun around as Rio called out to her from the end of the hallway. He ran to her, a wide grin on his face and with a shirt full of ice cream stains. "Mom I ate three bowls of banana split!" he said proudly.

"Three?!" the 'mother' exclaimed, "oh Rio-kun, you'll have a stomach ache" she fretted over the little boy, "and you got your shirt dirty" she assessed the stains.

"Don't worry" Rio beamed at his lovely mother, "I drank lots of water!"

"You did?" Orihime's eyes lit up, "Very good sweetie!" she pulled the sweet boy into an embrace, spinning him around, making him giggle. When she placed him back down on the ground, she gently smoothed through his spikey orange hair. "You know what" she began, "Your grandpa showed me this really cool place, do you want to see it?"

Rio's brown eyes widened in excitement, "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll go see it" the auburn haired woman beamed at the boy's enthusiasm. "But first" she looked down at the boy's dirty shirt, "we have to get you cleaned up" she said, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"Am I going to take a bath Mom?"

"Of course, sweetie" Orihime nodded

Rio scowled, an expression too similar to his father's "Aww but I don't want to" he whined, "I took a bath this morning. Why do I have to do it again?" he pouted.

"But Rio-kun, baths are good for you" Orihime explained, "they protect you from the little blue men".

"How?" the five year old tilted his head in confusion.

"You see, the little blue men love ice cream and if they find out that you're covered in it. . ." she said in a hushed tone. "THEY'LL EAT YOU TOO!" she suddenly cried out, grabbing Rio and rushing towards the bathroom, the little boy's laughter reverberating in the hallway.

Once they've reached the bathroom, Rio's laughter die down. "Are we safe now?" he asked

"Not quite" his mother said with a serious face, "not until you're all clean and sparkly"

"Sparkl?y" Rio laughed again

"So that they won't go near you" Orihime added as she pulled Rio's dirty shirt off, "they hate bright things".

The orange haired boy giggled at his mother's story. He knew little blue men were not real, but he absolutely loved hearing stories of them from her mother. She always made them seem to come to life. She always made things more interesting.

"Mom"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you" he said in a sweet and loving voice.

Orihime looked to her 'son', her heart fluttering at the boy's words of affection. It overwhelmed her. It flooded her heart with so much love, it almost made her cry. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her beloved 'son'. She knelt before him and touched his cheek "I love you too, sweetie" she said tenderly, "very much"

* * *

><p>After a quick bath and a change of clothes, Orihime and Rio set out to 'Little Patch of Heaven'.<p>

"Whoa!" Rio gasped as they entered the garden, "I've never been here before" he said.

"Isshin-san said this place belonged to your grandmother" she smiled at Rio's delighted expression.

"Grandma?" Rio turned to Orihime, a questioning look on his face.

The young mother nodded, "I mean your father's mother, sweetie" she clarified.

"Oh" the little boy bobbed his head in understanding. "I've never met her" he said in a soft voice, "Dad says, she's in heaven" he added almost solemnly.

"Yes she is in heaven" Orihime squeezed his small hand, "and she's watching over you"

"She knows me?" Rio's eyes widened in surprise, "Even though we've never met?"

Orihime stopped in her tracks and faced her 'son' fully. "Of course" she ruffled his hair, "She's been watching over you since the day you were born" she told him.

Rio stared at his 'mother', contemplating on her words. "That's scary" he finally concluded.

"It is not" Orihime gasped, "She's doing it to keep you safe and that's sweet" she frowned. "She watches over your father and she watches over you too . . .like a guardian angel".

Rio didn't say anything as they continued to walk down that stone path. "I know how grandma looks like though" Rio suddenly spoke, "she looks a lot like you" he said, emphasizing on the word 'lot' with animated gestures

Finally reaching their destination, Rio's eyes shone with awe at the sight of the wooden swing bench. "Mom it's a swing" he pulled her eagerly.

The two rushed to the swing and Orihime quickly placed Rio on the swing then sat herself down too. She pushed the wooden seat lightly, rocking it a bit. She turned to the grinning little boy and said "Rio-kun, do you believe in fairies?"

"Fairies?"

"And gnomes?"

"Gnomes?"

"and brownies?"

"Brownies?"

Orihime nodded vigorously, "You see, Rio-kun. . ." she leaned towards him, "there are fairies here" she whispered.

"Really?" Rio gaped, shocked.

Again Orihime nodded then placed a finger over her lips, motioning for him to tone down. "But they are very shy so we have to be careful not to scare them away, okay?" she said as though what she was saying was top secret.

The orange haired boy nodded spiritedly. "What about the brownies?" he asked.

"They love honey" Orihime answered, her eyes shining with life, "if we leave honey here I'm sure they'll show themselves"

"And what are you two whispering about there?" a masculine voice interrupted, his face just inches from Orihime's, startling the two.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime cried, "don't sneak up on us like that" her face still red from realizing how near Ichigo's face was.

"Dad we're trying to be as quiet as we can so the fairies will come out" Rio informed his father with glee

Ichigo chuckled at Orihime's reaction. He loved teasing her like that. He then turned to his son, "Fairies?" he snorted, "I don't beli-"

"Don't!" Orihime shot up and covered Ichigo's mouth. This time, her face was close to his, too close. She stood on her toes and stared at Ichigo's brown eyes with such intensity, it made him shiver. "Every time you say that. . .a fairy will die" she said gravely.

Ichigo could care less about a fairy dying. He was too focused on the soft hand that clamped over his mouth and the sweet breath that fanned over his face. She was beautiful. Ichigo concluded and he felt himself burn up at the realization.

"Oh my goodness!" Orihime shrieked, retracting her hand, " I'm so sorry! Are you alright? You're red!" she panicked

"Mom" Rio tugged at his mother's dress, "we have to be quiet remember" he put a small finger to his lips, just as Orihime did earlier.

Finding the sight unbearably cute, Orihime let out a squeal and hugged the little boy. Sitting back down with him, she let the bench sway.

Ichigo gazed at the two. He can't seem to understand how one simple woman could evoke tender moments such as these. Watching Orihime and his son sit and talk and laugh on the very bench his mother loved so much, reminded him painfully of memories of him and his beloved mother. She used to take him here and sit with him and they would talk for hours but Ichigo would never tire of staying there.

Orihime looked a lot like his mother but Orihime had the most uncanny resemblance to Ayaka which meant that Ayaka must have looked like Masaki that, Ayaka never reminded Ichigo of his mother in any way. It only occurred to him now, and he found himself chuckling at the thought.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime waved a hand in front of his face, awakening him from his trance, "Is something bothering you?" she asked, again, her face inches from his. His eyes travelled to her lips and he found himself leaning towards her.

_Yes I want to kiss you, it's bothering me. _He thought but shook his head, "I'm fine" he lied.

"Come sit with us" she invited, pulling him to sit next to Rio. When he complied, Rio immediately moved to sit on his father's lap, surprising Ichigo.

Rio wasn't very clingy, even as a baby. And so to see his little boy snuggling to him and wanting to sit on his lap, it made him feel valued, it made him feel like a real father.

"Dad brownies like honey" Rio looked up to his father. "You like honey. . .are you a brownie?"

Ichigo gaped at his overly imaginative son, stunned. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" he asked incredulously.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime gasped, "Your language!"

"Sorry" the actor muttered, "but a brownie? Really?" he shook his head.

"Sweetie, your Dad's not a brownie" Orihime laughed at the idea, "he's a fairy prince silly!"

Ichigo almost fell off the swing at his 'wife's' words. He thought he had been saved, unfortunately, it only got worse. "I think I like being a brownie more" he sighed.

"If Dad is the fairy prince" Rio began, much to Ichigo's displeasure. "then Mom is the fairy princess" he completed. His brows then furrowed and he stared ponderingly at the sky. "What does that make me?" he wondered.

"An imp" Ichigo answered impulsively

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime reprimanded

Rio averted his gaze to his father, "What's an imp?" he questioned

"Uh" Ichigo thought, "Nothing, forget about it" he grinned at his miniature, ruffling his orange hair fondly.

The child huffed at his father's action. "I want to know" he pushed the large hands away. "What's an imp?" he asked again.

"You don't need to know"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

Orihime sighed. This was going to go on forever again. She would not hear the end of this. It was going to be battle of the wills for the father and son yet again.

"Ask your mom" Ichigo said slyly

_Oh here we go again._

* * *

><p>"Orihime, aren't you done yet?" Ichigo complained from behind the rice paper door that separated him from her.<p>

Growing impatient, Ichigo began to pace. It had been approximately an hour and a half since he gave the girl the box which contained the kimono Rangiku chose for her. They were to have dinner with the whole clan tonight and clan dinners only meant one thing – formal kimono.

Ichigo didn't mind wearing the traditional Japanese attire, it was actually quite comfortable, he just didn't see why his grandfather made it a requirement for them to wear it every time they had dinner together and when Ichigo was a little boy- that meant every night.

Finally, the rice paper door slid open, revealing his 'wife' in a kimono of the brightest hues of gold, orange and red, an embroidery of a depiction of a serene sunset at the bottom of the exquisite kimono. Her bright hair was pinned in a simple bun with a few tendrils falling to frame her lovely face.

"I'm sorry for taking long" she scratched the back of her neck, "I'm not used to wearing expensive kimonos. I've only worn a yukata in high school so . . .I kind of had a difficult time putting it on" she explained sheepishly.

Ichigo could not help but stare at the woman before him. The kimono complemented her skin tone so beautifully, it seemed luminous. Ichigo was well aware that Orihime was a very attractive woman. Even when she was wearing her unpleasant work clothes in the café where she used to work, he had already noticed her beauty. And the more time he spent with her, the more he is unable to deny just how lovely she was. "If you were having trouble you should have asked for my help" Ichigo thoughtlessly mumbled, still entranced by the woman.

Suddenly realizing what he had just said, the lionized celebrity blushed a deep red. "I meant-" he cleared his throat, "I could have called for a maid to help you" he looked away, avoiding her gaze. "Anyway" he spoke, trying to dissipate the tension, "let's go".

Orihime, on the other hand, wasn't faring any better. She didn't hear what Ichigo was saying, all she could do was ogle her handsome employer. In the months that she has been with them, Orihime had seen Ichigo in the finest clothes but this would be the first time she would see him sport traditional Japanese clothes.

Dressed in an ash colored kimono, paired a with midnight blue hakama and finally topped with a darker gray haori with the Kurosaki crest, Ichigo had never looked more handsome. To Orihime, it seemed so . . .so him . . .this made blood rush to her cheeks.

"Orihime, are you coming?" Ichigo looked back to the dazed girl.

"O-oh!" Orihime uttered shamefacedly as she rushed to catch up to him.

"Ah! Bocchama please don't run!" Hanatarou's timid voice echoed throughout the lengthy hallway.

Just then, a ball of orange sped up to them, heading straight towards the tall man and clinging to his leg. "Dad!" Rio beamed up at his father, clutching his leg. "I look like you" he laughed as he turned around to show his identical kimono.

Ichigo smiled warmly at the endearing little boy, "You sure do" he chuckled.

Again, Orihime stared at the scene before her. Just a few months ago, these two had a terrible relationship. Ichigo was burying himself with work and Rio was getting back at his father with a hunger strike. Who would have known that in such a short period of time, these two could change drastically? She closed her eyes, embedding the moment in her head. _I'm going to miss them so much when my contract ends. _She thought sadly.

"Mom, let's go!" Orihime snapped her eyes open when the little boy tugged at her hand, "I'm hungry" he said.

With that, she squeezed the little hand and walked on.

* * *

><p>This was definitely not what Orihime expected.<p>

The clan's rowdy display earlier was so different from what she was seeing now. It surprised her greatly to find the members of the Kurosaki clan seated so primly in front of the dining table.

Just like them, they were dressed in formal kimonos and were on their best behaviour. Hirako and Hiyori were not bickering, Rangiku sat with so much poise and was chatting with Kisuke politely, Zaraki spoke to Isshin, not a single vulgar word coming from his mouth , heck, even young Yachiru sat still.

Ichigo mentioned earlier that his grandfather was very particular about table manners and etiquette but now Orihime was beginning to see just how strict the head of the clan was and what kind of authority he held over his family.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to introduce your wife?" An impatient feminine voice interrupted Orihime's thoughts.

She turned to the owner of the voice and found a beautiful woman, her shiny raven hair tied in a low ponytail. She raised a fine brow at Ichigo and stared at him fastidiously. Beside the woman was a little boy, just a little younger than Toushirou, he too was glaring at Ichigo but with much more distaste than his mother.

This was Unagiya Ikumi. Orihime recognized her from the pictured she saw from when Isshin gave her a tour. She remembered him saying that he only had one sister and there was no doubt that the 'feisty' sister he was talking about was this woman before her.

"I was going to but you interrupted me" Ichigo scowled at the woman, making her narrow her eyes. He then placed a hand on Orihme's back, guiding her to sit down next to Yuzuyu, who smiled sweetly at her.

"You're still as imprudent as ever" Ikumi hissed disdainfully

Ichigo only waved her off and looked away, "Yeah yeah I missed you too Aunt Ikumi" he said making Hyori and Hirako snicker.

"You little brat" Ikumi banged her firsts on the table

"Now now you mustn't get all riled up, Ikumi nee-san" a dashing man with brown hair and even more tantalizing brown eyes, touched the woman's arm, urging her to sit down.

Just like with Ikumi, Orihime recognized the man from the pictures she had seen and from the stories Isshin had told her. If she was not mistaken, this man was the 5th eldest, Sousuke.

Orihime sat quietly as she took in the faces of people who were to dine with her. The chair at the very end of the long table was empty and Orihime presumed that was where Ichigo's grandfather would sit. Isshin sat at the right. He was cracking jokes but nobody seemed to be listening. From what Orihime knew, Isshin was the eldest and was to become the next head of the clan once Ichigo's grandfather decided to retire.

Across Isshin was Ikumi. She was, as Isshin had said, the second child and the only daughter. She had married a businessman who owned a company who shipped eels around the world. The little boy, whom she now was doting over, was her son.

Sitting beside Isshin was Kenpachi who looked as though he was ready to sleep. To his right, Yachiru was staring intently at the table, and Orihime wondered briefly if the little blue men were bothering her.

"Ichigo" Sousuke's deep voice called, "Aren't you going to introduce your lovely wife?"

The brown haired man scrutinized the auburn haired girl then he slowly smiled at her, making her flush a pretty pink.

"I'll wait for gramps" Ichigo shrugged.

"Aww c'mon Ichigo" the silver haired man beside Sousuke jeered, "You've been keeping your pretty wife from us long enough, might as well tell us her name" he grinned so widely that Orihime feared his face would split if he grinned more. "She might get offended if you don't" he chuckled

"A-ano. . . no-"

"She won't" Ichigo cut her off and Orihime puffed her cheeks at being interrupted.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man with long turquoise hair barged in. He had a calm expression as walked towards the empty seat next to Toushirou.

"Dad" the silver haired boy grumbled, "You're late"

"There was a delay" the man simply said, not even acknowledging the people around him.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Hyorinmaru" Isshin cackled from the far end of the table. "We hardly see you anymore. You don't know how much your big brother missed you!"

The strawberry blonde designer turned to the tall man, "Yeah I thought you had to stay in England for a week more. I thought I'll have Toushirou to play with for another week" she pouted.

"Father insisted that I come home today" he said monotonously. "According to him, Ichigo has come with his wife" his icy blue eyes drifted to Ichigo, who sat at the other end of the table, then to the woman sitting to Ichigo's right.

Feeling the man's cold gaze on her, Orihime immediately shrank in her seat. Did he really have to look at her so intently?

"Is that she?"

"Yes" Ichigo nodded curtly

From beside Yachiru, Kisuke opened his fan and chortled "Ichigo I think it's time you told everyone her name. They would all like to talk to her properly and they can't do that if they didn't know Aya-chan's name"

Ichigo glared at his uncle, who only uttered a simple "oopsie I slipped" then laughed.

"Fine" Ichigo sighed, "Everyone, this is my wife Aya" he gestured to her.

Abruptly, Orhime stood and bowed stiffly, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you all" she said, her clammy hand clutching her kimono as she did so.

"Isn't she adorable" Rangiku squealed, gripped her husband and shaking him a bit.

"She's a cutie" Gin nodded enthusiastically. "I've heard a lot about you from Ran-chan" he looked at her despite his closed eyes.

"O-oh" was all Orihime could say.

"I wish you introduced her sooner" Ikumi huffed

"Yes I do wish you introduced her to us sooner" an old and gruff voice said from the entrance of the hall. Everyone turned to the greying man who stood by the doorway, an old crooked crane in his hand, and a traditional haori resting on his back.

Suddenly, Orihime banged her fists on the table and stood, taking everyone by surprise.

"GRANDPA!"

". . ."

The whole Kurosaki clan turned to the girl, eyes wide at her sudden outburst.

Orihime wanted the floor to just swallow her hole. Everyone's bewildered eyes were on her and she felt her cheeks and ears heat up in embarrassment. She lowered her gazed and sank back down to her seat, ashamed of her impulsive actions.

Ichigo wanted to smack himself. He was so sure his grandfather was going to harshly chew Orihime out, like he had done to him when he still lived in the estate. He feared for Orihime but to his surprise or rather, the whole clan's surprise, the old man's laughter filled the vast hall.

"My, what a greeting that was" he chuckled as he moved to take his seat. "It is good to see you too, child" he winked at her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in front of his grandfather's large oak desk. His eyes roamed the old room. <em>Nothing changed. <em>He snorted.

He hated this room. Nothing ever good happens whenever he was summoned to this damned office. The last time he was here, he argued with his grandfather. The old man was furious when he found out that Ichigo dropped out of medical school to become a model and insisted that he go back to New York to finish his studies. Ichigo, of course, did not obey. Instead, he packed his things and moved out of the Kurosaki estate. Returning only when Ayaka passed, and when Rio needed to be introduced to his clan.

"You are still as stubborn as ever Ichigo" the old man's sagacious voice echoed in the room.

"What can I say, I take a lot after you" the orange haired boy smirked, peeving his grandfather.

The old man growled at the young man's display of impertinence. "How dare you speak to your elderly so rudely!" he shouted.

But Ichigo was not fazed. He only stood there and stared at his grandfather. "Jii" he began, his voice now serious. "Why did you call for us here? Why did you have to call everyone here?" he asked.

"Why do we have to discover about your wife through a magazine?" Kurosaki Genryuusai countered. "Why is it always so difficult for us to see your face, Ichigo?"

The orange haired celebrity was silent. _Because I hate it here, because I feel caged when I'm here. _He wanted to say but did not. He only stared down at his grandfather coldly.

The old man let out a heavy sigh. "You haven't changed a bit, my boy" he moved to sit behind his massive desk. "You have a lovely wife, Ichigo. At least this time, you did not disappoint me with your choice for a wife" he said. "What is her name?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed at his grandfather's strange question. "I told you, didn't I? Her name's Aya"

"Her real name"

"What are you talking abou-"

Again, the old man chuckled, interrupting Ichigo. "Do not take me for a fool, boy" he said, "I may be old but I am not stupid".

"Wh-what?"

"I know about your little contract" his smirked at the stunned young man.

"How?"

Another sardonic laugh erupted from the old man's chest, "I am one of the most powerful men in Japan, boy. I have plenty of ways to find out" he said cockily.

"Arrogant geezer" Ichigo scoffed, turning away from his grandfather.

"I heard that, you insolent brat" Genryuusai snarled.

Ichigo only glared at the man, his brown eyes inspecting his grandfather carefully. "What do you really want?"

"What are you trying to say?"

The young man moved closer to the desk, "What are you planning?" he asked almost threateningly.

"My, is that what you think of your very own grandfather? A scheming bastard?"

"We all know you don't do things that won't benefit you"

Again, the old man let out laugh, "Oh but this won't benefit me".

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. Growing up, he knew how ruthless and devious his grandfather was, especially when it came to business. He was strict beyond reason and was only concerned about his and the clan's reputation. "If you think that you can make me move back here by using Aya, then you're wrong. You are very wrong"

"You are too tense, boy" the old man sighed. " I am not growing any younger, Ichigo. And as you grow older you begin to reflect on what you have done with your life" he stood up and walked over to the window. He paused, staring at the full moon, it's light filtering into the room, creating a shadow of the old man.

"I have realized that I was too tough on my children and my grandchildren" he said regretfully. " As I look at you, your cousins and my children. I have realized that I did not raise a family, but an army. I have brought up soldiers, not children"

"You bow to me, not out of respect but out of fear. And you come to see me, not because you want to, but because you are obliged to"

Ichigo felt as though he had been doused with cold water. He had been quite hostile of his grandfather for the past years. And he had been depriving him of Rio. He would always decline family gatherings. He would avoid contact with his gramps as much as possible. He was so convinced that the old man had a heart of stone and so it never occurred to him that his grandfather was lonely, so very lonely.

"I want to at least spend my remaining time here on earth spoiling my great grandchildren"

"Rio is already spoiled as it is" Ichigo chuckled, easing the atmosphere between them. He stared at his grandfather's desolate figure, a pang of guilt drumming in his chest. "We don't hate you" he said in a voice just above a whisper. "You are our grandfather, we never could"

The aged turned to his grandson, "That is good to know" he nodded, a small smile gracing his wrinkled face. A peaceful silence hung between then, "Orihime" the orange haired man spoke, breaking the stillness.

"Hm?"

"Her name is Orihime. Inoue Orihime"

The head of the Kurosaki clan turned fully to Ichigo, "Her names suites her" he said simply.

Ichigo had to nod in agreement. She really was like a princess. _  
><em>

"By the way, Ichigo" Genryuusai spoke as he moved deliberately back to his desk, "the next time you come here". He eased himself into his chair, "next time you come here, make sure you are married to her for real" he said,a sly smile on the old man's lips.

Brown eyes widened at those words. "You're-"

"I have been alive far longer than you, boy" came his grandfather's laugh, "I know love when I see it"

"It's not love, it's business" the orange haired celebrity said between gritted teeth.

"Go on, a little more and you might be able to convince yourself" he chuckled, this time louder.

Ichigo's nose flared at his grandfather's teasing. He clenched his fists, trying to will his face not to heat up but to no avail. "C-Crazy old man!" he shouted before storming out of the office, his grandfather's victorious laugh, echoing behind him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Karakura, in the cafe in the middle of the amusement park, the waitresses clamoured and giggled giddily over the customer that had just entered. The tall man sat himself at the far end of the cafe and scanned the menu that was presented before him.<p>

"A-Ano" a waitress stammered, heavily blushing at the sight of the handsome man. "Ma-May I-"

But before she could finish her inquiry, their curly haired manager had pushed her aside, a small notepad in hand. "Good afternoon sir, I am Cirucci, the manager of Halcyon" she smiled seductively, trying to impress the man. "May I take your order?"

Cerulean eyes glanced at her, scrutinizing her. He then ran a hand through his unruly blue hair. "Actually you can help me with something else" he flashed her a charming smile.

Cirruci's eyes gleamed in anticipation. "Anything" she replied

"Did you, by any chance, have an employee here who had long auburn hair? A girl, maybe just a little younger than you"

Instantly, Cirruci's smile fell at the man's description. She had only met and had one employee who had auburn hair and she was not very fond of her. "You mean Inoue" Cirucci spat, "she doesn't work here anymore""

"Inoue?"

"Yes Inoue Orihime" Cirucci said, a hint of annoyance in her voice._ Why did all the handsome men want Inoue? _She thought bitterly. First, Kurosaki Ichigo comes and asks to talk to the irritating girl and now this drop dead gorgeous hunk was asking about her. "She's in Tokyo now. I think the Kurosakis employed her or something . . .I don't really give a shit" she scoffed before leaving the man.

"Inoue Orihime" a sly grin spread through his handsome face.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Orihime realized that the spot beside her was empty and cold. Despite feeling a bit groggy, the auburn haired woman sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun?" she called out.<p>

No answer.

Now fully awake, Orihime noticed that the door was slightly open and that a faint light shone in the hallway.

Quietly, she stood and grabbed a shawl to protect her from the chilly midnight air. She walked out into the hallway to see where the light was coming from. Following the light, she was led to the room that was adjacent to Masaki's room.

Peeking into the room, she finally found her 'husband'. He stood in the middle of the room that was filled with toys. He stared at something on the wall, a look of longing in his chocolate brown orbs.

Wanting to see further, Orihime craned her neck to see just what Ichigo was staring at so pensively. She leaned more towards the door but before she was able to catch herself, she lost her footing and toppled onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Inoue?"

Quickly, Orihime stood up, dusting off invisible dirt from her night gown. "I'm alright" she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to laugh as he watched her comically rubbing her backside.

"Oh I was walking around and I saw the light was on so I wanted to see who it was" she explained. "But more importantly, why are you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as her breath was caught in her throat at the sight of the room. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in astonishment.

The colourful room appeared to be a play room for it held so many toys that Orihime only wished she had when she was younger. The room was so beautiful; it was as though you stepped into a dream.

The walls were painted with, in Orihime's opinion, illustrations of a fairy tale book. There was an intricate painting of an enchanted forest. On the other side was jack's beanstalk, that seemed so real. Adjacent to it was Rapunzel's tower, her long hair flowing out the window, it was so true to life that Orihime could almost feel the breeze that blew through Rapunzel's golden hair. And the ceiling, oh the ceiling was painted an eternal sunny day.

"It's beautiful" Orihime sighed. She had never seen anything like it before. She ran her hands along the walls, trying to get a feel of the paintings.

"This used to be my play room" Ichigo said as he moved to stand beside her. "My mother painted them herself" a tinge of sadness in his low voice. "She said, the moment she found out that she was pregnant with me. . . she began painting all of these and preparing the room". He slowly followed the outlines of the art work, tentatively, reverently.

"She said it was her masterpiece" he turned to her, a sorrowful smile on his lips.

Seconds passed and the two remained silent. _Masaki-san_. Orihime thought. _Must have been a very lovely person._ From what Isshin's stories and the way Ichigo spoke about his mother, Orihime could tell that Masaki's presence was one that was terribly missed. And now, she finally realized why Ichigo was so desperate to have a mother for Rio. He spent most of his years without one.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime called, her voice trying to brighten her employer's mood. "Do you know why masterpieces are special?" she asked.

"Because they're one of a kind"

"And why are they one of a kind?" Orihime countered wittily. When Ichigo said nothing, she averted her attention to the masterpiece before her. "Because they are a work of heart" she smiled.

"You mean work of art, Inoue" Ichigo corrected

"No, no" Orihime laughed lightly, "They are a work of HEART. It means a piece of their heart is given to the painting they have done. They leave a portion of themselves on the very painting. For example, I feel how much your mother loved you through this beautiful room".

When Ichigo didn't reply, Orihime thought she had offended him yet again with her ranting. "What I meant was nothing is ever complete without the heart. . ." and she began her long explanation, leaving Ichigo bewildered.

"Don't you think so, Kurosaki-kun" she finished, a little breathless from her excessive chattering.

But Ichigo didn't say anything. Instead, he laughed. And it surprised Orihime to hear the genuine sound come from the tall man. "You don't know how funny you are, do you?" he said, clutching his stomach as his laughter died down.

"I'm funny?"

"Yes" Ichigo nodded, " and very clumsy" he added. He then moved closer to her, a strange tender look in his captivating brown eyes. "You always say the weirdest and silliest things" he said, touching her silky auburn. "You just blurt out the strangest things" he moved his hands to her warm cheeks.

Orihime marvelled at how big Ichigo's hand was and how warm it was. She could just lean closer to his touch and close her eyes. His thumbed moved, caressing her cheek gently. "but no matter how silly your words are" he said softly, "you always make sense".

Orihime felt her heart beat abnormally fast in her chest. Just a little faster, and she knew it would leave her chest. The butterflies in her stomach weren't helping either, they were having a riot, begging her to let them out. Dear Lord, she had never felt this way before!

The same thumb that caressed her rosy cheeks drifted lower and brushed her lower lip. And Ichigo couldn't explain why he couldn't stop staring at her pink lips. Slowly and unconsciously, Ichigo leaned down, itching to close the gap between them.

"Eww" a little voice complained from the doorway.

Immediately, the two jumped away from each other as though they were burned from the close proximity. Their faces bright as a tomato.

"What were you doing?" Rio inquired, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I-I was just showing you mother my old play room" Ichigo instantly explained. "Why are you up?"

The little boy's hand gestured to his stomach, clenching it. "My tummy hurts" he moaned. "Mommy" he ran towards the auburn haired woman, eyes pleading.

"Aww poor baby" Orihime picked the boy up, "it must be those 3 banana splits you ate" she said, cradling his little orange head. "Come, let's get you some honey lemon tea, maybe that will calm your stomach"

Ichigo watched Orihime carry Rio out of the room. A part of him wished Rio had come a little later. Part of him was thankful Rio interrupted before he could do something rash.

"Nothing is ever complete without the heart" Ichigo repeated. And then it struck him. Ichigo had seen and worked with plenty of beautiful women both from and out his country. Some so stunning they almost seemed unreal and so it was a puzzlement to him that he found Orihime very attractive when he had seen prettier girls than her. But now he knew, now he understood. It was her heart. Her genuine heart made her more beautiful than any supermodel he had seen.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime's head poked in, "Would you like something warm to drink as well?" she asked.

An unfamiliar warmth surged through his chest as he gazed at this strange woman holding his son so lovingly. "Yes I'd like that" he smiled.

**Author's Notes**

**There you have it my dear reader-samas. What did you think of it? I made some references to Spiderwick and Peter Pan for this chapter. I had fun with this one. Rio's personality is patterned after a childhood friend of mine. He was so inquisitive and adventurous that the adults literally had headaches whenever he was near. He was always getting in trouble and because I was always with him. . .so was I -.-**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews:**

**maruja-chan, Gwendlynn Rose, LSouljette, Dream Fighter75, Tifah98, Captain Levi, Minatu-ichi, SasuNarulover49, naleah, creamberries, Veraozao, luversblue, alwaysnaturoichigo, heather XD, Little Lily, Shreehime, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, princess-myu, BBG, yazzy, supremekikay24, .saint, Xtremefairy, Ermilus, reddevil47, Verana Cyrestia, strykehrl, kitjos, xlilslayerx, Sele de la Luna, .Fire, Magdalena88, Manga reader 125, and of course Necrofriggian (who will also be drawing the cover art of Motherhood :) I'll be expecting your work of heart!)**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews :)**

**Till next time! I'll update as soon as I can :D**

**Ashe~**


	14. Center of His Universe

**Ashe's Rant Corner:**

**Forgive me my reader-samas for not updating faster *bows* I've just been really busy and oh being a psych major is not as easy as I thought it would be. But fret not! I've just finished my finals and I'll have more time to write now!**

***This chapter was inspired by In the Eyes of a Child by Air Supply and my ever cute cousin who just won't stop asking impossible questions.**

**Feel free to check my tumblr out, Emberette dot tumblr dot com :)**

**Chapter 12:**

**Center of His Universe**

Ichigo loved days like these.

The weather was perfect. The wind had just the right amount of chill in it. It was late autumn and the leaves have almost completely fallen off. But most of all - he didn't have work today.

Kisuke wasn't calling for him for any scheduled shoots or interviews or any public appearances. His father wasn't bugging him to come to any company meetings. His grandfather was quite contented with their agreement that they would visit him every week. Days like these were rare. So today life was easy. Today life was pea-

"DAAAADDDD!"

_Peaceful. _Ichigo sighed as he his five year old son sprint from his room towards Ichigo's study. Clutched close to the boy's chest was a large book that seemed too heavy for his small body. "Dad!" he called out again, catching his breath when he reached his father, "Let's read!" he said, holding up the massive book for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo sat up from his reclining chair. This was new. Rio was a hyper and physical kid and so normally he would ask his father to play with him. Tag, soccer, basketball, anything that got him sweating but he had never asked Ichigo to read to him. Tentatively, Ichigo took the book and examined it. "An Encyclopedia?" the actor snorted though still bemused. "You want to read an encyclopedia?"

"It's not _just_ an encyclopedia Dad" Rio exasperatedly groaned, "it's an encyclopedia about the universe!"

"The universe huh?" Ichigo chuckled, flipping through the book. He thought it was strange that his son wanted to read about the universe since he always thought that if his son wanted to read, he'd be more interested in adventure stories. _Guess I don't know my son too well. _Ichigo smiled dismally.

Rio anxiously watched as his father scrutinized the encyclopedia but being the child that he was, he didn't have the patience to wait for his father to finish reading the back of the book. He groaned at how his father was taking his sweet time and climbed up his father's lap to settled in between Ichigo and the book. "Start here Dad!" he said excitedly, turning to a certain page of the book.

"Okay- okay" the orange haired actor laughed at his son's impatience.

"When you look up at the sky on a clear night, you see thousands of tiny points of light. A couple of the brightest points might be planets in the solar system" he pointed a picture of a starry night sky. "You see that band of bright lights across the sky? That is called the Milky Way. One of the many galaxies in the universe" he explained.

"Milky Way?"

"Yup" Ichigo nodded, "Milky Way"

Little orange brows came together as Rio processed what his father had just said. "Like what I drink every morning and before I sleep?" he tilted his head. "Why is there milk in the sky? I thought they came from cows? Are there cows in space?" the questions flowed out of his mouth like a leaking faucet.

"This is why we should just read another book" Ichigo groaned. He was never good at explaining things to kids. He never had the patience to simplify things. When he was a little boy, his sisters had asked him questions like these but he never did give them a reasonable answer. It was a good thing his mother was always there to back him up. And boy, was she good at it.

"But why is there milk in the sky? Do aliens drink milk too?" Rio inquired, looking over his shoulder to demand answers from his father.

The tall man let out a deep sigh and said "Rio it's not really made of milk and there is no milk in the sky, they call it Milky Way because it looks like milk"

The five year old stared at his father pensively. "How do you know that?" he finally said, "Have you been to space to really know that it isn't milk at all?" The boy had a skeptic look on his face, challenging his father to explain further, even crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

A vein throbbed in Ichigo's forehead at his son's questions, the smug look on his little features not helping the migraine that was quickly brewing. "It's written in the goddamned book, Rio! That's how I know" he said between gritted teeth. _Patience, Ichigo! Patience! _He reminded himself.

"Within the Milky Way is our Solar System" the father continued, "Our Solar System includes the eight planets; Mercury, Venus, Earth-"

"That's our planet!" Rio interjected, practically jumping up and down on Ichigo's lap.

"That's right" the proud father ruffled his son's orange mane. "Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn and Neptune – Pluto used to be a planet but it was too small and too distant to be considered one" Ichigo read.

A mighty scowl descended upon the little boy's face and Ichigo finally understood why Orihime and the rest of his friends laughed when the boy did so. Rio really did look like Ichigo- especially when he frowned like this. "That's not fair" he huffed, scowl deepening.

"That's life, my boy" Ichigo smiled tenderly. "As I was saying – Our Solar System includes the eight planets and everything else that orbits the Sun, which is the closest star and is the center of –"

"Wait!" the child cut off abruptly

"What?"

"The Sun is a star?"

Ichigo nodded with a solemn look in his face, "Yes, it is an average yellow star and is the closest to our solar system"

"It is not!" Rio interrupted once again.

"What?"

"The Sun is not a star!" he protested, "It's a Sun. So how can it be a star? That book's stupid!"

Ichigo wanted to smack himself with the thick book. Children's logic was really problematic. How was he supposed to explain that the Sun is a star without making things complicated? "Uh. . .It's a star, it's just really close to Earth so it looks like a sun but it's really a star" he mumbled vaguely.

Rio looked up at him with a bewildered expression. Clearly, he only made things more difficult. _Dear God! Why did you have to make the Sun a star? _Ichigo thought.

"If it's a star then why do people call it a Sun?"

"Because that's its name"

The two boys' heads snapped to the doorway where the lady of the house stood, watching them with amused eyes.

Ichigo wondered briefly how long Orihime had been standing there but immediately shook it off, he was just thankful that she was there to somehow explain to their overly inquisitive son that the Sun was in fact a star.

"Its name?" Rio cocked his head in question.

"Uhuh!" Orihime bobbed her head in agreement, tendrils of auburn hair falling to her face. "The name of the closest star to our Solar System is Sun" she said as she approached the two orange heads.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ Ichigo thought, amazed by Orihime's ingenious way of making things clear. "Does that mean other stars have names too?" Rio's vibrant brown eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yes they do! Just like you and me, stars have names too" Orihime exclaimed, equally enthralled by the topic. She knelt beside the chair, so her face was at Rio's level. "There's Polaris which is the Northern Star. And then there's Orihime and Hikoboshi-" she named them so passionately.

"Orihime?"

The auburn haired girl's ramblings instantly came to a halt when Rio uttered the name. "Y-yes O-orihime" she smiled hesitantly. It felt weird. Saying her name in front of the boy she was supposed to be hiding her true identity from.

"That's a very pretty name" Rio beamed.

Both Ichigo and Orihime released a sigh that they both didn't know they were holding. "You got that right, son" the older male chuckled and when Orihime shot him a glance, he simply winked at her. He laughed when she blushed beet red and lowered her head.

"So shall we continue, Rio?" Ichigo averted his attention to his son. And when the kindergarten student nodded, he flipped the page and read, "Being the center of the Solar System, the Earth travels around the Sun. This is called Revolution"

Rio's attention was fixed on his father, concentrating hard on what he was saying. And when Ichigo glanced at him to check if he was following along, he gave a firm nod.

"But before it can revolve around the Sun, it must first make a complete turn, this is called Rotation. Rotation causes day and night. Do you understand, Rio?"

"I'm getting it" the little mass of orange hair bobbed in affirmation.

"You're getting it?" Ichigo raised a brow. He noticed that Rio's lips were pursed into a straight line.

Rio was quiet for a while, staring at his father as though to say ' yes I do understand' but soon his face scrunched up. "I don't understand Dad" Rio suddenly wailed. All these terms were swirling in his young head, words that he couldn't quite grasp since they don't make any sense to him.

Ichigo turned to Orihime, hoping she would come up with something to explain to the child how rotation and revolution works but she was silent, lost in her thoughts as well.

_How do you explain rotation and revolution? _Ichigo thought hard. How did he learn this phenomenon? And then he remembered something. It was years ago, when he was in kindergarten himself when their teacher had them do an activity that explained how the Earth orbited the Sun.

"Aya" he called to his wife, "can I borrow you for a while?"

She stared quizzically at him upon hearing the request. There was that boyish glint in his eyes again, the one she saw when they were in the public park. That playful look that says he's up to something. What it was, Orihime had no clue. Nevertheless, she uttered a small "Okay" and stood up.

"Okay then stand there" Ichigo instructed, pointing to the center of the room.

Without complaint, Orihime stood there, anticipating what Ichigo was about to do next. "Now Rio" the actor spoke, "Let's say that Mommy is the Sun", he motioned to where the auburn haired woman was standing.

"Okay"

He took hold of the young boy's shoulders and guided him to stand a little closer to Orihime. "And you are Earth" he told his son, "Suppose this here" he touched Rio's nose, "is Japan". He then gently caressed the back of the boy's orange head, "And this part is where America and the other western countries are".

"Like England?" the little boy asked

Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes like England. Now when you are facing the sun, it is day here in Japan" he tapped his son's nose, "but it is night in America"

Enlightenment illuminated the little boy's face as his eyes lit up with fascination. "But you see, it can't always be day in Japan and night in America. And so the Earth slowly turns around so that it can be night in Japan and day in America too" he slowly turned Rio around so that they were now facing each other.

"Oh so that's why there's day and night!" Rio beamed, finally understanding the principle. "I thought it was because the Sun needs to sleep too" he laughed.

"That is called Rotation"

"Row-tay-shun" Rio uttered, trying to reiterate what his father was trying to teach him. Ichigo only shook his in amusement. "So now that the Earth has completed its rotation, it has to complete a revolution"

Again, orange brows furrowed, "A what?" the little boy asked.

"When the Earth completes one rotation, it moves a little bit" Ichigo spoke as he turned Rio around once more then guided him to step to his right. Suddenly, the young father spun his son faster, guiding him to circle Orihime, the way the Earth would orbit the Sun.

Orihime's heart swelled with warmth as she watched Ichigo and Rio. Hearing Rio and Ichigo's laughter echo in the study left her with a funny feeling in her stomach. She couldn't quite put a finger on what it was but the feeling was welcome. It's as though, this is how things were meant to be.

"Dad! I'm dizzy!" Rio's complaint snapped Orihime out of her reverie. And her stormy eyes focused on the two people that filled her head and heart lately.

"But you haven't completed your revolution yet"

"I get it now Dad" Rio suddenly stood up from leaning on his father, "The Earth spins around the Sun and it's called 'revol-vu-shun"

"Revolution" Ichigo corrected but the child paid him no attention.

"And while it's going around the Sun, it does its 'row-tay-shun' so that there can be day and night all around the world!"

Ichigo grinned proudly at his son, "That's right" he said. Rio was a smart kid. He grasped things quickly and was too curious for his own good, but that was the reason why Rio was such an intelligent kid. He liked to explore, liked to learn new things and liked to pester adults for answers.

Rio quieted down for a moment, he glanced at the book that was abandoned on Ichigo's chair and then to his mother, who had been watching them from the center of the room. A bright smile spread across his youthful face, "Mom" he called out to her. "You really are like the Sun" he said.

"Is it because of my hair?" Orihime smiled back.

"Uh. . .that too" Rio giggled, "It's because Mom is the center of our family".

Hearing this from his son, Ichigo felt a throb in his chest. He had heard those words, a long, long time ago, from a boy who loved his mother with all his heart. _It's like history repeating itself. _He thought. Ichigo's whole world revolved around his mother as well. His whole family revolved around her. She was the glue that bound them all together. And yet, in a blink of an eye, his world shattered. It had been dreadful and somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that a part of him died along with her. He felt crippled, he felt broken.

It took him years to cope with the loss of his mother. It was only when Rio was born that he felt a part of his heart that had withered away was revived.

"_Rioichi" _the young father whispered when he first held his baby. A strange surge of warmth running through his veins and he vowed that he would never let his son experience the pain of losing a mother. But he failed, both as a husband and a father. He lost his wife and was losing his son fast. He had thought everything was spiraling downwards but somehow, a stranger had walked into their lives and healed their broken relationship.

"And Tessai is Jupiter because he's really big. Hana is Mercury because he's small but really fast, especially when he does something that makes Dad mad" the boy's boisterous laughter pulled Ichigo from his deep thoughts. "And Lisa is Venus coz' . . . well. . . she's a girl. Kensei is Mars because he's always angry and he turns red when he and Lisa fight" the boy babbled on.

The auburn haired woman "But what about your father?" Orihime mindlessly blurted out. She clamped a hand to her mouth because wasn't supposed to ask that, she was just thinking out loud.

"Hmmm" the boy thought for a moment, "Dad-" he mumbled, "Dad is the Moon". He then turned to his father and, as though agreeing with his decision, he nodded. "Dad is the Moon"

The auburn haired woman's interest was piqued by the boy's answer. Rio's responses were always out of the ordinary but the reason behind his answers were even more fascinating. "Why is Dad the moon Rio-kun?" she asked.

Ichigo craned his neck to hear his son's response. If he had a touching logic as to why Orhime was the Sun, he was sure Rio had a heartwarming reason for comparing him to the Moon.

"I dunno" Rio shrugged his shoulders before breaking into a laugh. "I just think of the Moon when I see Dad. Don't they look alike, Mom?" he grinned.

Ichigo felt as though he had been hit by a brick. He was anticipating something like he was like the moon because he's mysterious or something of that sort. "Damn Mama's boy" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Oh now I know what I want to be!" Rio exclaimed, suddenly bouncing up and down. "When I grow up, I'm going to be an astronaut"

"I thought you wanted to be an actor, like me?" Ichigo raised a brow at his son.

"I thought you wanted to be a spy?" Orihime added.

"Silly Mom and Dad" the kindergarten student shook his head as though he just heard the most ridiculous thing on earth. "I'm going to be an astronaut, actor AND spy!" he puffed his little chest out, flashing a confident grin at his parents. With that said, he grabbed Orihime and gave her a quick hug and then dashed to where Ichigo sat and did the same before running out of the study.

"Hana! Tessai! We're going to build a spaceship! We're going to outer space!" the two adults could only laugh as the little boy's voice echoed down the hallway.

"What a handful" Ichigo chuckled.

"Well he is your son" Orihime tittered, moving to sit opposite her orange haired employer.

"You mean ou-" Ichigo abruptly came to a halt. He had to stop himself from finishing that sentence. '_Our son' _he wanted to say because it felt right to say it, because it was the right thing to say during moments like these.

"_I would like for you to never forget that though I look a lot like Ayaka-san, I am not her and I will never be able to replace her". _That was what Orihime told him the day she agreed to pose as Ayaka. He reminded himself everyday that this woman in front of him was not his wife, not Ayaka. But the more he looked at her, every morning that he woke up to see her angelic face, it became harder and harder to remember that this was all just her job.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's face suddenly came into focus, "You were saying something?"

"Nevermind" he grunted indifferently.

An uncomfortable silence hung between the two and Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making the atmosphere awkward. He glanced at the auburn haired girl and watched as she shifted and fidgeted in her seat. That was when Ichigo saw the signs. She twisted her cardigan in her lithe fingers, stared at anything but him and bit her lip to the point where he was sure it was going to bleed. He had been with her long enough to know that when she did these little quirks, she wanted to say something.

"Spit it out" he ordered

"Huh?"

"You want to say something right?" he moved in his seat so that his elbows were on his knees, leaning a little closer to her, "I'm listening" he said with a smirk.

This time, Orihime began twirling her tresses between her fingers, "Actually" she mumbled, "I was going to ask for you permission".

"You see, it's Tatsuki-chan's day off today" she began meekly, "and I was hoping you'd let me go and meet her in town today because the last time I went home, she had work and I didn't get to see her so-"

"Sure" the actor replied without even letting her finish.

"I can go?"

"Sure. Go. Take Tessai with you" he waved her off nonchalantly as he grabbed the encyclopedia that Rio brought him a while ago and started browsing through it.

"Well I was thinking I'd go alone"

Brown eyes narrowed at the fretting girl and she immediately moved to explain. "W-well I wanted to meet Tatsuki-chan as Orihime today and not as Kurosaki Aya" she laughed nervously. "I'll wear my old clothes and take my contact lenses off and I'm sure the people of Karakura town would just think it's Inoue Orihime gallivanting.

"Okay"

Orihime's eyes averted to the man before her. She shook her head, wondering if she heard wrong. "Really?" she asked again, her eyes filled with delight.

"Really" the actor nodded, once again going back to Rio's thick book. He almost dropped the encyclopedia when Orihime suddenly shot up and squealed like a high school girl who had just received a White Day present from her crush. "Oh thank you!" she tackled him, almost tipping the chair over in her excitement. "Oh I could kiss you!" she exclaimed.

Brown eyes widened and cheeks flushed at Orihime's declaration. "I-I mean" she abruptly jumped away from him, "I'm going now" she laughed shamefacedly.

As she turned away, Orihime slapped her forehead for throwing herself at Ichigo like that. Oh how she wanted to pull her hair right out of her stupid head. "Baka baka baka!" she kept muttering to herself. She promised herself and Ichigo that she'd stay professional no matter what so why on earth was she flinging herself on her boss?

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo's deep voice called out to her and for a moment she was afraid of turning around. But slowly she spun on her heel, "H-Hai" she croaked.

"Don't get lost, okay?" he smirked at her and as Orihime gazed at his brown eyes, there was that spirited glint again. That light in his eyes that told her that she was speaking to the 'real' Ichigo and not the well-spoken actor that Japan lionized.

Slowly, a radiant smile spread across her delicate features and Ichigo could not help but smile with her. "Yes boss!" she saluted him before skipping out of the study.

* * *

><p>"I said it's alright Orihime" a certain raven haired martial artist sighed, "I didn't wait that long. Stand up already, dammit!" she grunted, pulling the auburn haired girl from her kneeling position.<p>

"But I really am sorry Tatsuki-chan" Orihime bowed again, "I just got lost a little"

"Why didn't that bastard Kurosaki escort you here anyway?" Tatsuki grumbled, "I told you Orihime, I don't care if he's Japan's most handsome because I will break his face if something happens to you" she said as she began to walk towards the their favorite donut shop.

Orihime pouted at her best friend's threat. Tatsuki had always been protective of her and thankful as Orihime was for this, sometimes the raven haired girl went overboard. "He's taking good care of me Tatsuki-chan" Orihime assured, "And you know that I can take care of myself, you did teach me self-defense" she said, punching the air for emphasis.

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks and she turned to face her beloved friend. "I know" she smiled tenderly. "Now c'mon!" she pulled the auburn haired girl into the shop, "we're going to order one of every flavor" she grinned.

"Yay!" Orihime cheered.

"And you're paying"

"Aww Tatsuki!" the shorter girl whined, "that's not fair!"

"No it's not" the martial artist stuck her tongue out, "you owe me for not waiting for me the last time you visited"

* * *

><p>Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. What on earth happened to his rest day? Or were such days just not available to him. He had thought that once Orihime left to meet Tatsuki and Rio was busy building his spaceship, he could finally have some peace and read Shakespeare in his study. But no, the gods were not ready to let Kurosaki Ichigo have his alone time.<p>

"So what's up, Ichigo?" the red haired rock star grinned.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" Ichigo inquired, a little annoyed how his friend just showed up and poured himself a drink.

"Oh c'mon Ichigo" Renji slapped the orange haired man's back, "I've been away on tour for weeks and that's how you welcome me?"

"Who ever said you were welcome?"

"What's up you ass?" Renji snickered at his friend's sour mood, earning another hard glare.

"What are you even doing here?" Ichigo brushed the tattooed hand off his shoulder.

He and Renji had been best friends since kindergarten. He was always in the same class as Rukia and the red haired buffoon. Admittedly, they weren't in good terms in the beginning. Always getting into brawls and fighting over the most trivial things but as time passed, the two began trusting each other and got used to their differences. And though they would never admit it, they were in fact the best of friends.

"God, Kurosaki! Can't you just be thankful that someone actually took the time to visit you?" another male voice complained.

"If it's you and Renji, I'm not so sure I'm thankful" Ichigo snapped back at the bespectacled doctor.

Ishida Uryuu and Ichigo were college roommates. They hated it, of course, having polar opposite personalities and always being on the verge of killing each other. But perplexingly, neither of them ever moved out. Uryuu was one of the few people who actually witnessed Ichigo and Ayaka's unspoken romance.

"Ishida, you're the doctor, why don't you check what's up his ass. I think it's up further than usual" the redhead cackled.

Ichigo just wanted to beat the two intruders up and throw them out as soon as possible. He had a lot on his mind right now and their presence was just not helping.

"Uncle Renji! Uncle Uryuu!" Rio dashed towards his two godfathers.

"Hey kiddo! Whatcha wearing?" the tall rockstar asked, eyeing the silver painted boxes the boy was wearing.

The orange haired boy beamed at him, "This is my spacesuit! I'm an astronaut" he declared.

"You don't say" Renji chuckled ruffling the boy's hair, "Well where you off to?"

The child scratched his head and his brows furrowed, "I dunno yet since my spaceship isn't finished yet" he pointed to the boxes that Hanatarou and Tessai were working on out in the foyer.

"Why don't you start with going to the moon?" Uryuu suggested, "That's where Neil Armstrong went. He's the first astronaut to walk on the moon"

Big brown eyes widened in excitement. Since this morning, everything that concerned the outer space fascinated him. "Okay I'm going to the moon". He lifted his hand to his mouth as though he was holding a walkie-talkie and made a crackling sound, "Hana, we're going to the moon. Over and out" he said into his imaginary communicator before zooming out of the study.

"He's a lot more cheerful now" Renji regarded the boy's father

A small smile spread across the orange haired actor's face, "Yeah".

Uryuu and Renji gave each other a knowing look and smirked. "So" Renji probed, "how's the Mrs.?"

Ichigo shot him a glare and he lifted himself from his leather chair to pour himself a drink. "What are you talking about?"

"Inoue Orihime of course"

"We're not really married Renji" Ichigo scowled, "I though Rukia already got that into your thick skull" he said bitterly.

Again the rockstar and the doctor glanced at each other, "So this is what the foul mood's about" Uryu sighed and Renji nodded.

A bewildered expression crossed Ichigo's face. He narrowed his eyes at his friends and scrutinized them, "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled.

"I am sensing some frustration here" the black haired man said as he adjusted his glassed.

"Seriously Ichigo, if you like Inoue that much just ask her out" Renji shrugged.

The actor stared at the two men strangely. _What were they saying? _He thought. "Wait" his eyes widened at the sudden comprehension of what they were talking about, "You think I like Inoue?" he asked.

"We know you like her, dumbass" Renji snorted.

"It's quite obvious" Uryu deadpanned.

"No no no" Ichigo shook his head, "you got it all wrong" he laughed. "I don't like Inoue. I mean . . .I do but as an employee"

"Kurosaki you may be the best actor Japan has seen in years but you absolutely the worst liar" Uryu shook his head at the orange haired man.

Ichigo shot the doctor a glare. He wanted to fling the glass at the arrogant bastard but he couldn't, Rio was at the foyer and would easily hear if he caused a commotion.

"Let's face it Ichigo, you like the girl and Inoue tolerates you so it must mean she likes you too" Renji reasoned out.

"What do you mean tolerating?"

"You're not exactly the most likable person" Renji snickered, pouring himself another glass.

Ichigo dropped the glower that he was directing at Renji and his eyes found the floor. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Orihime, he loved watching her with his son, he liked the way she smelled, how she smiled so easily and laughed at even the corniest jokes. He even dreads the day they have to tell Rio that this, their 'family' was a sham. He didn't even want to think of the day Orihime had to leave this mansion and their connection would be severed forever. But if he admitted to himself that he did see Orihime as more than an employee, more than a friend, it was like betraying Ayaka.

"It's not right" he let out a deep sigh

Renji looked down at his best friend with a soft expression and said, "You're a divorced man. It's alright to date again. Besides, Ayaka would've wanted you to be happy, she would've wanted Rio to have a mother. Why are you holding back?"

"I feel like I'm betraying Ayaka" Ichigo said almost inaudibly.

"Didn't Ayaka betray you, Kurosaki?" Uryu finally spoke, "She did file for the divorce without you knowing"

Again, Ichigo felt a dull throb in his chest. Just two years after Rio's birth, Ayaka surprised him with the divorce papers. He didn't understand, sure he and Ayaka had disagreements but they never fought to the point where they had to divorce. He had given Ayaka a home, hired servants to tend to her, spent every free time he had with her, what did he do that made her so unhappy that she'd file for a divorce? Ichigo was so frustrated, he was so angry.

Ayaka had left after giving Ichigo the papers. And Ichigo had yelled at her over the phone to come to him if she ever wanted him to sign. That had been Ichigo's biggest mistake. For if he had not asked her get the papers herself, she wouldn't have boarded the plane back to Japan, her plane would have never crashed. It was his fault that Ayaka was so dissatisfied with their marriage, it was his fault that Ayaka died.

"Okay" Renji let out a deep breath, "let's ask a real man's opinion".

"A real man?" Ichigo stared at his friend with a baffled look. Even Uryu was confused by what Renji meant.

"Hey Rio!" the redhead called, "C'mere for a second"

Within seconds, the orange haired boy came running to the study, complete with his spacesuit. "Yes?" he tilted his head.

"Are you okay with Mommy and Daddy going on a date?" Renji asked directly.

The little boy bobbed his head, "Of course. That's what normal Mommys and Daddys do"

"See the boy agrees" Renji grinned triumphantly.

"Why are you asking me, Uncle?" the boy wondered

Renji grinned at Ichigo and winked at him, "You see Rio, your Mommy and Daddy haven't gone on a date yet. Don't you think that's weird?" he said. Uryu could only shake his head at the rock star's antics. But despite the silliness of the tactic, he was sure it was bound to work.

The little boy scratched his orange mane and then turned to his father, "You and Mommy should go on a date" he said.

"Aren't you going to be lonely?" Ichigo asked his son.

Rio removed his headgear and shook his head, "Nope. But if you go on a date for too long maybe I might get lonely".

"Then Mommy and I won't go"

"But I think that will make Mom happy" Rio interjected. "It will make Mom really happy"

Ichigo stared at his son. "It will make her happy?" he slowly breathed out.

"Yes" Rio eagerly nodded, "Mom likes spending time with you. I'll let Mom do what makes her happy" he beamed. "Mom takes care of me and you and even the flowers in our garden. To make Mommy happy is like a way of saying thank you to her for taking care of me"

There really is no better teacher than the look in the eyes of a child. And it is in Rio's innocent brown eyes and the love that it held for Inoue Orihime, where he finally found the answer.

"Okay" he smiled gently at his son, "I'm going to make Mommy happy too"

"Awesome!" Rio held a thumbs-up to his Dad. "Can I go now Uncle?" he asked the red head that had been watching their interaction with an amused expression.

"Oh go on . . .run along"

As the kindergarten student ran off, Renji crossed his arms over his chest and sneered at the mighty Kurosaki Ichigo who had just agreed to take his employee out on a date. "So, you're going to make her happy huh?" Renji grinned mischievously

"Bastard" Ichigo spat, "I'm taking her out to thank her, like Rio said, for taking care of us" he defended, chugging his drink down.

A booming laugh erupted from Renji's chest, "You friggin' pansy" he shoved Ichigo playfully, "We've been telling you to take the girl out for God knows how long and all it took was a few minutes from you 5 yer old son"

Ichigo muttered curses under his breath. Now the only problem was. . .how to ask her out.

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you so much to all who left their reviews! I can't believe how many favs and followers this story has now. I am so honored!**

**Now I went through the story and I noticed some inconsistencies. I apologize for them. Like for example, Ichigo calls Uruhara Kisuke 'Urahara-san' in the previous chapters but he is supposed to be his uncle and is supposed to be a Kurosaki sooooo from now on, Urahara Kisuke will be referred to as 'Kisuke-san' :)**

**Oh and if you're wondering what book Ichigo and Rio were reading its a thick book called Encyclopedia of Questions and Answers.**

**I'm halfway through with the next chapter so expect an update soon.**

**Don't forget to review my reader-samas!**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	15. Charade

**Ashe's Rant Corner!**

**I'm not even going to make excuses for not posting this sooner -_- I finished this chapter about 2 weeks after I posted the previous chapter but I only published this now because. . . well. . . I'm lazy. GOMEEENNNN!**

**Anyway, in compensation to my oooooooover due update, I offer you this loooooooooooooong chapter (probably the longest I've ever written)**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Incella,_ who really touched me and warmed my heart with her review and to _Necrofriggian_ will be making the cover art for this fic. **

**Enjoy my reader-samas! :3**

**Chapter 13:**

**Charade **

"Are you in love with him, Orihime?"

"Wh-wha-what?" the auburn haired girl stammered, her cheeks glowing a bright pink. "O-of course not, Tatsuki-chan! He's my employer! I can't fall in l-l-lo-love with him!" she protested, swatting the slim girl 's arm playfully. "I promised I'd stay professional no matter what!" she assured the marital artist.

Tatsuki raised a brow at her dear friend and scrutinized her. She knew that when Orihime made a promise, she always stuck to it but she wasn't so sure she could keep this one. And it worried Tatsuki.

It had been almost two hours since she and her best friend met so that they could spend the day together but the whole time that they've been out, all Orihime has talked about was Rio and Ichigo.

The martial artist was thankful that Orihime was happy in the Kurosaki Mansion and that Kurosaki Ichigo was taking care of her but the way the girl spoke about her makeshift family, bothered her greatly.

"Anyway going back to my story, Rio couldn't get what Revolution was and so Kurosaki-kun spun Rio-kun around" Orihime shared the morning's events gleefully. "They really have changed, Tatsuki-chan!" she beamed.

Tatsuki smiled gently at the woman before her. To see Orihime smile in her typical bubbly way and gaze at her with those ashen gray eyes that were so full of kindness, eased her heart a little bit. It guaranteed her that even though Orihime had been appearing on television with eyes covered in brown tinted contact lenses and well-practiced smiles for months, inside, she was still the same weird and loving girl that she grew up with.

Nothing has changed.

Right?

"Oh my!" Orihime suddenly squealed, rushing to an astronomy themed retail shop. She grabbed a small NASA flight jacket up and showed it to her best friend. "Rio will love this!" she exclaimed, "He wants to be an astronaut one day – well actually an actor/spy/astronaut". She whipped around to the saleslady and asked her if they had sizes for adults as well. "I'm going to buy Kurosaki-kun one too so that he and Rio-kun can be astronauts together" she beamed brightly.

Tatsuki gaped at Orhime strangely. In all the years that they have been friends, Orihime had never behaved like this. She knew that the ditsy girl loved kids and that kids loved her back but never had she been so into taking care of and doting on a child as she was with Rio.

"Thank you" the thrilled girl bowed to the saleslady as they left the shop.

Noticing that her best friend had been discreet for some time now, Orihime stopped in her tracks and turned to Tatsuki, "Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan?" she asked.

The raven haired woman furrowed her brows, contemplating on whether she should tell Orihime her concerns. "N-Nothing" she muttered, deciding against it.

Orihime gave her a puzzled look. "You can tell me- Oh!" her words instantly faltered as she dashed to a nearby store and marched straight to the beverages section. She picked up a popular yogurt drink, "Oh Rio-kun absolutely loves this!" she said, "The first time he drank this was when we went to the public park. I was really surprised that even though he's a kid he's never drank-"

"That's it!" Tatsuki roared, making the babbling girl jump in surprise. She took the drink from Orihime and shoved it back into the shelf. She then gripped Orihime by the arm and dragged her out of the shop.

"Tatsuki-chan, where are we going?"

"We are going to sit down" she replied in a harsh tone

"B-But why?"

Tatsuki didn't bother looking at Orihime, she simple headed forward, stomping towards the nearest café. "Because you are going to need to sit down for what I am about to say"

Once the two were settled, Orihime stared at Tatsuki worriedly. "Tatsu-"

"You're overdoing it" the martial artist deadpanned.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about your job Orihime" Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "You're acting like a real mother Orihime. You're acting like _my_ mom!" she snapped

Gray eyes widened at the raven haired's words and she felt a slight tremble in her hands. "I'm just trying to make Rio-kun happy" she defended.

This time, Tatsuki leaned forward. "Are you sure you're _just _trying to make the kid happy? Because from what you've told me, he's already plenty happy" she raised a brow at Orihime, challenging her.

"There is nothing wrong with trying to make Rio-kun even happier" the auburn haired woman replied sharply, taking Tatsuki a back.

She backed away from Orihime and glared, "Look, Orihime, I've got no problem with you cheering the brat up but it's getting to your head. I think you're forgetting that this is all just your job" she said indignantly. "Look at this!" she lifted the bag of souvenirs Orihime had for Rio, "You bought toys for the boy, you bought him a jacket and you were going to buy him a yogurt drink that you knew he liked. You looked at about a hundred things as we walked through the shopping district thinking that Rio would like this or Rio would look good in that. The whole time you were with me, you were still thinking of 'your son'" Tatsuki emphasized by making air quotes. "That's what my mom does, that's what Neliel-san does before she goes home. But the thing is, they do that because they're mothers, Orihime. But you are not" she stared Orihime in the eye. "You're not really Rio's mother!"

Orihime felt as though someone had just dumped ice on her. She had forgotten. She had become so accustomed to living with in the Kurosaki Mansion, to taking care of Rio, to being called 'Mom', to waking up to see Ichigo's face that she was beginning to forget that this was all make believe. That she was being paid to do this.

"I'm glad that you're having fun there. I really am. I'm glad that Rio is a happy kid now and that Kurosaki Ichigo is treating you well" Tatsuki grabbed her best friend's quivering hand, her voice conveying just how concerned she was. "I didn't want to ruin things but I _had_ to tell you"

The wind was chilly but for some strange reason, Orihime felt much, much colder. "I'm just trying to protect you" Tatsuki offered gently.

"Protect me?"

Slowly, she nodded her head, a somber look in her dark blue eyes. "When all this ends, when Rio is old enough to understand that you were only hired because he needed a mother figure, Rio won't call you 'Mom' anymore. Ichigo will go on being a celebrity and might not even spare you a glance. They won't need you anymore". Orihime could feel her heart constrict. _No. Please! _She silently pleaded. She didn't want to hear this. "And the one who will be more broken hearted than anyone else, is you, Orihime"

Tears gathered at the brim of sad gray eyes. She had become so comfortable living with Hanatarou, Kensei, Lisa, Tessai, Momo, Kon, Rio and Ichigo. She'd become so familiar with their faces that she never even thought about how she would feel when time came for her to leave. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back at their little house, watching Rio and Ichigo on television, never really knowing if they are eating well or are getting along. She imagined herself staying up all night wondering about the father and son. She can only ponder; never ask because they weren't her business anymore.

Orihime clutched her aching chest and warmth rolled down her rosy cheeks, the grief of her realization manifesting in her tears.

"Oh" Tatsuki pulled the girl in her arms and caressed her silky auburn tresses. "I never meant to make you cry, Orihime." Tatsuki said ruefully. "But if you don't prepare now, when time comes that you and Rio have to part, it's going to be a hundred times harder and more painful than what you feel now"

With the weight of her best friend's words finally sinking in, Orihime wept harder.

* * *

><p>"Dad"<p>

"Hn?"

"Dad"

"What?" Ichigo groaned drearily

"When is Mom coming home?" the little boy asked, swaying his legs as he lay on his stomach, sprawled on his father's lap.

Ichigo lifted the book that covered his face and looked down at his son. "You talk as though she's been gone for days" he snorted. He checked his watch. It was now 6:30. Orihime had been gone for almost 8 hours now. It was getting dark and he was starting to get a little worried.

"It feels like she's been away for a long time" Rio griped.

The two had been like this for hours now. Renji and Uryu left two hours ago, much to Ichigo's relief but just half an hour after finally getting some peace and quiet, Rio entered the study again, claiming that he was tired. And so he opted to collapse on his father and laze around.

"_Sweetie, will you help me water the flowers?"_

"_Kurosaki-kun, would you like some?"_

"_Oh you two!"_

The mansion was so quiet, so unnaturally quiet. It had only been months since Ichigo brought Orihime to the mansion and yet it was as if he wasn't used to not seeing his auburn haired 'wife' trot around the house. With Orihime around, the mansion seemed a lot livelier, brighter and even warmer. She always had something interesting to say and letting Orihime go out for the day made Ichigo realize that without her, the Kurosaki Mansion felt a little empty.

Feeling the swinging of little legs come to a halt, Ichigo glanced down at his son and found his eyes slowly drooping to a close. "When Mom gets back I'm going to show her my spaceship" he slurred sleepily. "So" the little boy yawned, "I hope she comes home soon" he said, eyes finally coming to a close.

Large hands caressed the little boy's orange mane, "I'm sure she will" Ichigo smiled tenderly, sleep also claiming him.

* * *

><p>By the time Orihime got back, it was already dark and the first thing she noticed was the unusual silence that permeated throughout the mansion.<p>

"Welcome back, Inoue-san" Momo greeted.

Orihime smiled at the petite maid but focused on the house again. "Momo-san, did Kurosaki-kun go out today?" she asked.

Momo stopped her dusting and turned to the 'Mistress of the House', "No, Inoue-san, he stayed in his study the whole time" she answered.

"And what about Rio-kun, is he asleep?"

"I'm no quite sure" the maid tilted her head in thought, "Last time I saw Rio-sama, he was making his spaceship with Hanatarou-san and Tessai-san at the foyer"

Hearing this worried Orihime. In the months that she's been in this mansion, the most important thing that she learned was that silence is almost never present in this house, especially when Rio was home. If ever it was silent, it was either Rio was plotting something or hiding whatever he has done from his father. Another thing she learned was that when the father and son were in one room together, the word quiet was nonexistent.

Tentatively, Orihime climbed the stairs. She let out a little giggled as she cast a glance to the foyer and found the painted boxes that was Rio's 'spaceship'. She then tiptoed to Ichigo's study, hoping she would get a glimpse of what the two were doing and why they were not making a sound.

Stepping into the large room, Orihime had to clamp a hand to her mouth and suppress her squeal. There, on the reclining chair sat the mighty Kurosaki Ichigo himself, asleep with his mouth slightly agape. On his lap, the even mightier Kurosaki Rioichi lay drooling on his father's pants. Oh how Orihime wanted to snap a picture of the two and keep it with her forever.

When Orihime first met the father and son, she was surprised at how aloof the two were with each other. Ichigo had even confessed once that it was only lately that Rio had begun to climb on his lap or jump on him, asking to be carried. And so to see the two together, without her having to prompt them to do so, felt like an achievement.

With a gentle smile on her face, Orihime fished a handkerchief from her purse and bent down to wipe the drool from the 5 year old's lips.

"I guess playing astronaut tired you out" she whispered.

"Mmmmm. . . come home. . .Mom"

Orihime froze at hearing the little boy mumble in his sleep. _"You're not really Rio's mother." _Tatsuki's words echoed inside her head and she felt a stab in her chest again. It was careless of her to have become so attached to her employer and his son. It was foolish of her to think that this little charade of theirs would go on forever And now as she stared at these two boys who had made her so unbelievably happy, it broke her heart even more because she knew deep in her heart that it was impossible to stop loving Rio

and undeniably Ichigo as well.

* * *

><p>"I. . ."<p>

He stared intently at the woman before him, "I-" he inhaled tensely, "Go out with me!"

"CUT!"

Chocolate colored eyes snapped out of the daze that they were in and finally focused on its surroundings. A vein violently twitched on Ichigo's forehead when he noticed that his petite violet eyed co-actor was rolling on the floor, laughing her guts out.

"Goddammit Ichigo!" the director bellowed through her megaphone, "How many times do I have to tell you, THAT IS NOT IN THE FUCKING SCRIPT!"

"I know that!" the orange haired actor growled back. "And you stop laughing!" he snarled at his raven haired friend who was still clutching her stomach as she cackled.

"From which drama did you get that lame way of asking a girl out?" Rukia said in between laughs," Or is that just really how you ask a girl out?" she added, wiping tears from her eyes.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the small actress, "Shut up!" he said between gritted teeth before storming out of the set and into his trailer. He had been so distracted lately. It had been 3 days since he decided that he would take Orihime out on a 'thank you' date but he couldn't seem to get the chance to ask her to dinner properly.

The night Orihime came home from her day out with Tatsuki, he had sensed that something was troubling his 'wife'. When he woke up, she was on the verge of tears, staring sorrowfully at Rio. He tried asking about it but Orhime had brushed it off saying she had just remembered a sad story that Tatsuki told her before running off to their room, saying she had better change into her 'disguise' before Rio wakes up.

Ichigo didn't really want to leave Orihime, especially since she wasn't herself but he had no choice. He had been called to shoot segments for his running drama 3 days ago. Originally, the shoot was supposed to last for approximately 2 weeks but Ichigo negotiated with their director to let him shoot his scenes first so that he could go home for a few days.

"_Do your job well if you want to go home!" _the director shouted the first time he muttered 'Go out with me' in the middle of shooting a scene with Rukia.

The director for this new drama that was Shiba Kukkaku, Isshin's cousin, a fierce woman who dressed provocatively and smoked whenever and wherever she pleased but was a genius when it came to the world of film and directing.

"I have to focus if I want to go home tonight" Ichigo muttered to himself as he ripped the wig off his head.

"Still thinking about how to ask your wife out?" a teasing voice suddenly butted in. The annoyed actor didn't need to turn to know who it was, he had been yelled at plenty of times by that very voice for it to be imprinted in his mind albeit forcibly.

"What do you want?" Ichigo hissed boorishly

The busty woman _tsked, _"Just worried about my _adowable nephew _" she cooed, smoke coming in puffs along with her laugh. "But seriously Ichigo" Kukkaku moved to the sit on one of the fluffy couches, "why are you having such a difficult time asking your own wife out? God! How did you even get her to marry you if you can't even friggin take her on a date?" she laughed boisterously.

Ichigo only clenched his jaw, "It's none of your business" he said. It was rather rude of him but he was so fed up with everyone pestering him about his date with his wife. _Renji. _Ichigo thought disdainfully. If it weren't for that loudmouthed red haired baboon and his nosy fiancée, the whole filming staff would not be making fun of him right now.

"Are you listening to me, you idiot?" Kukkaku hollered at her absent-minded nephew. She threw a pillow at him, forcing him to face her. She glowered at him for a full minute, assessing him and then, "That's it! Go home Ichigo" she decided.

"What?" that orange haired man gawked.

"You heard me" the director blew a large cloud of smoke at him, "Go home. Rest. Drink. Shit. I don't care what you do just get yourself together, pick up your balls and ask your wife out" she said vulgarly, showcasing just why she was infamous for her potty mouth.

"But the drama-"

"We'll shoot the scenes without you first" the director said simply. She stood up and walked leisurely towards the door.

"But that will delay everything!" Ichigo protested.

Slowly, Kukkaku turned on her heel and stared impassively at him. "You being so unfocused is causing more delay" she said bluntly. "So go home" she waved him off. "Finish whatever you need to do. And DON'T come back until you've taken your wife out on that date, capisce?" she said before shutting the door behind her, leaving the highly acclaimed celebrity bewildered.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was once again in an awful mood. Not only was he bitterly dissatisfied with his performance at work, embarrassed that his own aunt had ordered him to go home because he was so distracted that he was causing delay with the shooting but even more pissed that somehow, whenever he had found the opportunity to talk to Orihime, someone or something was conveniently interrupting them.<p>

"_Inoue I have something to tell you" he told her in a hushed voice._

_Brown eyes stared at him curiously, "What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, turning to him so that she could listen to him attentively._

"_Would you-"_

"_MOM!" an overly excited 5 year old burst into the room, holding a paper boat in his hand. "I did it! I made a paper boat by myself" he exclaimed._

"_You did?" Orihime beamed at the boy, "That's amazing sweetie!" she cheered._

_The little boy grinned at his 'mother' and proudly said "And it floats!" He then realized that there was another person in the room and averted his attention to him. "Oh Dad!" he laughed, "You're home! Look at my boat" he lifted his masterpiece to his father. _

"_That's great" he commented half-heartedly._

_During dinner, when Ichigo was sure Rio was busy with his food, he leaned towards Orihime. "Inoue" he said in the softest voice, "I have to ask you something"._

_Once again the girl halted from her chewing and shifted to face him, "What is it?"_

"_Would you like-"_

_He was rudely interrupted by the wet and viscous oozing feeling that traveled from his head down to his nape and into his shirt. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Hanatarou screamed in horror at what he had just done. Immediately, he grabbed his apron and started wiping the sauce that he had spilt on his master. "I am so terribly sorry Ichigo-sama!" he wailed as he frantically wiped the liquid from the fuming actor's face._

_After telling Hanatarou off, Ichigo had decided to leave his dinner and just take a shower to get rid of the sticky sauce. Once he finished, he quickly dressed for bed and threw himself on the thick mattress. He was still pissed that he still wasn't able to ask Orihime on that blasted dinner. Why was it so hard to take her out to dinner? He buried his head in his pillow, _"_Fucking shit" he grunted._

"_Kurosaki-kun" he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder. He turned and found his little 'wife' holding a hair dryer, "You can't sleep with you hair wet" she said, frowning at him, "you'll become blind"_

"_What? That's not true" he stared incredulously at Orihime._

_She thought for a moment then said "Hmm. . .maybe but it will give you a headache so we better dry your hair off before you sleep" _

_Begrudgingly, the tall man sat up and dragged himself to the chair in front of Orihime's vanity table. He scrunched his face when Orihime turned the hair dryer on but soon he found the buzzing and warm air that was blowing on his face was sort of relaxing. "Inoue" he called to her gently._

"_Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_This is relaxing" _

"_Isn't it?" Orihime chirped as she began humming a tune that Ichigo didn't quite recognize. Ichigo felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, so heavy that he was beginning to feel the urge to close his eyes and give in to sleep. But he couldn't, he had to ask Orihime. Opening his eyes, Ichigo watched through the mirror as she ran her hands through his spikey hair. "Inoue" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_Would you- ACK! DAMNIT KON GET OFF MEEE!" Ichigo screamed at the golden retriever that tackled him to the floor, licking its master's face and wagging its tail._

And now, the orange haired actor was sitting on their massive bed, muttering curses and rubbing the part of his cheek, where the stupid mutt licked him, raw as he waited for Orihime to finish her bath. A few minutes later, said girl emerged from the bathroom, clad in her comfy pajamas, a brush in hand. She then sat in front of the mirror.

With her brown contact lenses finally off, Ichigo could see her bright gray eyes watching him from the mirror. "What?" he snapped grumpily.

"Don't be mad at Kon anymore" she giggled, "He just wanted to say goodnight".

He narrowed his eyes at Orihime and fell back onto the bed. With a grunt, he pulled the covers over himself and turned his back to the grooming woman.

Moments passed and Ichigo felt the shuffling of the covers and a weight on the bed. "Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime murmured before turning her lights off. She turned to her side and sighed. Ever since she and Tatsuki had 'the talk', it had been harder and harder for her to distance herself from Rio and the people who lived in the Kurosaki Mansion. She had decided that rather than distancing herself to lessen her pain when she parts with them, she would do this so that it would not be hard for Rio when the time comes when they have to say goodbye.

Orihime had been so occupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice her employer's odd behavior. So immersed in her reverie, she didn't feel Ichigo constantly toss and turn, which explains why she almost fell off the bed when Ichigo tapped her shoulder and whispered "Are you still awake, Inoue?"

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" She rolled to face the orange haired man, gasping when he found his face so close to hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Even though the only light that illuminated the vast room was the moonlight that filtered through the curtains, Orihime could see Ichigo's intense chocolate irises gazing at with concern in his eyes. "You've been sighing and sulking, is there something wrong?" he scooted closer to her and she could feel her ears heat up.

"Uh n-no-no" she shook her head, slightly moving away from him. Orihime's heart was thundering in her chest stridently and she was afraid Ichigo would feel it with their proximity. Except for the time when they slept in her room, Ichigo had never laid so close to her. "It's just that school has been a little hectic these days" she lied, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Are your classmates giving you hard time?" Ichigo inquired, pushing himself closer to her.

Again, Orihime's heart skipped a beat. "No" she answered. Her schoolmates were not really bothering her, but they weren't particularly nice to her either. They just . . . didn't mind her at all. And she preferred it that way. "They're alright" she laughed nervously. "But how about you, Kurosaki-kun? How's work? You came home early today. I thought you would spend at least two more weeks shooting your drama" she immediately diverted the topic from herself and focused on her 'husband'. She liked talking like this, like staying over and talking to your best friend for hours on end, never getting a wink of sleep despite it being called a 'sleepover'.

Ichigo's relaxed expression melted into a scowl. He did not want to be reminded of the humiliation and scolding he received this morning from the director. "The director said I needed a break" he answered flatly, leaving the details about why he was so distracted. She didn't need to know that she was actually the reason he was sent home early.

"I think so too" Orihime smiled earnestly, "You work too hard, Kurosaki-kun".

"Well I do have to provide for my wife and son" Ichigo chuckled. But his laughter faded when he caught a glimpse of a glint of sadness in Orihime's eyes. He knew he had said something that upset her but what it was he just could not ask. Instead, he cleared his throat. "Since I don't have work until next Monday" he began, "Why don't we go out for dinner, just you and me?"

"Okay. I'll call Rangiku-san tomorrow and ask her for a dre-"

"No! Don't tell her!" the actor interjected, startling Orihime. "I-I'm sorry- I mean . . . It's not going to be for publicity" his voice softened.

A confused expression passed the woman's face and her brows knit together, "Oh" she uttered, not entirely sure how she should react. "Okay . . . what is it for then?" she said slowly.

Ichigo let out a small sigh and said, "Look, I just realized that I haven't thanked you properly for. . .for-" he shot at the woman beside him a quick glance and for the first time in years, he felt shy, "for everything." Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck, "I haven't thanked you properly for taking care of Rio" he said, trying desperately to avoid those ashen orbs that seemed to penetrate his soul.

"I-"

"I don't want to see brown contact lenses, I don't want to see you dolled up by Rangiku, I just want. . . Inoue Orihime. . .as she is" a gentle smile graces his thin lips. "I want to spend time with you" he said so tenderly that Orihime felt her breath hitch in her throat.

How was she supposed to detach herself from him when he spoke to her like this? When he looked at her with so much admiration, it was as though he loved her? A storm of emotions flurried in her chest but happiness dominated all those and she found that she could not hide the smile that threatened to surface.

"Why?"

An orange brow quirked at the strange question, "Well because I find that Orihime is a lot more interesting than Aya" he answered wittily. "But don't tell my wife I said that!" he told her in a serious tone, making Orihime burst into laughter.

"And I would like to thank you"

"But you don't have to"

Again, Ichigo smiled at her the way a boy in love smiles "but I want to"

How can a girl refuse Japan's most sought after celebrity when tells her he wants to have dinner with her? All Orihime's life, she had been so busy with work and trying to provide for her family that she never experienced high school dates or being asked out. And so to have this handsome man invite her to dinner, she felt a strong giddy whirl in her stomach. "Okay" she breathlessly.

"Perfect!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in delight. "Tomorrow meet me at Halcyon at 7 pm" he said, his voice sounding like that of a teenage boy's. "Remember" he prompted, "No contact lenses tomorrow! I want to see your eyes"

"My eerie eyes" she laughed

"Yes" the man smirked, "your eerie eyes". For a moment, the two stared at each other, a comfortable silence hung between them. And for a while, Orihime forgot all of her worries and she felt as though she could breathe again.

"Tomorrow then" she mumbled

Ichigo nodded, "Tomorrow". Then he did the most unexpected thing. He lifted himself from the bed and leaned towards her, planting a kiss on Orihime's temple. It was a light and sweet pressure on the side of her face yet the impact of his actions reverberated in her chest like a canon that went off on and on and on.

"Sleep well" Ichigo breathed before lying on his back and succumbing to sleep, a satisfied smile on his face.

Orihime on the other hand could not even calm her heart or cool her face. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a smile that took her breath away. _Sleep well? _Orihime thought with a laugh. _How do you even sleep after that? _she wondered, touching the part where Ichigo kissed, a tingly sensation still lingering.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was a liar.<p>

That was Orihime's conclusion. It was a mean thing to even think about but it was true. And now, staring at the venue of their 'thank you' date, only confirmed her opinion.

Ichigo had called earlier, reminding her to'dress simply' because they were going to a 'simple place'. But Halcyon was _far _from simple . The auburn haired gawked at the 5 star restaurant before her. People dressed in formal and obviously expensive attire coming in and out of the first-class restaurant.

Orihime tentatively glanced down at her own clothes. Ichigo wanted to dine with Inoue Orihime and so the girl opted to rummage through her own clothes instead of running to Rangiku for a dress or going through the ton of clothes Ichigo bought for Aya. She chose a simple pastel pink dress that her mother bought her when she was in high school. It was a little old fashion but it was the most suitable one she had.

Gathering her courage, she walked up to the restaurant receptionist who greeted the customers exaggeratedly. The receptionist eyed Orihime from head to toe before plastering a fake smile, "Good evening, how may I help you?" he inquired.

"I- uh" she hesitated, shifting on her feet and tugging at her dress consciously, "a reservation for Kurosaki Ichigo" she said timidly, so softly that the man had to crane his neck to hear her.

"Oh!" his eyes widened when he finally understood her. "Mr. Kurosaki!" he grinned but not before taking in her humble get up condescendingly. "This way madam" he said, making Orihime cringe at the way he spoke.

He led her to a table for two near the balcony, giving her the perfect view of Karakura's starry night sky. She thanked the waiter for pulling a chair out for her. Ichigo wasn't there yet but it was okay, it was only 6:50, a little early for their 7 o'clock agreement.

"The menu, madam" the young waiter handed her the booklet.

Again, Orihime smiled kindly at the man and thanked him for it. She gingerly opened the booklet and what she saw almost made her eyes leap out of its socket. How on earth was it possible for food to be so expensive? _Oh my God! _She mentally screamed. She could not even pronounce half the dishes that Halcyon served.

Nervously, Orihime glanced around. The people looked so at ease and so familiar with the ambiance and food here. The way they were dressed, how they spoke and held themselves, all intimidated Orhime so much that it showed through the beads of sweat that rolled down her neck.

"Are you ready to order, ma'am?"

Orihime looked anxiously up from the menu and smiled sheepishly at the waiter. "I-I'm still waiting for someone- I-In the meantime, m-may I have some water?" she managed to say.

"Certainly" the waiter nodded before walking off to get her a glass of water.

The auburn haired woman huffed. She felt so out of place. Like a pauper in the midst of noblemen and women. With another sigh, she looked out into the night sky. _Come soon, Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

><p>Ichigo glanced at his watch. 7:00 PM , then back to the cluster of cars before him. "Dammit!" he grumbled<p>

He planned to arrive at Halcyon earlier but it seems the congested streets of Karakura had other plans for him. He slammed his hand at the stirring wheel as if that would make the traffic lighter. He glared hard at the traffic lights, commanding it to work faster, change immediately but to no avail.

Giving up, he grabbed his phone, it's best to tell Orihime's he's going to be a little late in advanced. But as he dialed his employee's digit's, his iphone vibrated and his uncle's name appeared on the caller ID.

"What?" he groaned through the phone.

He listened to Kisuke with little interest. He closed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't need to hear his uncle's useless rants right now. He had prepared for this night for so long and he wasn't going to let this ridiculous traffic or his uncle's blabbering ruin his night with Orihime.

But much to his surprise, Kisuke's tone was staid as he spoke, no teasing, no tittering annoying laugh, just a grave sound to his voice. And throughout the whole conversation, Ichigo only heard two words. Two simple words that made adrenaline rush through his veins and pump his heart to full speed. His pupils dilated and he gripped his phone hard. His jaw set and his whole body tensed.

"I'm on my way"

* * *

><p>Water.<p>

How many glasses of water has she had tonight? She couldn't even remember.

Wary gray eyes scanned her surroundings. Customers have left Halcyon hours ago, leaving it half empty by now. Sullenly, Orihime looked down at her watch.

_11:00 PM. _

4 hours. She had been sitting in this classy restaurant for 4 hours. Many times a waiter approached her and said that she cannot just sit there, she had to order or else they would have to ask her to leave.

"_Please, I'm still waiting for someone" _she begged countless of times. The waiters there were beginning to doubt her but the senior waiter decided to let her stay since she did have a reservation and under the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. At this point, the people around her began to whisper, casting her mocking stares and turning their noses up at her.

Orihime was hungry and yet she did not have the money to order the absurdly expensive food here. She wanted to leave but Ichigo promised her he would come and so she waited and what a fool she was for doing so. 4 hours! _4 hours! _Orihime was infuriated. 4 hours of people sneering at her, murmuring about her, laughing at her. And despite all that, she was still here, patiently waiting for Ichigo because he said he'd come. _He swore he would._

With trembling hands, Orihime gripped the skirt of her dress and bit her bottom lip, all in attempt to keep herself from crying. But her efforts were in vain, for tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably.

"Miss?" a deep voice called. Hastily, she wiped the tears away and turned to the owner of the voice. To her right, stood a tall man dressed in a crisp white dress shirt under a navy blue suit. His hair was swept back and away from his face, a single wisp of his strange blue locks rebelling against all others and brushed artfully on his forehead. Intense cerulean eyes gazed at her and Orihime immediately felt mesmerized. "Are you all right?" he asked in his baritone voice.

Orihime shook her stupor off and smiled at the man. "I'm alright" she laughed sheepishly, twisting her dress bashfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, this time bending a little to catch her eyes. "I don't mean to meddle, miss, but I've noticed you've been alone for hours"

The fact that people pitied her for sitting along for hours wrenched her heart painfully. "I-I'm waiting for someone" she mumbled, unable to look the man in the eye.

"I think, by now, it's safe to say you've been stood up" the blue haired man chuckled.

The way he said it, Orihime felt utterly offended. She had been stood up! A foreign burning welled in her stomach and she felt as though she could break something. It was embarrassing enough that she had been staring stupidly off into nothingness for a long time but this man, he just had to rub it in!

"I don't think it's any of your business whether I was or was not stood up" she uncharacteristically snapped at the man, her stormy eyes glaring fiercely at him.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger" he laughed, a hearty sound erupting from his broad chest. "I was just saying. No woman should ever be left to wait for hours"

The annoyed woman was about to bark back a retort but her stomach silenced her with a loud growl, reminding her how hungry she was, commanding her to feed it. Orihime clutched her stomach and flushed hot red.

Again, the man laughed but this time, he boldly sat at the opposite end of the table and motioned for a waiter. In no time, one rushed to the audacious man. "Menu please" he simply said and in a blink of an eye, two booklets were offered to them.

Orihime stared at the menu for a second time, still unsure of what these dishes were or how they were pronounced. Somehow aware of her distress, the man smirked and took the menu from her. "For starters we'll have two Soupe á L'oignon. Then we'll have Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur and Tartiflette. And for dessert we would like Lemon and Raspberry Dacquiose" he told the waiter.

Orihime watched in awe as the man enunciated the French dishes with ease, pronouncing them with perfect diction. She had no idea whatsoever what this strange man was ordering and the very thought of it made her feel inferior in every way.

"And champagne please"

The waiter halted from his scribbling and inquired "Any preferences, sir?"

The man averted his gaze to Orihime, silently throwing her the same question. She shook her head fervently. She didn't know anything about alcoholic beverages. In fact, in all her years, she has never even had liquor before.

"Perrier-Jouet" the man said, azure eyes still locked onto hers.

The waiter quickly jotted it down and bobbed his head, saying a curt "Right away, sir" before leaving for the kitchen.

Orihime stared at the man in front of her with a bizarre expression. What on earth was he doing?

Cerulean orbs found her once again and a grin spread across his ruggedly handsome features, "How rude of me" he said, "My name is Jaggerjaques Grimmjow. Just call me Grimmjow." He extended a large hand to her cordially and Orihime stared suspiciously at it. "Oh you shake it. In our planet, we shake hands as a greeting" he chortled, his eyes filled with humor.

Reluctantly, Orihime grasped his hand and shook it. She watched in amazement as his large hand engulfed her small one. "May I know the name of my date for tonight?" the man, Grimmjow, asked charmingly.

"Date?"

He nodded, "Since you've been stood up and apparently, I have been as well, we'll be each other's date for tonight"

" I didn't agree to this" Orihime frowned.

"Oh please" Grimmjow snorted, "You're stomach agreed to it. Besides, you're hungry and I am hungry. A little company during dinner wouldn't hurt." He smiled at her, a broad, charismatic smile that appealed to Orihime in such a way that made her cheeks flush.

"So" he began, "will you tell me your name?"

Ashen eyes examined the overly confident man uncertainly. She huffed. She didn't like dining with strangers but what could she do? She was already in this pitiful situation, plus she was unbelievably hungry, she might as well as enjoy the company this cocky man was offering. "Orihime" she said meekly, "Inoue Orihime"

Hearing this, Grimmjow grinned at her once more, showing her his perfect white teeth. "That's a pretty name" he complemented.

Orihime was a girl who never knew how to respond to praises. So all she did was swallow thickly and brush a stray auburn tendril away from her face.

"So tell me, Orihime" Grimmjow initiated, "how long have you been with this prick who left you hanging?" Orihime scowled at him for his lack of honorifics and for calling by her first name when they've only just met. _A very brazen man indeed. _She thought. "He's not my boyfriend" she answered stiffly.

The lean man whistled at her response, "Damn! Not yet your boyfriend and he's already treating you like this" he snickered, earning himself another glare from his date. "Now that's an asshole"

"He's not an asshole!" Orihime hissed. Even though Ichigo didn't show up, he didn't deserve to be called an 'asshole' by a complete stranger who knew _nothing _about him.

"Orihime" the way he said her name only made her blood boil in anger, "any man who makes a woman wait for hours is an asshole" he flashed her a confident grin.

The auburn haired woman pursed her lips in a tight line at this impossible man. _This is Kurosaki-kun's fault_. _Forget him! _With a heavy sigh, Orihime focused on Grimmjow. "Anyway" she tried, "how long have you been with the one who stood you up?"

"Uh. . . let's see" Grimmjow scratched his chin, "I've been with him practically my whole life"

Orihime cocked her head, not understanding what he was saying. _Him? _She contemplated. _Could it be? _ She gasped, realizing what that could possibly mean.

Grimmjow gazed at her with amusement, a mischievous light in his eyes. "My brother, silly girl! My brother" he laughed loudly, savoring her priceless reaction. Noticing that Orihime wasn't the least bit humored, he coughed awkwardly and said "I meant – I've been stood up by my brother"

Seeing this made Orihime loosen up a little. She was angry but she shouldn't vent it out on this stranger who was kind enough to offer her his company. _I should be thankful_. She thought.

Suddenly, the waiters filed out of the kitchen with their food in hand. It was only Grimmjow and she in the restaurant and so the staff's attention was focused solely on them. The luscious aroma of the food filled Orihime's lungs and her mouth instinctively watered. Again, her stomach grumbled impatiently.

Despite not appearing like one, Orihime was a glutton. The first time Ichigo saw Orihime eat, he was both impressed and horrified at the amount of food she could consume in one meal. And so what a surprise it was for Grimmjow to watch the petite auburn haired woman wolf down the food.

Sensing eyes on her, Orihime paused in the middle of shoving a piece of meat in her mouth and found her date gaping at her. Her eyes widened as big as saucers and she dropped her fork. _Idiot! _She mentally berated herself. "I-I'm sorry!" she covered her cherry red face, bowing at the same time for showing him, in her opinion, her uncivilized way of eating.

Instead of a disgusted grunt, a booming laugh echoed in the empty restaurant. "What are you embarrassed about?" he said, "I love a girl with an appetite bigger than her". He threw his head back and chuckled away. "I'm glad my brother stood me up" he said when his laughter finally died down, "This is probably the most fun dinner I've had in my whole life" he smiled at her, not a smirk, not at cocky grin, but a gentle and warm smile.

Hearing this, Orihime slowly removed her hands from her face and hesitantly glanced up at Grimmjow. She stared at the smile he sent her way and felt herself be infected by it. Her lips curved into one of her own bright smiles, "I'm having fun as well" she said timidly, "The food is wonderful."

"I'm glad"

Orihime beamed at the blue haired man, this time a much wider and brighter smile. "So Grimmjow-kun" she said, "Are you French?"

"Just partly"

As the two dined and talked, the atmosphere between them lightened and became friendlier. Orihime reveled in Grimmjow's stories of his trips around the world and Grimmjow laughed at her jokes. They stayed in Halcyon for almost two hours before the senior waiter declared that they had to leave because the restaurant was closing.

"Thank you so much, Grimmjow-kun" Orihime bowed at the tall man as they stood outside Halcyon. "I really enjoyed the dinner . . . and your company" she added.

"The pleasure's all mine" he replied coolly.

The two basked in the tranquil atmosphere that engulfed them, both content at staring at the sky. It was Grimmjow who broke the silence first, "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home" he said chivalrously.

"Oh-oh no! It's alright I'll just take the bus home" she held her hand up to refuse his offer.

"No way" Grimmjow frowned, "I'm not letting you walk around alone at such an ungodly hour" He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards his midnight blue Lamborghini "N-no Grimmjow-kun it's fine really" she continued to object.

The man shook his head and raised a brow at her, "I'm your date for tonight remember? At least let me finish my role and take you home" he insisted.

Orihime stared up at him in contemplation. It was true that it was dangerous especially during this time and she wasn't exactly sure if she would catch a bus this late but Grimmjow had already paid for their dinner, it would be too much if he gave her a ride home. She looked up at the handsome man, who gazed at her expectantly, then back to the unnervingly empty streets of Karakura. Finally she let out a sigh, "Okay" she caved in.

With a triumphant expression on his face, Grimmjow ushered Orihime into his car.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" the azure haired man probed, eyeing the dark streets doubtfully. He parked his car along the sidewalk, just under a dim lamppost.

"Yes" the girl beside him nodded. It would be a bad idea if Grimmjow saw where she would be coming home to. He didn't need to know that she was living in a luxurious mansion or that she worked for the influential Kurosakis. She stepped out of the car, Grimmjow following suit. "I can't thank you enough, Grimmjow-kun" Orihime bowed once again. "I still feel really bad for making you pay for that expensive dinner" she admitted, "I'll repay you"

"Maybe you could" Grimmjow scratched his chin in thought, "How 'bout this, we'll have lunch sometime but this time, you have to pay, deal?"

"Deal" the woman giggled. "Well then Grimmjow-kun, goodnight"

"More like good morning" he replied cheekily.

"Yes" Orihime beamed, "Good morning." She then spun on her heel and walked towards the massive gates of the Kurosaki Mansion. She looked back once again and saw Grimmjow's tall figure wave at her. She smiled a little, then waved back before proceeding to walk forward.

Cerulean eyes watched as auburn waves faded into the darkness. Once the voluptuous woman was out of his line of vision, his expression immediately dropped. A deep scowl etched onto his mouth and his eyes morphed into into icy crystals, even appearing to become a shade darker.

In just a few long strides, he was leaning on his 'Pantera', a cigarette in hand. He grabbed his phone when he heard it ring, not bothering to check who it was. He held the sleek black phone to his ear and listened to the person on the other end.

Just then, a wicked look replaced his blank face and a devious grin split his face into two.

"I found her"

**Author's Notes:**

**Aaaand there you go :)**

**Do forgive me if the French dishes mentioned in this chap, aren't luxurious enough. I don't really know anything about French cuisine, I just googled 'French dishes' and went with the ones that looked good (in my opinion). **

**I would like to thank :**

**guiltymisfit2, KagomeUchiha101, maruja-chan, Incella, Veraozao, Simply Delicious, AnimaAmore, hannehbuns, Necrofriggian, heather, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Reader, asianscribbler, Xtremefairy, luversblue, creamberries, saina, naleah, insomniac1970, Ichihime94, BBG336, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, lyerlaboys1, Kuku3, Renji4eva, Sele de la Luna, Anonymous Starbucks Lover, Flowehairpin, tokiluv, Guest, nypsy, Spamano Love Child, xlilslayerx**

**Guest - Well , Guest-san, the model for Rio is an awesome kid :D **

**Anonymous Starbucks Lover - It makes me unbelievably happy to know that this story makes you happy :D**

**Sele de la Luna - Oh my! Then you're baby is absolutely adorable :3 Take care as well Sele de la Luna-san **

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule - Thank you so much for being so understanding T.T I had a two year hiatus and my mind and fingers just itched to finish this story during that time period. I hope you start writing again :) I'll be waiting for your updates**

**insomniac1970 - Thank you so much for recommending Love so Life. . .ADORABLE! Oh and the art. . . I could die of its cuteness. Now I want to become a daycare assistant as well :3**

**luversblue - Will do :)**

**hannehbuns - I'm working on Eve of the 7th right now. . . so please expect an update soon. I promise I won't laze around again XD**

**AnimaAmore - Oh fellow college student, thank you so much for understanding as well :) **

**Incella - I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**guiltymisfit2 - Hoorraaayyy for the newest member of the Ichihime shippers family! Welcome to the Bleach fandom! I am so flattered by your words. Being an Ichihime shipper is a lot of fun. There are so many beautiful fanfics written in honor of this beautiful pairing. So many breathtaking artworks and interesting wars with Ichiruki fans (Nah, just kidding XD Don't mess with them. . .let's just respect their opinion). Thanks for reading this story :)**

**I'm sorry for not responding to each review. Though I really want to (I feel closer to my reader-samas that way:3), sometime I just don't have the time to. But, fear not! For I have more time in my hands now and will be able to answer questions, clarify, and respond to you (PM me or ask me at Emberette dot tumblr dot com ), my awesome reader-samas.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Till next time . . . mwah!**

**~Ashe**


	16. Tattletale

**Ashe's Rant Corner!**

**Oh my gosh! Motherhood has reached 555 reviews, 372 favs and 394 followers! OMG I cannot believe this! Thank you so so so so so so sooooooooo much for all those who reviewed, faved and followed and still follow Motherhood. You cannot believe how happy you've made me 3 mwahh!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I recently got a job teaching kids ranging from 5-8 years old musical theater and who would have known that teaching those munchkins would be so tiring! Buuuuuut at the same time fulfilling :)**

**Anyway, let's give a warm of applause to Necrofriggian for the lovely coverart! Woohooo!**

**Oh and I posted this fanfic on Tumblr just to promote it (because I was jealous of those fanfics that were getting fanart and a lot of attention on tumblr so why the hell not XD) you can look for it in my tumblr - www dot emberette dot tumblr dot com.**

**So here you are lovies!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Tattletale**

Through the spaces of the curtains, weary eyes watched as splashes of pastel pink, orange and yellow spread throughout the blue horizon, fighting to light up the early morning sky.

A deep sigh escaped Orihime's pale lips. Just an hour more and she would have to start a new day. She hadn't had a wink of sleep and she was so tired, both physically and emotionally. The events of last night played over and over in her head all through the night and unconsciously, a tear escaped from her exhausted eyes.

_The moment she entered the master bedroom, the first thing she did was dial Ichigo's number. For hours she tried and tried but her efforts were in vain. She'd always be redirected to his voice mail. _

_When she heard the beep that signaled for her to speak for the nth time, she dropped her phone on the bed and followed suit. She was beginning to worry. She was used to Ichigo not coming home due to shoots and other projects - he is a celebrity after all. But he never, __**never**__ forgot to call her. Even when he went away for months to film a movie abroad, he would always call to bid her and Rio goodnight or to ask about how their day went. __**Always**__. But now that she hasn't heard from him all night, her heart began to dread the worst. _

'_What if he got caught in an accident? What if he got mugged and he's hurt somewhere? What if he got kidnapped? What if the little blue men kidnapped him?!' All these scenarios ran through her head, making her even more restless. _

_Hastily, she sat up and grabbed her phone. She had called Rukia and Rangiku, even Uryu, asking if Ichigo was with them but they too didn't know where the orange haired actor was. So with frantic fingers, she called the person she knew was almost always where her 'husband' was. _

"_Hello" the person on the other line answered after several rings. _

"_Hello, Kisuke-san" Orihime's voice quivered, "I-I'm sorry to call you at such an hour b-but i-is Kurosaki-kun with you?" she inquired, squeezing the gadget tightly, trying to suppress the tremors coursing through her fingers._

"_Oh" Kisuke replied, surprised. "Yes he's with me, Inoue-san. Is there something wrong?" _

_Hearing this, the auburn haired woman felt herself release a sigh of relief. He was safe! He was safe! "A-ano, we were supposed to have dinner tonight but Kurosaki-kun didn't come so I thought-" her voice faltered. The feeling of aristocratic stares and jeers flooding her mind, making her feel so insecure once again. _

"_Oh my! Didn't Ichigo call to tell you he had a change of plans?" Kisuke said and Orihime could hear the concern in his voice. _

"_He didn't" she could only mumble softly._

_Ichigo's manager sighed through the phone, "I'm so sorry Inoue-san, the boy really doesn't know how to treat a lady. I'm going to give him a good beating for ruining your date -"_

"_It's alright, Kisuke-san!" Orihime immediately interjected, "I was just really worried that something bad happened. I'm just glad he's okay" she laughed halfheartedly. She was thankful that Ichigo wasn't hurt or anything but a huge part of her was upset that he was fine and yet didn't show up for their dinner._

'_So why?' she pondered. _

"_Still" the blond haired man interrupted her thoughts, "Ichigo should have been responsible enough to tell you beforehand. That insensitive boy!"_

"_Kisuke-san" the gravity of the woman's voice caught Kisuke off guard, "What happened? Why couldn't Kurosaki-kun come? Was there an emergency?" the questions flowed out of her mouth irrepressibly. She wanted to know why she was stood up. She __**needed **__to know that she waited for so long because there was a good reason behind it._

"_Well" the man on the line hesitated, "I'm not in the position to tell you anything, Inoue-san. I'm sorry" he said. "Let's just say he's busy at the moment"_

_Busy? Busy with what!? Orihime fumed. "With what, Kisuke-san?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible._

_There was a long pause again and then, "I really can't say. But be assured that Ichigo is alright and just doing a bit of work, so you don't have to worry anymore. Get some rest, Inoue-san. I'm sure you've had a long night. Goodnight." _

"_Goodnight" came Orihime's dazed reply. The phone slipped from her fingers, the sound of the gadget cracking as it hit the floor echoed throughout the room. _

_The ticking of the clock reverberated in her ears, making the silence in the room even more prominent. She had always known that the room she and Ichigo shared was unreasonably large but only now did she feel like she was being swallowed whole by its size. Only now did she realize how lonely and empty the room was._

_She looked around, taking in the lavish way the room was designed, the luxurious ornaments that decorated the room, the expensive furniture. From the corner of her eye, she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Tired. Disheveled. Plain. And like a slap to her face, she was harshly reminded of how out of place she was. It was as though the sense of being accepted and finally being a part of something she knew was beyond her was ripped from her chest and was thrown across the floor, shattered into a million pieces_

_With trembling hands, she pressed her palm to her mouth, trying to muffle the bitter sobs that racked through her body._

_This dinner meant so much to her. She had been so elated when Ichigo asked her to come as Inoue Orihime. She thought that maybe Ichigo was finally seeing her not as the girl who looked immensely like his deceased wife but for who she really was. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she meant a little more to him than just an employee._

_But apparently, she was wrong. He didn't value this stupid dinner as much as she did. He chose work or whatever it was the he was doing over her without even batting an eyelash and didn't even bother to notify her that he couldn't come. She mattered so little to him that he couldn't even spare her less than a minute from his oh so important work to text her that he won't be coming._

_And yet she was so convinced that he would come. And that was what hurt the most. Deep in her heart she believed so fiercely that he would walk through the huge doors of Halcyon and save her from the agony of having to be looked down upon by other people. She had never been so disappointed and furious in her life. _

_With her vision blurred by the tears that blocked her vision, she stumbled towards the vanity mirror. Her hands landed on the small black velvet box when she held on to anything for stability. She reflexively opened it, revealing her wedding ring and the brown contact lenses that she had been required to wear day in day out . And instinctively, she put them on. She stared at herself in the mirror and she felt so repulsed by the lie that she had become that she could feel bile in her throat. _

_Finally, when her cries ceased, she wiped grudgingly at her tear stained cheeks as the air returned to her lungs. When she had calmed down, she stared off into space. The silence of the room grew louder, and for the first time since she came to the mansion, she had never felt so suffocated._

_Without a second thought she burst out of the room, her legs moving on their own. _

_How she ended up in Rio's room, she couldn't remember. Slowly, as not to wake the slumbering child, she walked towards his bed. She reached for his soft orange hair tentatively and caressed it ever so lightly. She then sat at the edge of the bed and kissed the child's forehead._

"_Mom?" the little boy muttered sleepily. "You're back" he turned to her fully, rubbing the drowsiness from his chocolate colored eyes, "How did your date go?" he smiled slightly._

_Sadness passed through her eyes at the mention of their supposed date. "It went well, sweetie" she lied, smiling tenderly at her 'son'._

"_Then, why aren't you happy Mommy?" the little boy probed, sitting up from his bed. "Did you have a bad dream? It's okay. I'm here for you" he said lovingly, snuggling closer to his mother._

_Fresh tears began to sting Orihime's eyes at Rio's actions. God! How she loved this child. She pulled the boy closer to her, planting a kiss to his hair. "Thank you" she whispered._

_Rio nestled onto Orihime's chest and as if it was her body's natural reaction to his actions, she pulled the boy into her arms. She laid fully on the bed and wrapped the blanket securely on the boy. Gently, she began to rub his back soothingly, lulling him back to sleep._

_For hours, Orihime watched the 5 year old breath evenly. It was strange. This whole thing started out as a pretense and yet, somewhere along the way, without even knowing it, the emotions became real. _

_Not only just the love she felt for Rio, but for Ichigo as well. No matter how much she denied it, she was already in love with Ichigo. She couldn't quite remember when it actually happened but it did, or else having been stood up wouldn't hurt so much. If she didn't love Ichigo, she wouldn't be crying right now._

Orihime averted her eyes to the window once more. Morning had come, lighting the sky up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The pads of her thumb pushed a few stray strands of orange hair away from Rio's sleeping face, "Sweetie" she said ever so softly, "It's time to wake up"

* * *

><p>Orihime and Rio were in the middle of having breakfast when Ichigo abruptly entered the dining hall. He stared into space as he took heavy steps forward, not even bothering to acknowledge the two bright haired people staring at him strangely.<p>

"I-Ichigo-kun?" Orihime dithered.

But the man did not respond. Still lost in his stupor, he continued to walk sluggishly, his eyes clouded and his mind crammed with thoughts he didn't dare share with anyone.

"Ichigo-kun" Ichigo finally awoke from his trance when Orihime grasped his arm. Moving from her seat next to the kindergarten student to where Ichigo stood in surprising speed. "Are you alright?" she asked, tightening her hold on his arm.

The fog that shrouded his dark brown eyes finally dissipated and they focused on the auburn haired woman gazing worriedly at him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she inspected him like a distressed mother hen, lifting his arms to check for wounds.

"Inou- Aya" he immediately corrected himself, "I'm fine"

Large brown doe eyes looked up at him, "Where were you last night? What happened? I was so worried" she questioned.

"Last night" Ichigo mumbled under his breath, the events of his night replaying in his mind. "Last night – shit!" he suddenly remembered his reservation at Halcyon, his awaited date with Orihme, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry about last night" he immediately broached. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

Ichigo was definitely shocked when Orihime pulled away from his embrace and glared at him. "Where were you last night? I called you all night. I waited for you all night" she asked again, the anger in her voice more obvious.

He had never seen Orihime angry, he had never heard her raise her voice like she was doing now and she had every right to be mad. But Ichigo could not tell her what kept him busy all night. He cannot share with her his conversation with Kisuke. She didn't need to know why he was up all night and could not come home. She wasn't part of it anyway. Yes, she didn't have to know what doesn't concern her. And so he squared his shoulders and with a straight face he said, "I had business to attend to last night"

This only infuriated the petite woman even more. She waited for hours for_ this_? She stayed up all night only to hear him say _he had business to attend to_ in such a cold manner. All she wanted was an acceptable reason for being stood up. All she wanted was to hear him appease her for what he had put her through. Yes he was apologetic in the beginning but what little remorse he had immediately evaporated as he opted to reply to her callously.

Oh how she wanted to scream bloody murder. But then she felt curious and confused eyes prick her back and she was suddenly reminded that Rio was in the room with them. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Rio didn't need to see them arguing. No child ever deserves to witness his parents fighting. And so, with all the will power that she could muster, she calmed her raging nerves and turned to the little boy. "Sweetie, we have to go. We're going to be late for school" she said as she smoothed his uniform and took his little hand.

"Aya-" Ichigo called out to his wife but the piercing gaze she shot him instantly shut him up.

"We'll see you later, Ichigo-kun" she uttered frostily. And with that, she shut the door, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Kisuke flinched when his orange haired nephew slammed the door to his office. It had been months since he last saw Ichigo sport such a foul mood. "Oi, oi, you're going to break my door" the blond haired man complained.<p>

The actor didn't respond, he only shot his uncle a murderous glare before plopping on the chair in front of Kisuke's mahogany desk. "I take it Inoue-san did not take your apology well" he chuckled.

This only made Ichigo groan.

Knowing his nephew and judging from his reaction, he could already predict what happened. Kisuke raised a brow at him." You didn't apologize to her" he gasped, appalled.

"She didn't give me a chance to say anything" he immediately shot back. "She just grabbed Rio and walked out the door!"

The renowned manager _tsked _and shook his head disapprovingly at the boy's naivety. "Ichigo, when dealing with an angry woman, the first thing you have to do is pacify her, sweet talk her, don't say anything that can make the 'volcano erupt'" he lectured.

"But Inoue isn't a 'volcano' that 'erupts'-"

Kisuke held a hand up to stop the young man," Everyone is a volcano that erupts, Ichigo, some just aren't as quick to explode like you" he said. "Some are just dormant but wreak more havoc when they finally have enough" he shrugged.

Ichigo sat up from his bent form and looked to his uncle with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The older man rolled his eyes, "It means, my dear boy, that the quieter a woman is, the more dangerous she is when she bursts" he explained. He rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "And Inoue-san is an especially patient woman. You should have heard her when she called me last night. She was absolutely frantic!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He hadn't intended to worry Orihime, he never intended to leave her hanging. "So knowing how understanding Inoue-san is, her outburst was her means of releasing all the pent up feelings. That's why you should show her you're really sorry. Buy her flowers, give her chocolates" Kisuke reached out and to give Ichigo a pat on the shoulder.

His uncle was right. He was in the wrong here. And the way he approached her this morning wasn't the least bit rueful. It was his fault she was angry. He should go the extra mile to show her just how sorry he was. "You're right" Ichigo nodded, "I should get her flowers. Lots and lots of-"

"Ichigo!"

The two men stared at the voluptuous woman who had barged into Kisuke's office, slamming the door open with more force than needed. "Is everyone out to damage my door?" Kisuke berated the strawberry blonde.

"Shut up" she spat between pants, "We've got bigger problems" she said, handing Ichigo the newspaper.

The young man furrowed his brows at the papers. He looked at his aunt questioningly before dropping his gaze to read the daily news. The moment his eyes found the massive picture on the front page, he clenched his jaw as anger burned his veins as his grip on the newspaper tightened dangerously

* * *

><p>The only thing Orihime hated about Tokyo University was how her classroom had to be at the topmost floor. Transforming from Kurosaki Aya into Inoue Orihime in less than 30 mins inside a car was a tedious task but somehow she got used to it. It became a routine; remove the contact lenses, remove the makeup, change clothes. But she could never quite get used to climbing Tokyo University's stairs, which they strangely had an abundance of.<p>

She rushed past nameless students, bumping into people as she adjusted her clothes to make her look presentable. When she reached her classroom, the professor (thankfully) was not yet there. Orihime took a moment to catch her breath. She walked past the other student who were clamoring over something at the far corner of the room.

The students in the university were unusually loud today. Now, Orihime was a rather unpopular student who was never really updated with the happenings in the school and so normally, she would just mind her own business but her classmates today were so worked up about something, especially the girls, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

She walked closer to the group huddled at the corner and listened to what the girls were talking about.

"My God! How shameless!"

"The bitch!"

"I never did like her"

"How dare she do this to Ichigo-sama!"

"_Kurosaki-kun?" _Orihime wondered, as she peered closer. Scrunching her face when all she could see was a newspaper that one of the girls had in her hand.

"She's his wife for fuck's sake! What more could she ask for?" one of the girls exclaimed.

"What a slut. I knew she was no good the moment she stepped on B Station"

Hearing this made Orihime's stomach drop. _What were they talking about? _"A-ano" she tapped a girl's shoulder "What's on the front page today?" she asked politely.

The girls stared blankly at her before replying. "Ichigo-sama's wife was seen with another man last night at Halcyon" she handed the paper to her. "You know, that Aya looks a lot like you" she said as she scrutinized Orihime, "But then again, you're too poor to even get into Halcyon" she laughed, the other girls smirking and giggling as well.

But Orihime couldn't care less about what those girls had to say about her. Her attention was on the full page picture of her and Grimmjow smiling as they dined in the 5 star restaurant. She dragged her gaze to the bottom part of the front page and found a picture of Grimmjow helping her into his car, hand resting intimately on the small of her back, a fond smile on his face. Her eyes shot back up to the news.

_Is Kurosaki Aya cheating on her husband? _

_Last night, a woman who looked strikingly similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's wife was seen having dinner with supermodel, Jagggerjaques Grimmjow, who returned from France a few weeks ago. The two were reportedly acting familiarly with each other and stayed at Halcyon till past twelve. Though, we have yet to confirm, the staff of Halcyon revealed that the woman's reservation was under Kurosaki-san's name._

No! No! No!

"This can't be happening!" Orihime muttered to herself. How could the press publish something when they were clearly jumping into conclusions? But how were they not to? She and Grimmjow looked like they were lovers in the photos.

Still clutching the newspaper, the auburn haired woman collapsed onto her desk. _Oh dear! _What had she gotten herself into? _What would Kurosaki-kun say? _She thought. Yes she was angry at him right at that time but it was incredibly stupid of her to thoughtlessly accept Grimmjow's company.

_Oh no! _She covered her face with her hands, _How was she ever going to clean the mess that she made?_

* * *

><p>"Am I doing it right, Mom?" Rio's cheery voice broke Orihime's train of thought. She glanced at the kindergarten student who was currently folding a piece of bright blue paper, trying to make it into a crane.<p>

"Uh, no sweetie, you have to tuck this in here" she demonstrated the proper way to fold the paper. She began folding and folding, unaware that paper had lost its supposed crane shape.

"Mom" Rio called out, brows coming together in worry. "Are you alright, Mom? You're acting really weird today" he studied his mother.

Abruptly, Orihime dropped the blue paper and stared wide eyed at her handiwork. She then turned to Rio who cocked his head, frowning at her. "I-I'm fine Rio-kun, it's just that Mommy's not fee-"

The forceful swinging of the massive doors rudely interrupted Orihime and she found Ichigo's rigid figure swiftly approaching them with powerful strides. A heavy and intense aura surrounded him and she couldn't help but swallow thickly at the way he glowered at her.

He stopped just a few feet away from Orihime and Rio. "Rio" he spoke, strangely composed, "Go to your room. Your mother and I need to talk".

"Aww Dad but I-"

"I said go to your room!" Ichigo bellowed at his son.

Orihime had never heard Ichigo shout at Rio like that. The boy was taken aback, frightened even for he was visibly shaking. Orihime had anticipated this reaction from Ichigo, but she wasn't quite prepared for his wrath.

"Sweetie" Orihime grasped Rio's shoulders, squeezing them gently to calm him, "Go and play with Hanatarou" she said as she ushered him out of dining hall and to where the nanny stood stiffly by the hall. She offered him a reassuring smile when Rio glanced worriedly at her before shutting the door.

Tentatively, she turned around to face her seething employer. He glared indignantly at her, his jaw clenched tightly, his obvious fury making her skin crawl. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he threw the newspaper at her feet.

Orihime glanced at the offending piece of paper then hesitantly met Ichigo's fuming brown eyes. "It's not what you think" she said steadily.

"Oh really? What am I supposed to think?" the force in Ichigo's voice made the woman flinch, "My wife is gallivanting with some prick!"

"Gallivanting?" Orihime gasped, brown eyes narrowing as it took offense at his choice of words, "And Grimmjow-kun is not a prick! He was nice enough stay with me the whole night" she fought back. "

"Oh so now you're so close you're using first name basis" he sardonically snarled at the woman. "Damn it, Inoue! Do you know what kind of scandal you've brought us into? Do you even know what kind of hell we'll have to go through all because you were stupid enough to have dinner with Grimmjow" he raked a hand through his unruly orange mane, trying to keep his temper as he did so.

"I don't see why Grimmjow-kun has to be looked down upon for his kindness" Orihime scowled at her employer a deep frown that didn't suit her face. "He was only trying to keep me company"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he was only being kind!" she fought.

"What were you even doing with him in the early hours of morning?" the veins in his neck protruding from his anger

"We had dinner! That's all" Orihime insisted, noticeably frustrated as well.

"That's not what the papers had to say"

"Don't tell me you believe this?" she said, affronted by his allegations.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "I don't know what to believe!" he barked back, "I don't even know if I can trust you, _Inoue?" _her name came out in a hiss.

Immediately, Ichigo regretted his actions. He watched as she bowed her head, auburn hair covering her eyes, shielding them from his view. Her whole body became taut and for a moment, Ichigo swore her body began shaking.

"How dare you!" her voice came out in ragged breaths. "How dare you doubt me when all of this happened because of _you!" _This time her voice was stronger, the severity of her tone taking Ichigo aback.

Then she lifted her tear-filled brown eyes to him and Ichigo was completely frozen on his spot. He could see all the hurt, anger and disappointment in the depths of her orbs mixed with the embittered tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. He had never seen her like this.

"I waited for you _all night!" _she said, her breath hitching as her tears poured, almost choking her. "I waited even though everyone was giving me funny stares, even though the waiters were asking me to leave because I wasn't ordering, because I couldn't because I couldn't afford it and didn't know what the heck was on that menu. I waited even though the restaurant was closing because I believed in you. I believed you would come no matter what!"

Orihime clutched hugged her body, trying to control its trembling. She had never been so angry before, so angry that she felt her cheeks begin to tingle and go numb.

Silence engulfed the whole place for a full minute. Ichigo couldn't speak, still paralyzed by Orihime's intense livid glare. He never imagined that eyes who looked so lovingly at his son and so gently at him could ever take on such a frightening expression.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo muttered lowly, "but you didn't have to wait for me"

Hearing this felt like he was just adding insult to her injury. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for" she spat. Her words took the tall man aback. And pain grasped his chest making it harder and harder to breathe as he stared at soft brown eyes that seem to scream.

"I'm mad because-" she sucked in a breath, willing her tears to stay where they are, "because I'm being completely disregarded!"

She clenched her fists, clutching her dress, hoping maybe this will stop the tears from running down her cheeks but they were very adamant. And as a tear escaped, the rest followed, streaming uncontrollably now. "I waited for you all night, praying you were safe. I stayed up all night, calling anyone who might have an idea where you were because I thought something might have happened to you that's why you didn't show up. And yet you treat me now as though it was such a stupid thing to worry about you . . . to care about you! "

"You didn't have to worry!" Ichigo barked back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have worried so much if you had just told me where you were and what you were doing!"

"And why should I report everything I do to you?" he growled.

"Because I am your wife!" she snapped.

Realizing what she had just said, she clamped a hand over her mouth, a look of horror descending upon her face.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his expression hardened and his eyes grew dark. "You are not my wife" he said between gritted teeth, "You are not Ayaka".

A pregnant pause fell between them.

She heard his heart beat.

She heard hers break.

This was what Tatsuki was talking about. It was getting to her head and she wasn't aware of it. She had been so angry that it had just slipped out. It was a mistake. She had been thoughtless and he was just reminding her of her place. But why? Why did it hurt so much?

"You are right" she said, her voice strangled. "I am not your wife. And it was stupid of me to worry about you. It was even more stupid of me to think that maybe, even a little, I meant more to you than your work" She then straightened her posture and bowed to Ichigo in the most polite way a woman could ever bow to a man, " I apologize for not doing my job properly, _Kurosaki-san_. I will see to it that it never happens again"

And when she stood up, the look in her eyes did not sit well with Ichigo - a combination of the remnants of her tears and a hard stare that made his stomach drop.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was once again packed.<p>

Orihime sighed and so did her stomach. She slept in again today and when she woke up this morning, Rio was jumping up and down on the bed, already dressed for school and whining that he'd be late for school. She sprung out of bed and dressed as quickly as humanly possible before dashing towards Karakura Preschool without eating breakfast.

Orihime clutched her aching stomach.

It was like whatever higher power was up in the clouds had a disliking for Orihime and was making extra sure she knew just how he/she felt. It had been a week since she and Ichigo fought, a week since they last spoke or even glanced at each other, a week since she's had a decent sleep. And that seemed to have set every bad thing that has happened to her.

She squeezed her way out of the crowd and walked towards the gate of the university. Since it was the peak of lunchtime, finding a place to eat was going to be impossible. She might as well grab some coffee and maybe bread and eat in the courtyard instead. But as she walked inanely through the busy streets of a nearby shopping district, her thoughts began to wander.

After their fight, Orihime didn't even know if Ichigo came home anymore. Sometimes, in the dead of the night, she would feel a shift in the bed and warmth on her back but when she would wake up early in the morning, the space beside her would be cold, as though no one occupied it. Kisuke had said that Ichigo was just really busy and was, in his own obstinate way, dealing with the overly curious and nosy media that had been stalking him since the day the pictures of her and Grimmjow were published.

He had ordered her to go straight home after picking Rio up and stay there. She wasn't allowed to answer the phone or talk to anyone for that matter. He didn't let her have a say on anything now and even if she did want to clarify things with the media, Ichigo absolutely forbade it.

This of course, only caused more outrage.

She knew he was just trying to protect her and Rio from the raucous media and hostile fans. She understood that he was still mad at her for the scandal that she had caused but just because he refused to see her, didn't mean he had to stop being a father to Rio as well. She had heard from Kensei that Ichigo was like this before she became Kurosaki Aya. He was slowly reverting back to the callous, selfish, bitter man who bribed her at a café 6 months ago. It saddened her greatly because she knew that Rio was being affected by their rift. And every time she thought about it, pain ripped her heart apart.

Pain.

Hmm. . .it seems she's been feeling it quite a lot lately. She felt it every time Rio gazed up at her worriedly. Every time, she stared at Ichigo's empty study. Every time she looked into a mirror.

And she wondered if her being in the mansion brought the people there more harm than good. Tatsuki had warned her about getting too immersed in her job. She had tried to get it through Orihime's thick skull. She knew it would hurt. But why so much that she could feel the ache not only in her heart but in her whole body? It was funny how it seemed the heartache was manifesting in her like a cold. She felt light headed, her muscles hurt, and she even felt a little feverish.

_It really is strange. _She thought as she maneuvered through people despite her blurred vision. She tried to blink the haze away but it only seemed to make things worse. She felt faint now. Like the ground was beckoning for her to lie on it.

"Easy there" she felt a large hand clutch her elbow and steady her. She looked up and saw a shadow of a man. "Don't faint on me, Orihime" she could hear the humor in his voice. She recognized that charming baritone voice.

"G-Grimmjow-kun"

"That's right" he grinned at her before ushering her towards a nearby bench. He was talking but she could barely hear him from the buzzing in her ears. She felt him sit next to her and place a large hand on her forehead. "What the hell are you doing roaming town when you've got a fever?" he scolded her. "Dammit and you're only wearing light clothes" he hissed as he wrapped his scarf around her neck.

Immediately, the scent of Grimmjow's cologne broke through Orihime's senses and wafted around her. She closed her eyes at the pleasant aroma, it smelt a little like. . .like. . . Ichigo.

_Ichigo!_

As soon as the face of the orange haired actor flashed in her mind, she bolted away from the man next to her as though she had been burned by his touch. "I-I'm so sorry" she stuttered, "I'm not allowed to be around you!" she practically shouted, as she began removing the scarf.

"Keep that on, you stupid girl" Grimmjow scowled at her, re-wrapping it securely around her neck. He leaned close to her and his scent hit her, stronger this time.

The auburn haired girl blushed at their close proximity. Oh dear. If anyone saw them together, who knows how mad Ichigo would be. "I really can't be seen with you, Grimmjow-kun" she insisted, almost pleaded.

"Is that what Kurosaki told you?" he questioned. Piercing blue eyes stared her down, boring into her. "I don't care" he said monotonously. He then shrugged his coat off and proceeded to place it over her shoulders. "Grimmjow-kun" the petite woman protested but the blue haired man instantly shut her up with a glare.

"But-"

"I can't believe you lied to me" he cut her off, voice low and eyes never leaving hers. In that moment, Orihime realized that Grimmjow's eyes were like the color of clear blue water or like a cloudless sky on a fair day. She was absolutely tantalized.

"I- I" she began but she was rudely interrupted by a monstrous growl that apparently, came from her stomach.

Orihime and Grimmjow stared at each other for a full minute before Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Holy shit! What kind of monster are you hiding in there?" he guffawed, "Whatever it is, I think it likes me" he winked at her, giving her that charming smile again. Orihime pouted at this but at the sound of his laughter, she could not help but giggle too. But the fact that she was in public with him gave her an unsettling feeling. Things were not well with her and Ichigo and she did not want to make things worse.

"I really can't be seen with you, Grimmjow-kun" she said in a voice that didn't even sound like it came from her. It was soft, tired and utterly forlorn.

Grimmjow was quiet for a moment, pondering on her words. He scrutinized her. She seemed smaller and frailer than when he first met her in Halcyon. Her eyes looked absolutely exhausted and she looked as though she wanted to say something but could not. Without hesitation, the azure haired man grasped her hand, "Then let's not be seen" he said before pulling her up and dragging her into his car which was conveniently parked nearby.

She couldn't quite remember when or how she ended up sitting in 'Pantera', eating take outs with the man she was supposed to be avoiding. Grimmjow had driven them away from the busy hustle and bustle and to the outskirts of Tokyo, at the borders of Karakura. They were near the vast river that ran across Karakura, watching the water glimmer as the sun hit it's surface.

"When were you planning to tell me that you're married, _Kurosaki Aya-sama_?" Grimmjow broke the companionable silence that had been hanging between them for a while now, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned to her, his face hard and serious, effectively making her even more nervous.

What was she going to tell him? She lowered her head. She could not possibly tell him that, Inoue Orihime was her real name and that Kurosaki Aya was just a facade, created so that she could be a mother to a child that so desperately needed her. She could never tell anyone that she was in a fake marriage with a man she was truly in love with. How was she going to tell him anything without piling up more lies that would only make it harder for her to breathe than it already is.

"And I thought you were different"

Gray eyes widened at that. His voice oozed with disdain, as though meeting her was something that he regretted and hearing it, made her blood boil. She had had enough of disappointing people. "So what if I am Kurosaki Aya!" she shouted and with the way he slightly flinched, she knew she had definitely startled him.

"I never meant to lie!" she said, indignant tears swimming in her eyes. "It's just that some days I don't want to be Kurosaki Aya, the wife of a famous actor. I don't want people judging every move I make. I don't want people belittling me and mocking me for a blunder that was beyond my control. I don't want the responsibility of having to become someone else just so I don't embarrass my own husband. So I made Inoue Orihime up so I could escape! Is that so wrong?" the tears seemed to just keep coming and Orihime didn't even know she had this much stored within her. "Some days, I just want to be me" she breathed out.

When she had calmed, she felt her stomach churn. She had lied again and this time, as though it was the most natural thing to do. The thought surprised her but more than anything, it frightened her.

Grimmjow only stared at her, completely stunned by her outburst.

"I don't really care" the model finally spoke. "I don't give a fuck if you're the wife of Kurosaki. I don't really care who you are" he said in a tone that was not quite like that of the gentleman's that she dined with in Halcyon. This time it was rougher, ruder and strangely, more genuine. "To me, you're Orihime. The clumsy, bottomless pit, college girl who got stood up" he grinned at her, a small grin that was so purely Grimmjow.

A warm surge welled up in her chest and she smiled "Hey" the cerulean eyed man nudged her, "don't do that again" he said.

"What?"

"Starve yourself" he motioned to her stomach with a smirk, shoving more burgers into her lap. "And roam around town with nothing but a light sweater when winter's almost near – What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You're like my father" Orihime chortled

"I'd be worse if I were your father" Grimmjow griped, "I'd whip your ass for going to school even when you have a fever" he frowned. He then lifted his hand and touched her forehead again. Her temperature seemed to have lowered but she was still warmer than normal.

"Just because Kurosaki doesn't take care of you" he began gently, "doesn't mean you don't take care of yourself anymore, Orihime" he brushed stray auburn tendrils from her face. "Don't let anyone make you feel like you don't matter, because you do"

Orihime's heart flipped at the tender gesture and kind words. To be called 'someone who mattered' by a man who thought highly of himself and mostly of himself, bizarrely made her feel special. She felt the heat radiate from the large hand that rested on her cheek and she felt she could just lean onto the warmth and sleep. What was this strange feeling?

Just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone rang, making her jump in her seat. When Grimmjow retracted his hand, Orihime almost missed the warmth but she pushed the thought aside and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes this is she" she scrunched her nose as the person on the other line spoke.

Grimmjow watched with amusement as Orihime nodded to no one in particular, a confused expression on her face. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and worry casted over her features.

"I'll be there immediately"

* * *

><p>When Ichigo arrived at the Karakura Preschool, Orihime and Rio were sitting outside the Principal's office. He had to stop to look over at the scene before him. A flushed and quite obviously sick Orihime had an arm around a bedraggled and bruise covered Rioichi. Both looking down, the woman with a worried yet annoyed glint in her eyes as she tried to wipe his face with a handkerchief, the little boy on the other hand, as though he was thoroughly pissed.<p>

What had happened to his family? In just a week, they had turned from happy to . . . this. "What happened?" he asked, still confused as to why his son looked so roughed up.

Orihime looked at him and as she did so, he felt himself suck in a breath. He missed her eyes. "Rio got into a fight" she said flatly. God! He missed her voice.

"A fight?"

"With two boys from the 1st grade" she added.

Again, Ichigo took in the five year old's appearance. For a boy who had fought with two older kids, his son looked quite well. Ichigo grinned. A proud feeling bubbled up and he patted the child's dirty orange hair. "Did you get them, son?" he asked, giving him a thumbs up.

He heard Orihime gasp from his side but he ignored her and focused on Rio, whose eyes light up. "I did Dad!" he beamed, "I got them good" he said smugly

"Don't encourage him, Ichigo!" Orihime reprimanded, swatting Ichigo's hand. Briefly, Ichigo lifted a brow, amused at her lack of honorifics. "He fought with TWO OLDER boys!"

"But they started it!" Rio whined

"That doesn't mean you should fight them!" the mother scolded. She bent down to his level and grabbed the child's face. "Rio-kun, those were older boys! You could have gotten hurt" she caressed his grime stained cheeks.

"Aww let the boy be" Ichigo shrugged, "He's a boy Aya, he'll have his fights, it's only normal"

"It is not!" she said between gritted teeth, "Just because he's a boy doesn't mean it's okay for him to get into fights!"

"But I couldn't just let them do whatever they want!" Rio huffed in anger, "They called you bad things Mom! Their Mommies called you bad things too! I didn't know what they meant but I knew they were bad"

Hearing this, Orihime froze. Rio was trying to defend her. The kindergarten student was, just like his father, short tempered but he would never fight without provocation. And to hear that she was the reason behind his getting hurt, flattered her and mortified her simultaneously. "Oh sweetie" she sighed, pulling him to her, "Don't do that again"

"But I had to protect you Mom" Rio mumbled against her shoulder.

"You don't have to" Orihime replied tenderly, "You don't have to get hurt for Mommy" she rubbed his back.

Ichigo felt guilt tear him apart. His son was getting hurt protecting Orihime and yet he was the one who was hurting her more than anyone. How stupid of him! He had been avoiding her since their confrontation not because he didn't want to see her but simply because he didn't know how to face her. Every time he saw her, he would be reminded of her crying face, her pained eyes and he just did not know how to deal with that.

He watched as Orihime assessed the child's wounds again. He had a cut on his cheek, bruises on his face, a scratched elbow and big wounds on both his knees. Seeing his son in this state made him realize something.

He was not the only one fighting this ordeal, dealing with this scandal. His 'wife' and son were handling it as best as they could and here he was, acting like some spoiled brat throwing a tantrum for something that was mostly his fault. He looked to the auburn haired woman and took in how drained she looked. Oh how could he even begin to apologize.

Tentatively, he neared them. "Rio" he called softly as he bent to the child's level. "While I am proud of you for standing up for Mommy, it's also not good for you to be getting into fights. Let Dad be the one to fight for Mommy. Let Dad do his job and be the one to protect you and Mommy, okay?" Ichigo smiled at his son who nodded reluctantly.

"That's my boy" he ruffled Rio's orange hair, messing it up even more. "Now let's get you home" he said, picking him up.

Eagerly, Rio jumped into his father's arms and wrapped his small arms around Ichigo's neck. "I missed you Dad" he mumbled. In response, the actor hugged the boy closer, "I missed you too"

"But Dad don't hug me too tightly my knees hurt!" the 5 year old grumbled.

A small smile graced Orihime's lips as Ichigo chuckled fondly at his son. She almost wanted to join the hug but then again, she felt like she was intruding a scene wherein she did not belong. And so she stepped back and turned around. Letting the father and son have their time together.

But as she was about to make another step, she felt a large hand at her waist, pulling her close to a warm body. Before she could even glance questioningly at Ichigo, she felt him plant a soft kiss firmly to her lips.

Time seemed to stop for Orihime. And when he broke away, he stared longingly into her eyes, remorsefully even. Gently he leaned down again and kissed her forehead, the arm that wasn't holding Rio tightening on her waist.

Her heart thundered in her chest, threatening to leap out her throat but instead she closed her eyes. It was funny because, Ichigo did not say anything and yet she heard his words loud and clear. And when he finally pulled away from her, he grabbed her hand, "Let's go home" he smiled down at her.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes watched as the couple walked out of the preschool, the little boy in his father's arms.<p>

He smirked against the cigarette in between his lips and inhaled, the warmth and scent of the smoke filling his lungs. Then, he exhaled, the smoke clouding his vision of the 'perfect family'.

He stared at the back of the auburn haired woman's head and a scowl descended upon his lips. She seemed happier now. He took one last whiff off the cigarette before ruthlessly throwing it on the ground and crushing it with his foot.

He would see her again.

He would make sure.

And with that he drove off into the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so glad you and Ichigo have made up" the strawberry blonde gushed as she sat next to Orihime who was forced to sit still by her ever perfectionist stylist, Yumachika.<p>

"Did you have lots of make up-" she blocked out what the hairdresser was saying because she was too occupied with her thoughts.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been curled and styled in a way she had only seen in magazines, Rangiku had her put on makeup that made her look like one of those movie stars Ichigo co stared with and her dress, heavens, she didn't even feel right wearing such a lovely dress.

"On set in 15!" she heard one of the managers call out and she immediately tensed. A few days ago, Ichigo had called Kisuke to tell one of those entertainment news shows that he and Orihime were ready to answer all the questions and put an end to this ridiculous scandal. This was probably her 5th interview and 7th time to appear on national television but she still could not quite get used to dressing up so stylishly and having all those cameras film her. Furthermore, every time she was reminded that she'd be on live television, she always felt like throwing up.

"Okay" Yumachika patted her shoulders, "Let's get you on set" he said. Helping her up and escorting her to where the production manager had asked her to sit as they prepared the cameras.

Anxiously, Orihime chewed on her bottom lip. She could her the live audience and the two hosts getting ready to be on air in a few minutes. She sucked in a large breath. _Calm down Orihime! _She reminded herself as she kept the air and counted. _One thousand one. One thousand two. One thousand-_

Suddenly she felt a hand settle on her shoulder, startling her and making her gasp, letting the air out. "Nervous?" Ichigo's calm voice chuckled.

She looked to her employer. They weren't quite back to normal yet but he had started talking to her again. And although he hadn't _really _apologized to her, he was showing just how sorry he was through his actions. He would come home early, making sure he was just in time for dinner. He would help her out the car or pull a chair out for her. Little things that seemed to make up for the time he practically ignored her.

Though Orihime was flattered and grateful, she was terribly confused as well. When they had fought, he had made it clear that she was merely his employee and was not and will never be Ayaka and yet when he regards her, even when there are no eyes to judge them, he treats her as though she was someone important, as though she was his equal. She had begun distancing herself from him and yet he was the one who kept on making her feel like she was actually his wife.

She felt her head throb at merely thinking about it.

A warm hand attached itself on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him "Relax" he murmured, "I'm with you" he kissed her temple.

That too.

He seemed to be doing that more often lately, baffling her even more.

"And new let's welcome out guests for tonight, Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife Aya!" the female host, Rina, announced, signaling for the two to enter.

Just before they walked into the set, Ichigo grabber her hand and laced his fingers with hers as if to say 'we're doing this together'.

The audience cheered as the bright haired couple entered and Orihime smiled sheepishly at them. "Welcome to Entertainment Japan, Ichigo-san, Aya-san" Rina's partner, Jiro greeted, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Thank you" Ichigo replied calmly.

"It's a pleasure to be here" Orihime added but the crowd began to murmur as she spoke. Instantly, she felt dread fill her chest and sweat run down her neck. But just as she was beginning to quiver, Ichigo squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Actually" Rina spoke, "we have another special guest tonight"

"Yes" Jiro nodded, "And I'm pretty sure you girls would love to see him so let's call out our special guest –" he waved his hand towards the entrance and a figure of a tall man emerged.

The live audience began screaming and cheering at the sight of the said 'special guest' and the Ichigo and Orihime had to turn to see just who it was. Their eyes widened when light struck the figure, revealing his identity.

At the same moment, the hosts announced in unison

"Jaggerjaques Grimmjow!"

**Author's Notes:**

**So sorry for the typos and errors I was too excited when I posted this so I might have missed some. Also, I would like to clarify that I have not been to Tokyo University and so I do not know if the have a lot of stairs, I only assume they did so please pardon that as well.**

** I know that in the last chapter I said I would answer reviews personally but I'm so sorry to say I can't at the moment so reviews will be answered here.**

**Minatu-Corneille - Ooooohhh Monsieur Charisma. . .I like that :3**

**yuli2401 - Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I really love spanish ( is that spanish?) But I don't understand it and google translate isn't doing me any good but thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story :D**

**Moonmask999 - Thank you so much! I do try to keep my readers on the edge of their seats because it's interesting that way. I apologize for the errors I do try to keep them to a minimum but oh well. I hope you liked this chappie and that you review again **

**benedit - I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. . .life just gets in the way you know ahaha**

**heather XD - Oh yes Grimmjow is one of my favorite characters as well . . . I had initially though of Aizen for this role but he can't always be the bad guy right? I mean c'mon give the guy a break. **

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue - Oh reader-sama any review is good for me! Hearing from you guys always inspire me to write better (and update faster) So please do review. And thank you so much for supporting this fic even though I suck at regular updates**

**TheDeadBeat - Good question ahaha**

**BBG336 - I'm happy that you find this story entertaining but don't overlook your papers as well. . .don't be like me ahaha XD**

**Anichan72 - I'll take note of that :)**

**Kuku3 - I hope this was long enough hehe**

**Beloved Jasmine - Aww how's Rio-chan doing? I'm so glad to hear he's still alive :3 **

**I'd like to extend my thanks to:**

**Renji4eva, avengeme, MoonlightRurouni, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Veraozao, Beloved Jasmine, Tahaku, creamberriess, Perfect Beauty, Flowerhairpin, Ichihime94, TinaLoveBleach, KagomeUchiha101, Kuku3, Chibisamasempai20, Guest, luversblues, Anichan72, insomniac1970, nypsy, BBG336, TheDeadBeat, Guest, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, heather XD, IQvibe, naleah, TalitaSilva, , Sele de la Luna, benedit, Guest, Sasha88, Original-Character-Disorder, Moonmask999, yuli2401, grnugroho and Minatu - Corneille  
><strong>

**Aww I really wish I could draw so I could post how Orihime's dresses look like or how Rio's school uniform looks like :( Or I wish someone would like draw for me and for my other fics like what Necrofriggian-san did**

**Anyway, the next chapter is halfway done, let's just hope I will have enough time and energy to post it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Till next time~**

**Ashe**


End file.
